SAIL
by THEClubAtlantis
Summary: WWE / Lucha Underground / AAA / NJPW / TNA / ROH / OCs Four fans are chosen to accomplish "The Taskmaster's Mission?" What is this mission? And how does it connect and effect every entity in professional wrestling?
1. S1 C1 Parrallel Universe

**Sail**

 **Chapter One – Parallel Universe**

Ervin exhaled deeply and stared at the ceiling of his house. He'd just finished a hard workout at Planet Fitness and had pushed his body harder than ever. His arms and back were sore as he lay on his couch and breathed.

Suddenly, in a flash of energy a squat man wearing a strange costume appeared in front of Ervin's television.

Ervin gasped, "What the hell?!" Leaping to his feet.

"Do not fear," the masked man declared, "I am Aerostar."

Ervin rolled his eyes. (Not this cornball.)

"I have come at the request of **The Taskmaster,** Ervin." Aerostar crossed his arms. "You and three of your friends have been chosen."

"The Taskmaster," Ervin turned the name over in his mind, "You mean Kevin Sullivan?"

"No," Aerostar shook his head, "Not Sullivan. **The True Taskmaster** needs you and three of your friends to save the future."

"Save the future?" Ervin chuckled. "First, I'm going to whoop your ass. Then, I'm going to call the police so Bubba can whip and then fuck you in the ass because…this is truly some bullshiiiit, this is truly some buuuuuuuuuulllllllllshiiiiit," Ervin sang.

Ervin swung aiming for the head of the masked man but in a flash he'd vanished in a flurry of colors and reappeared behind him.

"This is not a joke, Ervin." Aerostar called from behind him. "This is real life."

Ervin shook his head, "No, it's not. It's just a plot device for the college story Larrell thought of."

"Ahem," Aerostar glanced around, "I repeat…this is real life."

"Okay," Ervin sighed, "I'll play along but if this was a suggestion from Larrell…does that make Larrell **The True Taskmaster?** "

"It's not Larrell." Aerostar declined.

"Prince?"

Aerostar shook his head, "It's not him. Look, Ervin, you have to select three people to save the future."

"Well," Ervin scratched his chin, "I've already named two."

"And the third?" Aerostar asked.

Ervin didn't have to think too much. "Regina."

"Your journey begins, Ervin," Aerostar outstretched his hand, creating a vortex of energy, "Let's hope you and your friends succeed."

Suddenly, Ervin felt like he'd been sucked into a vacuum. Static boomed in her ears, the world around Ervin whipped and swirled into a kaleidoscope and then a second later everything went pitch black and quiet.

A second later, Ervin opened his eyes.

"You okay, man?" A familiar voice called to Ervin.

Ervin sat up and glanced around. He was laying on a hard mat, surrounded by three thick black ropes, his ears ringing.

"Young one got his bell rung," A deep voice growled before blowing a whistle.

"J.R.," An accented voice sweet as silk called from between the ropes, "Tuck your chin into chest next time you get slammed and use your elbows to absorb the impact, okay."

Ervin immediately recognized the face of the woman instructing him. (Peyton Royce?) Ervin glanced around.

(A-Train?) Watching the man with the whistle walk away to the ring adjacent to the one Ervin was in.

"You good?" The familiar voice asked again.

Ervin looked up and stared into eyes of his friend G-MO. (They're here.) Spotting Larrell and Regina in the second ring hitting the ropes.

"I'm okay." Ervin stood and looked around and stared at the giant insignia on the wall **NXT Performance Center.**

"Get ready to take another slam; best to hurry you guys have college in the morning right?" Peyton Royce smiled warmly at G-MO and J.R., her protégés.

"Is J.R. slamming me this time?" G-MO double-checked.

"Nah, Prince," Peyton looked at the two, "Try a gorilla press, J.R."

Then, Ervin remembered Aerostar.

Aerostar had never even told him what the actual mission was.

" **Ain't this some BUUUUUUUUUULLLLLSHIT!"** J.R. Simmons declared.

"Huh?" Peyton gawked.

"Not that." Ervin immediately croaked apologetically.

"That'd make a good catchphrase," Regina giggled, "You should make that into a T-Shirt."

(We're here.) Ervin thought as he Prince locked up. (But how? Just Aerostar? Why? Who's the Taskmaster? What have I done?)


	2. S1 C2 Lazarus Pit

**Chapter Two – Lazarus Pit**

The training felt odd to Ervin. Muscle memory carried him through a lot of the spots and bumps as if he'd rehearsed them countless times.

He nearly leapt out of his skin after he showered and looked at himself in the mirror. His fading gray hair was jet black; his skin that had eroded with time was fresher and younger. He was young again. He looked no older than twenty-four.

(What have I done?) Ervin paused. Some days he'd dream of having the opportunity to return to days of future past with the knowledge time had given him but now this was a reality.

"Hey, J.R.," The familiar voice of Larrell called before knocking, "You okay in there? Coach worried about you having a concussion and all."

"Nah, I'm good." J.R. Simmons reassured. "Wow," He whispered in awe.

Then, "Surprised by your newfound youth?" Aerostar asked from inside the shower.

"What the hell?!" Ervin backed away in shock. "Of all the places to surprise me and talk to me…why would you choose a shower where I'm damn-near butt ass naked?"

Aerostar thought for a second. "It is the only place I can speak to you without alerting the others."

"Umm, you ripped through away from their lives too. Shouldn't they have a right to know about this?" J.R. countered.

"Hmmm?" Aerostar tapped his knuckles on his forehead, "Perhaps you're right but the Taskmaster has forbid me from speaking to them."

"Okay, whatever," Ervin rolled his eyes as another knocked sounded on the door.

"Simmons," the voice of Peyton called through the door, "Are you okay?"

Aerostar quickly closed the shower door and concealed himself.

"I'm fine, coach." J.R. replied.

"Are you decent because I'm coming in?" Peyton called.

J.R. thought his heart stopped for a second. He was about to be standing in a room wearing little more than towel with Peyton Royce!

The door opened with a soft creak and inside walked the Australian beauty with a small flashlight in her hand. "I'm just worried about you. I don't want them to put you through the concussion program. I know your debut next week means a lot to you. You've worked so hard but…I can't sign off on your health unless I'm sure so…," she held up her index finger, "follow my finger."

Her dark hair, full lips and athletically toned body sent shockwaves through Ervin's refreshed shell. Suddenly, he felt it.

(Oh shit.) Ervin thought, lowering both his hands to hide his manhood.

Peyton's face blushed scarlet as she blinked the bulb of flashlight into the J.R. Simmons chocolate-brown pupils.

"Your long-term is the most important thing. If you have any headaches or anything you call me."

"Okay." J.R. nodded.

She softly squeezed his wrist.

J.R. shuddered, her hand inches from his covered manhood.

"Promise me, J.R." Staring into his eyes.

How could Simmons say no to a doe-eyed Australian MILF, "I promise, Coach."

"Peyton," She corrected. "When we're outside the ring you can just call me Peyton."

J.R. nodded.

"See you tomorrow." She smiled, leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

J.R. Simmons smiled, "That was awesome," he whispered.

Aerostar opened the shower door. "Ervin…."

"And now it's ruined," J.R. Simmons sighed.

"In order to discover **The Mission Of** **The Taskmaster** you and your friends have to find **Eddie Guerrero's Journal**."

"The what?" J.R. Simmons gawked.

"That Journal has all the information you need. One of the other NXT trainees has it." Aerostar explained.

"If you know who has it why don't you just get it?" Simmons asked wisely.

"I can not interfere. It is by order of-"

"The Taskmaster," Simmons rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, okay. So I'll just ask around and figure out who has it."

"Farewell," Aerostar saluted, "for now." Crossing his arms.

Simmons stared at the low-rent Power Ranger, "Erm, I'm trying to get dressed. Can you leave?"

"No." Aerostar replied. "Teleporting through time-and-space burns a lot of energy and my battery is low."

Simmons glared at Aerostar, "Then get out so I can change!"

"I cannot. If the others see me then it can destroy this alternate timeline that **The Taskmaster** has created."

"So you're just going to sit there and be a peter-gazer and watch me get dressed?"

"I have no choice." Aerostar said.

"This is truly….some bullshit…this is truly…some bullshit." Simmons slammed the shower door and dressed in the cramped quarters before hurrying out into the night.

Larrell, Regina and G-MO all sat on the nearby bench chatting excitedly with many familiar faces that Simmons immediately recognized.

\- Paige

\- Bayley

\- Aleister Black

\- Finn Balor

\- Velveteen Dream

(Huh?) Simmons paused. (How? I thought Bayley and Finn were on the main roster but with the alternate universe Aerostar's created I guess everything and anything is possible. Hell, maybe even the Ultimate Warrior is still alive.)

"Bout damn time," G-MO chuckled, "We thought Teacher's Pet was getting a bit of extra credit."

(Teacher's Pet?) Simmons thought.

 **Choice 1 (the first choice is made for you)**

 **A)** Ignore it

 **B)** _ **Tease G-MO**_ _(_ ^y^)

"What's wrong?" Simmons chuckled. "You jealous?"

G-MO smiled, "A little. I ain't gon lie. Teacher is sizzling and steaming hot."

"Yeah she is." Larrell nodded. "I wouldn't mind getting put into detention if-"

"Good grief, guys." Regina drawled.

Paige raised a hand, high-fiving J.R., "Hating on Simmon's pimp game, Prince."

"I'm not hating." G-MO chuckled, "Maybe I'll take lessons if it's working."

Simmons thought for a moment. (One of these people could have Eddie's journal. But how would I ask about it?)

"Besides," G-MO began, "It ain't no fuuuuuuun," he Velveteen, Larrell and Finn began to sing, "If the homies can't have nooooooone."

"Then I guess you fellas will be having a boring day because I don't share." Simmons rebuked.

"C'mon," Finn chuckled, "We're only joking."

Aleister leaned close to Regina, his arm around her, "I'll call you later," placing a light kiss on her forehead before heading for the parking lot.

(In this world…Regina's dating…Aleister Black?) Simmons had to blink twice before glancing. (I know my and G-MO's ring names. What are Larrell and Regina's?) He wondered.

"Yeah," Larrell exhaled, "It's getting late and I still got a paper to write."

"I'll write it for ten bucks." Prince offered. "You know I type fast."

"My man," Larrell nodded, "You may have yourself a deal."

(Damn, I haven't asked about the journal yet.) Simmons scratched his head. "Hey, does anyone have any Eddie Guerrero tapes of his WCW days?!" He suddenly blurted out.

"I do." A familiar voice called with a smile.

She was petite with long cranberry-red hair, almond-brown skin, wearing secretary-reading glasses.

When **Sasha Banks** walked into the courtyard, Prince G-MO stood transfixed. The usually carefree, motor-mouth was slack-jawed and motionless as Sasha walked out of the performance center and pulled Bayley and Regina into tight hugs.

"Ready, sister?" Sasha smiled at Regina.

"Yeah, we should head back too." Regina waved bye to the squad as her and the girls walked past an approaching black Escalade.

"It's your uncle," Larrell nodded to J.R., "you didn't tell us he was in town, JR."

"Huh?" Simmons cocked his head as the window of the Escalade rolled down.

The legendary **Farooq** sat in the driver's seat, smoking a thick cigar, he watched as Sasha, Bayley, Regina and Paige sauntered away. His eyes wide and long pause strangled the oxygen in the parking lot before he cried out, "…DAMN!" Before inviting the trainees into the car.

As the young J.R. Simmons climbed into the truck all that was on his mind was his mission: **The Journal of Eddie**.

And now he'd just found the prime candidate. Sasha Banks.

"You froze again, man." Larrell elbowed Prince.

Prince shrugged, "What are you talking about…I never freeze."

"I saw it too," Farooq chuckled, "whatever happened to…'the Quavo', Prince?"

The young Simmons couldn't help but laugh. Even in this alternate universe, Prince was still smitten with Sasha.

What about Larrell? Was he chasing Alexa? Someone else? Did it matter? J.R. exhaled and stared through the windshield at the dark roads of Florida.

(Eddie's Journal. I may have already found it.)


	3. S1 C3 Teachers Pet

**Chapter Three – Teacher's Pet**

With less than five hours of sleep under their belts, the guys breezed through the school day only occasionally, nodding off in between lectures.

"I'm thinking about dying or highlighting my hair," Prince thought aloud during lunch.

"What color?" Larrell asked curiously.

"Haven't decided," Prince sighed, "Gotta do something to stand out at the next show."

J.R. raised his fork, "We should be doing that every show, man. We don't want to be here forever like **Tyler Breeze** ," Returning to his chicken salad.

"This show especially though," Prince said between forkfuls of pasta, "Word is, a lot of big wigs from the main roster are gon be at the next show," he whispered.

Larrell gawk, "Damn, me, I just need a name. I've always been bad at coming up with names, ya know."

"A name?" Simmons meditated, "I mean, just take two or three things you like and that can be your name." He suggested.

"Rell West? Because Kanye and-" Larrell sighed, "Nah, that's a terrible name."

"You might have something there using West though, man." Prince underscored.

"How'd you come up with your name anyway?" Simmons eyed Prince curiously.

"G-MO is just a shortened version of Gilmore. The Prince part came from me never becoming king in my family because my old man is still alive. We never had the Simba and Mufasa thing." He explained.

"Something West." Simmons noted, "We got something."

A few moments later, Larrell sighed, "Well, I've narrowed it down to four."

"Choose wisely." J.R. Simmons advised, "Sometimes a name can bury or even get a guy pushed."

Larrell stared at the names. He had to choose before tonight's training session.

 **Choice 2**

 **A** Lincoln West

 **B** Larrell Odrama

 **C** Death Rell

 **D** /Other Name/

"I'll have to think about it," Larrell inhaled over his mashed potatoes.

"Don't freeze, Prince," J.R. suddenly cautioned.

"What are you talking abou-" Prince began when the empty seats around them began to feel.

J.R.'s lungs must have cracked from not laughing at Prince's reaction of Sasha Banks sitting across from him.

Again, Prince was speechless.

"Hey, Simmons," Sasha smiled, "And here you go." Holding out a stack of discs, "The Eddie film you asked for."

"Oh, thanks," J.R. nodded.

"Gotta study the greatest of all time to get ready for you big debut, right?" She smiled.

"Right?" J.R. smiled, ignoring the vacant zombie Prince had become.

"Later," She smiled at the guys before leaving the table.

As she walked, Prince's eyes followed every movement. His eyes stalking her like a hawk.

"He's hopeless, Simmons." Larrell chuckled, "Why don't you just ask her out, man. I've never seen you get like that around any other woman."

"Me either." J.R. shrugged. Watching Sasha. (Once I return these DVDs I can ask her about the Journal.) He thought wisely.

"Stop it," Prince crossed his arms, seeming more insecure than anyone had ever seen him. It was a bit funny to watch.

Then, every man at the table's blood began to boil as resounding barks filled the campus and the infamous **Omega Psy Phi Que Dogs** dressed in purple and gold began to follow the trail of Sasha

(Those assholes!) J.R. Simmons blood began to boil.

"I can't stand those clowns." Prince seethed, watching as four of them swarmed Sasha.

Larrell looked at the other two men. "You guys up for checking these fools?"

"Fuck that," Prince stood and marched towards the situation.

"Oh shit," Larrell breathed, looking at J.R. Simmons. "You already know we can take these guys if it comes to it."

 **Choice 3**

 **A** Hang back and let Prince handle it

 **B** Intervene and help Prince with the Qu Dogs

 **C** Stop Prince

"Man, Prince," Larrell jogged alongside his friend, "don't do it. I understand you like Sasha but…," Larrell inhaled, "you don't wanna risk fucking with dem Que Dogs. There are only three of us and a hundred of them. Plus," Glancing over his shoulder at a blond in the distance I'm working on something now."

"So am I," Prince retorted.

Larrell shook his head, "He is so damn hardheaded." He muttered.

J.R. Simmons held his breath and stood, ready to move in case anything serious happened.

Prince intrepidly strode forward, bisecting the circle, throwing an arm around Sasha and staring into the eyes of the ringleader, "Can I help you?"

The large, bald and bulky Titus O'Neil seemed taken aback by Prince's interjection, "No, you can't. I was talking to the lady not you."

"Well, you're talking to me now." Prince affirmed.

Titus looked at Sasha, "Is this your man?"

Sasha glanced at Prince for a second. And stuttered a quick, "Y-yeah, it is."

Titus gave Prince a hard stare, "As fine as she is, you'd better stay close to her or she'll belong to the Que Dogs." He then turned to Sasha, "Drop the zero and get with the hero," patting his chest, "Roof, roof!" He barked in unison with his frat brothers before hurrying off.

"Thanks," Sasha smiled appreciatively at the suddenly-shy-again Prince.

"No problem," Larrell slid alongside Prince and filled in the blank.

J.R. blinked, he really had to give it to Prince for handling that situation. Prince was a large man but Titus was twice the size of Prince. At 6`7 he was slightly taller and with 270 pounds he easily outweighed Prince by at least 45 pounds. And yet, Prince didn't seem intimidated in the least.

J.R. smiled warmly at the bravery of his nephew as he approached, "By the way, Sasha," J.R. began, "I've been meaning to ask you something about Eddie. I heard he also had a journal and you might have it."

"I don't have the journal." Sasha scoffed, "At least, not anymore. I loaned it to a friend ages ago."

Simmon's heart sank. (What do I do? What do I do?)

"Sorry," Sasha shrugged meekly. She then turned to Prince, "So, uhh," She began nervously, "See you at training," pecking him on the cheek before walking away.

"Shit," Simmons hissed.

Larrell blinked in disbelief, "Aaaah, I see," rubbing his hands together, "so being hyper-masculine and barbaric pays off for once."

Prince was frozen. Still trying to process what had just happened.

"We got class." J.R sighed.

Larrell thought for a moment, "I'll catch up with you guys. I gotta go handle something first."

"Cool." Prince finally spoke before leaving with J.R.

 **Later at the Performance Center…**

After the usual warm-up, Prince and Ervin sat on the ring apron, "Ya know, Eddie Guerrero was a real family guy, man." Prince sighed in between chugging water.

J.R. eyed Prince curiously.

"You asked about his journal earlier," Prince elaborated, "well, I read it after class today."

"YOU HAVE THE JOURNAL?!" J.R. gawked.

"No," Prince shook his head, "I don't."

"Well, where is it?"

Prince fell silent, "A good friend of mine. She and I, well, we study Calculus together and she has it."

"Who?" J.R. asked.

"Don't tell anybody about this. Especially Sasha."

"Man," J.R. exhaled, "you act like you and Sasha are actually dating."

"Well, I'm close now and me and my friend. We're not exactly dating we just sorta…hang out sometime ya know and well, she's training here to."

J.R. leaned closer, "Who?" He asked again.

"Anyway, the journal isn't long; it's actually just a page or two. A lot of it was about him finding the lord and his kids. It actually doesn't say much at all but always says that **Stephanie knew everything about him. That she was the key to everything."**

(Stephanie?) J.R. cross-examined. (So getting to Stephanie could be the key to me learning what the hell we got sent back here for.)

Suddenly a tall woman with long golden blond hair sat beside Prince, "Hey," Charlotte sighed, "How's the knee?"

(The knee?)

"It's, uhh," Prince glanced around the arena, ensuring Sasha wasn't watched, "It's cool."

Charlotte smiled at him, "So the 'medicine' I gave you worked, huh?"

"It worked wonders." Prince nodded.

(How would she know Prince had a knee injury? Even I didn't know that…unless-) J.R. thought.

Charlotte smiled, "Okay, well, later." Hopping off the apron and heading for the third ring.

J.R. looked at Prince, "You're really ashamed of hooking up with-"

"I'm not ashamed of anything I just-"

"You want Sasha not her." J.R. understood, "Okay, I get it now."

 **Locker room, after training…**

J.R. was happy to shower uninterrupted for once. When he stepped out into the night, the others hadn't dressed quite yet but his uncle Farooq was already there. Standing outside his escalade and smoking a cigar, "You know if you do good in this match, meaning you don't end up on Botchamania and I guarantee you that you'll be getting called up, nephew." Farooq assured.

J.R. Simmons paused, "You say that like you're a hundred percent sure that'll happen."

Farooq smiled, "Well, Kevin Dunn and Vince happen to owe me a few favors. This business is in your blood and you're already picking it up. Raw? Smackdown? Wherever you wanna go, just let me know. Okay?"

J.R. stared at his uncle.

For years as a fan he'd seen this happen with talent. How certain people were pushed and promoted due to their family lineage.

And now, as J.R. Simmons, Ervin was in the same shoes that Randy Orton and Charlotte Flair had been forced into.

It wasn't his fault that Aerostar had made him related to the legendary Ron Simmons in this world but according to Eddie's journal the only way of learning **The Taskmaster's Mission** was to get closer to **Stephanie McMahon** and being on NXT wasn't the way of doing that.

J.R. stared at his uncle.

"Unc," He began…"

 **Choice 4**

 **A** _Be thankful and accept the push_

 **B** Refuse the push

 **C** Say nothing

 **D** Refer another talent that has been in NXT there longer

J.R. shook his uncle's hand, "I appreciate that."

Farooq relit his cigar, "Be ready, J.R. because with this push. You're going to get a lot of heat, a lot of hate and a lot of people that are your friends now won't be so friendly."

J.R. sucked on his lower lip, "This is business…right?"

"Fuckin' right." Farooq took a long drag on his cigar, "Hey, little lady." He suddenly greeted.

J.R. turned around and standing before him was Charlotte Flair. Long Hollywood blond hair pulled into a sporty ponytail wearing jeans and a T-shirt. "Hey," she smiled, pulling the living legend into a hug.

"Well," Farooq stepped away, "I'm a run to the bathroom."

J.R. and Charlotte stood beside the Escalade alone.

Charlotte gazed at J.R. expectantly.

(Prince is really ashamed to be hanging out with a woman that looks like this? He must be crazy.) J.R. thought as he deciphered the obvious beauty of Charlotte Flair.

J.R. remembered Prince's definition of the ideal woman.

Long hair

Clean and manicured nails

Shorter than him

Good cook

He'd heard through the grapevine Charlotte was a decent cook from Regina.

Charlotte checked all of the boxes.

(Was Prince trolling me?) J.R. wondered.

Charlotte nervously smiled at J.R. "Ready for your big debut tomorrow?"

 **Choice**

 _ **A**_ _I'm getting goosebumps_

 **B** I hope so.

 **C** Always ready

JR cocked his head, "I wish I could fake it but," he paused and searched for the proper way to express himself, "I'm getting goosebumps thinking about it."

Charlotte crossed her wrists behind her back, "You too?" She took a deep breath, "My first match is tomorrow and…the boss is coming to watch and," swaying side-to-side, "I haven't been able to sleep for the last few days."

(We're in the same boat.) JR thought. Ervin was still adapting to the lifestyle of JR Simmons. There were few similarities and many differences.

Ervin lived in cloudy Bluefield, West Virginia. JR Simmons lived in sunny Orlando, Florida.

Ervin worked as a media producer. JR was a university student and apprentice wrestler.

The similarity the two shared however.

Ervin was heir to the legacy of a successful businessman.

JR Simmons was the nephew of the first black world champion and a legendary tag team wrestler.

"I still don't even know what finishing move I want to use." Charlotte admitted. "How about you?"

While JR contemplated an answer, the doors opened and dozens of trainees flooded out of the performance center.

At the sight of Charlotte standing beside JR and waiting for him, Prince froze.

Alexa Bliss, who was walking beside Larrell smiled, "Hey hon," pulling Charlotte into a hug, "I was looking for you. I thought your dad had picked you up."

"Well…he tried to but its ladies night tonight. No way am I going to abandon you, girl. Besides I need to look over some film for my match tomorrow."

Regina flanked by Sasha Banks and Bayley approached the escalade.

Alexa pouted her lips, "Match film? What you need to do is relax, girl. Take your mind off all that."

At that moment, Charlotte glanced at frozen Prince. "Maybe you're right." She then looked JR and Larrell. "What do you think I should do to get ready for my first match?"

 **Choice**

 _ **A**_ _Go to ladies night and enjoy yourself_

 **B** Watch match film

 **C** I don't give a fuck

"If I may," Larrell injected, "We've got our studies, training, photo shoots, autograph sessions, dieting, that's a lot for a human being to consistently deal with."

Regina nodded, "He's right, Charlotte. I know you're under a lot of pressure but you're still human and you've got to enjoy yourself sometime."

Charlotte downcast her eyes, her friends were right BUT none of them were second or third generation wrestlers….except one person.

JR shrugged, "It's ladies night. You should enjoy yourself."

Charlotte's glanced shifted from JR to Prince before returning to JR and Larrell, "And what are you doing tonight?"

JR thought for a moment. He had not given much thought to it. He'd pushed through recent days based off muscle memory and keeping the circle of Prince and Larrell close to him.

(What am I doing tonight?) JR wondered.

Regina coffee-brown skin with neck-length dreadlocks leaned forward, "This is the part where you reveal that there's an out of nowhere guys night out and we build the plot-"

Paige smiled, "And the sexual tension."

(She would say that.) JR thought. He had future knowledge of certain home videos with Paige and Brad Maddox that exposed Paige as a very promiscuous and hypersexual woman.

Larrell waved Prince over. Resuscitating the stationary zombie, "We got the day off tomorrow."

(And Prince, with how hypersexual he is all the time why don't he and Paige—you know what…nah, I'm not going there.)

"A boy's night out?" Sasha asked, studying Prince.

JR observed the situation. They were all young and handling this in a very high-school and youthful manner while he harbored knowledge and wisdom. (The Grown Man way of doing this is…)

 **Choice**

 **A** \- Spend the night alone

 **B** \- Dude's Night Out

 _ **C**_ _\- Both groups' hang together for the night_

"You know what," Rell thought aloud, "What if we all just hung out together? Dude's night out. We basically do that every night and the girls almost always hang together. What if we just hung together? Just let it all go and had fun for the night."

Paige assisted, "You mean a…party…oh, I mean, fiesta?"

Rell nodded, "That's exactly what I mean."

"I'm down," Paige smiled.

Regina inhaled. Big parties weren't her 'thing' but this was a gathering of friends. "Sure."

"And," Paige whipped out her I-Phone and within seconds smiled at JR, "Done." She nodded, "All everyone needs is a location."

Rell, Prince and JR each shrugged. They lived in the college dormitory. Parties were an accepted occurrence but a party that would potentially bring a roster of wrestlers was a different animal.

Paige shattered the silence, "Well, Charlotte has a house nearby. It's practically empty, just her."

Charlotte's face reddened. "I really wish you didn't invite the entire roster, Paige. I don't want everyone in there tearing my dad's house apart."

(Charlotte has a house?) JR thought. (Well, given who her father is. It makes sense he'd have a house in Florida. What is it with wrestling legends and living in Florida?)

"Well," Paige gestured to everyone, "I don't see a better option than us hanging at your place. Most of us have dorm rooms and if we really want this to be a good time we'll need a space to pass out."

"You mean," Sasha innocently raised her hands, "You might need that kind of space."

Charlotte downcast her eyes, "I don't know."

JR massaged his jaw, "We could go bowling or to the movies or something else instead."

Paige held up her phone, "It's nearly ten o'clock at night. Besides, we've gotten enough exercise for the day. Let's unwind."

Paige's words were the engine of the night. Minutes later, the escalade and a few more vehicles followed Charlotte to a large suburban home.

Prince and Paige peeled off together to gather alcohol beverages and snacks for the makeshift party.

Charlotte seemed a bit unsettled and awkward.

JR surveyed the home. It was beautiful and inspirational to behold. (Hard to believe that a person owns a dozen houses like this. All I want it just one.)

While Sasha, Bayley and Regina began a game of Mortal Kombat, Rell suddenly ducked away from the party and hurried outside. Away from the eyes of the others, Rell approached a massive true where Aerostar, arms crossed, awaited.

"Man," Rell sighed, "Why can't you just get a phone? Text me? Get facebook? Twitter? Slide in my DMs when you wanna talk to me."

Aerostar nodded, "If this realm was my actual plane of existence than it would be an option."

"It didn't stop me from getting one." Rell noted, "Just saying."

"Are you progressing towards finding the **The Mission of the Taskmaster**?" Aerostar asked.

"I'm close," Rell nodded, "At least I think I am but why are you sending me to do all of this by myself?"

Aerostar remained silent for a moment.

"Why don't you find it since you have a better idea of what it is?"

Aerostar chuckled, "JR asked—oh, damn-"

"No," Rell smiled, "I heard that. So is JR looking for the same thing?"

"I-I-I-I didn't say anything." Aerostar whistled.

(JR is. Did he take Unc Erv from my time or was it a different universe?) Gnawing on his fingernail. "Why can't I just work with JR to find the mission of the taskmaster?"

"At this party," Aerostar prophesized, "something pivotal will happen. And it all depends on whom couples with whom."

Rell quirked his eyebrow, "So who each person dates is important."

Aerostar sighed, "I guess you and JR can work together. You have important decisions to make tonight."

 **Choice**

 **A "** Aerostar, You and The Taskmaster are some freaks! Trying to make a porno out of this!"

 **B** "As long as I get Alexa, I'm good."

 _ **C**_ _"We'll do our best."_


	4. S1 C4 and C5 Mr Rager

Chapter Four **–"Mr. Rager"**

The energy of the fiesta evolved and shifted when Paige and Prince returned from the store.

"Look who we found," Paige motioned to the front door.

JR was taken aback by the shrieks and girly squeals that echoed through the room when more wrestlers from the both main roster and NXT entered the house.

JR was immediately drawn to Naomi. She had fudge-chocolate brown skin and a body well-developed in every place. The perfect tone and shape for JR. (I might get in trouble tonight being around her.)

"Long time no see, rookie." Xavier Woods ecstatic greeting interrupted JRs thoughts.

A sense of familiarity washed over JR. He personally knew Xavier but how close were they? "I forgot there was a RAW and Smackdown in town because of the PPV." He admitted.

Handshakes and hugs were exchanged as the main roster superstars joined the party. As vodka shots were passed around the room, a soft tap on the window drew Regina's attention.

Regina glanced outside the window and rolled her eyes at the eerie glow. (Not him again.) Slipping outside and hurrying to nearby tree, "What?!" She snapped irritably.

Aerostar peeked from behind the tree, "Have you found the **Mission of the Taskmaster** yet?"

Regina stared at the sky, searching it for answers. "If you know so much about this thing why don't you just find it?"

"That's what Larrell just asked me." Aerostar muttered.

"Huh?" Regina eyed the masked man suspiciously.

Aerostar gaped, "I shouldn't have said that."

Regina glared at the knock-off power ranger. "Really, Aerostar? Really? I wake up and you're standing over my bed and breathing heavily. You sleep in the backseat of my car with Eggo Waffles stuck to your costume just to remind me of this mission. Now you interrupt a party and all this time you didn't tell me that Larrell knew about the Mission."

"I had just finished doing yoga, that's why I was breathing like that. As for the car, I need a decent place to sleep."

"You have the power to travel through time and space but you can't teleport or get yourself in a house or hotel?"

"Well," Aerostar cleared his throat to change the subject, "Larrell and JR are going to have a talk about that soon."

Regina bit her lower lip and sighed, "I, well, WE, just don't get you, Aerostar. Does Prince know? Is he trying to find the Mission of the Taskmaster too?"

Aerostar shook his head, "no. He is not apart of that mission although he is important to it."

Regina skeptically eyed the masked man. (Liar.) She thought. Aerostar had already lied to her about JR and Rell being from the same universe as her. How did she know he wasn't also lying about Prince?

Aerostar continued, "Based on what my sources have told me-"

"Based on what Larrell and Ervin just told you," Regina interrupted. "I'm going inside. I'll get your stupid mission done. Don't do it, Regina. There are rules to this. You do not want to anger the taskmaster."

Regina ignored the masked man and re-entered the house.

(Wow.) Was the first word that filled Regina's mind (What a difference alcohol and weed make.) She mentally declared.

A few members of the roster kept their distance from the circle of pot in the rear of the room. It was still a debatable topic among everyone.

JR and Rell were huddled up in the kitchen with Xavier Woods. Locked into a serious discussion. (Are they talking about the Taskmaster?) Regina strode forward.

Then, she was intercepted and pulled into a hug. "Where'd you sneak off to?" Bayley asked. "We thought you and Aleister-"

"Girl," Regina scoffed, "Stop trying to make me sound ratchet."

Bayley leaned forward, "You say it like you wouldn't."

Regina sealed her lips drawing a flurry of giggles and chuckles from the small crowd gathered around the X-Box.

"Let's get you a drink." Brie Bella announcing pouring Regina a shot of vodka. "Time for Brie Mode."

In the corner, poor Daniel Bryan, dressed in jeans and a T-shirt, facepalmed and helplessly shrugged.

Regina placed her hands on her hips, "Are you trying to get me drunk, Bayley?"

"She's not," Paige interjected, "I am. It's been far too long, girl." Holding up the freshly filled shot-glass. "Bel-ve-dere," She sang to Regina.

Regina smiled, eying the kitchen conversation.

 **Choice**

 **A** Maybe later, Paige

 **B** You're taking care of me tonight, Paige

Charlotte patrolled the house for the dozenth time. It was a true culture shock for her.

The Corona bottles, the smell of ganja, loud music, X-Box and smiles…everywhere.

(I wish I could be like them.) Charlotte sipped a glass of water.

In the center of the room, Naomi and Lana were dancing and twerking together. (I dance like I have two left feet.) Charlotte admitted.

JR Simmons was magnetically drawn to the dancing. He watched the poetic geometry of Naomi while he sipped a whiskey cocktail.

Rell, by his side, had his eye on Lana at that moment.

(They're both awesome. They're beautiful, they can dance and men just can't take their eyes off them. Me-) Charlotte envied. (I wish I could be like that sometimes.) Watching Rell vibe to the music and begin dancing with Lana.

JR coolly hung back. Then, he turned to Charlotte. The host of the party looked so stressed. It made sense to him, to a degree. Yet, at the same time, no one in the house was a stranger. Everyone had a well-paying job within the same company.

If anyone was broken or damaged, which was highly unlikely, it wasn't like it wouldn't be replaced. (I get why she's so uptight but at the same time this is the best situation to throw a party under. No strangers, no thug ass dudes hanging around, all the alcohol and weed is here. It's away from a lot elderly people in a college town so noise won't be a problem. Charlotte should be a bit chiller. Though, I get why she isn't.)

"Naomi, huh?" Charlotte asked.

JR was surprised but nonetheless he didn't hide his ambition behind a lie, "She's beautiful."

(Just one time. I wish someone would feel that way about me. Not some fan on Twitter that's never seen me but a man that knows me well enough to truly say it.) Charlotte thought. "She's single."

JR paused. (I thought she was dating that one Uso twin. Wait! This is an alternate universe. So a lot of relationships that exist in my universe don't exist here at all but some do.) JR took note of Lana and Rusev not being together. Sasha and Mikaze were also not together. Yet, Daniel Bryan and Brie were still an item. (I wonder who else is single. Wait? The Taskmaster. Are Stephanie and Triple H together? I may not have to go directly to Stephanie to find the Taskmaster's mission if she and Trips are together but if they're not—)

Prince, fresh from the circle of Yoda and baptized by a delicate aroma of patchouli oil, was back-to-back with Rell. Both men dancing with Lana and Naomi.

"You're not going to dance?" Charlotte asked curiously.

JR shook his head, "I'm staying in my lane. I prefer slow dancing. I'm surprised you aren't dancing."

"Oh no," Charlotte nervously smiled, "It's not really my thing either. You remember the last time I danced, right? The internet dragged me for it."

(So that happened in this timeline.) JR mused. He then noticed the pattern of Charlotte's eyes. She'd scan the house, watch Prince for a second, check the floor for spilled drinks, watch Prince for a second, look towards the bathroom, and watch Prince again. It was obvious,

(She's into him but—Aerostar said…who each of dates is important. I could easily help Charlotte swoon Prince. I know him like the back of my hand. It won't be easy. Prince, in my timeline, hated Charlotte but, here he has her in the friend-zone and is bananas for Sasha.)

As Charlotte stepped away for her 13th patrol, Regina approached JR, "So," smiling at Ervin, "You know about Aerostar too?" Directly tackling the problem.

JR bit his lip and nodded, "Yeah, I do." He admitted, "He fed me some bullshit saying I can't talk to you about that."

"Rell knows too." Regina revealed.

"Well," JR scratched his thin goatee, "It looks like we may have our first choice to make. At least it seems like it's lining up that way."

Regina spotted the envious glare in Alexa's eyes while Rell dancing with Lana. "Well, maybe two choices to make." She highlighted.

As Sean Paul switched to Beyonce's 'Drunk in Love' Prince and Larrell departed the dance floor and retreated to the refrigerator for another round of drinks.

"Wow, Rell," Regina high-fived, "I see you." Capturing the attention of the young stallion.

"You know me," Larrell laughed, "Just Keeping it Rell. Vibing and-"

Prince tipsily saluted Rell heading to the Mortal Kombat tournament.

(Finally.) Regina thought. The three were all gathered at the table together. It was time to make some tough decisions.

"Prince doesn't know anything." Rell revealed, "When we were partying I asked about Aerostar. He thought I was talking about Aerosmith."

"Aerostar was telling the truth for once." Regina divulged. "He said that whoever each person dates has big consequences later on to our journey. And-" she hesitated, "It looks like we're at that fork in the road now."

"What do you mean?" Rell asked.

"I know you guys are having a good time but for each of you guys there's three girls eyeballing you the entire time or-" Regina rolled her eyes, "you eyeballing them."

"There's been three checking you out too, Regina." JR revealed. "I've been watching things too."

Regina sighed, "So…let's just make our decisions and see them through."

"Okay." Larrell shrugged, "But I am curious of who the third girl is."

"I'm curious to who any of them are." Regina intently gazed at JR.

"Well, I know I've been looking at Naomi. She's my kryptonite but I wonder who the other two are."

"Okay," Regina said, "Time to choose."

 **Choice**

JR Rell Prince Regina

 **Naomi** \- **Alexa** \- **Charlotte** \- **Seth** **Rollins**

Carmella - Jojo - Sasha - Xavier Woods

Melissa - Lana - Asuka - Rusev

"So," Rell excitedly smiled, "We're really doing this?"

JR crossed his arms, "Carmella's fine but she just doesn't do it for me and chocolate has always been my weakness."

"Good grief," Regina's eyes searched the table for a drink, "I'm going to be as drunk as Prince always is. This isn't about you guys living out some boyhood fantasy. You heard Aerostar, who we pick has a huge impact on us and Prince."

JR shrugged, "You want Rusev instead? I mean, you got Seth."

"Seth is fine," Regina shook her head, "I just hope we're making these decisions for the right reasons. Not just to," she rolled her eyes with a hint of disgust, "Bust cheeks," quoting Prince.

"Of course not." Rell innocently assured her. "If I was only interested in busting cheeks then-"

"You wouldn't have chosen Alexa." Regina interrupted

"I didn't choose Alexa." Rell defended. "Unc chose Alexa and besides we didn't pick Sasha for Prince."

"That man wouldn't know what to do with himself if that happened." Regina divulged, "He already doesn't know." Pointing out how nervous Prince had suddenly become on the couch beside her.

Charlotte returned from her patrol of the house and smiled at the three, "The pizzas should be here any minute now. Need our carbs for tomorrow, right?"

"No doubt." Rell nodded unsure how to bridge Charlotte into Prince's atmosphere.

Regina intuitively strode forward. This situation needed a woman's touch. "That's a lot of pizzas to carry. Let's be girly girls for the night. JR and Rell will be gentlemen and get the pizzas, right?"

JR nodded, "We got it."

Regina winked at the boys. Translation: Let me handle this.

JR held his breath for a second. Regina knew Prince just as well as he did. However, Prince's method for enticing women was a lot more aggressive than both Rell and JRs.

JR was a smooth gentleman, a fisherman that would patiently wait and bait his women towards him.

Larrell was similar in his approach albeit different.

Prince, on the other hand, would directly approach and flirt with almost any woman that tickled his fancy with the exception of Sasha for some reason.

"If we're going to put Prince and Charlotte together." JR mused as they collected the pizzas. "Prince has to want to win her. She can't pine and chase him in circles. He has to be the one chasing her and wanting her."

"That," Rell nodded as he counted the change, "Is a good observation but how are we going to get Prince to want to go after Charlotte?"

"Well, we can figure that out once we know what Regina's move is." JR replied. "What I want to know is how am I going to end up with her." Gazing at Naomi.

The mocha goddess clapped and cheered as the pizzas were carried to the kitchen table.

"I mean," Rell admitted, "Alexa and I are close but…I don't know if she has me in the friend-zone or not. I mean, we hang out and all but I don't know."

"Only one way to find out, right?"

"I wish it were that easy." Rell exhaled.

Suddenly, the entire room was swallowed in darkness. The glow of smartphones and cigarettes were the only light in the room.

"What happened?"

"Power's out." Paige's voice announced.

Rusev stood, "I'll find the fusebox," he lazily sighed.

JR suddenly felt someone's arms around her. Holding him tightly. "Hey," Bayley voice whispered, "the fact that the fusebox is outside is creepy. What if there's a psycho killer out there waiting for Rusev and then he's going to come into this mansion and hunt us all down one-by-one."

"You watch too many movies, Bayley."

"Well, it's possible." She shrugged.

"Rusev's been out there a long time." Charlotte noted.

 **Choice**

 _ **A**_ _Stay put_

 **B** Check on Rusev


	5. S1 C6 Scooby Dooby Doo

Chapter Six – Scooby Doo

Larrell shrugged, "I'll go." He took one step toward the door before he was yanked back by JR.

"Don't be a hero, Rell." JR muttered.

Daniel Bryan yawned, "Well," stretching his arms, "this is perfect timing to deactivate Brie Mode-"

"Nooooooo," Brie tipsily drawled.

"And get my lady home. Can't wait to see the show tomorrow," gently hugging Charlotte. "I'll check on Rusev on my way to the car."

"Thanks." Charlotte nodded over the glow of her smartphone as the couple departed in the darkness.

"We should have power any minute now." Naomi stated with optimism.

"Yeah, we-" Alexa began when.

"AAAAH-" The scream of Brie was quick then…silent.

"Okay, guys." Charlotte exhaled, "We should definitely go see what's going on outside."

Prince glanced around, "I've seen this movie already. The black dude dies first. Y'all can check it out."

"Well," JR scratched his head, "a guy with military experience could go out there and handle it."

The entire room stared through the darkness at Prince.

"It would be nice if Rambo was here." Prince agreed, "But no. What about you JR? Big man…you need to show your athleticism."

"They're probably ribbing us." Paige mused.

"Well you can go outside and find out then." Prince suggested.

"I'll call Bryan." Rell turned on his smartphone. (No signal?) "Is anyone else getting a signal?"

Everyone shook their head.

"Someone's jamming our phones. We can't call for help. There's a psycho killer or the Killer Clowns from outer space outside." Bayley held onto JR tighter. "What should we do?"

 **Choice**

 **A** Everyone goes outside together to see what's going on

 _ **B**_ _Check all of the entrances and exits_

 **C** Stay put

"Check all the entrances." Rell suggested.

"Guys," Paige chuckled, "Are we seriously doing this? Rusev's five times the size of the average man. How in the hell is a psycho going to take down Rusev without making a sound and Bryan too?"

"Brie did just make a sound though, Paige. And not a very good one." Charlotte reminded.

"Brie's drunk." Paige reasoned. "She's probably in on the rib."

(Paige is making a lot of sense.) Rell deduced. "You're probably right but better safe than sorry, right?"

"How many ways are there into the house?" JR asked.

Charlotte cocked her head and thought for a moment. "There's the garage, front door, back door and there's the pool house that's completely separate but-"

"Well," Larrell gestured, "The front door's covered."

"Yup," Prince raised his glass of vodka, "I'm holding it down."

JR sighed, "Really, Prince? Really? You're getting drunk at a time like this?"

"If there is a psychopath out there with enough juice to kill Rusev big ass, Daniel Bryan and Brie then I'd rather be drunk when he shows up. I mean, if he got Rusev, what the hell am I going to do?"

"He does kind of have a point." Naomi underscored.

Bayley clung to JR tighter. The reality of Prince's rant was terrifying.

"Well, there are three places we have to check:

The garage

the backdoor

The pool house

Rell continued, "No one should go alone from here on out. We'll have a guy and girl check things."

Sasha suddenly stood, "Well, I'm not going to the garage. I've seen Scream and Scary Movie. So no, not me, but I'll check the pool-house."

Prince stretched his arms to stand. JR could see it unfolding. (He's going to try to go to the pool house with Sasha. Alone time, perhaps, but we need him to be with Charlotte.) JR looked to Rell.

 **Choice**

 _ **A**_ _Volunteer to go with Sasha_

 **B** Suggest Charlotte go instead

JR attempted to take a step forward but felt the weight of Bayley pulling him back, "I'll go with you."

"Me too." Bayley clutched JR's arm tightly.

(She's is too cute.) JR admitted to himself.

The three departed to the pool house.

(Here goes.) Rell thought. "Sasha made a good point about the garage. Meaning, whoever goes to check it out should be someone who's familiar with it. Someone that's been there a few times." Gazing at Prince. Although, Charlotte and Prince's complicated way of acquaintance was unknown to majority of people, Larrell and JR were very aware of it.

"The only person who parks in the garage is me." Charlotte lied, shooting a glance at Prince. "So, I guess I'll go."

"Not by yourself." Paige protested. "Rib or nah, Sasha made a good point about garages."

"It'd be very nice if there was a military trained guy here," Rell said loudly, "who could easily back you up and protect you in case a knife-wielding maniac jumped out."

Everyone in the room stared at Prince, who was still stretching out, "Yeah, I'm going."

The darkness hid Larrell's smile. (Bingo.)

When Alexa stood to follow, Larrell expertly stuck his arm out, "We still need to check out the backdoor. Wanna roll with me?"

Alexa watched the silhouettes of Prince and Charlotte disappear before saying, "Sure," and following Larrell to the backdoor of the house.

When the pool house team stepped out into the night, Bayley squirmed and squeezed JRs arm so tight his fingertips felt numb for a moment.

JR turned to Bayley, "Its okay, Bayley. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

"Bayley," Sasha hissed, "If we get jumped you can't be clammed up like this. You can't be a hermit. You have to be ready to fight."  
"I know," Bayley agreed, "but I'm just scared."

"Where are you ovaries, girl?" Sasha softly jabbed Bayley's shoulder, "Pull it together."

Bayley hesitantly relinquished JRs arm, inhaled and coiled her fingers into fists. "OK."

(I see why Sasha calls herself The Boss.) JR was impressed.

JR's head was on a swivel, his eyes were scanning the corners, bushes, the water of the rectangular pool. Not a soul in sight. "So far, so good."

Sasha turned the flashlight on her phone and opened the pool-house. JR and Bayley switched on their flashlights. Three beams of light fired through the pool house.

Bayley couldn't take the awkward silence and darkness any longer. "So, JR, you're into Naomi, huh?"

JR paused before responding, "She's beautiful."

"She's also single and a hopeless romantic." Sasha added, "And old school. If you want her, you gotta go get her. A lot of guys on the roster like her but most are too scared to even say hi to her."

"Just ask her out and see what happens." Bayley suggested. "But now is probably not the best time. Knife wielding psycho, power outages and-AH," Bayley covered her mouth gasping at the sight of Rusev. The massive Bulgarian was lying on the floor beside Brie and Daniel Bryan. All three were unconscious.

Bayley seized JRs arm again, her body trembling with fear.

JRs frantically searched the darkness with his flashlight. Sasha dropped to a knee, checking the vitals of each of them, "They're just sleep. Whoever did this has to be strong. All three went out the front the door. To be able to quietly carry three human beings from the front door to here takes a lot of strength."

"I highly doubt its Mark Henry or the Big Show doing this. They're too big to be able to hide this long but it is dark." JR noted.

"He isn't hiding." Sasha shook his head. "He left us a clue." Sasha plucked a cloth from the belly of Brie Bella. It was a square shaped cloth with a red circle at its center.

A Japanese flag.

"Who do you think it is?" Bayley asked.

 **Choice**

 **A** The Bullet Club

 _ **B**_ _Minoru Suzuki_

 **C** I don't know

"It could be Minoru Suzuki," JR answered, "a sick old bastard from New Japan."

"But why would he do this?" Sasha questioned.

"Needle marks." JR pointed to the necks of each person. "Probably from tranquilizers."

"That means…the killer has a gun." Bayley whimpered. "I don't wanna die."

"Whoever it is doesn't want them dead otherwise he would have already did it," Sasha said, "we should hurry back to the others. Strength in numbers until we can call for help or the power comes back on.

The path to the backdoor was a short one. Armed with only flashlights, Rell and Alexa entered the second kitchen and surveyed the area. Nothing looked untouched. The doors were locked but the windows were open to release the aroma of the ganja a few of the wrestlers had smoked earlier.

"I've never smoked weed before." Alexa sighed, "I wonder if it feels as good as they make it seem."

"It's cool." Rell shrugged as he searched the pantry.

"I didn't know you smoked weed, Rell. You bad boy." She teased.

"Baaaad to the boooone," Rell sang.

"B-b-b-b-b-ad," Alexa giggled, "Do you seriously think this is a rib like Paige said?"

"I don't know but better safe than sorry, right?" Then Rell stared at something on the counter.

A black T-shirt with two words written on it in white:

Legend Killer

"Who do you think it is?" Alexa asked.

 **Choice**

 **A** Randy Orton

 **B** Tessa Blanchard

 **C** I don't know

"It could be Tessa Blanchard." Rell deduced. "She could be bitter about not getting signed to WWE and her and Charlotte do have a similar gimmick. Both are daughters of legends."

"But why Legend Killer?" Alexa questioned.

"If it is her. She isn't here but it means she's in the house. We should head back and check on the others."

The garage was silent as a grave when Prince and Charlotte entered it.

Prince immediately grabbed a wrench from off the table, his flashlight and eyes quickly checking each corner, under Charlotte's car.

He then turned to Charlotte, "You're going to have to open it. Just to make sure no one's hiding inside. Or Rusev's body isn't in there," Prince chuckled.

Charlotte rolled her eyed at him.

"Sorry, bad joke." Prince admitted as Charlotte unlocked the car. "You got any enemies? Someone who'd even want to hurt you?"

"No," Charlotte shook her head, "All I do is workout and practice. I don't have any enemies and-"

(I don't have a lot of friends either.) Charlotte wanted to say but she held her tongue. "Maybe it's some thugs trying to rob me."

"Nah," Prince shook his head, "A burglar wouldn't break into a house while there are a dozen people in it and if it was a burglar Brie's scream would have scared him off."

"You know an awful lot about crime," Charlotte admitted.

Prince glanced at her, "Really, Charlotte?"

"I didn't mean it that way." She admitted.

Prince chuckled. "I'm not a racist," he quoted, "well, maybe to an extent-"

Charlotte glared at Prince; water was building in her tear ducts. She was on the brink of tears.

Prince crossed the garage, "Look, I was just-"

Charlotte shook her head, "I don't need jokes right now. There could be a psychopath killing my friends or some thieves stealing from me and you're joking about that of all things?"

Prince crossed his arms and examined Charlotte. He didn't full understand why quoting Hogan had hit such a nerve.

He almost instinctively pulled Charlotte into a hug, "its gon be alright. This garage is clear and-"

"Everytime I turn on the internet and an old wrestler gets caught saying something racist who is the first person that gets tweeted about it? Me, we heard stories about your dad and-" Charlotte sighed, "I don't, I don't know if my dad was like that back then, I hope he wasn't but I don't know and I know that…I'm not like that and I don't want people to see me like that even if that's how my dad was and-"

"It's okay," Prince sighed, "I'm sorry. I won't joke about it again. Okay."

"Yeah," She inhaled, glancing up into his bloodshot brown eyes. Obviously, Prince was going to be mellow and joking.

The guy had just smoked a joint, after all.

That also explained why Paige didn't seem to take it seriously she'd also had a few tokes of the Yoda.

"What's that?" Charlotte pointed to something underneath the passenger's seat.

Prince dug and retrieved two things.

The three groups returned to the den with all pieces of evidence laid across the kitchen table:

The Japanese Flag

The Legend Killer T-Shirt

A Facebook sticker

A CD: The Marshall Mathers LP


	6. S1 C7 STAN

**Chapter Seven - STAN**

Regina looked at everyone. "So who do you think it is?"

Larrell shrugged, "Only person I can think of is Kenny Omega, really."

"Wrong." From the dark bathroom, a man stepped forward, he was short with caramel-brown skin, round glasses and a twisted smile across his lips.

"Trey?!" Rell gawked. "Why?"

Gun raised, "Because there is no way and I mean NO WAY I'm going to allow you guys to put HIM," pointing at Prince, "with her," turning to Charlotte. "After all the mean things he's said about her!"

Charlotte glanced at Prince. Her heart was shattering in her eyes. Was he really saying mean things about her?

"Role player! Charles Flair! Juwanna Man!" Trey recited. "Over four years of him saying shit about her and you're going to push them together. Let them play house, kiss eachother and god forbid have sex."

Prince had a look of confusion in his eyes. "Now hold up. You've got the wrong guy."

Charlotte replayed the Trey's words. (Four years?) Charlotte hadn't been in NXT or even wrestling at that point.

"Look," Charlotte carefully stepped forward, "Just put the gun down and we can-"

"There's nothing to talk about." A plump man with a thick beard, brown hair and ivory skin stood beside Trey.

JR eyed the plump man suspiciously. He knew him.

"I've had enough of you!" Pointing at Charlotte, "being called the best wrestler in the world. Okada is the greatest wrestler ever to walk the earth. And on this day," raising the gun to JR. "I will end you."

(Oh, Joseph Chapman.) JR rolled his eyes. (This clown.)

"You embarrassed me! In front of all my followers," Joseph snapped. "Treated me like I was a punk, like I was spineless! Wrestling was all I had. In that world, I was somebody. Until you three came."

"So let me get this straight." Paige cautiously stepped forward. "You're really about to kill people because you're in love with a Japanese wrestler who doesn't even know you exist. All they did was logically debate you and now you're going to kill them?"

"And you guys too." Joseph nodded, "I have to eliminate the competition."

 **Choice**

 **A Disagree.** You're both crazy

 **B Agree with him.** Yeah, he's the best in the world. Greatest to ever do it.

"You're both crazy." Rell declared.

"Crazy?" Chaplin hissed. "I'll show you crazy," turning the gun to Alexa. Everyone dropped to the floor in fear and shock as Chaplin fired a round. The swift pop reminded JR of a high-five.

Alexa screamed, "Oh my god," She cried, cradling Larrell in her arms. He had leapt in the bullet's path.

(Wait a second.)

JR saw no blood. All he saw was a dart protruding from Larrell's arm.

(Those are just tranquilizers. Not bullets.) JR realized.

"Oh shit!" Chaplin gawked before Sasha kicked him in the groin. Dropping him to his knees before JR swung, knocking him out with a well placed haymaker.

Trey nervously looked around the room, "Uhh," dropping his pistol, "Parley?"

Larrell, highly sedated, closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep while everyone soul in the room pounced on Trey and beat him within an inch of his life.

"You see," Aerostar explained while the police carried the unconscious Chaplin and Trey into the squad car, "This was punishment from the Taskmaster. You three were not meant to speak to eachother about the mission."

JR and Regina stared at Aerostar. "So he plucks two of the craziest people from our timeline and sends them here to kill us? Does he even want us to find and complete his mission?"

"Of course he does." Aerostar nodded. "It looks like you have already set the course for that," gesturing to Alexa, who was still caring for the unconscious Larrell and Prince who held the startled Charlotte in his arms.

JR spotted Naomi, standing near the cars alone. "Almost on course," He muttered hurrying to Naomi.

"Hey," JR greeted the chocolate goddess.

Naomi sighed, "Sometimes, I really wonder if all this is worth it. Fans like that, I just," shaking her head, "I just don't know sometimes."

 **Choice**

 _ **A**_ _Not all fans are that way._

 **B** Do you need a ride home?

JR Simmons agreed, "Yeah, a few of them but not all of them are like that."

Naomi folded her arms in front of her chest. The rotating shades of cherry-red and electric-blue off her chocolate skin made her feel cosmic to JR's.

"Is any of this is worth all this." Naomi questioned, "What if those guys had a real gun, JR?"

(Then Rusev, Daniel, Rell and Brie would be dead and possible every single one of us.) JR meditated.

"No 'ifs' just where we are now. We're still here for a reason." JR comforted.

"Hey Naomi," Xavier Woods stepped forward, "I'm heading out, you need a ride home?"

Naomi took a deep breath, "Thanks. That'd be great."

JR stared at Woods.

Woods innocently looked back. "It's a stressful environment. Besides, we got a show tomorrow."

(Yeah, he's right. He probably didn't mean anything by it. Besides, Naomi doesn't live far from him so…he probably didn't mean anything.)

"See you tomorrow." Naomi nodded to JR.

"Yeah," JR agreed, shaking hands with his old friend Xavier.

At that moment, Prince approached JR. "You ready to head out, man?"

 **Choice**

 **A** Yeah, let's roll

 _ **B**_ _You've had a lot to drink. Maybe you should stay here with Charlotte and sleep it off. Besides, she probably doesn't wanna be in the house alone after what just happened._

 **C** Nah, let's head to hospital to check on Rell, Rusev, Brie and Daniel.

JR placed his hands on Prince's shoulders, "You've had a lot to drink. Maybe you should stay here with Charlotte," spinning his friend around, "and sleep it off. "Besides, she probably doesn't wanna be in the house alone after what just happened."

Prince frowned, "Really?"

"Really, really." JR nodded.

Prince exhaled, "I know what you're trying to do."

JR crossed his arms behind his own back, "I'm trying to…free your mind, Neo but I can only show you the door…you're the one that has to walk through it," Quoting The Matrix.

Prince shook his head, "Okay, I'll crash here for the night than."

JR leaned close, "Don't do anything…I wouldn't do," he whispered.

Prince rolled his eyes, "It ain't even gon be like that."

JR thought. (Regardless of what happens. Him and Charlotte sleeping in a house alone is a building blocks towards that and that's what we need right now.)

Sasha and Bayley stepped forward.

"How are y'all doing?" JR asked.

"We're good. I'm just a little tipsy and…I can't get sight of that gun out of my head." Sasha admitted.

"Yeah," Bayley leaned forward, pulling JR into embrace and holding onto his arm, "I'm still a bit scared, ya know. We were going to ask Charlotte if she'd let us sleep over."

(OH NO! If Sasha stays here that could ruin everything.) JR thought as the panic alarms went off in his mind.

 **Choice**

 **A** You'd probably feel a bit safer in your own bed.

 **B** That's a good idea.

 _ **C**_ _You could crash at my place, Bayley_

"I mean," JR inhaled, "It is late. I don't live too far. And if you're not feeling comfortable you could stay at my place for the night."

Instantly, Sasha and Bayley both called a huddle.

(Good grief.) JR thought. Then, the two returned to him, "How far?" Sasha asked.

JR answered, "About ten minutes."

"You know what." Sasha nodded, "We'll take you up on your offer."

JR led them both to the escalade and in minutes they were on the road.

JR's eyes were on the road. Sasha's eyes were shut as her body vibed to the sounds of Post Malone the entire ride. Bayley, however, was quiet as a grave the entire ride.

"Just help yourselves to the bed," JR encouraged, tossing a pillow on the couch. "I'll crash here."

"You're giving us access to where all the magic happens?" Sasha smiled. "I don't know about that."

"Or you could share the couch." JR alternated.

"No, it's fine." Sasha smiled, "Must be the vodka going to my head. Thanks JR." She waved, "See you in the morning."

"Good night." JR replied.

Bayley silently waved before following Sasha to bed.

(Bayley's acting awfully odd.) JR thought. (Well, they're safe here.) Sitting on his couch. (In a horror movie like Scream, Bayley would be the silent accomplice. Maybe that's why she's acting weird.) He laid back. (Well, this is probably the worst time to joke about that seeing as to how she's my home and could grab a knife and start slicing us up.)

Hours later, JR awoke. In the pitch-black darkness. He felt the warm embrace of a woman's arms wrapped around his body, lying on the couch with him. (Bayley?)

 **Choice**

 _ **A**_ _Are you okay?_

 **B** Oh, so you couldn't resist sexual chocolate


	7. S1 C8 The Morning

**Chapter Eight – The Morning**

In the darkness, JR turned to her, "You okay?" He glanced at the nearby clock: 4AM

Bayley buried her face into his arms. "I can't sleep."

(She's still scared.) JR realized. "It's okay," JR blinked his eyes as his eyes adjusted to premature revival.

The two ate an impromptu breakfast of scrambled eggs, bacon and oatmeal in the glow JR's TV. "I don't want this to change me," she disclosed. "I mean, I love the fans. I love seeing smiles on their faces, especially the kids." After a forkful of eggs.

"We were kids too once upon a time," JR added. "Just kids at school doing moves on our buddies in the schoolyard."

"Raising the eyebrow," Bayley giggled, "Doing the crotch-chops."

"The Nature Boy Strut, wooing everywhere," JR continued.

After a scoop of oatmeal, Bayley continued, "I'm a hugger. That's what I do. I don't wanna lose that. I wanna always be happy to show the fans love but after what happened last night. It's not going to be easy to give a lot of fans that love."

"That's understandable." JR nodded. "Naomi felt the same way after it happened and just like I told her I'll say the same thing here. Not all fans are like that."

Bayley nodded as an video began on MTV, "Thanks for letting me stay the night."

"You mean us," Sasha yawned, crossing the room. She easily found her plate of breakfast and joined the two. She turned to Bayley, "How'd you sleep?"

"I didn't." Bayley admitted. "Well, my **teddy bear** helped a little."

Sasha smiled at JR. As if she knew a secret that he didn't. "Well," sipping her coffee, "JR," Sasha spoke slowly, "What's you ideal type of woman?"

JR blinked, it was very odd to talk of such things so early but perhaps there was a reason for Sasha's sudden interrogation, "Well…" JR began, "…-

 **Choice**

 _ **A**_ _You're more my type, Sasha_

 **B** I want a boss ass chick that has her career going but compliments my own

"You're more my type, Sasha." JR admitted.

Sasha confidently smiled, "You've got good taste."

Bayley stared at Sasha for a moment before continuing to eat her breakfast.

Suddenly, the doorbell chimed.

"The hell?" JR glanced at the alarm clock. 7AM. "Who the hell could that be this damn early in the morning?"

"It's probably one of the guys checking on us." Sasha hypothesized.

(That's a good theory.) JR sat his plate down and hurried to the front door and gazed through the peep hole.

(Motherfucker.) JR thought, opening the door and stepping outside. "You can't seriously be at my house right now."

"But I am," Aerostar inhaled, "You, Larrell and Regina's mutiny against **The Taskmaster's Rules** has caused quite a few consequences."

"Like what?"

"A few people from your timeline crossed over into this reality." Aerostar answered.

"You mean, you sent Tre and Chapman's crazy asses after us with guns?!"

"They were just tranquilizers." Aerostar defended.

"I should punch you in the face!" JR declared.

"No you should not." Aerostar shook his head. "Tampering with my being could also create more consequences from **The Taskmaster** you should tamper with your undergarments instead."

JR slumped his shoulders. "Really? I mean, really? You ring my bell seven in the morning to critique the boxers I'm wearing? Really?"

"I'm just saying you could do better." Aerostar shrugged

 **Choice**

 _ **A**_ _"Why are you so focused on what drawers another man is wearing, Aerostar?"  
_ **B** Who else crossed over into this timeline?

 **C** Stephanie? She's the step to me getting to the **Taskmaster's Mission?**

Warm Styrofoam cup of coffee in hand, Alexa bit her lip and brushed her fingertips over her cuticles.

"Well," Larrell sighed, "They'll probably discharge me in a few hours. The results came back negative. It was just tranquilizers, nothing else."

Little Miss Bliss, Five Feet of Fury was still speechless. Larrell was willing to take a bullet for her. Luckily, it was a dart but the fact that there was a man out there willing to protect her with his own life was overwhelming for her.

"Coffee?" Alexa offered.

"Sure," Larrell yawned, "I guess the tranquilizer is still wearing off. I'm still a bit drowsy."

Alexa nervously placed the warm coffee in Larrell's hands, "Just a bit of sugar, cream and a lot of milk in it."

"A lot of milk?" Larrell checked.

Alexa nodded.

"Is that how you drink your coffee?" Larrell asked.

"No." Alexa shook her head.

Larrell yawned, "So you put this coffee together for me? Hmm," he thought, "What made you think I liked a lot of milk in my coffee?"

"Are you lactose intolerant?" She gasped, "I'm sorry, I'll-"

"Nah," gently sipping the surface, "It's good." Larrell smiled.

Alexa breathed a sigh of relief.

"So," Larrell yawned as he stepped towards the door, "I'm making you a cup of coffee. How do you take yours?"

Alexa replied, "Black."

Larrell filled the cup and watched the blond pixie. She seemed nervous.

 **Choice**

 **A** Ask her out

 _ **B**_ _Talk about tonight's NXT show_

While JR stood outside in the Florida sunshine with Aerostar, a much different conversation was taking place inside his home.

"Please, please, please," Bayley begged.

Sasha rolled her eyes, "Please stop begging, sister."

"I called dibs already." Bayley pouted. "I told you at the party that I liked JR. How cuddly he was and-"

"I remember." Sasha nodded. "But I can't help the fact that he likes me. I don't have mind control over the man."

"Oh but you do," Bayley sinisterly rubbed her hands together, "Muahahahahaha," she cackled, "So much control that if you order him to be my boyfriend that he'll be inclined to say yes."

"That doesn't even work in high school," Sasha giggled.  
"Well, you can always try it." Bayley suggested.

"No way!" Sasha declined.

"You don't need to have JR, Sasha." Bayley dug the hole deeper, "Didn't you kiss Prince yesterday in front of the Que Dogs?"

Sasha sighed, "And he chose to spend the night with Charlotte."

"That doesn't mean they did anything." Bayley defended, "Or that he's into her."

"True but this a boy we're talking about, Bayley."

"C'mon," Bayley pouted, "I called dibs. You should keep your paws off JR."

 **Choice**

 **A** \- Okay, I won't date JR.

 **B** – JR's mine, Bayley, get over it.

 _ **C –**_ _We're adults. We're all free to what we want. All is fair in love and war._

 **The night before…**

Despite the fact that the house had been dark and quiet, Charlotte felt a lot more comfortable with a military-trained man in the house.

Prince quickly secured the house before sitting on the couch and nursing the rest of the Belvedere down his throat.

The plasma screen cast an electric-blue hue over his almond skin. (He's so…relaxed.) Charlotte noticed as a horror film streamed from Netflix.

"Run bitch, run!" Prince howled while the villain chased the cliché naïve white girl through the woods.

There wasn't eerie about Prince. Something that was almost magnetic about him. Prince was an enigma. Extremely calculating, intelligent, athletic, geeky, technological and forward thinking.

(I'm so nervous.) Charlotte squeezed her arm. (He's so…) She couldn't find an adjective to describe him. His freshly twisted, neck-length dreadlocks that had been dipped with gold. Just the sight of him, reminded him of a young black king.

Then, he turned to her, "Hey," he smiled, "can't sleep?"

"Not really." She slinked herself on the couch, EXPERTLY leaving one cushion between them. "I just can't get that gun out of my head."

Prince slid a bit closer to her, "You'll be alright," gently patting her shoulder.

(He touched me!) Charlotte gawked. (He's just…) trying to find the adjective. (He's…) Prince gently pulled her close to him, his warmth permeating through her skin. She smiled, "Thanks for…making me feel safe, Prince."

"No problem," Prince leaned back against the couch. His hand reaching for the bottle of vodka.

 **Choice**

 _ **A**_ _Take the Belvedere_

 _ **B**_ _Kiss him_

(Oh no!) Charlotte thought, reaching for the bottle. (What am I doing?) Both their hands crashed together in mid-air, knocking the bottle onto eachother's laps.

"Oh," Charlotte gasped, "I'm sorry, I-"

Prince calmly inhaled, "Well damn," picking up the nearly spilled bottle and sitting it back on the table.

"I guess I'm just," Charlotte closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "I don't know." She clapped her hands in front of her lips, "I, I'll-"

(Then, it washed over her. The aura of Prince, the oddly cool air he seemed to always have. He was like a dormant volcano to her. Capable of exploding at a moment's notice, volatile and dangerous on its worst day but typically calm, tranquil and beautiful to behold.)

She felt the warm of his hand gently on clutch her forearm, "I don't like wasting alcohol," He smiled.

His smile disarmed her. Then, his lips were on her arms sucking up the wasted vodka. Charlotte knew her face and body were red with shock.

(He's kissing my arms. He's, does he? Like me?) Charlotte questioned as she felt warmth of his skin and the damp wetness of his mouth against her skin.

Even though his boldness surprised her it didn't terrify her. There it was again. That strange air he carried. The irrational confidence that likely could be warranted.

He gently guided her arms above her head, then his free hand was on her waist.

(Is he?!) Charlotte paused. She was frozen. His eyes were on her hips, where the remainder of the spilled vodka had pooled. (Is he going to drink this too?)

Then, her eyes found the droplets of body on her arm of Prince and also on his torso.

 **Choice**

 **A** Allow Prince to finish drinking the spilled vodka off you.

 **B** Phone 'a friend' for guidance

 **C** No, this is too fast. Be professional. Go to bed

"Why are you so focused on what drawers another man is wearing, Aerostar?" JR questioned. "A shirt, I can understand that but why are your eyes down there. That's awful suspect, Aerostar."

Aerostar nervously glanced around, "I will not allow myself to be questioned in this way, JR. Instead, I will turn the tables by highlighting that you, Larrell and your **new friend** haven't accomplished the **Taskmaster's Mission."**

JR rolled his eyes, "Look," stared at Aerostar, "if you just tell us the mission I'm sure we'll get it done and what do you mean **new friend**? Who? Sasha? Bayley?"

"Ah hah," Aerostar pointed, "but there is another friend that escapes your mind's eye. Which makes me question your friendship?"

JR had a look a dread on his face, "nigga," taking off his filter, "just tell me."

" **Carlito**." Aerostar said immediately.

Upon hearing the name, a spell of vertigo tickled JR's mind and body. He suddenly began to remember things that had happened yesterday, weeks ago, years ago. "What the-" massaging his forehead to soothe the dizziness.

"Those are memories being created in your mind." Aerostar explained. " **Carlito** is being inserted into this timeline as if he had been since the beginning."

"It didn't feel like this with Trey and Chapman." JR questioned.

"Ah hah," Aerostar pointed, "Because you and your friends had been drinking."

(That makes sense.) JR asked, "That why you came here? To tell me Carlito's here?"

"Ah hah,-" Aerostar pointed. "And to give you the choices for Carlito."

"This again?" JR sighed.

"Remember the choices of love are extremely important JR." Aerostar reminded.

 **Choice**

 **A** Superfreak Paige

 **B** Zelina Vega

 **C** Becky Lynch

"Hopefully those tranquilizers don't affect my body too much tonight." Larrell yawned.

Alexa had a sudden look of fear and shock in her eyes, "You probably shouldn't compete at all, Larrell."

Larrell shook his head, "You know how this business is, Alexa. I have to."

Alexa leaned forward, gently squeezing his arm, "Please don't."

Larrell sighed, "Look…if you had…one shot…one opportunity…to seize everything you ever wanted…"

Suddenly, in the background Larrell could hear someone humming the beat to Lose Yourself. Larrell smiled, it could only be one person he knew, so Larrell continued.

"In one moment…would you capture it…or just let it slip?"

Then, Larrell turned around and smiled, "What are you doing here, **Carlito**?"

"I didn't think you wanted to ride in an ambulance or an UBER." Carlito answered. He then nodded, "Alexa."

"Carlito," She smiled, happy to see him. She now had the perfect 'weapon'.

Then, a sudden dizziness shook Larrell. The memories were being forced into mind and skull. Carlito had also been at the party last night. He'd been entertaining Paige after she'd finished taking shots with Regina and Prince.

"Sucks they made you change your stage name." Alexa commented.

"Yeah," Carlito rubbed his long black hair that trailed past his shoulders, "But you're named after a Puerto Rican talent Vince gambled nearly a million bucks on that people still remember what can a guy do?"

Alexa's expression then turned serious, "Larrell shouldn't wrestle **you** tonight. He could get hurt or hurt someone **you** if he does," seeking backup from Carlito.

 **Choice**

 **A** Without your weapons, you are no match for Motaro! Alexa He can wrestle

 **B** Yeah, he should let the trainers know and see what they say.

While Alexa and Carlito discussed the plus and minuses of Larrell competing, a sudden kaleidoscopic glint caught Larrell's eye.

(Could it be? Nah.) Larrell shrugged it off. (Not this clown again.)

*Larrell Lewis, please report to ICU* the intercom blared.

Alexa's eyes widened, "See, Larrell, something's wrong. It's all my fault, I-"

"Alexa," Larrell comforted her, "I'm fine. Don't worry."

"That's weird though," Carlito highlighted. "Why are they calling you to ICU? They usually call doctors and have them take you there."

"Well," Larrell downcasted his eyes, "I'd better go and see."

On Larrell's way to ICU, he was suddenly yanked into a room. The door slammed and stared at Aerostar standing beside a sedated nude man whose genitals were exposed.

"Why do you have me in a room with a dude they're doing prostate cancer surgery on, Aerostar?" Larrell asked curiously.

"Ah hah," Aerostar pointed, "You and JR are up to your dastardly tricks. Well, you will not fool me. I will once again, turn the tables on you and blame you for Carlito's insertion into this universe."

"Well, that isn't a bad thing." Larrell carelessly shrugged, "That's my guy, I-"

"Well, this further complicates things, Larrell-"

"Hold on," Larrell reached past Aerostar and pulled the curtain over the patient, "Better now. Oddly enough you didn't mind the curtain being open, Aerostar."

Aerostar hesitated then countered, "See, you all lack focus but now it is time we focus. Love is extremely important to you all accomplishing the **Taskmaster's Mission.** Now you must select who is Carlito should pursue of these three.

 **Choice**

 **A** Rick James Paige

 _ **B**_ _Zelina Vega_

 **C** Stone Cold Becky Lynch

"Ah ha!" Aerostar pointed, "Oddly, you sacrificed the single Latina and left the white women available. Maybe you're saving all the white women for yourself, Larrell."

Larrell chuckled, "Nah, I left them for you. Not that you'd want one."

Aerostar put his hands on his hips, "And what does that mean exactly?"

Larrell shook his head, "Lito's my guy. I know what he likes. Although he likes Paige's style she may be a bit too much for him based off what we saw on that tape."

"Ah HA!" Aerostar nodded. "I saw the tape as well. I kept rewinding it a few times. I tell ya, Xavier Woods, that man is the size of a Pringle can."

Larrell leaned back like he was in the Terror Squad video, "That's what you were focused on? I was moreso looking at Paige but-"

Aerostar took a step back before going, "I shall turn the tables-"

"Like you did when Jack Swagger, I mean, Jake Strong whooped you and Drago both?"

"Don't change the subject, Larrell."

"I'm not changing the subject. You are." Larrell cross-examined, "Because you don't wanna talk about why you were so occupied with staring at Xavier Wood's meat."

Aerostar glanced around for help before asking, "Why didn't you pick Becky?"

Larrell allowed the old topic to die and explained, "Becky has the hair colour he likes but that's about it. He's never been gaga over her. Zelina is more his type."

"Ah ha!" Aerostar pointed, "Carlito's into women that date Straight Edge Assholes. Lita dated CM Punk. AJ Lee dated CM Punk. Zelina dated Austin Aries."

"I never made that connection. I mean, there's other girls he likes on the roster but sadly Sonya is a lesbian."

Aerostar nodded, "All right. Until we meet again." Aerostar bowed.

Larrell blankly stared at Aerostar.

"What's wrong?" Aerostar asked.

"Aren't you supposed to disappear or teleport or something?" Larrell asked.

"Erm," Aerostar scratched his head, "I used a lot of my batteries up so I'm recharging them now so I have to stay here. Pointing to the electrical outlet his suit was hooked into."

"Oh," Larrell moaned, "Okay. See ya."

"Do not forget the **Taskmaster's Mission.** " Aerostar reminded as Larrell walked out the door.

(So that's why Carlito is here because of Aerostar.) Larrell concluded. (What is the **Taskmaster's Mission?** Who is **the Taskmaster?** ) Larrell wondered as he strode up the hall to meet the concerned eyes of Alexa and the friendly eyes of Carlito.

"Is everything okay?" Alexa quickly asked.

"Yeah," Larrell nodded, "They discharged me." He turned to the room of flickering lights. "Ahem, I said, they discharged me." Loud enough for Aerostar to hear.

"Cool," Carlito breathed, "Well, I'ma hit the bathroom right quick." Hurrying off.

"Well," Alexa quaintly shrugged, "Looks like we're still in this spot anyway, right?"

"Yeah." Larrell nodded.

"I really wish you wouldn't perform tonight, Rell." Alexa admitted. "Please think about telling Peyton or one of the other trainers about what happened."

Alexa still felt that what happened to Larrell was her fault. Unlike Rell, Alexa had not been pegged to debut tonight on the big stage in front of the executives and rumoured, Vince McMahon himself. "I will think about it, okay." Rell agreed. "If I start getting dizzy or feel weird during warm ups I'll say something."

Alexa nodded, "Thank goodness. I know all the boys wanna be macho but I don't wanna see you get hurt, Larrell. Hunter, Vince and Steph being there tonight is a lot of pressure on everyone, Rell."

 **Choice**

 **A** WHAT? Steph is going to be there too?!

 **B** Ask her out

Carlito exhaled with pleasure as he finally was able to relieve himself. The soft splashes were the most comforting sound he'd heard in the last few minutes.

Alexa being over protective of Larrell was commendable but a bit irritating. The guy wasn't five years old. And opportunities like this were rare in the business. The chance to perform at a taping and in front of the powers that be was the chance of a lifetime.

Then, a creepy voice echoed off the walls of the washroom. "It took long enough for me to find you, Carlito."

Carlito glanced at around the stall. Then, he saw him. Head poking out from underneath the stall left of Carlito. (!)

"WHAT THE FUCK, MAN?!" Carlito snapped, backing away in shock.

Urine flew everywhere like the spray of an AK in the Horn of Africa.

"Bah," Aerostar coughed, "You peed on me!"

"Nah, that's your fault!" Carlito snapped, "What the fuck are doing watching me piss from underneath the stall?"

"I needed to speak with you." Aerostar defended moments later.

"Then wait outside the stall, genius!" Carlito snapped.

"It was urgent."

Carlito shook his head, "You don't talk to another man when he has his wang in his head. That's a man-code violation and why are you dressed like a BeetleBorg or the Mexican Blue Ranger."

"Ah ha," Aerostar pointed, "So Larrell hasn't informed you of the **Taskmaster's Mission**? He did well not to but now you must work with him and JR to accomplish it. So you can return to original timeline."

 **Choice**

 **A** I don't wanna go back to my original timeline. This place is cool.

 **B** What is the **Taskmaster's Mission?**

Charlotte tranquilly closed her eyes. (What are you doing to me?) She inhaled, feelings his hands and lips on her.

The horror movie was just white-noise to Charlotte now. She was paralyzed with bliss and excitement.

Then, he pulled away, "I don't like to waste alcohol," he coyly smiled before slowly retreating.

(He stopped!) Charlotte paused. (Why did he stop?!) Opening her eyes. (Is there something wrong with me? Maybe it's because he's drunk. No, something's wrong with me. Something's wrong with me! Besides, look at him. As fine as he is he's probably used to girls that are…) Charlotte sighed, "It's not like we couldn't buy another bottle, Prince." The frustration in her voice clear.

"It's late." Prince shrugged. "You're not tired?"

"No." Folding her arms in front of her chest. "I'm pissed." She revealed.

"About what?" Prince cluelessly asked.

(You!) Charlotte wanted to scream. At that moment she hated everything about him. Was he joking? Playing with her?! What was he doing with her? Spending time together? Working out together? Training together? Now spending the night alone together? What was he doing? Was she just a warm-up for Sasha? A consolation prize?

All the questions were giving Charlotte a headache.

Then, she felt his arm around her. He gently guided her into his arms. (This isn't helping. Is it?) Charlotte wondered as she could faintly hear the rhythm of his heart beating in his chest. Calm and see-sawing like an ocean breeze. "Prince," Charlotte breathed, "What are we doing?" Glancing up at him.

"Watching a movie." He cluelessly responded.

Charlotte sat up, "I mean," pausing to properly articulate her thoughts, "us. Are just friends or are we more than that?"

Prince turned to her, "What do you think?"

(Clever.) Charlotte noted. "I don't know. That's why I'm asking you."

Silence hovered over the atmosphere. Charlotte was turbulent and nervous. Prince seemed calm as a Buddhist.

The reality, both were equally self-conscious about the situation.

(Why did I ask that?) Charlotte wanted to shake her head but she couldn't deviate from her poker face. (I've never dated a black man before. Should I have asked him that? Damn, I should've called Lana. Paige. Naomi or even Sasha. No, I can't trust Sasha. Doesn't she like him too? Oh no, I'm thinking too much again.)

Prince answered her question by learning forward and planting a soft kiss on her lips.

His boldness once again stunned Charlotte. (Is that a yes? Are we…more?) She wondered as their lips locked.

 **Warning: LEMON** scene. Scroll down to the **XO markings** to skip the **LEMON**

Moments later, she felt his soft weight ontop of her. She tasted the glacial vodka on his tongue as he gently pinned her to the sofa.

(You're on top of me…you're on top of me.) She coached as she unbuttoned his shirt. She felt the pressure of her bra quickly released.

(How did he?) Charlotte momentarily paused as insecurity filled her mind again. (How many girls has he been practicing with? Am I good enough or just another fling?) She questioned as she felt his kisses detour from her lips to her neck, making her hormones peak as his lips travelled lower to her breasts.

(Am I good enough?) She questioned. (What if he doesn't like that my boobs aren't real? What if this doesn't last? What if-) Then, pleasure overrode the voice in her head.

(What are you doing to me, Prince?) Charlotte wondered shockwaves of delight permeated through her cells. Charlotte was on the couch, eyes wide and slack-jawed as his teeth gently grazed her nipples, cradling them while his tongue massaged the sweet spot. The fingertips of his other hand cradling other breast and expertly stroking the other nipple. His stomach skilfully placed against her lilac. He could feel the furnace burning up with anticipation.

Then, his kisses trailed lower. Charlotte knew she was in the eyes of the storm. This was a brief period of calmness before the raw power of the hurricane.

(OH GOD!) She gawked as she felt his tongue against the nectar of her lilac. She stared at the electric blue glow that painted her ceiling. She was powerless and breathless as Prince's Jedi-tongue shut down her mind, body and soul. Then, she felt her entire body peaking.

(He's…doing this to me. He's doing this to me! My GOD!) Charlotte thought as her body tightened, she strangled the plush cushions of her sofa as she peaked through the stratosphere again.

Then, the calm came once again. Her mind began to land back in reality. She heard the soft clink of a belt. Then, Prince's pants fell to the floor.

Charlotte glanced up at him. (Oh God…)

He was more than a friend? But what was he?

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **End of LEMON**

When JR re-entered his home, Sasha and Bayley were sitting on opposite sides of the room. A strange tension had a chokehold on the environment. What had happened? He wondered. Did they get into an argument? Well, they were like sisters. They'd get over it eventually. JR decided. Sitting down in front of his unfinished breakfast.

Bayley glanced up from her smartphone, "Word is, **Vince** and **Stephanie** both are coming to the show tonight."

JR paused. "Stephanie?"

"Why?" Sasha teased. "You got a crush on her like everyone else on the roster?"

"I mean," JR shrugged, "Could you blame me if I do?"

"I know right." Sasha nodded. "She's so hot."

"She is." Bayley agreed. "And she is the definition of a…what do guys call them?"

"MILFs." Sasha rolled her eyes. "Right?" Glancing at JR.

JR was taken aback and surprised. He was used to women being comfortable and candid with him but not this much. What was going on? Sasha and Bayley were both being a bit too friendly. Where was the same energy Bayley had when she was cuddling on the couch with him an hour ago? Where was the same seductive energy had before that goofball Aerostar showed up?

What had they talked about?

"You know they're going to make us have promo class before the show tonight, right?" Bayley drawled.

"I'll be fine." Sasha nodded.

"How can you be so sure of yourself?"

"Because I'm the best." Sasha arrogantly smiled.

"Prince will bring it for sure tonight though." Sasha smiled. "I've seen his character. It's something to see. The formula was three wrestlers, one athlete, one music band or artist and one comic hero," Sasha thought for a moment, "Prince told me his choices were:"

 **1** MVP **2** Razor Ramon **3** Rob Van Dam

 **A** LeBron James **M** Aaliyah **C** T'Challah

JR thought (so that means, Prince's character is probably egotistical, flashy, trash-talking, charismatic, calculating, smooth with the laides and sees himself as the Chosen One.)

"That's quite a list." Bayley whistled. "What are your choices, JR? You've got an entire roster to compete with. You've got to show **Vince, Stephanie,** and all the other big wigs that you're the next big thing."

 **Choose Three of your Favourite Wrestlers, 1 Athlete, 1 Musician, 1 Comic**

 **1 ? 2 ? 3 ?**

 **A ? M ? C ?**

Carlito stared at Aerostar, "What is the **Taskmaster's Mission?** "

Aerostar opened the stall door, running through the bathroom and checking every corner before answering, "It is a secret task that will save the world."

Carlito rolled his eyes, "That doesn't tell me anything, dude. You didn't have to check the entire bathroom just to say that but is nice to not be sharing a stall."

"The **Taskmaster's Mission** is with someone on the WWE roster. You have to talk with your friends to find it."

"Okay," Carlito nodded, "Can I go now?"

"Aren't you going to flush the toilet, Carlito?" Aerostar asked, "Wash your hands…and also, your fly is open and I can see your-"

"Aww!" Carlito backed away, "Why are you even looking at it?"

"I mean," Aerostar shrugged, "It was just dangling and hanging and-"

Carlito retreated into the stall, shaking his head. When he stepped back out. Aerostar was gone.

(Thank God.) Carlito thought washing his hands and returning to Alexa and Larrell, "Ready to roll?"

Rell turned to Carlito, "Steph is going to be there tonight, man."

Carlito's eyes widened, "Really?"

Rell nodded, "You know what that means."

"I think so."

" **The Taskmaster.** " Larrell muttered.

Alexa scratched her head, " **Taskmaster?** You mean **Kevin Sullivan** and," chewing on her index finger, "The Dungeon of Doom? " She giggled goofily, "The worst wrestling stable in history. They were funny as a kid."

"Yup," Larrell lied, "That's what we mean."

Carlito eyed Larrell curiously. Was Aerostar talking about Kevin Sullivan and the Dungeon of Doom or something else? Carlito wondered.

Then, they were on the road.

"You know they're going to text us in a minute and have us come in early for promo class, right?" Alexa hypothesized.

"With all that brass coming in," Carlito nodded, "They're going to have us doing a whole lot more than that."

"Word on the street is the trainers are really hot about Prince's character." Alexa nodded.

"Well, he's been in the business awhile." Carlito shrugged, "Trained in Japan's dojo system worked for NOAH and a bit of New Japan before coming over here to finish college. So yeah, he probably has a better idea of what gestures to use and such. I worked the indys and Mexico a bit too." Carlito revealed.

"JR was inserted into the performance center due to his family lineage and Rell…" Alexa glanced at him.

"Athlete that got offered a try out and aced out. Track and cross country." Larrell explained.

"Well, all that is well and good but we have to get our characters down." Alexa scratched her head. "Damn, I wish I had something. I think the formula Prince said he used was to pick three of your favourite wrestlers, an athlete, a music band or artist and comic book character. I guess Harley Quinn is my comic character and maybe Paramore my music artist. Athlete? Hmmm…I don't know." Alexa looked at Larrell and Carlito, "What about you guys?"

 **Choice**

 **W1** Benoit/Angle **W2** Edge/Rock **W3** AJ Styles/Jericho

 **A** Kawhi / Tiger **M** LP / Kanye **C** Daredevil / Spiderman


	8. S1 C9 The Next Big Thing

**Chapter Nine – The Next Big Thing**

(God…) Charlotte stared at the spiralling ceiling fan above them. (Was I…good enough?) She wondered.

Every pore on her body was sensitive to the slightest shift in temperature, sound, light all matter. (What did he do to me?) Charlotte breathlessly glanced over at the empty side of the bed.

Prince had departed less than an hour ago. He'd awoken, brewed a pot of Rooibos Tea, filled a water bottle, and checked his phone then departed for an early three mile run.

(His daily routine.) Charlotte rolled onto her sculpted stomach. (No wonder he had so much stamina.) It wasn't like he needed to do so much. Last night felt like watching David Robinson, Tim Duncan, LeBron James or Michael Jordan get a **Quadruple Double** in Points, Rebounds, Assists and Steals.

(Was I good enough?) Charlotte asked herself. Last night, Charlotte didn't have to do much. Well, she practically did nothing. She was a passenger on the SS. Prince G-MO. He navigated her entire cruise to Temptation Island and once he dropped his 'anchor' into the deepest reaches of her 'sea' Charlotte was hooked. She had no idea how to describe how he made her feel. It was…pain, pleasure, smooth, warm, passionate and love.

(Love?) Charlotte shook her head. (It's too soon to think a man could feel that way. Prince is probably an expert anyway and I-) Charlotte sighed, her eyes beginning to water. (I blew it. I really liked him and I just…I just laid there and-) rubbing her eyes. (What should I do?)

 **Choice**

 _ **A**_ _Call a friend (Becky/Lana/Paige/Sasha)_

 **B** Get a cup of coffee and forget about it

 **C** Drink the remaining **Rooibos Tea** Prince left behind (^y)

Charlotte stared at her phone. (I know just the person to call about this.)

She held the phone to her ear and listened to the awkward ring until a voice yawned, "You're up early, Charlotte."

Charlotte sighed, "Well, it's complicated."

On the other end of the phone, Paige yawned, "in wha' way?"

"You have to promise not to tell anybody…okay." Charlotte whispered.

"Wha' are you whisperin' for in your own house, Charlotte. C'mon." Paige giggled. "Is this that Colin Farrell movie Phone Booth or somethin'?"

"I need you to help me have sex, Paige." Charlotte admitted.

Paige thought her lungs would explode from not laughing. "What? Really? What are you talking about?"

"Well, last night," Charlotte inhaled, "I had my first experience with…," she hesitated, "I mean, not that it makes a difference but…-"

Paige giggled, "Not tryin' to laugh but yeah, it kinda did make a difference given who spent the night over, right?"

"You knew?" Charlotte gawked.

"Well," Paige chewed her lower lip, "He didn't say anything. Didn't even call me," Paige yawned, "But Prince…well, I know 'em and-"

"Wait…" Charlotte paused, "Did you and Prince used to-,"

"No, no," Paige shook her head, "No, eww, good God no. That would be like snogging my brother."

(Snogging?) Charlotte turned the term over in her mind.

"So you and Prince did the deed and…now you're worried. Why?" Paige shrugged, "Was it terrible? Did Prince have a little rollie polly?"

"No," Charlotte said immediately, "It was good. Awkward…at first," she admitted, "But good."

"Awkward?" Paige scratched her chin. "Why? Is Prince one of those guys that are into feet or something? I don't think that's weird. It does give a girl more options."

"No," Charlotte rolled her eyes, "He was great. Amazing. Cosmic, just great in every way. Me," Charlotte admitted, "I was just…I was terrible. I just laid there. I was like a fish flopping around on dry land, Paige. I was Nemo and I just wanted to go home."

"Okay, Seth," Paige giggled, "My advice…," leaning against the phone, "Do it again. Get back on that horse, Charlotte."

"But Prince was so…he was Yoda." Charlotte admitted. "He knew everything. He had a gameplan. A playbook. He knew exactly what to do and…I mean, now that I know he kinda likes me I might lose him and…I don't wanna seem like an easy girl, Paige."

Paige shrugged, "Prince isn't Prince Charming or one of the Jonas Brothers, Charlotte. He moves fast and I mean fast. All those mind games and bullshit that guys that Steve Harvey write about, I'd say take a good look at their relationships first. Steve Harvey isn't doing so well in the romance department so please throw away that book."

"But Jacqueline gave it to me." Charlotte defended.

"Girl, that motherfucker…that's Jeff Jarrett's ho!" Paige snapped, "Throw that book away. How many successful relationships has she had?"

"True." Charlotte admitted. "But what about you?"

"My relationships end because I have trust and commitment issues. I end my relationships," Paige defended, "the other guy never does."

"So," Charlotte thought, "Should I break up with him before he breaks up with me?"

"What?!" Paige snapped. "That doesn't make sense. Besides, he'd see right through it. Is he still there?"

"No, he's out running."

"Wow!" Paige gawked. "You really didn't put a dent in him. How long did it last?"

"Half an hour maybe. Then," Charlotte exhaled, not sure if she wanted to admit it, "He…put me to sleep"

Paige tried not to laugh, "Knocked you out?!"

"That's never happened to me before." Charlotte revealed, "I mean what happened."

Paige sighed, "Well, brothas are packing. They seem to be packing," quoting Paul Mooney, "It's just the way of the world. Just don't go crazy like Mariah Carey did when her black man left her. Don't be in the green room humping black chairs and getting naked in public on MTV."

"I won't." Charlotte vowed. "Stop making it so weird, Paige."

"I'm only speaking the truth Charlotte. What you should do is when he gets back from his run…do it again?"

"But he'll probably be tired." Charlotte reasoned.

Paige smiled, "Precisely, he won't have the energy to use his weapons. That is your chance to unleash your arsenal on him but you gotta give him time to come down from his workout. Most men are drained and well, their dicks aren't always exactly ready to perform after an intense workout. However, sometimes they are."

"How do you know all this Paige?"

"I read a lot." Paige smiled. "Trust me, get back on that horse and also…there's a technique I can have you learn. Do this technique and he'll be hooked."

"What is it?"

"It's a technique I can't teach you but I can send you the master of the technique to teach you. It'll only take a few minutes for you to learn it and the master doesn't live far from you. I can call the master of the techniques now if you want. You can learn them while Prince showers."

"Sure, you're a life saver." Charlotte sighed.

"Okay, I'll text **the Dick Master** now. Call me later." Paige said before hanging up.

Charlotte heard the front door shut and the rabid panting of Prince. He stood in the doorway, slipping his shoes off, covered in beads of sweat.

Coffee cup in hand, "How was your run?" Charlotte asked.

"…Good." Prince nodded. "Lots of pelicans were out there today."

Charlotte frowned, "I wish you would've woke me up. I could have run with you."

Prince cockily shook his head, "Maybe in the future. On a weekend? I don't know if you could keep up with me."

(Is that a joke on my bedroom ability?) Charlotte wondered. (He surprised me. I didn't know what to expect but I didn't even get a chance to show what I could do. I mean, even when drunk he was able to do all that. What could he do when sober. Oh no, I'm thinking too much again.) Charlotte shook her head, "It's a date. I look forward to seeing you beg for mercy on Saturday."

Prince caught his breath and made his way for the shower.

(He is so hot.) Charlotte thought watching him untie his dreads and slip his tanktop off. (I want him. Oh, God, I want him again.) Then she stood and felt her core and thigh muscles begin to cramp. (What? What the-) She sat back down and as the water from the show ran her muscles loosened. (What did he do to me?) She wondered. (Hopefully I can make to the ring tonight. God, I want more.) She thought, wishing she could walk to the shower and pounce on him at that very moment.

(Why can't I?) She questioned. (No. I don't want him to think I'm just an easy girl. No. I have to make him a wait a bit longer this time. That's right, that's what **Steve Harvey** said in that book, Act Like a Woman, Think Like A Man. And he's black so he knows what he's talking about, right? No, Paige said Steve Harvey is dumb and-)

There was a sudden knock on the door. (The Dick Master?) Charlotte thought opening the door.

When Charlotte answered the door, a slim cocoa brown skin man with dyed blond hair stood in the doorway. "I am the Dick Master, honey," XOLicious introduced, "and I am here to teach you DICK 101."

Charlotte smiled, (Now…I'll get him.)

 **Choice**

 **A** Invite XOLicious inside

 _ **B**_ _Suggest outdoor training_

"We got all our spots down," Carlito smiled at Larrell, "We're gonna steal the show, man."

"Yeah," Larrell agreed, closing the door of the Cadillac. "Why are you driving a Cadillac though?"

"Scarface, I guess." Carlito revealed, "That movie is Iconic."

"Say hello to my lil friend," Larrell joked pointing to Alexa.

"Hello." Carlito waved, playing along.

"Yeah, yeah," Alexa rolled her eyes, "I'm not little just vertically challenged. Besides, Carlito, be nice to me and maybe I'll put in a good word with **Zelina** for you."

Larrell glanced at Carlito, "She's aiming at your weak spot bro."

"Well, long haired Latina's tend to do that, eh." Carlito admitted.

"Isn't she still dating that TNA guy?" Larrell scratched his head, "Austin Aries, right?"

"No, they broke up." Alexa divulged. "She has publicly stated she wants nothing to do with that Straight-Edge Asshole. And she is very available. And if you and your goons," pointing to Carlito and Larrell, "Promise to be nice to me then maybe I can set something up."

"Aren't I nice to you?" Larrell reminded.

Carlito glared at Larrell. A silent reminder. DON'T GET PUT IN THE FRIENDZONE!

"You're just going to pimp Zelina out like that?" Carlito scoffed, staying focused.

Alexa cleared her throat, "Ahem, a pimp knows the pimp-game, Carlito. Game recognizes game and as pimp let me tell you," Staying in character, Alexa shrugged, "You don't have enough game to pull Zelina."

 **Choice**

 _ **A**_ _Okay, Alexa, I'll be nice to you_

 **B** Whatchu know about GAME?! I got ALL THE GAME! I'll pull Zelina on my own.

"Quid pro po, Alexa," Carlito nodded.  
"If I get what I want," sliding close to Carlito, "You get what you want." Placing a hand on his chest.

"Make it creepy, make it creepy," both joked.

Carlito rubbed his hands together, "You got Zelina?" Imitating Scarface

"You got the stuff?" Alexa shrugged.

"Sure I have polite manners with me but I don't have it with me now. No te apures." Carlito smiled.

"Well, I don't have Zelina either, man." Alexa continued.

"Where…in the car?" Carlito asked.

"No not in the car, man. I have Zelina close by too." Alexa turned her head.

Larrell scratched his head, trying to follow what the two were talking about.

"I'll be nice to you," Carlito finally agreed.

"Good." Alexa nodded, "Zelina, knowing her is probably in the gym right now. Bad time to talk to her or ask her out."

"Do you know if she's with anyone or interested or-"

Alexa shook her head, "I don't know to be honest but let me do my research and get back to on that later okay."

Carlito nodded, "Okay."

Alexa gently squeezed Carlito's wrist, "We'll make this happen." Winking at him.

"Cool." Carlito nodded, "Speaking of which, I gotta hit the gym anyway. Maybe I'll see Senorita there. Flex a little," he half joked.

"That's the spirit," Larrell agreed. "Or maybe you should stay fresh for the match tonight with all we've got planned."

 **Choice**

 **A** Lift weight

 _ **B**_ _Yoga class_

After Carlito departed, Larrell and Alexa stood in front of an IHOP.

"Today is my cheat day." Alexa smiled, "I am seriously going to crush at least a dozen pancakes."

"I ain't mad at'cha." Larrell smiled. As he smiled at Alexa, Larrell couldn't help but feel Carlito's silent plea massaging his nerves. DON'T GET FRIENDZONED.

Was this what was happening now? Larrell wondered.

Alexa was more than comfortable eating breakfast at IHOP with him. Was that a good sign? Was that a bad sign?

He thought of Prince and JR. Both men had contrasting styles. He then thought of his and Carlito's styles. There were similarities and differences within all four style.

All men were classy and approaching women.

Prince was the most aggressive of the four. He was impatient and despised wasting his time on a woman that didn't desire him. He'd within the first ten minutes ask her out and if she said no he would keep it moving without fail?

JR was more calculating and suave. He'd read body language, signs and cues before approaching.

Carlito was freeform. He just rode the wave and went with the flow of the night. The moonflow style.

Rell was still developing his style but he knew in his heart he could be a bit reserved at times.

"What are you ordering?" Alexa glanced up from the menu at Larrell

 **Choice**

 _ **A**_ _Leave the restaurant._

 **B** Order a plate of pancakes.

 **C** Ask Alexa out.

Rell exhaled, "You know what, I just remembered something I gotta do," he stood.

Alexa blinked, "What?"

"I'll see you later, Alexa." Rell hurried out of the restaurant.

Alexa watched him go with confusion in her eyes. (Had she said or did something wrong? Did he feel uncomfortable around her? What did she do?)

Alexa gnawed on her lower lip.

"Ready to order, ma'am?" The waiter asked.

Alexa stared at the food. (Maybe…Rell doesn't wanna be around me because-) glancing at her hips. She smiled at the waiter, "You know what. I changed my mind," Gathering her purse and leaving.

(I can drop a few pounds.) Alexa coached herself, chugging a bottle of water on her way outside.

Rell shook his head inside the UBER.

(Damn, did I blow it?) He wondered. (I just left her.) His phone buzzed. He glanced down at the screen. A text from Alexa that read:

*Are you okay?*

(What should I do?) Rell questioned. (I really could use something to relax me. I think Alexa mentioned something about a yoga class or something earlier but if she's there…nah) he shook his head. (I don't want to be friends with Alexa. I can't let her keep doing these friend things with me. But what should I do?) Rell asked himself.

 **Choice**

 _ **A**_ _Respond to the text_

 **B** Ignore the text

 **C** Yoga class

"You know," Charlotte closed the front door behind her, "Can we do the training outside?"

XOLicous snapped his fingers, "Honey…I am the Dick Master. I have mastered taking dick indoors, outdoors, parking lots, backseat of cars, limousines, airplane bathrooms, under restaurant tables, janitor's closets, elevators-"

 **Three minutes later…**

-Tyler Perry's basement, Jacuzzis and igloos to name a few," XOLicous proudly nodded.

"Wow," Charlotte nodded, "I'm overwhelmed and blessed to have your expertise."

"Soooooo," XOLicous guided Charlotte to the nearby table. He sat and loosely crossed his legs, "Have you already seen it?"

"Huh?"

"Touched it?" XOLicous smiled excitedly.

"…Yeah," Charlotte awkwardly nodded.

"First," XOLicous opened his bag and laid several fruits and vegetables and a bulky **bulldog** on the table, "You've got to show me what equipment we're working with."

Charlotte stared at the bulldog. The vegetables and fruit made sense but why was XOLicous carrying a bulldog around?

"Umm," Charlotte held up a vegetable, "about this size."

"And how thick?"

Charlotte chose another.

XOLicous nodded, "I've had bigger."

Charlotte's eyes widened, "How did you survive?"

"Honey, I am the master of the dick." XOLicous proudly claimed, "And I am here to pass on knowledge on how to survive the black dick. There's nothing to be ashamed of," gently patting Charlotte's hand, "It is a whole new experience, hon. Especially if you've never experienced it. You just went Super Saiyan for the first time girl."

Charlotte exhaled, "That's one way of putting it."

"Well, now, Goku," XOLicious smiled, "We're going to teach you how to master it."

"Lesson one," XOLicious placed a banana in her hand, "Listen to **Mr. Beefy."**

"Mr. Beefy?" Charlotte blanked out. "Where have I heard that name before?"

The bulldog stared at Charlotte, "I've been in a movie or two." The dog said.

"Oh right," Charlotte remembered, " **Little Nicky** , right? I love that movie."

"That's all well and good but I'm here to help you master your powers, Charlotte."

"My power?" Charlotte gawked. "What power?"

"You're a **Becky** , Charlotte." Beefy explained. "White women have a supernatural power to use their tongues to please men of Moorish descent."

Charlotte rolled her eyes, "Now that's just racist, Beefy."

"I'm a dog. How can I be racist?" Beefy defended.

"Trust me, hon." XOLicous nodded, "your man will think twice before he leaves you."

(I don't wanna lose him.) Charlotte admitted. "Okay, what do I do?"

Beefy stared at Charlotte, "Put in your mouth….now move your tongue up-and-down…up-and-down-" The bulldog coached providing tip-after-tip. Then, moments later, "Now you gotta swallow it. Tilt your head back and let the skeet slide down your throat hole."

Charlotte stared at the dog, "Is that really going to work?"

"I'm a dog. I suck my own dick for a living. Believe me, I know." Beefy vouched.

"Now," XOLicious smiled, "time for your advanced class, Charlotte."

At that moment, Charlotte heard the shower open. "Oh no, he's done."

"Girl," XOLicious dismissed, "He'll walk out. See you with your very gay friend and Mr. Beefy. He can play X Box or something. Besides having a good head game is one thing but now it's time you learned how to master all aspects of the dick."

 **Choice**

 **A** Do dick training later

 _ **B**_ _Continue dick training_

Carlito ignored the chiming bell as he entered the small yoga studio. The instructor wasn't there yet but there was a familiar face there.

Carlito was awestruck at the sight of her.

Amy Dumas, the legend, **Lita** was stretching out across her yoga mat.

(Oh shit!) Carlito was transfixed at the sight of her.

"I get that a lot." Lita broke the ice, "So you're that guy that worked **AAA** in Mexico, right? The new guy?"

Carlito found his voice, "Yeah, that's me," nervously unrolling his yoga mat.

The bell chimed as one-by-one more students filled the studio.

"I started my career in Mexico too." Lita smiled at him. "It's going to be interesting to see how much of your experience translates to a WWE ring."

"I hope it does. I mean, we saw how WWE changed Alberto's character." Carlito underscored.

"But they let Rey keep his." Lita highlighted.

"Juventud, Psychosis and Supercrazy were stuck being the Mexicools instead of the cruiserweight monsters they had been in WCW."

Lita shrugged, "Even I can't defend that one."

At that moment, the instructor stood before the class with a toothy grin on his face.

Carlito and Lita exchanged confused glances.

DDP, the instructor, smiled.

"What's he doing?" One student murmured.

DDP smiled.

"Is he trying to psyche us out?"

DDP smiled.

"Did he pop a molly or something?"

DDP smiled.

"Dude, what if he's an alien? Invasion of the body snatchers or something?"

DDP smiled

Then, DDP finally looked at the class and smiled, "I'm going to teach you…to like you."

Diamond Dallas guided the group through breathing, proper form of poses, more breathing, stretching, a lot more breathing, concentration, a bit more breathing, challenging everyone's body and mind.

"Ya see," DDP nodded, "This taught you…to like you."

"I hate myself right now." Carlito admitted his body sore as a sprained ankle.

"Was this your first time?" Lita asked, rolling up her mat.

"Yeah," Carlito admitted, "It was awesome. Challenging but awesome." Rolling up his mat.

"Heehee," Lita giggled.

"What?" Carlito moaned.

"You're rolling your mat like it's a joint." She leaned forward, "here, let me help."

Carlito froze as he felt her warmth radiating over him. Then, they were within range of him. The two twins that he'd dreamt of as a teenager. They'd been so well hidden during her time with team extreme then during her tenure with Edge they were very visible.

"I thought you lived in North Carolina." Carlito pointed out. "What are you doing all the way down here?"

"Triple H and Stephanie invited me down here. They invited me to help with training and a bit of creative in NXT. Which means I'll be at your show tonight."

Carlito smiled. (Yeah, Rell and I have to blow the roof off.) Wanting to impress her.

Lita smiled at Carlito and asked, " **So what's your ring name?"**

 **Choice (Create a Ring Name and choose one of the two choices)**

 _ **A**_ _Ask Lita out for a cup of coffee_

 **B** I can't wait for you to see me and Rell have the best match tonight.

Carlito stared back at Lita, "Ya know, I dreamed about a lot as a kid. Even now, you're gorgeous to me."

Lita blushed but before she could respond Carlito continued, "I just wanted to make it clear that was me asking you out."

"Oh?" Lita gawked.

"Because I'm going to ask you out again. How about a cup of coffee?" He smiled.

Lita smiled, "I'd like that." She sincerely nodded, "But…," lowering her voice, "I'm a trainer at the performance center now, Carlito."

"Right." Carlito nodded.

"But…," Lita added, "If I wasn't…," she leaned forward, "I definitely…would've said yes." She winked, retreating to her car.

When she glanced back Carlito smiled and hummed, (Who got game? He got game! Who got game? He got game!) Whistling on his way to his car.

(Alexa is my foot in the door but I can ask Zelina out. It's not that hard.) Carlito told himself as he fired up the ignition.

Rell punched in the words:

*I'm fine. I just got some stuff to handle. New ring gear to pick up.*

After pressing send, he leaned back and shut his eyes.

(Our match, if we execute all our spots we're golden.) Rell told himself. (Damn, did I blow it with Alexa? The match? I really need to get my mind off this for a second.)

 **Choice**

 **A** Take a nap

 **B** Go to the performance center

"Uh-uh-uh-uh," Charlotte hummed as she gyrated her bosom.

XOLicous shook his head, "You're so white, honey."

"What?" Charlotte pushed herself to her feet and shrugged, "I am white. Maybe we should just give up and-"

"No, honey," XOLicous snapped his fingers. "There's a new age of white girl and if you gon hold down a tiger like Prince. I need to teach you the basics on how to tame that **tiger** and keep his eyes on you." XOLicous lightly tapped Charlotte's sculpted backside, "Don't worry about shape. After a few laps with Prince it'll develop."

"I always thought that was a myth." Charlotte countered.

"The proof is in the pudding," Beefy chimed in, "Look at majority of white women that date black men. 90% well, no, 99% of them have nice asses."

"What about Mickie James?" Charlotte defended.

"That's the Native American in her. The original Native American's were black and or Aztecs so yeah, she's got some black in her to a degree." XOLicious batted his eyelashes, "That's not **twerking** , honey. This…," XOLicious bent over and gyrated his bosom with ease, "This is **twerking**." He then stood up straight and smiled at Charlotte, "I shall teach you how to entice a black man."

At that moment, a plump bearded man stood on Charlotte's lawn with his arms crossed.

XOLicious rolled his eyes, "Ignore everything you're about to hear, hon, kay?" Before walking away.

Mr. Beefy leapt onto the chair next to Charlotte, "Just watch this is going to be good."

XOLicious sashayed across the lawn to the bearded man, "What the hell are you doing here? Are you stalking me?"

"No," Dr. OOmah shook his head, "I'm not stalking you. I am just here to take over all this conscious shit." He hyperventilated, "Because Dr. OOmah doesn't agree with you giving away the secrets. Dr. OOmah doesn't agree with you teaching a fuckin' cracker how to tame black men. Dr. OOmah thinks Sasha should be getting these lessons and not Charlotte. Dr. OOmah thinks that WWE is going to favor a leggy blond over one of the greatest talents of all time just because she's black. Dr. OOmah," XOLicious rolled his eyes as Umar Johnson continued his rant of hatred and anger. "I caught Prince during his run and said the same shit to him."  
XOLicious licked his lips, "And what did that lion, well, tiger, no, yeah, Lion is maybe the best way to describe him. What did he say to you?"

Umar crossed his arms, "He said, 'Go get some pussy and fuck off and continued running. That's why Dr. OOmah is angry with him. Dr. OOmah doesn't want you to teach that white woman how to be with him. Allow **Sasha Banks** or maybe even **Jojo** to be with him. Hell, even let the coon **Cameron** be with him or **Naomi** and your joys will be endless." Umar vowed. "We all know he is the next big thing. Him, Hell Rell, Spade and JR Simmons. We are seeing a **Neo-Black** **Era** in wrestling about to happen and while the others lack the guile and intrepidibility that he does…Prince will kick down the door if they don't push him we can't afford to allow him to be with a white woman. He must have a black woman on his arm so us pro-blacks and hoteps can beat our chests and guarantee that every single mom that chose to date a thug ass dude over a geeky tech guy can have a moral victory."

XOLicious paused, "Well, that's a lot to unpack but it sounds like a personal problem."

At that moment, Charlotte approached the argument.

"Hey," Dr. OOmah smiled, "You know you're looking kinda nice right now. I could help you practice and perfect those moves before you go and see **Prince."** Umar offered.

 **Choice**

 **A** Why don't you go build that school you've been talking about Dr. OOmah?

 _ **B**_ _Sure. I could use some practice._

Charlotte crossed the courtyard, "Sure…," taking Umar's hand, "I'd like that," walking him to the nearby lawn.

"Yeah," Umar nodded, "Ya see, the black man has the most potent levels within his—ooooh," He grunted as Charlotte kneed him in the groin. Umar dropped to his knees, clutching his family's jewels.

"Get out of here before Prince comes out and handles you." Charlotte advised, walking back to XOLicous.

"Damn, white girl," XOLicious awed.

Umar laid in the soil and grass, clutching himself while XOLicious continued, "The key to twerking is-"

Charlotte absorbed as much knowledge as she could from the expert training of The Dickmaster.

 _Less than an hour later_ _…_

"Hey," Charlotte called, re-entering the house. Prince, dreadlocks tied back, sat in front of the TV watching **Bloomberg Finance**. "Whoa? You're into that?" (Oh no! I shouldn't have asked that! I'm such an idiot! I could've offended him.)

"I am," Prince nodded, "Just getting an ear for a few start-up companies. I love wrestling but I know my body can't take these bumps forever. One day, I'll own my own wrestling federation and a lot more."

(He didn't get mad?! Good.) Charlotte nodded. (He's so ambitious and calculating.) Charlotte smiled and allowed herself to fall into his arms.

"Where's your phone? You should put this on the gram." Prince advised.

(What's he planning?) Charlotte wondered, whipping out her phone and pushing record and sitting the phone on the counter. She ignored its presence and asked, "Are you ready for tonight?"

"Of course," Prince carelessly yawned, "Waiting for tonight," He sang, "uh-ahhhh," mimicking .

The two sang together, sharing kisses and bliss together.

A moment later, the phone beeped. "Well, it reached its time limit." Charlotte smiled. "I'm a nervous wreck." Charlotte admitted. "I mean, I'm wrestling Nattie but…," she sighed, "I still don't know if I'm good enough and-" she felt the warmth of his lips silencing her.

(Is he even listening to me?!) Charlotte wondered as she felt his hands on her skin.

Then, her phone buzzed. "Huh?" She glanced. "It's…WWE?!" scooping the phone up.

"Maybe you're being called up to the main roster."

"Hello," Charlotte answered.

*Hey, its **Kevin Dunn,** Head of Talent Relations and well, we got a problem*

"What's up?" Charlotte asked

*You posted a video on Instagram a moment ago. Well, we had to flag it immediately.*

"Well, I don't see what's wrong with it. It's just me and my boyfriend singing and being together." Charlotte shrugged.

*And that's the issue, Charlotte. You gotta understand that this is business. For now, you've got to appear single and ready to mingle. The fans can't see you with a guy*

(Or are they just pissed that I was kissing and happy with a black man?) Charlotte wondered. She remembered Tessa Blanchard refusing to hide her personal life and being dismissed from WWE as a result.

*Don't post any more videos with him. Who knows if a fan saw that? It's bad for business.*

 **Choice**

 **A** I can date whoever I want. I'm an adult.

 _ **B**_ _Okay, I won't publicly date him. It's business._

Charlotte took a deep breath and sighed, "Seriously?" At that exact moment, Prince's phone rang. He seemed disturbed, troubled a bit before saying, "Yeah, I get it. It's bad for business. Cool." Before hanging up.

*Charlotte, are you still there?*

"Yeah, yeah," She nodded, "bad for business. I get it but…he is my boyfriend and-"

*As an employee of WWE I'm supposed discourage you guys from dating but…you're both adults. Just don't be too public with it. At least not yet.*

"Got it," Charlotte hung up the phone and looked at Prince. "You too?"

"Bad for business." Prince sat his phone on the table, "I guess that means," leaning against Charlotte, "I can't kiss you anymore."

Charlotte frowned, "Stop it," She playfully hissed as pecked her lips.

"I can't," kissing her neck, "do this anymore either," inciting a soft gasp from her,

Charlotte glared at him. He was being an arrogant tease.

"Or this," pulling her closer to him.

Charlotte stared into his chocolate brown eyes. He was doing it again. She was slowly falling under his spell again.

(No.) Charlotte ignored his hands beneath her shirt. (Your training! Remember your training!) Then he gently kneaded her breasts and kissed her. (Focus, Charlotte! Focus!) She commanded herself.

Charlotte inhaled, her hand trailed below his waist gently gripping his manhood, "My turn." It was time to test her training.

 **An hour later…**

Charlotte glanced across the bed at the sleeping Prince. (If we can't publicly be together can we be together at all?) She asked herself staring at the almond angel beside her.

 **Choice**

 _ **A**_ _We can do this. We'll make it work. We have to._

 **B** Break up with Prince before it gets too serious.

 _ **Later that day**_

 _ **Full Sail University…**_

The text to come in early was sent out a little after 12. When Carlito climbed out of his Cadillac he was greeted by hundreds of fans. They stood behind the barricades, waving signs and cheering as the superstars filed into the arena.

"SPADE! SPADE!" The crowd cheered as he approached. "SPADE! SPADE!" Carlito smiled, "How y'all doing?" Leaning against the barricade and taking a few pictures.

As he did, a familiar face tapped him on the shoulder, "You're being a lot nicer than usual today."

Carlito spun around. The petite Latina **Zelina Vega** stood behind him with a smile on her face. "DDP Yoga."

"Oh," Zelina smiled, "Did he teach you…," She paused, "to like…you?"

"He taught me to like sleep and smoothies." Carlito smiled back.

"I'll bet," Zelina smiled, "I've heard good stuff about his yoga class. How was it?"

"It was," Carlito searched for the right word, "Challenging…something new but I feel good and bit more flexible and lighter tonight."

"Hmmm," Gnawing on her fingernail, "Maybe I'll take a class." Walking towards the security with Carlito.

"You'd like it." Carlito said, walking alongside her. (Damn, she's hot.)

"Ready for promo class?" She asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Carlito sighed. "I wonder what we're cutting a promo on."

"Let me practice," Zelina cleared her throat. "Spade, you think you're the best. You think you're the man. Well, I've got news for you. You're not. The best thing in NXT is the ice cream in catering."

 **Choice**

 **A** I know a place with the best ice cream I can take you there after the show.

 _ **B**_ _You're going to ace promo class._

"Promo class." Charlotte yawned in the driver's seat.

Prince shrugged, "It's not the end of the world," leaning across the car to kiss her.

"No," She shook her head, "Remember. We can't do that."

Prince sighed, "Right," downcasting his eyes and realizing that fans were watching. "Okay." Pulling out a flask of rum and having a sip.

"I'll go first." Prince exhaled before climbing out the car.

"G-MO! G-MO! G-MO!" Prince nodded in rhythm with the cheers.

(He's a rockstar.) Charlotte thought watching him. He seemed like a fish in water. Soaking up the cheers like a sponge and conducting the crowd like an orchestra.

Moments later, Charlotte climbed out to a chorus of cheers. She politely waved at the fans and hurried towards security. (Where is he?) Noticing that he wasn't already in front of her. Charlotte turned around.

Prince leaned against the barricade, smiling at two brunettes. He then pulled them over the barricade, marched up to security, "They're with me."

(What the fuck?!) Charlotte glared at him. (Is he doing that piss me off? Is he rubbing it in that we can't be together in public?)

"Is he serious?" A disgusted voice snarled.

Charlotte turned to Emma.

"This isn't the 80s." Emma shook her head. "Bringing groupies backstage." Emma rolled her eyes. "What a sexist asshole! Who does he think he is?"

Charlotte shook her head. What was Prince thinking doing something like that?

(He's just being an asshole because I can't kiss him in public but is he really about to risk getting heat for doing that. Sure, he's an international attraction but no one does stuff like that. At least not anymore. Hold on…am I…jealous? No. I'm not jealous) watching the groupies smile and frolic on his arm. (What should I do?)

 **Choice**

 **A** Say something to Prince

 _ **B**_ _Leave it alone._

Charlotte exhaled. (It's just business…right.) Trying her best to ignore the giggling groupies. She shook her head and entered the women's locker room. (He is such an asshole.)

Emma briefed the women's locker room, produced scowls and outrage against a lot of the female talent.

Naomi folded her arms across her chest, "I'd leave it alone, Emma. Prince may be drunk majority of the time but even still he isn't stupid."

(She's right.) Charlotte nodded.

"He probably has clearance from Hunter or something." Natalya, the veteran voice of the locker added. "Besides, isn't his gimmick tied to him being this ultra athlete and athletes have groupies."

Emma exhaled, "But objectifying women like that?"

"I understand." Bayley nodded, "But is he really objectifying them if they're volunteering?"

Emma tongue was silenced by Bayley's game of Devil's Advocate.

(Right. It's just business.) Charlotte coached herself as she pulled out her ring gear and headed for hair and makeup.

"Here's your gear." Mikaze smiled, sliding Alexa her customized trunks and top.

"Wow, thanks." She smiled, "Sooooooooo, how's it going with Sasha?"

Mikaze shrugged, "I don't know. I haven't asked her out yet."

"Well," Alexa admitted, "She and I aren't the best of friends but as someone with limited knowledge on all things Sasha. Everyone knows you're into her. Just ask her."

 **Choice**

 **A** After tonight's show you should ask her out.

 **B** JR is your biggest threat. You should find a way to take him out.

Hunter Hearst Helmsley, **Triple H** , Paul Levesque, the mastermind behind NXT mopped up a pool of sweat from his upper lip and shook his head. "Nah, re-shoot that." He felt a soft tap on his shoulder.

"Add another girl, champ." The legendary **Ric Flair** advised. "Preferably an Asian girl. He's got chocolate and a bit of Latin spice, add an Asian and if we can't find an Asian get him a white girl. Wanna be a bit over-the-top but not too over the top."

(That should piss A LOT of women off.) Charlotte thought.

Prince rolled his eyes and lied back down in the makeshift bed. The two groupies from earlier tipsily giggled and found their place beside him.

(Both are the opposite of me!) Noticing they were petite brunettes. (Is that what he likes?) She worried. "Hey dad," Charlotte greeted.

"Ahh, just helping out with production today." Ric smiled. "Hunter's a bit stressed because there are so many debuts tonight so I'm just helping out here."

Charlotte watched Prince out of the corner of her eye. His shirtless, chiselled almond-body was warming her.

"I must say," Ric nodded, "I do dig his style."

Charlotte flinched, "Really? You do?"

"That kid," Ric nodded, "He's going to be big and I mean BIG as long as he can stay healthy and keep working."

"But," Charlotte smiled, "Him bringing groupies backstage like that. It got him a bit of heat from a few of the girls,"

At the sound of that, Ric Flair shook his head and laughed, "Really?" He chuckled. "Well, if they wanted to do production and lay in bed with the future champ all they had to do was knock on the door or call him and ask. It's just business."

 **Choice**

 **A "** Yeah, its just business." Don't get jealous,

 **B** "But what about the sexist message it sends? Especially in this era."

Promo class wasn't as terrifying as everyone initially thought it would be.

Hunter was busy with last minute production and shooting segments to enhance the image and persona of a lot of the new talent. So promo class was run by **Peyton Royce** and **William Regal**.

"Alright, to keep nerves low for tonight's show," Peyton calmed everyone. "Back-and-forth promos. Now…draw straws," holding out a cup. Each superstar pulled a straw and stared at its length and a number written at the top.

Prince held the shortest straw. He was first up. He held up his **gimmick water bottle** labelled: **G-MO Secret Stuff**

Larrell smiled and shook his head at the **Space Jam** reference. "That's dope." He could instantly smell the **rum** inside. "Your drinking is apart of your gimmick but it's done in a way where it's marketable to kids."

"Sure the adults will figure it out but the kids will think its juice or something. That water-bottle is going to be a best seller one day." JR guesstimated.

"Well," Prince glanced, " **Charlotte** came up with the idea today. We were shooting hoops and watching Space Jam and well, it was a good idea."

"It definitely was." Carlito agreed watching as an entire row of **WWE Legends** strode forward holding straws. (We have to go to war on the microphone and against legends! Wow, Hunter is really getting us ready!)

Prince matched his straw with the man across from him: **Ric Flair**.

Larrell matched his straw with his opponent:?

Carlito matched his straw with: **?**

JR matched his straw: **?**

The legends smiled at the rookies, "How do you wanna do this?"

 **Choice**

 **A** Let's just have fun with it.

 **B** Don't hold back

After the promo duels, the women headed for hair and makeup. The men headed to get changed into their gear and costumes for the night.

Larrell however was still drowsy and was craving a cup of coffee so he headed for the green room. On his way in, he stopped and paused as he overheard an argument.

Sasha shook her head, "What were you doing with me that day?"

"I was helping you out with the Que Dogs." Prince defended.

"You kiss me but you're with her now?!" Sasha snapped, "That whole player thing is so outdated."

"Sasha, it ain't even like that." Prince countered.

"Then tell me. Are you with Charlotte or are you just playing with her like you always do?"

(Always do?) Prince scratched his head. Unsure of what Sasha meant by that.

"You know what? We're done. Just leave me alone," Turning away and exiting the green room. "If we aren't doing business just don't talk to me."

After a moment, Rell awkwardly entered the green room, "Hey, man, you straight?"

"Yeah," Prince awkwardly nodded, "Why wouldn't I be?"

Rell poured himself a cup of coffee and thought of the best way to respond, "…

 **Choice**

 **A** Damn, Sasha went IN on yo ass!

 _ **B**_ _You and Charlotte are a thing now, huh?_

 _ **C**_ _Change the subject altogether_

Stirring his coffee, Rell tried, "So…you and Charlotte are a thing now, huh?"

Prince looked as if he'd been force-fed a bottle of earwax. "What? Who said that?"

"Just about everybody on our level knows. Now the big wigs and upper echelon," Rell shrugged, "Probably not. It's still on the low."

(What was it? The Instagram video? Then that would mean the brass does know about it. No! Gotta be someone else but who else would know?) Prince thought.

"Hey," Rell playfully elbowed his friend, "Girls do talk, ya know."

(Charlotte probably told someone. Probably Paige or Becky.) Prince figured.

"Just sing it out," Rell joked, "I know she wanna be poppin all over the gram, when them cameras come out wanna hold my hand-"

"Must be out of your mind," They sang together, "Do you know who I am?! Girl you're killing my vibe you don't know who I am. Oh yeah, they take my kindness for weakness still coming out strong…still coming out strong…still coming out strong."

Prince shook his head, "So how goes your quest for the heart of Princess Peach?"

"I mean," Rell shrugged, "its going. I don't really know to be honest. I don't wanna end up in the friend-zone. You know how that goes…well, nah you don't."

"You've got your style…I've got mine."

"Yeah, I'm not as aggressive as you hence why I hover in the friend zone a lot."

Suddenly, the Undertaker came from around the corner, "What you gotta do with guys like John Cena…you gotta challenge em…you gotta let em know you got a set and then…you'll get his respect."

Prince and Rell exchanged confused glances. "Erm, yeah," Prince cheered.

The Undertaker strode away.

"He's getting older and more senile day-by-day." Prince whispered silently.

Rell thought for a moment on The Undertaker's misplaced advice.

 **Choice**

 _ **A**_ _Yeah, I'll let Alexa know I got a set_

 **B** Nah, Taker's just old and senile. Focus on the night.

Larrell nodded. (I gotta let her know what I want or it could be too late. But how?)

"Total asshole." Sasha hissed.

Bayley playfully twiddled her thumbs, "Well, "If you really liked Prince so much then why didn't you stay over Charlotte's house with him?"

"I don't care about that arrogant asshole," Sasha declared. "Prince is forever out of my life because he was never actually in it!"

Bayley apologetically shrugged, "Okay, well-"

Then, there was a soft knock on the door. "Hey, Sasha," The nervous voice of the seamstress called, "Your gear," Mikaze nervously handed shorts and top through the door, "I think…you'll look nice in these."

"Aaah," Sasha cooed, "Well, at least someone out there appreciates my beauty."

"Yeah," Mikaze muttered, "Unlike that JR Simmons."

Sasha blinked, "What? What did JR say?!"

Mikaze thought for a moment, "Well, I mean," He scratched his chin, "Nevermind. Forget I said anything." Whistling eerily as he hurried off.

Sasha threw open the door, watching Mikaze disappear around the corner. "What could JR have said?" Sasha pondered. "I mean, we did crash at his place last night and-" Sasha gasped, "Is he spreading rumors and lying about us being there?! Maybe he's telling all the guys he slept with both of us?"

"Hehehehe," Alexa Bliss chuckled quietly in her locker.

Bayley gawked, "No way! JRs not like that!"

Naomi looked over her shoulder. "Hold on, what?" As a veteran in the locker room, Naomi had to defuse situations like this.

 **Choice**

 _ **A**_ _Confront JR Simmons_

 **B** Track down Mikaze and get more information

 **C** Stay out of it

As the NXT show opened…

Dressed in a Versace shirt, Jordan 13s, gold-rimmed sunglasses and his neck length dreads tied back, Prince stepped out of the limousine and stared at **NXT Commissioner William Regal**.

"I'm glad you could make it to tonight's show, GMO." Instantly, the hipster wrestling crowd cheered with excitement as Prince shook the extended Regal's hand.

"Well," carefully taking off his sunglasses, "all I'll say is this better be worth it. I'm missing a very nice get together with **Ricky Rozay** on South Beach for this."

"If competition, gold and the opportunity to prove that you're-"

"Prove?!" GMO interrupted, "Again?! How many times do I have to prove it? In how many places? I am the best wrestler on this planet! Name one person out there right now better than me?"

At that moment, on cue, the crowd began to chant one name * **AJ STYLES!** AJ STYLES! AJ STYLES!*

"What are they saying?" Prince dug in his ears. He paused, in deep thought, "Oh, they like my smile." Smiling at the camera, "Well I like it too." Turning to Regal.

Regal gently bit his lower lip, "I beg your pardon, what they were actually saying was-"

"ROOF! ROOF!" Titus O'Neil burst onto the scene. "It doesn't even matter what **Full Sail** was saying. You know that he's the best. The prince of the wrestling ring is here and I, **Titus Worldwide** am **Prince G-MO's** manager." He smiled.

"Manager?" Regal scoffed curtly.

Titus winked at Prince, "Right?"

Behind Titus, Apollo Crews and Dana Brooke both smiled.

Prince cocked his head, staring at the blond behind the two men. "Let's just say," Taking Dana's hand and pulling her to his side, "We're in negotiations."

Dana smiled, "Well, I'll show you around," Leading the crown prince of wrestling into the arena.

Regal shook his head at Titus, "What are you doing?"

"Don't hate." Titus O'Neil smiled, "Black excellence and we are in a new generation of protecting and promoting our black athletes."

Regal scratched his chin, "I have no issues with that, mate. I find it odd that you're talking 'new generation' but in the end," pointing out the stereotype of Prince with Dana on his arm, a black athlete with a bottom of the barrel white woman, "It looks all the same to me."

*Ooooh* the crowd erupted as Regal followed behind Prince and Dana.

Titus turned to Apollo, "He's just throwing shade. The Titus Worldwide Brand just hit the big time! We've got the Prince of the Wrestling Ring!"

Apollo Crews scratched his head, "Did he even agree to anything though?"

Titus glared at Apollo, "Stop salting my game and you may learn something." The two followed Regal, Prince and Dana.

 _ **Backstage**_

(Now that's professionalism on both of their parts.) Rell and Spade watched the monitor together. Prince and Titus had put their quarrel aside for business.

"It makes sense **Hunter** decided to build tonight's show around Prince," Spade nodded, "Of all the rookies he has the most polished character right now."

At that moment, the man formerly known as the A-Train approached the two, "Almost time for your big debut. So let me in on the secret…how are you debuting?"

 **Choice**

 _ **A**_ _It's a secret._

 **B** Becoming a tag team.

 _ **C**_ _Just having a 'good' one-on-one match_

Spade shrugged, "Honestly, I just wanna get in that ring and put on a show. Old school style, ya know."

A Train nodded, "I like that in you. Old school."

Rell smiled, "Now we sittin' in the backseat," he sang before answering, "Mine is a bit of a secret. You'll love it."

A Train scratched his chin, "You're always singing songs and into music. Why not add it into your gimmick? Not Jillian Hall style where she sang full songs off key but maybe quoting lyrics?"

Spade leaned back, "Wha? You know bout that?"

"Fuck em in the backseat!" A Train sang. "Fuck em in the backseat!"

"Threesome….aaaaah…yeah," the three sang together.

At that moment, **Stephanie McMahon** walked by with a look of bewilderment and confusion in his eyes, "Oooookay. I'm going to ignore that I just walked past three guys singing together about having a threesome. Nope, didn't see or hear anything at all."

Stephanie dressed in a pin-striped business suit stood in front of the three men with a piercing presence of beauty. The beauty of a MILF.

"It ain't even like that." Spade chuckled playfully

"Nope, nope," Stephanie teased, "It's a new world. It's cool."

"Hey, boss lady," A Train smiled softly hugging her and pointing to the two rookies, "Erm, okay, I guess its on me to formally do this and boy do I suck at it," he admitted, "the boss lady needs no introduction but I'll do it anyway," clearing his throat, "Rookies boss lady," he then gestured to the men, "Boss lady meet the rookies. They're on next."

"It's insane to meet you in the flesh." Spade nervously admitted.

"Yeah, it is." Rell admitted with **The Taskmaster's Mission** in the back of his mind. Stephanie was the key to learning the **Taskmaster's Mission** since she was the last known person to have **Eddie Guerrero's Journal**.

"Well," Stephanie smiled, "It's always great to meet with new talent and to see the future of WWE. If you win the crowd and listen to the coaches in the performance center you'll be on the main roster in no time."

"We could always join the authority." Spade joked, "Then become a babyface the week after like Big Show used to do."

"Or Kane." Rell added.

Stephanie rolled her eyes, "Well, we have an amazing writing team and-"

(Is this woman crazy?) Spade thought. (The writing team is trash.)

"—creative will find an amazing role for you." Stephanie said.

(Like they did **Leo Krueger** when they made him into **Adam Rose**? Or how they ruined **Bayley** in our timeline? The main roster sucks at writing anything that makes sense. Maybe they should write Dr. Seuss books or something.)

"Spade?" Stephanie called.

"Huh," Breaking his train of thought and returning to reality.

"The crowd is excited to see what you do tonight. A lot of fans of your work down in **Triple A** are here but," Stephanie gently clutched his arm and pulled him aside, "There's something I need to talk to you about."

Rell and A-Train shrugged and began to chat about the debut of **Hell Rell**.

Stephanie stared into Herata Spade's brown eyes and asked him a question. "There's someone here. He's an old friend of yours and that old friend has many friends with him and those old friends can become a big problem for us. Do you know what I mean?" She asked.

(I wish, I knew. Who is she talking about?) Spade shook his head. "I have no idea."

"Tell me, why is **Dario Cueto** here tonight, Spade?" Stephanie asked directly.

 _ **Choice**_

 **A** I honestly have no idea. I haven't spoken to Dario or any Lucha guys in ages.

 _ **B Matanza**_ _is here to finish his_ _ **Sacrifice to the Gods**_

 **C** Here's probably after that freak, Aerostar. Good riddance.

"Matanza?" Stephanie scratched her head.

"Matanza is a monster if unleashed." Spade explained. "We have to find **Dario** fast and get the key that hangs from around his neck before he unleashes **Matanza**."

"What does the key do?"

"It's what controls Matanza. In **Mexico** , Dario ordered me to fight Matanza and well, I said fuck it and ran. Since that day, they've been tracking me. Matanza wants to sacrifice me to the gods."

"Well, I guess we can't let that happen, right." Stephanie nodded. "I'll have security grab him."

Spade shook his head, "That won't be enough. If he's here, Matanza isn't far from him. You'll need a lot more than rent-a-cops to hold back Matanza."

"So," Stephanie smiled at Spade, "You're going to fight Matanza then?"

"FUCK NO!" Spade shouted, "HELL NO! I'm not being a bitch but at the same time if it comes to that I'll be the bitch today. Hell nah. I'm not getting in that ring with him. Fuck that shit!"

Stephanie crossed her arms in front of her chest, "Don't be such a coward."

"I'll be a coward today. Have you seen Matanza?"

"No."

"Exactly." Spade nodded. "Fuck that."

"Well, we could get you some backup if you need it, Spade or you could call him out but we can't have a big monster running through the show and hijacking it. If you don't handle this then you can't debut tonight."

Spade gritted his teeth. He had to make a choice:

 **Choice**

 **A** Call out Matanza

 _ **B**_ _Fuck this shit_

 **C** Assemble a goon squad to help you fight Matanza

The A-Train's parting words were, "Visualize the win," before shaking Rell's hand and hurrying to the production truck. Rell glanced over to Stephanie and Spade. The two were locked into quite an intense conversation.

(What are they talking about?) He wondered. (Well, I'd better get ready. I'm up in a minute.) Stretching his arms when suddenly, his phone beeped.

(Huh? Who could that be?) Digging in pocket and staring at a text from a number he didn't recognize.

*I'm in the parking lot*

(Who could that be?) Rell scratched his head. It didn't look like Spade or Steph's conversation was ending anytime soon. (I'll be just a minute. It's probably Alexa. Maybe she borrowed one of the other girls phone and texted me. Maybe she's trying to keep it on the low. Well, this is my chance to show her 'I got a set'. Remembering the Undertaker's misplaced advice.)

Larrell hurried through the concrete tunnel until he reached the parking lot. He then glanced down at his phone and texted, *Where you at?*

*Roof*

(Wow. She really is keeping this on the low for real.) Hopping in the nearby elevator.

When the doors opened, a tall blond wearing a thigh-length dark floral dress smiled, "Hi, Rell."

(Is she a groupie?) Before Rell could blink she took his hand and led him inside.

"I'm **Scarlet,"** she rested her angelic face on his shoulder, " **Scarlet Bordeaux."**

"Erm," Rell gulped, "It's nice to meet you. Did you text me?"

"No." Scarlet replied as the doors opened, "The Boss did."

She took his hand and led him to a dark sedan. The backseat door was open.

 **Choice**

 _ **A**_ _Get in_

 **B** I don't know about this

 **C** "Fuck em in the backseat, fuck em in the backseat" – The Weeknd

After carefully sanitizing her hands, **Dana Brooke** plucked and inserted a fresh blueberry between the lips of **Prince G-MO.** "And that's not all the **Titus Worldwide Brand** has to offer," slinking her body closer to the prospect and invoking cheers from the audience.

"I could definitely get used to this." He nodded.

"I'll show you," Dana led Prince towards the private skybox.

When Prince turned the corner he slammed into a large man that knocked him backwards, "Oh, hey, watch where you're going?"

 **JR Simmons** stared back at the sharp dressed man.

Suddenly, Titus O'Neil leapt between the two. "We got a problem?" He barked at **JR**.

 **JR** scratched his goatee, "Your boy should take those sunglasses off. Maybe he'll be able to see where he's going."

"Oh, I get it. What we got here is a misunderstanding." Titus scoffed, "Maybe you don't know who this man is-"

"Maybe I don't care who he is." JR interrupted, drawing cheers from the crowd.

"Pardon me," Commissioner Regal slid between the two, "Welcome to NXT, **JR Simmons.** Oh and you all," smiling at Titus, "Must know him. Second generation superstar! He's one of the best prospects on the market."

Hearing that, Prince burst into laughter. "According to who?"

Regal answered. "A gent with over 40 years of experience in this business, me."

"Damn, you're old." Prince shrugged. "Well," looking to Dana, "Where were we?"

"Yeah, that's right!" Titus snapped at JR as the group left, "We gon bounce because you know what? You aren't worth it." Following Prince and Dana

"Sir," JR stared at Regal, "I think I know how I wanna introduce myself to **NXT."**

 **Choice**

 _ **A**_ _Challenge Titus O'Neil_

 **B** Attack Prince in the Skybox

 **C** Cut a promo

Carlito stared at Stephanie, "Fuck this," shaking his head and taking off.

Stephanie watched at the prospect disappeared deeper in the tunnel. (How much longer was he going to run away from his past?) She wondered. He was with WWE now.

They had the manpower to protect him, right?

(To hell with this.) Carlito thought heading for his car.

(I want to be a WWE Superstar but at the same time I'm not trying to die. To hell with this. I'll just cruise the Indys and lay low until the time is right.) He thought making his way to his car.

As he opened his front door, the blare of a horn across from him drew his attention.

"Spade!" A dark voice called from across the parking lot.

Spade stared at the dark sedan across from him.

 **Dario Cueto** sat in the passenger seat, "I told you…there would be a **sacrifice to the gods** tonight. And there will be," he slammed the door and the car drove off.

Spade scratched his head. (What the hell?) He wondered. (Well, he's gone so…should I stay? But what did he mean by that.)

At that moment, Peyton Royce hurried into the parking lot, "Spade? Have you seen **Zelina?** "

(!) Spade shook his head. "No. Haven't seen her since promo class. What's wrong?"

"Zelina and Alexa are on but we can't find either of them." Peyton explained.

(Alexa and Zelina are missing…that must mean…) Spade connected the dots.

 **Choice**

 **A** They're lesbians and cuddling together in the shower

 _ **B**_ _Dario kidnapped them and is going to sacrifice them Matanza at_ _ **The Temple**_

 **C** They went shopping for tampons

JR nodded, "Give me Titus O'Neil one-on-one tonight."

Regal's lips curled into a smile, "You've got it."

JR simply nodded and casually walked towards the locker room. As soon as he stepped past the lens of the camera he was met by a petite chocolate woman with long dark hair with neon highlights.

Naomi's arms were folded across her chest, "JR, I need to talk to you about something."

"Sure," JR casually nodded, he stepped aside and stared into her doe eyes, "What is it?"

"So, apparently there's word going around the locker room that you're saying things about Sasha." Naomi revealed.

"What?" JR scoffed, "I haven't had a single thought about Sasha since they left my apartment this morning. Bayley was scared so they slept over because it was close by and to sober up. Besides, when I'm at work, I'm about my paper. I'm not thinking about bragging or women. This is a place of business."

Naomi smiled, "Really? I like that in you. I knew it wasn't true."

"Just like that?" JR gawked.

"You have a good character to you." Naomi nodded, "I believe you."

"If you don't mind me asking. Who's spreading this rumor so I can check them?"

"Mikaze." Naomi shrugged simply. "You should check him."

"Well, he's always had a crush on Sasha so I kinda get it but at the same time that was a really bitch way to go about it."

"Agreed." Naomi nodded, "Well, I'm glad that the rumor wasn't true. I'll see you around."

 **Choice**

 **A "** I'ma bust Mikaze head til the white meat show."

 **B "** After tonight's show. I'd love to take you out for sushi. You look beautiful."

 _ **C "**_ _See you around."_

Rell kneeled down and climbed into the backseat of the car and instantly he was face-to-face with two people he barely recognized.

A middle aged woman with auburn hair smiled at him, "Long time no see, Rell. I mean, after all. It was IMPACT that trained you in our GUT CHECK challenge and I'd love to see you be a star for our brand." **Dixie Carter** proposed.

"And I'm thankful for that." Rell admitted, "But after watching how things were handled with **Christopher Daniels** and **AJ Styles** …I just don't know how I can trust IMPACT to do anything right."

At that moment, the bald man in his 40s glared at Rell, "Why do you have bring up old stuff? It's a new regime now. We'd love to have you as the centerpiece of our brand Rell."

"We also," Dixie smiled, "Don't mind paying top dollar for a talent of your caliber." Handing a clipboarWd to Rell.

Rell stared at the contract and his heart nearly stopped.

*10 Million Dollars per Year for 5 years*

Rell gawked and had to remember to breathe again.

"So what do you say, Rell?" Dixie smiled. "You wanna take a ride on the Dixie Train?"

Rell gasped and glanced out the car at Scarlet.

"Oh and believe me when I say," motioning to the person in the passenger's seat.

Rell glanced and caught the eyes of a woman he recognized. ( **Gail Kim?)**

"The rewards," Dixie smiled, "will be very fulfilling. We're more than willing to make a commitment to you if you're willing to make a commitment to us."

 **Choice**

 **A** I wanna RIDE the Dixie Train ALL NIGHT LONG

 _ **B**_ _Why do you want me so badly?_

 **C** No, I'm good. I'm staying in NXT.

"Dario, no, Antonio has the girls." **Spade** explained to Peyton, "He's going to sacrifice them to Matanza. They're in **The Temple.** "

Peyton stared at Spade, "Do you what this means?"

"I don't have time for riddles!" Spade snapped, "Zelina and Alexa are going to die. Because of me! I can't let that happen. I can run from my mistakes but I won't force others to pay for them."

Peyton shook her head, "I am sorry that we have kept your friends in the dark for so long but **Dario** and **Antonio** has forced our hand sooner than we expected. Gather your friends and I will take you all to **The Taskmaster."**

Spade scoffed, "No, this can't be about Aerostar's bullshit. No! We have to-"

"The only way they will live is if you see **The Taskmaster."** Peyton interrupted. "Go and gather your friends. **The answers** are coming **Spade** but only the **The Taskmaster** can give them."

Spade was speechless.

"And…," Peyton added, "Your match is next. Get it done and act natural. Then bring your friends to me."

 **Choice**

 **A** Find **JR**

 **B** Find **Rell**

 **C** Fuck this and run

 _ **D**_ _Go to_ _ **The Temple**_ _alone_

 **E** Call out the Titus Worldwide Brand

 **F** Go to **Triple H's** office

 **G** Go to **the Skybox**

 **JR** took one last look at Naomi before nodding, "See you around."

She spun around and sultrily walked away. She paused, glancing over her shoulder at him before continuing down the hallway.

"Wow," a familiar voice beside JR said, "I wish I had an ass like that."

JR turned to the entranced Aerostar. "What the fuck? Why would you as a man want an ass like that? I mean, as a man, it doesn't do you much good unless you're in prison."

Aerostar placed his hands on his hips, "Having a nice butt is a crown trophy for any man, JR."

JR gave Aerostar a perplexed stare. (Oooooooookay…I'm not even going to go there with him.) "What do you want?"

"It is time," Aerostar said with delight, " **The Taskmaster** was impressed with what you did on camera. He wants to meet you and your friends."

"It's Vince isn't it?" JR scoffed, "You can stop all the code talk. It's Vince isn't it."

"No, no, no," wagging his finger, "It is not Mr. MeekMan. It is-"

Suddenly, Aerostar was dropped to his knees with a low blow. Standing between JR and the fallen Aerostar was none other than **Peyton Royce,** "Are you ready JR? To meet **The Taskmaster?** "

"You mean…you knew all along?" JR asked.

Peyton nodded, "In these desperate times, **The Taskmaster** can no longer hide. You and your friends must meet him now. Follow me."

 **Choice**

 **A** Follow her

 **B** I trust Aerostar since he's been here since the beginning. I'll follow him.

 **C** Is Stephanie or Hunter the Taskmaster?

Rell shook his head, "I don't get it. Why do you want me of all people so badly?"

Dixie smiled, "Because we helped make you into the star you are with Gut Check. The audience is already familiar with you and adores you."

"Yeah, they adored Ethan Carter too and look at where he is now." Rell pointed out. "Same with Joe and all of TNA's other stars."

"Well," The bald man cleared his throat, "It's a different regime now and we're rebuilding IMPACT from the ground up. Why not come to a place where you're guaranteed to be able to showcase your talent not to a place where you can get lost in the shuffle?"

Rell exhaled, "It's a generous offer." Glancing at the seductive Scarlet Bordeaux, "But I'm going to have to pass," quickly climbing out the car.

"What?" Dixie snapped, "No Rell, don't go." Diving out of the car and grabbing onto Rell's leg.

"Dixie," Rell sighed, "Didn't you do this with Hogan and fail?"

"Don't leave me, Rell!" She cried.

Rell shook his head, trying his best to drag her to the elevator.

"Don't leave me!" She shouted. "Don't-"

Suddenly, Dixie was super kicked in the face and knocked off Rell's leg. Rell gawked and glanced up in surprise at **Peyton Royce,** "Wow! Nice shot!"

"Thanks," Peyton smiled, "Come with me. It's about time you and your friends met **The Taskmaster."**

"The Taskmaster?" Rell scratched his head. "Hold on. How do you know about **The Taskmaster?"**

"We don't have enough time for me to explain." Peyton shook her head. "Follow me."

 **Choice**

 **A** Where's Aerostar?

 **B** Okay, let's go.

 **C** Lemme bring Scarlet's vanilla booty with me

"Well," Peyton sighed at Spade, "Before you run to **The Temple** for your suicide mission, there's someone you should meet. Follow me."

Spade shook his head, "We don't have time for this."

"Yeah," Peyton nodded, "We do. Calm down. We're going to **The Taskmaster.** "

"You know?"

Peyton nodded and she led Spade deeper into the arena until they were below decks and in the **Full Sail Boiler Room.**

Peyton stared at the men and sighed, "I really think you all really need to understand why **The Taskmaster's** identity has been kept secret for so long. Even after you meet **The Taskmaster** you can't breathe a word to anybody."

JR nodded, "You have my word."

"Mine too." Rell agreed.

"Can we just get this over with?" Spade sighed.

Peyton exhaled and took a step back.

From the darkness of the boiler room, a figure stepped forward. The figure had tree-trunk thick short arms, fading gray short auburn hair, a thick beard that didn't look like it had been shaven in years and cold blue eyes. "Sorry to keep you waiting," The man cleared his throat, "I am **The Taskmaster** ," he introduced.

The three men stood slack-jawed in the boiler room of **Full Sail University** as they stared at him.

"This can't be real." Spade gawked.

"No," Rell shook his head, "You're dead."

JR looked around in shock, "I don't believe it."

Chris Benoit stared at the three men, "Well, I've got a lot of explaining to do it seems."


	9. S1 C10 The Taskmaster

**Chapter Ten– The Taskmaster**

The Canadian Crippler looked each man in the eye with the intensity of a laser before he spoke, "I'm going to talk fast because we don't have a lot of time," his voice sharp as a prison shank, "I carefully selected the three of you for this task that will save myself and also the business that I love."

"Sorry to interrupt," JR spoke, "But why us?"

"Through YouTube, I saw your videos. Through social media, I saw your comments and your discussions about me." Benoit explained, "Many people argued and disagreed with you but your faith never wavered. You always consistently supported my legacy no matter what and that is why I chose you."

"I never said anything about right or wrong in your personal life." Carlito clarified, "But your career should never be erased."

"What I'm asking of you delves of both my personal life and my career." Benoit sighed, "I need you to **find out who killed my family** and **who framed me**?"

Rell blinked, "That's the **Taskmaster's Mission**?"

"Correct." A voice whispered in Larrell's ear.

"What the-" Larrell jumped and hurried to the corner.

Aerostar stood exactly in the spot Rell had been standing.

"Why were you standing behind him and whispering in his ear?" Benoit asked.

"In Bootcamp we stand _heel-to-toe, nut-to-butt, sack-to-crack_." Aerostar smiled.

Carlito shook his head, "This ain't bootcamp, this is a boiler room, dude."

JR eyed Aerostar, "And whispering in his ear like that, what the fuck, man?"

Rell glared at Aerostar, "You awful suspect, Aerostar."

 **Choice**

 **A** Kick Aerostar out of the Boiler Room

 _ **B**_ _Focus on the mission_

Each man shook their heads and ignored Aerostar. What was being discussed was a lot more important.

"So you want us to find who framed you, right?" Rell double-checked.

"That's right." Benoit nodded.

Peyton Royce emerged from the shadows, "There are many of us, other wrestlers and fans who believe that Chris was set-up."

Spade nodded, "I heard about that in a online forum. So this is a real thing."

"And where do the **McMahon's** stand?" JR asked.

Chris and Peyton both shrugged, "I haven't revealed to them I'm still alive and hiding in the boiler room of a lot of their events. I travel with the company. A few of the boys smuggle me food. Dig online for things and ask around but after all these years there's nothing."

Spade crossed his arms, "In your mind, who do you think would set you up? A lot of people thought that it was **Kevin Sullivan,** the Taskmaster and leader of **The Dungeon of Doom."**

"It could be Sullivan but the fact is I don't know. I've got no real way to prove that it was him. No way he confesses flat out to murder."

"There is a way," Aerostar revealed. "In **The Temple** there was is a dark and vile witch named **Catrina**. With her **black magic** she could make a man say or do anything."

"We're going there now." Spade nodded.

"What about the show?" Peyton asked, "We have to save the girls but the **McMahon** 's are also a huge part of what's going on and this show is the key to getting close to them."

 **Choice**

 _ **A**_ _Finish the NXT show_ (R)

 **B** To hell with the show

 **C** Ask Aerostar

"We should finish the show." Rell agreed. "At the end of the day it all leads back to **The McMahon's** regardless of whether we find Sullivan or not."

"The one you call **Sullivan** is currently training a few developmental talents for **Impact Wrestling**." Aerostar revealed.

Everyone in the room stared at Aerostar.

"Why are you just now telling us this?!" Peyton snapped.

"I just found out a moment ago." Aerostar answered, " **Dixie Carter** herself is on the rooftop trying to secretly steal NXT talent."

"That's a way in to **Impact**." JR realized. "A try-out is a way to get around Sullivan without him suspecting something."

"They tried to recruit me earlier." Rell revealed. "Whatever that means?"

"Okay so," Spade waved his hands. "We need to **save Alexa and Zelina,** recruit **Catrina** to **The Taskmaster's Mission,** **finish the show,** get a **business card** from **Dixie Carter** and **put on a great show for the McMahon's**?"

Benoit exhaled, "I know it's a lot but if you do this for me. The rewards will be endless."

"We can figure out the rewards later." Spade said, "Once we get to the McMahon's, then what?"

Benoit nodded, "The only way to control this company and the **McMahon's** is to be their brightest star and champion. Like **Cena, Rock** or **Austin** was…"

Rell smiled, "So we just need to become the hottest acts in the business. We control WWE then we control the business."

Peyton looked to the guys, "What do you guys want to do first? Remember the show is still happening now so be careful what you choose to do first."

 **Choice**

 **A** Talk to Dixie again

 **B** Debut

 **C** Send Aerostar to scout The Temple

 _Earlier that day…_

Hunter stood outside of the ring with Ric Flair, Chris Jericho, **Natalya** , Litaand the other coaches and agents. "That was an unbelievable promo class." He said.

"I'd say," Jericho inputted, "just from looking at them all and watching each of them. **G-MO,** at the moment, has the most complete package. _His only downfall is that he doesn't care about putting on a great match._ "

"Is he the new **Miz**?" Lita joked.

"I wouldn't go so far to say that." Natalya laughed, biting her lips tensely, "Prince has the ability to give a good match he just doesn't seem to care enough about it. He puts more stock into his character and promos."

"Who does that remind me of?" Hunter cringed, "Nevermind."

"The match quality will be there if you put him with the right guy." Flair wisely added, "JR Simmons has a good package as well. Has a devastating finisher, size but also has uniqueness to him. You can't just package him as a monster; he's powerful but has an intellectual side to him as well."

"How do we market that?" A Train asked, "It hasn't been done before."

"The same way I was marketed." Hunter said, "Calculating and intelligent. The same way Naitch was marketed. Nothing wrong with portraying a black man that way."

"Yes the hell there is!" **Hulk Hogan** barged in, "But…I'm not a racist…well, maybe to an extent…oh shit…I am a racist…maybe we're all a little racist."

Peyton added, "Spade and Rell are the best in-ring but they're still figuring their characters out. Rell has an idea. Spade's still putting the pieces together."

Hunter bowed his head. He had to choose the best way to use all four talents.

 **Choice**

 **A** Let them all be **solo** acts

 **B** They should form a **faction** to hide eachother's weaknesses

 **C** Split them into **tag teams** to enhance the tag team division

Charlotte glared at Prince. Without a word she rolled her eyes and walked away.

"What?" Prince shrugged innocently.

JR shook his head, _"So you can ride around with those 16 championships and that_ _ **golden retriever**_ _that you call a daughter in the passenger seat of that beat down Cadillac,"_ he recited a piece of Prince's promo against Ric Flair during promo class, "do you remember the rest because that was only mild compared to the rest?"

Prince sighed, "It's called being professional."

"I mean," Rell exhaled, "That's your girl. You should talk to her about it, man. I'm not saying do it here but text her or something since y'all have to be on the down low about it even though its beyond obvious."

Spade shook his head laughing, "That promo was funny as hell. But yeah, I'd be mad too. You really ripped into Flair, almost made him cry. _Did you keep that same energy when Big Poppa Pump Scott Steiner called you out?_ I mean, damn, you ripped a Legend to shreds."

Suddenly, **Billie Kay** approached the four with a smile on her face, "Here you go guys." Handing each of them scripts for the night.

The men quickly flipped through the scripts for the nights show and all gawked at what they saw the ending of the show would be.

Stuck to the back of each man's copy of the night's script was a yellow sticky note which read:

 **Come up with a good name**

\- Hunter

 **Choice**

 **A** BEB (The Black Excellence Brotherhood)

 **B** The Nation

 _ **C**_ _Club Atlantis  
_ **D** /select a different name/

"You gentlemen are being put in an envious position. Just remember," William Regal advised, "you all earned this. There may be a bit of jealousy and heat that comes with it but you must remember that you all earned this and if they're jealous it probably means they just aren't working hard enough."

 **Natalya Neidhart** smiled at the four men and waved, "Now for the fun part. Follow me." The men followed the veteran the men past the locker rooms and to the production truck behind the parking garage.

When Nattie opened the door, a middle aged man with horn-rimmed glasses was leaning over a counter with lines of _white powder._

"What the fuck?" Prince flinched.

"Hi Nattie," **Jim Johnston** wiped his nostrils and outstretched his arms.

"Hi Jim," Natalya hugged him. "These are the new guys Hunter told you about."

"Cool," Johnston nodded, "Well, have a seat and we'll talk about your theme music."

"Hey, I ain't working with no coke head." Prince muttered.

"Relax, relax," Natalya cautioned, "He's cool. This is the legend that made all those themes you grew up loving and well, there's **Beauty Behind the Madness."**

Rell smirked, "Was that a **Weeknd** reference?"

"You caught me." She smiled at Rell. "But seriously with the new wave that's primarily hip hop and trap based you got a chance to work **him** or," she motioned to a group of men who emerged from the back of the truck.

The **CFO$** snorted the cocaine and lit up some ganja, " **Or them**?" Nattie shrugged.

"What about the wellness policy?" JR asked.

"Are they wrestlers?" Nattie asked, "Nope," she smiled, "who's doing your music? Your group theme, you all choose together. Your solo theme is 100% on you."

 **Choice**

 _ **A**_ _Jim Johnston_

 **B** CFO$

 **C** I already have the perfect song for my music

Spade stood in **Gorilla** **Position** ready for their match while a promotional package of Prince G-MO aired on the titantron.

(Hunter's putting a lot of stock into **G-MO**.) Spade noted. (I've gotta step it up and show them why some of that shine needs to get thrown my way.) He thought.

 **Kanye West's** "Amazing" was the soundtrack to highlights of Prince's matches in the Indys and Japan.

The crowd was fired up. (It's time I show them that I'm better.) Spade thought, pouring a bottle of warm water on his head and bouncing on his toes and waiting for his music to hit.

His music hit and without hesitation, Spade through the black curtains open and stepped onto the stage. The feverish crowd almost froze him at first.

(I'm here. I'm finally on the big stage. We made it.) He could feel goosebumps on his arms. (I should do something. A pose? Right? Nah, just my debut. Just have a good match right.) Spade marched across the stage. All business like Benoit.

"Oy, Spade!" A beautiful girl in the front row smiled.

Mentally, Spade paused. It was almost like it was in slow-motion.

She was a honey-brown doe eyes and butter-pecan tanned skin, stacked hips and breasts wearing his signature **Ace of Spades** shirt that he'd sold out of the trunk of his Rent-A-Car in **Mexico City.**

She was a long-time fan who had travelled the world just to see him debut. She screamed and howled at the sight of him.

Then, beside her, Spade spotted a fan leering at him, "You suck! Go back to AAA!" Holding up a not so friendly sign.

 **Choice**

 **A** High-five groupie

 **B** Snatch and tear the sign of the heckler

 _ **C**_ _Ignore both and get in the ring_

Minutes later, Spade stretched his arms and stared across the ring at **Adam Cole**. The Indy legends were to meet one-on-one in the ring to begin the new era of NXT. The fans were on the edges of their seats in anticipation of the match.

Spade nearly choked on his own saliva remembering Prince's words weeks ago.

"Cole?" Prince snorted, "He's a role player. I wish I would be stuck in the Indys for over ten damn years and not even have the chance to sell out to the mainstream."

"You don't know what you're talking about man." Cole snapped back.

"Let's see. A glorified Indy company gave you a name yet you were such a role player **TNA** didn't even want you." Prince chuckled.

"Whatever," Cole shook his head, "Try having a five star match before you talk shit."

"You know what I'll do tonight," Prince proposed, "I'll ask the audience if they even know who you are. You've had all these _**'GUD MACHEZ'**_ yet no one knows who you are. Hey, you know who Lance Storm is? You know who Al Snow is? Chavo? Oh, I know, they're role players." Prince teased before continuing, "How about The Rock? You know who he is? Chris Jericho? Shawn Michaels? Undertaker? They're stars." Prince said in a **Mickey Mouse** voice. "There's more to being the best than just _**'GUD MACHEZ'**_ , man. But _**GUD MACHEZ**_ is an easy road to being a jobber."

The entire locker room was silent. The future **Undisputed Era** stood beside Cole. The future **Club Atlantis** stood beside Prince.

The crowd buzzed with Spade and Cole danced around the ring until the bell rang.

 **CHOICE**

 **A** Trick Cole

 **B** Respectfully shake his hand

 _ **C**_ _Lock up_

(It's my time.) Rell thought, sitting in the third row with a bucket of popcorn. He wore a Carolina panthers cap and sunglasses, attempting to hide his presence but it had been in vain.

(Damn, fans.) Shaking his head as he dropped a few flakes of popcorn into his mouth as the match continued on.

(Look who's having a good time…) Rell glanced up at the skybox where Prince was very visibly ignoring the match and playing Call of Duty on an X Box while Dana Brooke massaged his shoulders and a groupie gave him… **a** _ **pedicure**_ _!_

(The fuck?! Hunter is really putting the world behind this.)

"He could be a bit more humble. He's not even all that." One fan commented. "I mean, Styles is better. Cole is better. Sami Zayn is better. All he can really do is talk on the mic really good. He's trash in the ring." One **'smarky'** fan rolled his eyes before refocusing his attention on the match.

(Damn, Prince would be pissed to hear that.) Rell chuckled. Watching Prince snapped his fingers and Apollo Crews hurried into the stands, snatched a beer from a waiting fan and gave it to Prince.

(Wow.) Rell laughed, watching as the fan cheered blissfully. No anger. Just happy to be apart of the show in a way.

Then, Cole glared at the skybox in anger.

Spade stood also glaring at the skybox.

The nerve of this quote on quote ' **Prince'** to disrespect Indy talents just because he'd excelled faster.

Rell's phone buzzed. (The signal.) He stood, it was time for his run-in but who would he attack?

 **Choice**

 **A** Jump Prince in the skybox

 **B** Jump Spade

 **C** Jump Adam Cole

The blow came out of nowhere. In a split second, Rell had hopped the security rail, slid into the ring nailed Cole in the back of the head with a flying elbow.

Attention quickly shifted from the skybox to back in the ring.

Shocked, the referee called for the bell.

The audience booed in protest. Spade and Cole were putting on an extremely athletic and technical clinic together and it had just been ruined by, of all possible things, **a TNA guy**.

Rell shook his head, clapping his hands and beating to his own drum.

Cole lay on the ground, clutching his temple, completely blindsided by the attack.

As Cole pushed himself to his feet, Rell shot across the ring, punting Cole in the ribs. The Indy legend rolled into the corner, the wind knocked out of him.

Rell advanced, stomping away at the legend and driving his boot into Cole's throat and choking the Indy darling.

(They aren't sending anyone from the back out.) Spade noticed.

"On you," the ref whispered before sliding out of the ring.

Spade strode forward, shoving Spade against the ropes.

The two looked at one another in an intense stare down.

Spade then looked at the crowd. The fans that had come all the way from Mexico and Latin America just to see him on the big stage, the run-in attack had just ruined that.

The smarks in the crowd had their arms crossed, waiting to see what would happen.

The children's looked on in confusion.

(It's on me.) Spade thought. (I control this moment.)

 **Choice**

 **A** You cost me the match! Attack Rell

 _ **B**_ _Fuck Adam Cole! Stomp him out._

 **C** What the fuck? I wanted to fight with honor! Chase Spade off and help Cole up

"You guys need a **signature** for the group." Regal advised, "Something that sets you apart from any group that's ever existed."

Prince had a Cheshire grin, "Ya know, I think I've got just the thing."

After a quick huddle Rell backed away, "No way."

"There's no way they're ever going to let us do it. PG product." Spade nodded.

"DX has the crotch chops, The Brood had the blood bath, N.W.O. had the spray paint, what makes this any worse than those." Prince defended.

Regal sighed, "I'll run it by Hunter. Just go with it. If management disagrees with it, Adam's guys will do a run in for the save. If not, just go with it."

"There's no way it's going to get approved." JR shook his head..

After raining down boots on the helpless Cole, Rell hurried to ringside and snatched up two squirt bottles labelled _**Atlantis Secret Stuff**_ while Spade trapped Cole into a submission hold.

Both men stared up at the ramp, waiting to see if any backup was coming for Cole.

"Nobody's coming." Spade smiled at Rell.

Rell looked excited, "They're really going to let us do this."

Spade and Rell looked to the crowd mischievously before they began the **Club Atlantis post-match ritual.**

Spade went first. He held uncapped the squirt bottle, held it at his waist, and squeezed, squirting and emptying water over the fallen Cole.

Spade slung the bottle skyward, shaking the ring as Rell stood over Cole, held the bottle to his waist and sprayed it over the body of the unconscious Cole.

 _(They really just let us use water bottles to simulate pissing over a guy.)_

As soon as they stepped through Gorilla, Hunter stood with William Regal by side.

 **Choice**

 _ **A**_ _I fucking loved it._

 **B** We gotta come up with something different.

"We're gonna make a lot of money off this." Hunter smiled at the two. "Creative will talk to you guys tomorrow about T-Shirt designs. You guys are going to be big."

Adam Cole walked backstage and immediately looked at Hunter.

"You did good." Hunter nodded.

With that, Rell and Spade both shook hands with Cole.

The fact that he agreed to having that gesture done to him to boost _their careers_ was a sacrifice that both men greatly appreciated.

"Tell your friend…your welcome." Cole said before leaving.

"You know what that means don't you?" Spade asked Rell as Cole walked away.

"I don't know." Rell shrugged. "What does that mean?"

"You know how this business works," Spade sighed, "Cole took that dive for us but he's going to get the favor repaid somehow."

Rell understood, "Prince is going to have to job to him eventually down the line."

"Yup." Spade nodded.

"We still got time before our last spot." Patting Carlito on the back.

Rell was astounded (Wow. Everyone is really riding what we just did. Wow!).

The two hurried past the applauding locker room.

"Good one, guys," JR Simmons nodded as they hurried through the tunnel, they hi-fived him on was on his way to Gorilla Position.

When they safely out of earshot of the rest of the roster they turned to eachother, "What do we have left to do? The main event is about to start." Rell asked.

"Let's see," Spade thought, "We've got:

 **Choice**

A Get a business card from Dixie

 _B Send Aerostar to scout The Temple_

C Stay put to conclude the debut

Peyton Royce waved JR over to the lighting set, "You've got a pre-match interview. No script, just say whatever."

At the makeshift set, JR glanced down at the petite **Renee Young**. "I thought you were a main roster announcer."

"I'm a lot of things." Renee smiled. "Hunter asked to do your interview."

"Oh," JR's eyes trailed down to the open toed heels she was wearing.

(The hell?!) He spotted clumps of dirt on the soles of her feet. (Well, that's none of my business.) He cleared his throat as the cameraman arrived and counted down.

"WWE Universe, we are just moments away from the in-ring debut of **JR Simmons**." She the turned to the young prospect.

"JR," Renee began, "Throughout the night, NXT has shown off a lot of new talent. We've seen the athleticism of Hell Rell who made a name for himself in the Indys and Ring of Honor-"

JR chuckled to himself. (The conveniently forgot to mention TNA, hehehe.)

Renee continued, "The highlight videos of Prince G-MO from Japan, the technical ability of Herata Spade from **Triple A** and the **Lucha** world.

You are walking into the WWE Universe as a relative unknown with high expectations. And yet tonight you've called out **Titus O'Neil** , a veteran performer. Titus said earlier that you are apart of the problem with black people, that you should support black businesses and accused you of not being **'on-code'** and simply hating on the Titus Worldwide Brand. Your thoughts…" Holding the microphone to JR's lips.

 **Choice**

 **A** Tonight is about respect.

 **B** Tonight is about revenge against the Que Dogs

 _ **C**_ _Hey, Renee, let me ask you something? /hehehe/_

"Not bad." Renee smiled. "Have a good match out there."

JR nodded and returned to Gorilla Position. (Renee reminds me someone.)

As JR stretched and warmed up in Gorilla Position, Renee watched.

(There was one guy before JR that they could have done something with but chose not to. In great shape, handsome, intellectual… **David Otunga** …but they never really go all the way with making a black man into an intellectual character.) Renee paused. (Then again…they never go far with white intellectual characters either...I remember… **Christopher Nowitzki…** but both Otunga and Nowitzki felt wimpy. JR doesn't. There's more to him than them. I wonder what Hunter has planned.)

Renee understood the behind-the-scenes mindset of pushing Prince. Prince was well put together and easy to market. JR and the others however presented a neo wavelength that WWE and the wrestling world had not yet seen from particularly African American characters.

JR pushed it all out of his mind, holding his breath until his music hit.

But before JR could step through the curtain, **The Undertaker** stood in front of it. He reached out and pointed at JR, _"I've crippled more people than polio. You may not be the first…but you can be the next."_

JR quirked his eyebrow. "…You want to…face me at the next Mania?"

The Undertaker rolled his eyes into the back of his head before saying, _"Do you remember when I said Shawn is better than you…,"_ he paused, _"He is…"_

Renee hurried across, taking The Deadman's hand and leading him, "He does that. Have a good match," she smiled politely dragging the Old-Taker away.

 **Choice**

 **A** Challenge Undertaker to a Wrestlemania match

 **B** Attack Titus during his entrance

 _ **C**_ _Head to the ring_

As they stood in the tunnel a thought struck Spade, (We're going to **The Temple**. It's not a WWE environment. Here, its just a win and loss and you go home. In **The Temple** there are fights to the death. Ritual sacrifices to Aztec Gods. We have to be ready.) He turned to Rell, "I'm going to send **Aerostar** to scout **The Temple** , we have to be ready for anything."

Rell nodded, "Well, hurry—OOOOOOOH DA NUTZ," he gawked as JR Simmons hit Titus O'Neil with a well-masked low blow.

Spade hurried off, he had to find Aerostar quickly and make it back in time for the final spot of the main event.

When he reached the boiler room and glanced around he found it empty.

"Spade," A voice called to him.

He glanced behind the steam equipment to find Aerostar crawling across the cold concrete, his foot twisted at an odd angle. His ankle had been broken.

"What happened?" Spade asked.

Aerostar looked up at Spade, "You have been to The Temple enough times to know what happened."

( **Jack Strong.)** Spade understood.

"We were ambushed by **Dario's** men."

"What about The Taskmaster?"

"He's safe." Aerostar nodded, "We had no idea if you would run to the McMahon's so we obviously had to hide him. I was the only one here when Dario's men returned."

Throughout the arena, JR Simmons theme song played. The match was over.

(DAMNIT!) Spade thought staring at the fallen Aerostar

 **Choice**

 **A** Leave Aerostar and hurry to the main-event spot

 **B** Help Aerostar

 _ **C**_ _If you can teleport then why didn't you just escape?_

JR Simmons stood over the defeated Titus O'Neil with his arm raised. Da Low Blow followed by his signature Brainbuster had sealed him with his first win.

From the skybox, Prince G-MO looked down over the match sipping a glass of his _**Secret Stuff**_ with Dana Brooke massaging his shoulders.

He truly sat atop NXT like a noble or a king. William Regal stood by his side, talking without a microphone and trying to sway the international star to join NXT.

Apollo Crews rolled into the ring, checking on his defeated leader.

 **Choice**

 **A** Rush the skybox and attack Prince

 _ **B**_ _Slap Apollo Crews_

 **C** Grab a mic and cut a promo

(Damn!) Rell glanced around. (Spade, where the fuck are you?! It's time for our spot, man!)

Rell glanced around. There wasn't a sign of hide or hair of Spade.

What had happened? What was taking so long? Was something wrong?

At that moment, Natalya turned the corner, "What are you waiting for? You guys should already be in position."

"I can't go on without Spade." Rell reasoned.

"What is he doing?" Natalya asked.

(I can't tell Nattie. She's an outsider.) Rell thought. (Or is she? Benoit is connected to **Stu Hart's Dungeon** and **The Hart Family.** What should I do?)

 **Choice**

 **A** Get in position

 _ **B**_ _Go check on Spade_

 **C** Explain everything to Natalya

While JR Simmons stomped away at Apollo Crews, Titus O'Neil slowly rose to his feet.

The door to the skybox opened and Prince G-MO was being led to the ring by Dana Brooke.

The audience held their breath. It was crystal clear that this was going to be a classic 3 vs. 1 numbers game for JR Simmons.

JR glanced around the ring.

Titus O'Neil had recovered in one corner, Prince G-MO stood on the apron with Dana Brooke by his side, Apollo was on his feet in the corner.

"Where the fuck are Spade and Rell?" Titus muttered.

The referee listened in his earpiece for instruction. Everyone was dumbfounded.

The audience was eating and digesting the tense moment.

"Just do it." The referee hissed, rolling under the ropes.

The four men and Dana nodded.

Dana gently climbed into the ring.

"Ready?" Prince muttered as Titus and Apollo advanced on JR.

"Go." JR said.

Prince turned to Titus, punting him in the groin.

JR spun kicking Apollo in the groin and dropping both men.

The audience watched looked on as Prince levelled Titus with a TKO and then a 450 Splash. JR decimated Apollo with a 450 Splash.

(They were supposed to be here.) JR thought, clutching the squirt bottles and tossing one to Prince. As Prince 'pissed' the _**Secret Stuff**_ over the bodies of Crews and Titus, Dana leaned against him, clearly showing her allegiance to the two.

 **Choice**

 **A** Spray the bottle over Crews and Titus, muahahahahaha

 _ **B**_ _Give the bottle to Dana and instead do a 'hand gesture' for Atlantis instead_

Aerostar smiled at Spade, "I didn't teleport because…," his eyes became dark, "I'm supposed to be here." Aerostar gagged, spitting dark mist into Spade's eyes.

Spade backed away, screaming and swinging his arms.

(My left eye. I can still see through it but my right eye. I can't see.) Spade thought.

(Thank goodness Aerostar is a role player. If he was a leader like Tajiri I wouldn't have either of my eyes.)

"You okay, man?" Rell's voice called.

"It's Aerostar, he's been turned." Spade called.

Rell spun the corner. "Aerostar?"

"Hahhh," Aerostar hissed like a cat before vanishing.

(What the fuck?) Rell looked on in confusion. "He's hissing like a cat?! Now that's suspect." He turned to Spade, "What's wrong?"

"My eye, I can't see." Hurrying to a sink to try to flush it out with water.

Then, the roar of the crowd shook the building. (Oh no! We missed out spot. Oh shit.) Rell thought.

The four men all stood in the commissioner's office.

Regal sighed, "JR and G-MO, you both can go. Creative will call you both tomorrow."

Without a word, both men left.

Regal exhaled with disappointment at the sight of Rell and Spade, "You were given the main event. A shot at the big time and you blew it. Where the bloody hell were you? You know what, it doesn't matter. There are men and women that wrestle their entire careers and never get that shot and you both pissed it away. Atlantis could have been a great stable and now we'll never know."

 **Choice**

 _ **A**_ _Hold on, Lucha invaded us and we're trying to save people_

 **B** There's no excuse. We should have been there

"Phew," JR ran his fingers over his neatly cropped black hair and turned to Prince, "Looks like we dodged a bullet."

"We weren't even in the same hood that gun was fired in." Prince declared. "We had a spot; they were supposed to drag **Adam Cole and his goons** out there and we were supposed to lay two groups out but for whatever reason they didn't."

(I wonder what happened.) JR thought.

"They didn't just botch our big debut. They screwed creative, the faction wars that were planned and a lot of booking decisions." Prince reminded.

JR turned to Prince, "Rell and Spade wouldn't just not show up like that, something probably happened."

"You're right." Prince said, "But do you think Hunter and creative are gonna care? Unless someone's girl was giving birth."

"You're awfully emotional about it." JR noticed.

Prince sighed, "As black performers we rarely and you know what I mean, get that spot and them not delivering was the last thing we needed."

"True," JR admitted, "This could affect the group down the line."

"If there still is a group." Prince noted glumly.

At that moment, William Regal poked his head out of the office and said with a satisfactory smile, "Hunter wants to speak with the both of you."

JR and Prince looked at eachother.

"This just keeps getting better and better," Prince said, "You remember where it is?"

"Yeah, I remember." JR said, "But…"

 **Choice**

 **A** Whatever, let's go to the **CFO's Office** and see what he wants.

 **B** We should take the blame for Rell and Spade's mistake

 **C** To hell with Hunter. Go to **The Temple**

When they opened the door to Hunter's office, the first thing they saw was:

"HE'S GONNA…HE'S GONNA…," Vince shouted over the head of Tommy Dreamer, "HE'S GONNA PUKE!" Tommy Dreamer was on his knees barfing into a trash can.  
(Wow. Vince really is as insane as they say.) JR gawked.

"Hey," Vince leapt out of his chair and immediately reached for the hand of JR Simmons, "This is my next big star!" He announced, "You're going to be…everything **Bobby Lashley** refused to be!"

(What does he mean by that?) Noticing the slick smile on **Michael Hayes** face.

 **[NOTE:** The smaller in size Prince was completely ignored by Vince. **]**

From the side of Michael Hayes, **Ron Simmons** , his uncle strode forward and patted him on the back, "You did great out there nephew."

Hunter smiled at Vince, "It's too soon to tell but in a month or so word will spread. **Worldstarhiphop** dot come already is airing the post-match celebration."

Stephanie McMahon reclined behind the desk staring at her I Phone with a decadent smile across her lips, "It's viral already. Over seventy thousand views already and its blowing up on Twitter. **New Nation of Domination.** "

Vince's face reddened, "You told me, we weren't going to go in that direction."

"We aren't." Hunter said innocently, "That's just fans making something out of nothing. If they see a predominantly black group they automatically jump to the conclusion its going to be related to the nation."

Vince nodded, "What do you think **Club Atlantis** should be about? Are you guys a pack of wolves like **Nexus** , a gang like **N.W.O.** , or friends like **Spirit Squad?** " Looking at JR, "Tell me what is your vision of what **Club Atlantis** will be."

 **Choice**

 **A** I like to think of **Evolution** and **The Horsemen** a bit.

 **B** We'll be what **The Corre** should have been but a million times better.

 **C** [Your own personal explanation]

Vince smiled, "I like the way this young man thinks."

Hunter nervously nodded and patted JR on the shoulder, "Keep on the right path and you'll be headlining Wrestlemania in a few years. He loves you already."

"And **Prince G-MO** ," Vince smiled, playfully jabbing the international attraction, "How do you like WWE?"

"It's great. It's been a challenge, learning the hard-cam and small stuff but it feels great to be on the big stage."

"And what an impression you made." Stephanie pointed to the social media pages, "You're already getting a lot of buzz."

"Ya see," Ric Flair smiled, "I knew there was something special about you. And boy was I right. You're going to be **The Albatross of Wrestling** one day."

"Thanks," Prince nodded shyly.

Then, there was suddenly a knock at the door.

Hunter carefully opened the door, "Bayley?" He blinked, "Yes."

"Sorry to interrupt." Bayley nervously bowed, "I need to ask Prince something."

The entire room stared at Bayley.

"Oh my god," She gasped at the sight of Vince, "I'm so sorry."

"Well, ask away then." Stephanie gestured.

"Erm…," Bayley twiddled her thumbs, have you seen **Charlotte?** " She asked.

Ric Flair scratched his head, "Now why would _HE_ know where my daughter is?" Ric Flair thought long and hard, "Oh, I got it!"

Everyone stared at Ric.

"Oh," Flair smiled, "Because…she borrowed twenty dollars from you to get coffee at Starbucks!" Ric guessed. "She always does that," Ric nodded.

 **Choice**

 **A** Erm, okay, yeah, I guess that's why. /laughs to self/ (How do you not see it?)

 **B** Because they're dating and he's blowing her back out.

 **C** /facepalm/ say nothing.

Regal glared at Spade. "I don't care if Humpty Dumpty stabbed the queen with a glass shoe! That was a bloody main-event spot that others have worked years of their careers to get to and you blew it." Pounding the desk.

Eye still burning, Spade fell silent as Regal continued on.

Rell said nothing at all. Not a word.

"That stable…do you both understand how big this was supposed to be? How big all four of you were supposed to be?!"

Neither said a word.

Regal shook his head, "Now we have to wonder if there will be a stable at all. And this is what the internet and smarks don't see. When storylines that don't make sense get put on, when amazing athletes have year-long losing streaks, when bland shows are just thrown together and make no sense, incidents like this is why."

Spade and Rell said nothing.

"You both will face consequences for your irresponsibility. Now, do get out of my office."

Rell and Spade quietly stepped into the tunnel.

All around them, the locker room quietly looked on without a word.

Adam Cole immediately advanced on the two, "What the hell was that?" He asked, "Is this some grand scheme to keep from doing business with me. I took your post-match spot and now you don't wanna do things the right way. Is the 'Princess' trying to weasel his way out of doing business? What the hell happened because you two are screwing with my spot and our careers?" Motioning to the other members of the **Undisputed Era.**

 **Choice**

 **A** Lucha Underground kidnapped a few of the girls and we're trying to save them.

 _ **B**_ _Prince had nothing to do with it. It's our fault. We'll find a way to pay you back._

 **C** We don't owe you shit. Get out of our face before we smack you.

"No," Prince answered, "I haven't seen her."

"Okay." Bayley sheepishly slid out of the door and bolted.

Vince excitedly clapped his hands together, "Well, there's so much to do!" Vince declared, "This new **Black Dynasty,** Club Atlantis, is going to make us millions, no billions, ever since **The Rock** left us we haven't had this much talent just bottled up and ready!" He smiled at the two men, "I'm looking forward to seeing what you both do."

"That went…well," JR breathed.

"Well?" Prince scoffed, "I'm surprised he didn't marry you." They turned the corner; Natalya stood in their path and smiled, "Great show tonight, guys."

"Thank you." JR nervously said to the veteran his eye on the person behind her.

"And this is," Natalya motioned to tall blond behind her, " **Lana**. She's a big fan."

"I'm practically a groupie." She joked, "Well, you know what I mean."

Prince gawked, "No shame. No judging. We're groupies too."

JR watched the odd rhythm and swagger Prince shook Lana's hand with.

(He had better not.) JR thought.

"We also heard about the _**heat**_ Rell and Spade have and…we know some people that may be able to help." Lana revealed.

Natalya nervously glanced around to ensure no one had been listening," Natalya smiled, "We're celebrating your debut. We'll meet you in the parking lot." The women said before hurrying away.

"Did we just get invited to a party?" Prince smiled. "A way to save Atlantis?"

(Damn, I can't.) JR thought. (We still have to go the temple to rescue Alexa and Zelina but if I don't go Atlantis may be doomed from taking off.)

 **Choice**

 **A** Decline the invitation

 _ **B**_ _Accept the invitation_

 **Chapter 10.9 – The Vanilla Unicorn**

After showering and dressing, both men went to the parking lot.

Natalya and Lana looked at both men. "Wow," Lana smiled at the tribal Native American shirt and gold-plated dreadlocks Prince wore, "I like your hippie style."

"Just a little something." Prince shrugged before taking a swig from his water bottle that wasn't filled with water at all.

JR wore a crisp pair of jeans and a collar shirt. "He was wearing anklets last year."

Prince quirked his eyebrows, "You promised." He gawked.

"I wanted you to think that I promised," JR smiled, "but right now we're giving away the secrets," quoting Shaquille O'Neal.

Prince chuckled to their silent joke.

"Just follow us." Natalya smiled calmly before climbing into their rent-a-car.

"Say, Prince," JR tried as they crossed the parking lot, "Didn't you and **Charlotte** ride here together? So how is she going to get back home if you-"

"Charlotte has he keys." Prince interrupted, "I'm riding with you."

"Just volunteering my vehicle, huh?" JR snorted.

"Because I wanted you to think I was driving myself but right now I'm giving away the secrets." Prince smiled. "Besides, I'm drinking," holding up his water bottle.

"Okay," JR nodded, "Let's go."

As they headed to the car Sasha, Naomi and Bayley strode into the parking lot.

Mikaze, carrying all three women's bags walked in the rear.

"Friend zone," Prince chuckled, "The struggle is real for that one, I swear."

At the sight of Mikaze, JRs blood boiled. He still remembered the fake rumors Mikaze had spread about him and the class of Naomi to defuse the situation.

 **Choice**

 **A** Confront Mikaze

 **B** Ignore Mikaze and go to _**The Awakening**_

In the locker room of Full Sail, Charlotte breathed a heavy sigh. She had just had one of the best matches ever with Natalya.

(I can't wait to watch the film with Prince.) She tied back her hair and watched the main-event. (They look amazing!) Watching the Atlantis post-match celebration. (I'll meet him at Gorilla.) She walked out the locker room.

While she walked through the tunnel a voice called to her, "Charlotte Flair." A petite Latina with dark hair approached her, "Hi, I have something that you need to see."

Charlotte eyed the woman oddly. Who was she? She had to be WWE staff to be this far backstage? Was she in production? What did she want?

"Okay." Charlotte shrugged. "What is it?" She asked as JR Simmons theme song boomed through the arena.

The woman reached inside her purse and from it she pulled out a lizard. "Beautiful isn't it?" She asked as the green amphibian crawled up her arm.

"It is," Charlotte agreed, "I have somewhere I need to be." When Charlotte turned around a towering man with the head of snake stood over her.

"You're coming with us, Charlotte," **Cobra Moon** sneered.

Charlotte felt a sharp prick on her neck then she felt light-headed. She tried to scream but her voice felt trapped in her throat. Charlotte dizzily glanced around.

A man dressed in a strange black costume nodded to Cobra Moon. "The spell will wear off in five minutes. They'll come out of it and won't remember a thing." **Drago** reported.

Everyone in the area was unconscious. What had these **Reptile People** done to the staff?

"This will be an excellent piece to trade to **Dario** and **Antonio** to get us closer to the **Gift of the Gods**." Cobra Moon smiled.

(Dad…Prince…Becky…help) Charlotte thought as she slipped unconscious and into the arms of the **Reptile Tribe.**

The men cruised through the Florida night following the cherry red glow of Natalya's rent a car to a suburban parking lot adjacent to a small square shaped building.

The front lawn displayed a sign that read, _**The Vanilla Unicorn.**_

When the men climbed out of the car, the first thing Prince said was, "Lifestyles of the rich and the famous," highlighting all of the Mercedez and Porsches in the lot.

Lana and Natalya were still in their car, likely touching up their makeup.

"I need a refill," Prince discarded the empty water bottle that had full of rum.

JR shook his head, "One day, I'll get why you drink so damn much."

The soft clunk of car doors drew their eyes to the approaching Natalya and Lana.

"So," Natalya nervously began, "If we all go inside it will be $200 for each of us but if we go as couples its just $30 per couple."

JR's eyes narrowed. (What exactly is this?) He wondered.

"Well, I'm all about saving my hard earned money." Prince stated immediately, "Couples. You wanna hold my hand, lover?" He gestured to JR.

JR rolled his eyes, "You on some Golddust, Aerostar, XO Licious shit now."

"Kidding," Prince chuckled.

JR pulled him aside, "You sure you're cool with whatever this is. I mean, didn't you and Charlotte just start and-"

"We just have fun together. It's nothing serious. Well," Prince scoffed, "Thanks to you WWE management it isn't allowed to be anything serious."

"Right." JR sighed, "I don't mean to get in your business I just don't wanna see you do something you regret later on down the line, brother."

"I appreciate that," Prince smiled. "Well, both of 'em are lovely. I'll take whichever one you don't pick, wingman-style. Who you got?"

 **Choice**

 **A** Natalya

 **B** Lana

 **C** You know what, it doesn't matter. Let's have the ladies choose

Lana took a strong stride and slinked her body against JR, "I choose you."

Natalya crossed her arms, displaying her disapproval, "Stop teasing."

"Right." Lana smiled at JR; she took a step back and took the hand of Prince.

"I'm not a consolation prize." Prince released her hand, "We'll go solo." He pouted.

"It's not like that." Lana giggled, "Boys aren't the only ones that call huddles. She called dibs on JR from ground zero. I was teasing Nattie."

"Besides," Nattie smiled, "I have a 'thing' for really really REALLY big men. I mean, look at who I married. I gotta compensate."

JR looked at Natalya, "And he's alright with this? I mean," Noticing the bewildered look Prince shot at him, "I'm more than happy to do this. I just don't want any drama or fallout from us going out and having a good time."

Natalya smiled, "He's already here. You can ask him yourself."

JR's eyes widened, "Well, uhh-"

"Relax," Lana giggled, "Nattie, remember, he's still a rookie. Stop scaring him. Just relax guys you'll be just fine. And yes, Tyson approves. There are 'special rules' that Nattie must follow for situations like these and you fit the criteria."

"And you," Prince curiously smiled, "What do you have a 'thing' for?"

"I'm a bit more…," Lana thought for a second, "Futuristic. Playstations, I Phones and TVs started out huge but eventually they became more…sleek. So," Lana placed her heart-shaped face on Prince's sternum and smiled at him, "you're more my type," planting a gentle kiss over his heart.

JR suddenly realized. (This is a swingers club. Lana and Natalya are swingers.) He thought as they opened the door and stood in the corridor.

 **Choice**

 **A** I can't do this

 **B** Let's go wild

After leaving their cell phones and cameras inside a lockbox they entered.

The inside of **The Vanilla Unicorn** had the air of a high-end lounge.

A long bar counter with rotating love seats and down small set of steps were a series of couches where dozens of couples sat. At the end of the room was a single door that led to the lands of pleasure for all.

"We have an open bar," The bartender informed the four new guests, "All you can drink for the entire night."

Prince's grin widened, "Oh really, well in the case let me start with-"

"What do you mean start?" JR chuckled.

"Right?" Prince smiled, "I stand corrected, let me continue with a rum and coke."

Lana nuzzled the young man. "You've already had a bit to take the edge off?"

Prince answered, "I decided to celebrate a bit early," his dreads swaying in the wind.

Lana seemed mystified by the sight of his dancing gold-plated locks, "Well, now you have a bit of company, right?" She turned to the bartender, "I'll have the same."

"How strong would you like it?" The bartender thought

"I want mine to be as strong as…," Prince paused, "Hercules."

Lana smiled, "A good taste. I want to take my time and…savour this moment."

JR watched as **Rusev** approached the bar with **Alicia Fox** on his arm. Rusev said nothing. Instead, he stood and inspected Prince. Looking the man up-and-down, measuring him.

JR watched as **Tyson Kidd** advanced on the bar with **Ariana** beside him. "So this is the man you just had to have?" Tyson turned to Natalya and JR, "Well, I approve. I'm Tyson Kidd, nice to meet you."

 **Choice**

 **A** Introduce yourself

 **B** Grab Natalya's ass

 **C** Do nothing

"RUSEV CRUSH!" The Bulgarian said.

Prince glanced around, part of him wanted to remain calm but another part wondered what was going through Rusev's mind.

"It's alright." Lana smiled. "He approves."

JR looked at Lana, "But he just said-"

"That's the only English he knows in this story. The writers have Rusev talking like **Groot** because it's funny and also because it's how WWE should have kept him to begin with." Lana explained.

JR scratched his head, "Well, that does make sense."

"Uh oh," Alicia covered her mouth, "You're breaking the fourth wall."

"Right." Lana covered her mouth apologetically. "Would you like anything to drink?"

JR thought for a moment, "Well, I'm driving and-"

"Oh, you're not driving." Natalya smiled, "I promise you that I'm going to treat you so nice you'll never want to leave. You'll be sleeping here tonight with me."

JR watched as a strangely familiar couple made their way to the magical door.

"RUSEV CRUSH!" The Bulgarian offered his hand.

"Erm, yeah," Prince sportingly shook his hand.

"Just know that I'll treat with the utmost respect and make sure she has a good time." JR politely smiled at Tyson.

"Have fun big guy, I'll be back in a sec," Tyson nodded before Ariana dragged him to the bar. As they passed, Ariana glared at JR.

"Hmmph," She grunted rudely.

JR wrinkled his face, (That coon ass bedwench really got the nerve to look at me funny?!)

 **Choice**

 **A** Sing Willie D to Ariana

 **B** Ignore Ariana

"RUSEV CRUSH?" Rusev said to Prince.

"What's your favourite thing about me?" Lana translated. "He'd like to know what it is someone looking at me from the outside thinks."

Natalya whispered, "I bet it's your ass," she humbly bragged.

JR smugly sipped his whiskey. He knew his nephew better than anyone and a big ass was the last thing that attracted the eye of **The Albatross**.

"Your smile." Prince answered. "You have a genuine smile and dope energy to you that I like."

Lana blinked her eyes with surprise. Then, she licked her lips hungrily and smiled.

"And there it goes, you're seducing me already," Prince chuckled.

Lana smiled. "Tell me…what else do you like?"

Prince gently gnawed on his lower lip and lowered his eyes. "Well, I won't know for sure until we're naked." Prince said bluntly.

(This Negro.) JR shook his head at the poetic dance Prince coyly was playing.

JR had seen it a dozen times.

Lana smiled at Prince, "Well, I have a secret for you." She leaned forward and then she said, _"/_ **ineligible/** _"_

(What did she say?) JR wondered.

"Rusev Crush!" Rusev clapped his hands

"Well," Lana translated, "There's just one rule we have…Rusev gets to watch."

Prince took a swig of his rum and said, "I won't even realise you're there. I'm cool."

"JR," Tyson said to JR, "Same question."

Natalya turned to JR, "What about me attracted you the most?"

 **Choice**

 **A** Body

 **B** Face

 **C** Ass

Natalya happily looked at JR and said, "Really?"

"I'm more curious," Prince pulled his gold-plated dreadlocks behind his ear, "What made you want JR so much over me?"

JR turned to Prince.

Prince innocently raised his hands, "Just comparing. It's almost like when girls squeeze eachother's boobs to compare. I may learn a way to step my game up."

JR looked to Natalya, "It is a good question. Do you prefer the classic crew cut over long hair and dreads or was it something else?"

Rusev chuckled, "Rusev CRUSH!"

(Whatever that means.) JR thought.

Natalya lifted the martini to her lips and replied, "Just the way you handle yourself. You're very quiet, professional and I don't have to worry about you running around the locker room bragging about having been with me. No one would even know tonight happened. Management doesn't have to bury me or hurt my husband's career. We always choose the right people to share our bodies with."

"So," Prince scratched his chin, "You think I walk around broadcasting my sex life?"

"You don't exactly hide your current relationship well." Lana pointed out.

"Well," Natalya noted, "He does. Charlotte, however, doesn't."

(They know? Well, everyone knows except Ric at this point.) JR thought when Tyson elbowed him, "I wanna be there to watch you please her."

"Cool." JR nodded silently.

"Ya know," Natalya admitted, "In a perfect world I'd have a bit of both of you."

"A perfect world indeed." Lana smiled at Tyson Kidd and Rusev who were began rubbing their hands together like Birdman.

 **Choice**

 **A** Suggest a Tag team match

 **B** Whatever the ladies suggest

"Gotta pee." Lana announced.

And with that, the women hurried to the ladies room.

"Gahahaha, Rusev Crush, gahahahaha!" The Bulgarian giant chortled.

Tyson laughed alongside his friend and translated, "Women can't piss alone. The unwritten rule."

"Ain't that the truth." JR agreed. "Well, Prince, is this your chance to get the **Gwen Stefani** Boyhood Dream out of your system?"

Prince smugly smiled and sipped his rum, "Lana's a lot more stacked than Gwen ever was and Gwen was advertising a bit too much on **What You Waiting For?** "

"I love that song." Tyson smiled, "What do you mean by advertising?"

"I used to jag off to her moaning." Prince revealed.

JR shook his head, "I did NOT need to know that."

"Rusev Crush!" The giant gawked.

"Hey, I was in high school and besides, at that age a guy can fap to aluminium foil." Prince defended. "And suddenly, four in the morning there's this extremely hot Hollywood blond with legs wide open lying in the bushes moaning like she's getting penetrated by **Lexington Steele** or **Mr. Marcus."**

"Rusev Crush." The Bulgarian nodded.

"Hell," Prince blinked, "I still probably got rub one out to that song if I heard it today. Gwen is still fine as hell. Hasn't aged a day and the way she moans on that song…"

JR cocked his head, "Lana does remind you a bit of Gwen in a way though."

Tyson Kidd smiled, "A Gwen Stefani fantasy. I think every guy in our generation had a crush on Gwen. And what childhood crush are you satisfying being with Nattie?"

JR smiled, "My crush on Nattie? Well…"

 **Choice**

 **A** I've never been with a woman like Natalya before.

 **B** Bruce Wayne. I always wanted a Vicki Vale.

In front of the bathroom mirror, Lana exhaled and turned to Natalya. "I don't know if I can do this Natalya. I mean, he's with Charlotte and we all know the hell that Charlotte has been through with **Bram** and **Alberto** leaving her for Paige and-"

Natalya crooked her head, "Welcome to the wrestling business, sister. I love this business but it can be ugly at times. Real ugly and I'm sorry you have to see all this but what we're doing here is bigger than just emotions and feelings, Lana. We have to motivate them to sign on the dotted line. They're developmental contract is only for two more weeks and if they leave then its on us for not convincing them."

"I didn't sign up for this." Lana snapped.

"Believe me," Natalya sighed, "It could be worse. You could be in Saudi Arabia leaning on a banister and a Sheik could be the one you have to convince."

Natalya digressed and smiled at Lana, "Don't you like him?"

"I do. He's great. He's tall, dark and handsome like a fairytale Prince. He's perfect, I just-" Lana took a deep breath, "I don't know about doing this to Charlotte."

"Charlotte was born into this business." Natalya defended, "She knows."

Natalya stared at Lana, "What you need is a stronger cocktail? Look," holding her Lana's in her hands, "You're thinking too much. What you need to do is focus on the moment. Just this moment. Prince, JR, they're rookies. In a week, they'll have half the women in the world at their feet with the push Vince has coming for them but the only way they stay is if they have a good time and we're apart of that."

Lana exhaled, "I don't know about doing this alone-"

Natalya clutched Lana's hand, "Well, we'll do it together. I'll be right next to you."

Lana sighed, "Thanks, I want him but I just don't feel comfortable and-"

Natalya thought. How could she make this easier and funner for everyone?

 **Choice**

 **A** You could dress up, Lana.

 **B** We'll be together and maybe we'll tag team and trade later.

Upon hearing Spade's response, Cole shook his head and exhaled. "You guys are going to make this right, one day."

"There's no good excuse for us not being there." Spade gently rubbed his burning left eye. "But we'll get you guys back. You can bet on it."

Cole nodded and **The Undisputed Era** walked away.

Rell turned to Spade and exhaled, "Man, this sucks. Tell me again," lowering his voice, "What happened with Aerostar?"

"He was playing possum." Spade leaned over a water fountain and began dousing his eye, "He was possessed. In the world of Lucha Libre these things happen all the time. Ancient Aztec rituals and dark magic."

Rell shrilly whistled, "Thank goodness I worked the Canadian and Euro Indys. My espanol was terrible so I never went south of the border."

"Good food and love the girls," Spade admitted, "But the Lucha world was pretty grimy. Lots of guys getting stabbed in the locker rooms. Fans lighting themselves on fire and sacrificing others. It would get pretty wild in certain parts."

"It's good to finally meet you guys face-to-face," A squat balding man with buck-teeth and round glasses smiled.

Rell and Spade stared at **Kevin Dunn.**

"I'd like to personally introduce you to **Club Atlantis' Newest Member,** " Dunn gestured to his right.

Rell and Spade glanced down at a man less than 4 feet tall who had a stubble of facial hair and short spiky blond hair.

" **Hornswoggle!"** Both men gawked.

(So this is how they're going to start punishing us.) Rell thought.

 **Choice**

 **A** Hell no! Fuck no! We are not doing this!

 **B** Welcome to the group, Hornswoggle.

 _ **C**_ _You've gotta be kidding me. Fuck this shit._

As soon as Dunn walked away, Spade slung an arm over Rell and whispered, "Glass half full, Obama. This could work for us if we play it right. Think about it. A group full of black dudes that piss on people would be deemed too black and all the closet racist shareholders would reject it but if we use the image of Hornswoggle for a short time we just may able to market Atlantis in a different way."

Rell shook his head, " **DX** couldn't make it work how are we gon be able to?"

"They were old at that point but you know what…what would 90s DX have done if they were put in the same situation?" Spade proposed.

Rell thought, "Now that you mention it. I can kinda see it. You know what…if Evolution made **Eugene** work then we can definitely find a way to make it work."

"Right." Spade continued washing his eye. "Damn this shit burns like a perm."

Hornswoggle took a step forward, "Hey guys," he nervously exhaled, "We're going to have a blast doing this," he wryly smiled.

Rell quickly extended his hand, "We're going to make the most of this, man."

"Yeah," Hornswoggle nodded, "I know…they're putting me here to punish you guys for the heat you got but…I just wanna clear the air and let you guys know that I'm not here for that. I'm trying to keep getting dem checks so in whatever way I can help the group get over just let me know."

"Well," Spade exhaled, "We gotta let Prince and JR know too. Why don't you call them? Especially JR because we need him for…ya know."

"Right?" Rell nodded, digging in his trunks for his phone.

"No need." Hornswoggle interrupted, "You'll be seeing them soon. Follow me; I'll take you to them. We're celebrating your debut. The debut of one of the best groups this company will ever create."

 **Choice**

 **A** We've got something important we need to do.

 _ **B**_ _You're taking us to JR. Cool, we'll ride_

Hornswoggle generously slid a twenty dollar bill to the UBER driver and turned to both Spade and Rell, "A lot of magical things happen in this place and that's why its called _The Vanilla Unicorn_. How else do you think me and Mike Knox managed to get a piece of, oh wait," he slyly whistled, "That's right…that never happened."

The men climbed out of the UBER, Hornswoggle was already on his phone texting.

"How's the eye?" Rell asked.

"Blurry as fuck." Spade replied.

"Okay," Hornswoggle smiled, "We'll have company in a minute. If we roll solo we gotta pay more but it also looks good on you guys if you bring a woman with you."

Rell curiously looked to Hornswoggle, "What exactly is this place?"

"Welcome to the wrestling business, guys," Hornswoggle shrugged, "Guys at this level already have the notoriety, money and fame so how else do we convince them to stay? Well, you take them to a place where they can be treated like kings and offer them whatever their heart desires." Hornswoggle shrugged, "Now a young man you guys age loves the company of a woman. A guy Taker or Flair's age may want a few acres of land and a Hollywood pony to lick his pole. It changes as the talent ages but for now. I'm the shepherd guiding the sheep to a feast tonight. I may be a lot of things but I'm not going to bullshit you guys. Your contracts expire in 2 weeks. Tonight, you're being courted. TNA and Lucha can't do it like WWE can. Go inside and demand whatever you want and you'll get it. Have fun." He smiled as a second UBER arrived. "Wrestlers are some of the biggest freaks on the planet."

Rell stood slack-jawed in the parking lot as **Nikki Bella** climbed out of the vehicle alongside **Ruby Riot.**

The women immediately locked arms with the men, "Hey you," Nikki smiled.

 **Choice**

 **A** Hell yeah, let's go wild!

 **B** Whoring the divas out? I don't agree with it. I'm not doing this.

Upon entering the atmosphere of the Vanilla Unicorn Rell and Spade both glanced around, bewildered by the chill environment they'd been introduced to. They both knew this wasn't a typical disco club. The music wasn't hype it was very relaxing. There were couches and sofas where the patrons were sipping drinks talking and laughing. No one was standing on the wall. Everyone was amongst someone and seemed to be having a good time.

Ruby gently pulled Spade close to her and asked, "First time? You know what, nevermind. I can see it. Just relax, you're at a swingers club."

Rell froze.

Ruby tugged his shirt, "I said relax, rookie," she reminded as she led him to the bar, "Order a drink," she advised. She smiled at the bartender, "I'll have," glancing around the room and watching as Prince exploded into laughter at the table, "Whatever he's having," she giggled.

The bartender blinked, "If you're comfortable with drinking lighter fluid then…ok."

"I'm cool with it." Ruby admitted. She turned to Rell and whispered, "Relax."

Spade turned to Nikki, "You alright?" He asked as she swallowed her third shot of tequila but the silicone twin merely glanced at him and didn't say a word, "Okay."

Nikki batted her eyelashes at the two rookies and smiled, "Do you want me?"

Carlito blinked at her, "Why wouldn't I want you? You're one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen." He admitted.

"Well," Nikki wiped her eyes, "It's nice to know one guy out there feels that way."

Before Carlito could advance, Nikki defensively raised a hand and gasped, "I'll be fine, I…," she paused turned to Ruby and announced, "I gotta pee. You gotta pee?"

And with that the women headed to the bathroom.

 **Choice**

 **A** That ho crae

 _ **B**_ _Let's go chill with JR and Prince_

Rell marched up to the table and a la Frank Lucas said, "My man."

JR and Prince both smiled and embraced Rell and their brother Spade.

"Rusev Crush," The Bulgarian manoeuvred his massive body to allow everyone to sit. **Cameron** of the Funkadactyls stood beside Tyson Kidd with her arms crossed in disapproval, "You ready, Tyson? There's a bit too much chocolate at this table."

Tyson blinked, "Ready for what? I'm a bit limited in what I can do in the bedroom because of my injury. Why do you think Nattie and I are always here?"

Cameron rolled her eyes and hissed.

(That makes sense.) Spade mentally agreed as Natalya, Lana, Nikki and Ruby all rejoined the table.

Rusev's eyes were glued to Nikki's breasts. "Rusev Crush."

"That required no translation." Prince high-fived the Bulgarian. Prince then stared placidly at Cameron. "You are too cute to be cooning."

The others were slack-jawed by the backhanded compliment Prince had just given.

Spade shook his head and reminiscent to Heath Ledger said, "…and here we go."

Cameron reached for the nearest drink and launched its contents onto the face of Prince, "How dare you! Who the hell are you calling a coon?!"

Prince, face doused in tequila, shrugged indifferently, "You." Prince answered as the other women rose to restrain Cameron.

Nikki exhaled, she knew how volatile the situation had become and as veterans they had to contain the situation.

"You guys must really think you're hot shit!" Cameron snarled, "All they're going to do is use you and throw you away just like they do everyone else!"

Natalya bit her lip. Cameron was a long-time friend but at the moment she was jeopardizing the mission.

 **Choice**

 **A** Pursue the mission. Have Cameron escorted home.

 _ **B**_ _Try to mediate the situation so both can stay._

Nikki and the others turned to eachother and motioned for JR to join them, "Should we have Prince cut off? He's had a lot to drink."

JR shook his head, "Nah," he waved, "Drunk or sober that's just how he is. Besides, Cameron was being boujie towards us from the moment we walked in and we let it slide for a minute."

Natalya nodded, "I kinda noticed it but didn't want to say anything but she does get that way a lot when she's around black guys."

"Because she's a coooooon!" Prince sang loudly.

Rell and Spade lowered their faces trying not to laugh.

"Knock it off, bro." Spade advised.

"We got it," JR vowed, "Just let it play out. Prince is cool. Cameron was just…." (Cooning.) JR didn't want to say so he instead he said, "Acting funny and well that's how Prince is…he called her on it and-" JR paused, "We got it. He's cool."

"Okay." Natalya clapped her hands and they all returned to the table.

Cameron sat at the table like a five year that had been put in timeout. She couldn't ruin this mission or her delicate stance with the company she was trying to return to so she sat in silence.

"You guys are going to be the **Black Beatles of Wrestling** ," Ruby predicted as Prince wiped the tequila from his face.

"Really?" Spade could feel the vision returning to his eye. "So, who is who?"

"JR's gotta be Lennon. He's the peaceful guy but then again so is Rell. Hmmm?"

"Rusev Crush," The Bulgarian pointed.

"He says you're," Lana pointed to Prince, **"Paul McCartney**."

"Hold on," Nikki giggled, "Are we talking The Beatles or **the Black Beatles?"**

 **Choice**

 _ **A**_ _The Beatles_

 **B** Black Beatles (Rae Sremmurd, Mike Will and Gucci Mane)

PS4 Controller in hand Lana turned to Prince, "What are you going to do to me?"

Prince was as coy as a schoolgirl, "I'm not sure yet."

"If I win," Lana stated, "I really want a spanking," selecting Ken.

Prince sipped his rum, "If I win," selecting Cammy, "I really want head."

"Rusev crush." The Bulgarian added.

Tyson leaned forward, "He says, she's amazing at it."

(This only adds to the stereotype.) Rell thought looking at Ruby and Natalya.

As the match commenced, JR had to admit it was an interesting spin to add. At first he thought the idea of deciding what positions would be performed with games of Street Fighter was childish but watching the emotion the two competed with, "This is interesting." JR thought as Lana finished Prince with a spam of Hadoukens.

Spade shook his head. "Did you lose on purpose, man?"

Prince shrugged and passed the controller as Lana leaned across his lap.

JR shook his head and smiled as the erotic foreplay began. Tequila, rum and the clap of Prince's palm against Lana's ass followed by soft moans of the Russian. "Oo," she cooed, "soothe me," leaning up and staring into the eyes of her shokoladniy zayat (chocolate bunny) and sharing a swift kiss with him.

"Rusev Crush." The Bulgarian smiled.

Natalya looked on proudly. (That's it. Enjoy yourself, hon.)

Ariane held the controller and glanced across the table of her competition. "Okay," staring at Rell, "If I win. I want to see you suck her toes."

(WTF?!) Rell thought.

JR and Spade gave Prince the glare of death. Non-verbally warning him to not begin singing Coon by Willie D.

Rell sighed and said…

 **Choice**

 **A** If I win I really want head.

 **B** If I win I want Ariane to do anal.

Nikki smiled at the victorious Rell and rested her hand in his lap, "Later," she whispered.

"Aaaah," Prince pouted, "You're no fun."

"I'm a private girl."

"Yeah," Spade nodded, "She's a 'lady'."

"Damn," Prince drawled staring at his nearly empty drink.

Tyson Kidd turned to Ariane. Then, the entire table turned to Ariane.

"Fill my cup, yeah," Prince sang, "Yeah, go fill my cup, yeah!" He sang until the other members of Atlantis glared at him.

" _sorryassniggas,"_ Ariane collected the glass and headed to the bar.

Rell leaned forward and struggled to contain himself when felt Nikki's lips.

"Well," Nikki smiled, "You won," she stood, "So," collecting her drink as Ariane passed, "Let's play a funner game," luring him to the door of fantasy.

Rell took one final look at the group before entering the doorway to his boyhood dream. A night with Nikki Bella.

Ariane shook her head with venom in her eyes. "Here you go," purposely spilling the rum on Prince's wrist.

JR shook his head. Prince ignored it and resumed sipping his rum.

Lana stared at the door with envy. She then turned to Prince, "I'm jealous," guiding his hand under her dress, "and-"

"You're burning up," he smiled.

"For you." Lana added.

"I'm a bit green too." Natalya announced, poking her cleavage closer to JR's eyes and licking her lips.

 **Choice**

 **A** BRUH! Let's go do this!

 **B** Allow Prince to keep drinking and playing Playstation

 **C** Smack Prince

Lana gawked, her body shaking like a fish out of water. (What did he just do to me?) Lana took a deep breath and glanced down at the erotic angel beneath her. "Shokoladniy zayat (Chocolate bunny)," Leaning forward and planting kisses on his jaw and gently biting his cheek.

In the bed beside them, JR glanced over in confusion. (He's done already?! What the fuck?!) Watching as Prince's hand searched for and found his glass of rum.

Lana climbed over Prince, planting kisses on his throat as he sipped his rum.

Rusev seemed as surprised as JR was. Lana, oddly enough, wasn't complaining at all. She seemed contempt and more than satisfied.

JR refocused his attention on Natalya.

Prince's technique was quick and as precise as a sniper while JR preferred to take intricately take his time and handle it with the care of a surgeon.

JR worked his magic on Natalya, reading every wince and moan and gauging the perfect spots to hit.

Tyson Kidd sat in the corner with Ariane by his side looking on with a look of anger and constipation in her eyes.

(What is wrong with that woman?) JR wondered.

After a myriad of moves and techniques, JR watched with accomplishment as Natalya's entire body peaked in his arms.

Natalya nodded to him, "I want it," she pulled him deeper.

And then, once it was done, JR exhaled with pride and walked to the corner of the room for a glass of water. Standing in the corner with a smile on his face was the leprechaun, Horswoggle. The newest member of **Club Atlantis,** Hornswoggle, smiled at JR, "It ain't no fun if the homies can't have none…" He suggested.

 **Choice**

 **A** If you don't get your little ass out of this room…

 **B** Go ahead man.

It took a moment for both Natalya and Lana to return to reality but as soon as they did, they silently nodded and then giggled to one another as the men traded beds.

JR smiled awkwardly at Lana.

Prince sat beside Natalya and already he'd slung his arm around her, pinned her to mattress and his canines were on her throat.

(Well damn, youngblood!) JR tried not to laugh. (Must be that MILF Magic, I guess.)

Hornswoggle stood in the corner, looking as angry as Ariane did.

(Like I care.) JR thought. (Fuck that ain't no fun if the homies can't get none. First of all, you aren't a homie. Nobody wanted you in Atlantis. You are a guest! So sit yo little ass down somewhere and go out there and use your own game to pull some damn pussy and stop trying to mooch off of ours.) JR thought returning his eyes to Lana.

"Rusev Crush." The Bulgarian gawked.

JR turned to the other bed. Natalya already smiling and sleeping while Prince sipped another drink.

(Again?! How the hell does he do it?) JR wondered.

Lana planted a kiss on JR's lips and said, "Squeeze my ass," guiding his hand to her rear.

Before JR could concoct another thought he felt the warmth of her mouth on him and the magic of her tongue. With each swipe he could feel the chakras in his body elevating.

JR's eyes were wide as Lana took him on the ride of his life. (Maybe this is why Prince was done so fast. My GOD!) Glancing down at Lana. When she finally recovered and smiled at him.

 **Choice**

 **A** Go check on Rell and Spade

 **B** Have a drink and chill

With a birds-eye view, JR looked over the entire Vanilla Unicorn.

Rell slept soundly with an unconscious Nikki ontop of him.

Spade and Ruby romantically were trading earrings and sharing kisses.

Prince sat up, having `another` drink while Natalya and Lana snoozed in the room. (We really wore them out.) JR thought proudly.

"Sorry ass niggas," Ariane muttered beside him.

JR looked at the disgruntled sour-puss Ariane and sighed, "I don't get it. Are you seriously only here to cockblock and piss off every black man that walks through that door? I mean, everyone else is having a good time. You're an extremely beautiful woman and a lot of men, white boys included, have made passes and wanted you but all you've done is cockblock and hate on us the entire night. Why?"

Ariane glared at JR and said, "You think," Shoving him against the wall, "you tough," pulling a dildo from her pocket and holding it to his throat, ""Yeah, that's why I'm here. Damn, black bastards. I hate black men. Black bastards. You stink. I hate all black things. I hate Black Panther, I hate black keys on a piano, I hate the Black Eyed Peas, I hate Black Sabbath, I hate Wesley Snipes black ass, I hate The Rock too because he's black," Ariane stated. "I hate Ric Flair and Carmella because they secretly wanna be black."

"I get it," JR carefully weaved out of the dildos path, "But why?"

"When I was young…I dated a lot of rough thug guys and ignored all the artsy geeks." Ariane admitted, "Now that I'm older all the rough thugs are in jail and aren't worth anything and the geeks have money and jobs but only want white, Latina and Asian girls so I'm rebelling."

 **Choice**

 **A** You shouldn't antagonize us because of a negative experience in your past.

 _ **B**_ _"If you selling out yo people you a coon. If you hate yo on people you on coon"_

 **C** You know what since we're here…why don't I show you a good time just this once and I'll leave you with at least one positive brother in your memories.

All eyes were on her with each step she took into the vanilla unicorn. Wearing a candy apple-red dress, long dark hair sleekly falling past her neck, she walked by the mystified men and tapped JR on the shoulder, "That was an amazing performance," The Latina complimented gently jabbing her manicured fingernails into his exposed chest, "I'd like an…encore."

JR turned to the mysterious woman, "Hey." JR did his best maintain his composure but the beauty of this woman was overthrowing him.

All around them, the men were gathering like moths drawn to a flame. Each guy wanted a piece of this woman.

"That's no problem." JR nodded. "Miss…"

" **Catrina**." She smiled turning to the bartender, "A Bloody Mary." She ordered before returning her gaze to JR. "So you're the next big thing in wrestling, I hear."

JR anxiously scratched his head, "Well, let's hope so."

She leaned close to him, her lips inches from his and said, "Don't hope you are," she whispered, "know you are."

JR chuckled, "That sounds more like the style of a man I know," Thinking of Prince, "But I try to be a bit more humble."

Catrina sipped her Bloody Mary and asked, "Do you plan to do me any harm?"

JR smiled as the lyrics to **Raspberry Beret** replayed in his mind. "Only if you like it."

Catrina smiled, "Confidence, that's what I'm talking about."

Then, Spade stepped into the lounge and glaring at Catrina snarled, "What the fuck are you doing here?!"

Catrina smiled at the young man, "I've been really lonely since you left The Temple so I thought I'd stretch my legs and meet other people."

 **Choice**

 **A** Hold on, you two know eachother?

 **B** You're with Lucha Underground? What do you want from us?

 **C** Oh wow, we forgot all about the girls. You're taking us to The Temple

Catrina crossed the room and placed a hand on Spade's shoulder. " **The monster** has been freed. A storm is coming for you and you can either run from it or run to it but the monster will find you. It hasn't forgotten what you did to it."

Spade exhaled, "I know it was you that turned Aerostar."

Catrina smiled, "Good. I wanted you to know and it's a shame he only got one of your eyes," spotting the faint brown glow that had been eclipsed hours ago.

JR curiously eavesdropped. (Aerostar? What happened?) He wondered.

Spade stared at Catrina, "What is Dario offering you? There must be a reason everyone is after me and kidnapping those close to me."

"The Gift of the Gods." Catrina answered, "If I return to the temple with you than I will be rewarded with the Gift of the Gods."

JR shook his head. "How does that help us in any way?"

"He," pointing at Spade, "Has a few old scores to settle. Dario has each of your girlfriends now." Pulling out a stack of Polaroid's and placing them on the table. "I'll be waiting in the parking lot but don't wait too long. If I can find you…so can the monster." She said before sauntering out of the vanilla unicorn.

JR quickly flipped through the photos.

Alexa

Zelina

Charlotte

Naomi

Each woman was strapped to a chair overlooked by **Marty the Moth.**

"That sick bastard." Spade hissed.

"This is bad." JR admitted.

 **Choice**

 **A** We have no choice. We have to trust Catrina.

 **B** We can't trust her. Let's go to The Temple on our own.

 **C** Those hoes are on their own. We're chilling.

After gathering Rell, Prince and a bottle of Bacardi for the road. The four men hit the road and made their way through the night to the temple.

In silence, they rode through the city, then the dark desert until they finally reached the discreet arena.

Spade stared at **The Temple** and exhaled. (I knew that I'd have to eventually come back here one day I just wish that wasn't this way.)

Prince sipped his rum, wiped his mouth and glared at the entrance. (They just fucked with the wrong guy.) Pulling his out his smart phone and making a few calls.

Rell shook his head. (I can't believe I forgot about Alexa like that. Is she really the one for me if I can just forget about her so easily? No, it doesn't matter. What's right is right, I have to save her.)

JR took a long glance at Prince. (We can't tell him about Benoit and the Taskmaster. Not unless we have to. Right now, we don't have to. Even if we did, there's no way he'd believe us, right. No.) JR stared at the entrance and exhaled.

The four climbed out of the car and stared at their destination.

End of Season 1


	10. S2 C1 The Temple

**SAIL Season 2**

 **Chapter 1 –The Temple**

 _ **In the year 2045…**_

WWE…Then…Now…Forever…

"Well," **X** took a deep breath to collect herself, "The day they came to the temple," shaking her head, "You knew each of them were special. Each one was special in a different way but no one can honestly say they saw them becoming what they ended up evolving into for wrestling. Well," her eyes widening, "not just wrestling but the entire world."

Renee Young nodded in agreement, "Yeah, because all those years Hulk Hogan had been the biggest crossover star in history and after him The Rock and no one truly thought that wrestling would ever produce that again especially because John Cena didn't have their level of success with it."

 **X** relaxed, "I was in love with each of them the moment I saw them. We all were. Some saw them on NXT first but for a lot of people who had completely tuned out of WWE, Lucha Underground was where we first saw them and," she wiped tears out of her eyes, "that night at The Temple changed the world of wrestling forever."

Renee sighed, "That was a crazy time." Renee reminisced. "We were so young and we were just happy to have a contract. JR, Prince, Spade and Rell were so cavalier about it. They didn't care about contracts because they were so good it didn't matter if you signed them or not. They were getting paid regardless."

"They were definitely a game changer," **X** inhaled and breathed, "the industry couldn't control them -" mopping the tears in her eyes, "Can we stop for a second?"

From the behind the camera, Stephanie McMahon motioned for the camera to be shut off. "I know it's hard, **X,** but the world really wants to know their story…"

 **Choice**

 **A -** All four members of Atlantis are deceased

 **B -** There are survivors of Atlantis

It had been an uneasy discussion but in the end, the group elected to bring Catrina.

She climbed out of the car and said, "This way." Leading them in the direction opposite of the entrance.

"It's cool." Spade nodded. "There's a secret tunnel that leads into the temple out in the desert. I've never used but a few of the guys talked about it back in the day."

Rell nervously surveyed the entrance. "Those cameras," pointing to the surveillance drones posted at the entrance.

"Don't actually work." Spade shook his head. "Dario always was a cheapskate."

"He's well protected." Catrina reminded.

JR spun around and noticed Prince was not walking with them. Instead, he stood at the entrance. His arms crossed and waiting. "What are you doing, man?"

Prince took a swig of his rum. "Creating a diversion."

"You're not really thinking about kicking down the door and charging in there?"

Prince nodded, "I am."

"That is pretty dumb." JR shook his head. "Roll with us."

"I'm not going alone." Prince checked his phone. "Oh, I guess they thought…I was a busta…," he said as the hum of engines filled the desert. Over the horizon, JR and the others spotted an honorguard of SUVs.

Spade, Rell and JR nodded to Prince before following the path of Catrina. "There's also, someone already here." Catrina stopped at a small trapdoor a football fields distance away and standing atop the trap door was a man wearing a mask.

Spade smiled at the mask and said, **"Pegasus**?"

The man behind the mask nodded, "We'll get them out there and-"

"No deal." She pointed to Spade, "Until I have the **Gift of the Gods** I can care less what you all do but he is coming with me to Dario's office."

 **Choice**

 **A** No deal

 **B** Deal

 _ **Flashback…**_

"The irony," Catrina wryly scoffed, "All the people in the world…and you can still feel lonely?"

Spade exhaled, "Maybe I prefer to walk this path alone. Maybe going it alone is the only way I can have everything I want."

She wrapped her arms around his waist, holding onto him, "What's the point of having it all without the person you love?"

Spade exhaled, "Sometimes you just have to start again in order to fly." Walking into the desert.

Catrina shook her head, "I'll never let go of you, Spade. Never."

"This is where we part ways." Spade exhaled, "The Temple had to let go of **Puma, Killshot, Angellico** and now its time I moved on. Stay where you belong…in my memories."

Catrina shook her head, "I will never just be a memory."

Catrina stomped away and stripped away the crimson. The lifeblood and vigor and replaced it black. The color of life and death that way and stood alongside **Mils Muertes** , the man of 1000 deaths. The man that had become a placeholder for the man she was truly fated to real the Lucha world with.

 _ **Present Day…**_

Rell, Spade, JR, Pegasus and Catrina all looked at eachother and the convoy of vehicles around Prince.

"Ready?" Catrina asked.

 **Choice**

 _ **A**_ _Let's do this._

 **B** We could do more to prepare.

They carefully climbed down an old rickety ladder and entered an old tunnel filled with mice and insects. Using the lights of their smartphones, they walked through the chasm until a stone wall was in sight.

"Wait," Catrina halted the group at a fork road, "From here there are three paths. Spade and I will take this path to **Dario'** s office. This is a passage was dug for him to escape if any old enemies ever found him."

"That makes a lot of sense." Rell noted. "You have

Suddenly, the walls around them trembled and rained dirt on their heads.

"What was that?" Pegasus grunted.

"Prince." Spade guessed.

"What the fuck?!" **Vampiro** gawked as the announcers and every fan in the temple rose their feet in shock as the doors were plowed down by a Range Rover.

The competitors in the ring, **Paul London, Jake Strong, Son of Havoc** and **El Dragon Azteca** were completely confused by the stunt.

Then, chaos ensued as dozens of men dressed in all-black with ski-masks and bandanas stormed the ring with baseball bats, wrenches, crowbars and chains.

Prince G-MO climbed from the top of the truck and stood in the ring, "You know why we're here, Dario!" He shouted as the small army laid siege to the temple and subdued the four role players in the middle of the ring.

Catrina gestured to the other two paths, "One leads to the **shower room**. The other leads to **the basement** of the temple."

"What's in the basement?"

"I cannot be certain." Catrina shook her head. "I've personally never been there."

 **Choice**

 _ **A**_ _Take the shower room route_

 **B** Take the basement route

Spade leaned against the wall, "I'm ready."

Catrina downcast her eyes, "I'm not," resting her head over his heart.

Spade soothingly ran his fingers through her dark hair, "…It can never go back to the way it was, Catrina. We've both grown and changed too much since that time."

"It can." Catrina stated. "I have cheated death. I have sacrificed everything to reclaim my soul. My life. I did it all because of you. We can be together…again."

"And I left **The Temple** to protect you." Spade sighed, "Had I stayed you wouldn't have been safe. I knew you were strong enough to find a way and you did."

"Then let's forget about all of this." Catrina suggested. "I'll leave **The Temple**. Now that I have my life force back we can be together again. I'll come to WWE with you."

"Catrina-" Spade sighed

"Or wherever," Catrina interrupted, "We can go north to Canada or overseas. We can make this work."

Spade exhaled, "I can't just abandon my friends and I won't just let others die for my sins. **Matanza** is here and he'll kill them all if I don't something. I won't turn my back on them. All this…it ends today." Gently pushing the wall aside.

Dario nearly leapt out of his skin, surprised by Catrina and Spade's entering the office via his secret passageway.

"Dario." Catrina exhaled. "I have the bounty. Now, I want my reward."

The millionaire smiled sinisterly, "So that is why that _pendejo_ is in my ring." Motioning to the television where Prince was in the ring with a dozen goons.

"The reward," Catrina repeated. "Give me **The Gift of the Gods**."

"You disfigured mi sangre." Dario reminded, "He has to wear that mask because of you and tonight our family will finally have vengeance after I kill your mayate."

 **Choice**

 **A** We can handle this another way, Dario.

 _ **B**_ _Bring it on, Dario._

Dario smiled. He leaned back and pressed a button under the drawer of his desk.

A deafening _**BOOM**_ shook and echoed through the temple followed by a loud _**RAAAAWWWWWWWRRRRR**_ that sent chills down Spade's spine.

"What was that?!" Spade turned to Dario.

Then, the lights shut out. The entire room became pitch black.

"Hehehehehehe," Dario laughed.

Spade could hear the sound of something scraping across the floor. Then, a second later, the lights were back on.

Spade and Catrina stood in the office. Alone.

"He got away." Spade snorted.

"And I didn't get the **Gift of the Gods**." She shook her head with disappointment.

"You had to see this coming from Dario." Spade shrugged, pressing against the way they came in. The wall wouldn't budge. "Did he-" Hurrying to the front door. The knob wouldn't twist and the door wouldn't budge. "Lock us in."

Then, the phone on the table rang.

Without hesitation, Catrina set the phone to speakerphone.

"Did you honestly think I would gamble the fate of my company in a fist-fight with you?" Dario chuckled. "No, the **Cueto Family** will have our vengeance Spade. You have disfigured my brother and cost our family millions of dollars. Now, we will do the same to you. Watch the television, pero." He insisted before hanging up.

Spade and Catrina stared at the flat screen and stared at a cage where the door had been opened. The steel door to the room had been torn.

"He's freed Matanza." Catrina gawked. "He's unleashing that monster on your friends." Pointing at Prince and the goons squad that were in the ring handling all the role-players of Lucha Underground.

 **Choice**

 _ **A**_ _Let's think our way out of this room. There has to be a way out._

 **B** Let's bust our way out. Maybe we can break a window or something.

Melissa Santos stood in awe. Watching as this tyrannically tall, gallant, almond-skinned man with gold-plated dreadlocks held the entire **Temple** at ransom. She turned to her colleagues, "What are you smiling about?"

Vampiro stood behind the announcer's table with arms crossed and creepy smile that resembled a pedophile at a Boy Scout camp. "…," he said nothing in response.

From the rafters, **Angellico** charged and diving into the ring. Swooping ontop of the crowd. He mounted one of the men and began to rain down blows.

Then, the arena gawked as he hit with a baseball bat and one-by-one the goons pounced on Angellico. Stomping him, XO Licious and all the others that had ran out to defend the honor of the temple.

Prince examined the situation. It was obvious that Dario wanted to box in the militia. In the tunnel the goon squad wouldn't have the spacing to swing their weapons. In the ring, they had more than enough room to do what they pleased. Lucha was trying to force them to the back.

Melissa glanced up. Prince stood over and asked, "Hey, lady, you got a phone?"

Melissa nervously glanced around for help but not a soul moved. A second later, Prince gently clutched her wrist, placed a hand on her hip and guided her up the steps. (Why am I going with him?) She wondered. For some reason, the answer no never entered her mind.

She stared into his chocolate brown eyes when he asked her, "Mama," Prince spoke to her softly and gently, "who is left?" Melissa surveyed ringside. She looked at all of her broken brethren holding their limbs in pain. It hadn't been a unified front to combat the invasion. Like every Bruce Lee film, they had all charged at the invaders one-by-one and been picked off.

Melissa then felt Prince's hands against her skin, digging in her jeans. Prince leaned forward and gently backed Melissa against the turnbuckle; she felt his warm breaths on her collarbone and his hands against her skin, digging in her jeans as he retrieved her i-phone.

Melissa anxiously gazed at the crowd before accepting the phone. She stared at the Lucha Underground roster on the homepage and cross-checked the talent with those outside the ring.

"Johnny Mundo, Matanza, King Cuerno, Mils Muertes, Pentagon Dark, Ivellise, Sexy Star, Marty the Moth and," she glanced up the ramp as a large man strode forward, "The Machine Cage."

Prince turned and stared at the approaching superstar, "If I were you, white boy, I'd chill in the back. This shit ain't got nothing to do with you. You aren't the one holding our people hostage in the back. We got no beef with you."

Cage paused on the ramp and motioned to the back for a microphone. "I'm not out here for the Cueto's or the temple. I'm out here because you thought for a second it was alright for you to put your grubby hands on my woman."

Prince exhaled, "You must think we're fucking playing. Go to the back, white boy, before we fuck you up too."

Melissa pleading glanced at Cage. True, he was huge. Well, massive! But he was facing down over a dozen well-sized men armed with baseball bats.

Cage threw the microphone on the ground and marched forward.

"Oh, you think I'ma busta?" Prince backed away, "Goon squad! Goon squad! I said every goon that's with me, c'mhere. Man, fuck this clown up."

Melissa lunged forward but was held back by Prince before locked into a sleeper hold. "Nighty, night, baby doll." Prince whispered, picking her up and carrying out of the ring and depositing her into the arms of Vampiro while the flock of goons pounced on and destroyed Cage. With majority of the roster depleted as well as security JR, Rell and Pegasus glanced at eachother. "Where should we go?"

 **Choice**

 _ **A**_ _The men's locker room_

 **B** Dario's office

 _ **C**_ _The basement_

JR, Pegasus and Rell crept across the tile floor, leaning against the thin steel walls and making their way through the dry shower room.

(Still dry.) JR realized. (No one's showered yet. Which means...) Stepping out of hiding and examining the vacant shower room. "They haven't started the show until just now."

The bass of the entrance music shook the temple.

"They waited for us to get here before they started the show." Rell scoffed with disbelief, "Dario really sat here the whole night and waited for us to get here?"

"Door." Pegasus barricaded the door with his body and nodded. "Now that we're in, what's the plan?"

"Find the girls and get the hell out of here." Rell stated immediately.

JR shook his head. "We don't have a clue where to even start. This place is huge. They could be anywhere."

"Well," Pegasus stretched and cracked the bones in his neck, "I guess we'll have to make someone _**SQUEAL**_ and tell us."

The way Benoit's voice peaked sent chills down JR and Rell's spines. As if a sadistic lust had overtaken **The Rabid Wolverine** at the thought of inflicting pain on another human being.

"We snatch the next guy that walks in here and make them talk." The three agreed. All hiding in wait.

Moments later, the door opened and almost instantly the three pounced on the man. Pounding and stomping away at him.

JR glanced down at the victim. He had a small afro, chocolate-skin and wore red tights. **The Mack's** arms were up in a defensive position.

A sick toothless smile crossed Benoit's masked face as readied for the **crossface**.

 **Choice**

 _ **A**_ _Stop attacking him._

 **B** Make him squeal!

Spade and Catrina turned away as the beat down of Cage concluded.

Loud bangs and crash could be heard outside of the office.

"What's going on out there?" Spade wondered.

Catrina plucked a remote from the desk and changed the channel on the television. The channels alternated between all the surveillance cameras throughout the arena, "Dario was always paranoid."

Spade shook his head. "So the cameras inside The Temple work. The cameras outside are just for show."

(What's Dario planning?) Spade wondered as he searched the office. He remembered that in the darkness he had heard something scrape across the wooden floor.

Spade also remembered that Dario had leaned against the desk and did something before the room went dark but what?

Catrina changed the channel. Then, Catrina covered her mouth. Her body was frozen with fear as the TV displayed the corridor right outside the office.

 **Matanza**! The monster stood outside the office door. Pacing the corridor, thick steel chains wrapped around his knuckles and drops of blood trickling from his hands.

(Oh no!) Spade thought. (The others?! Did he get to Rell or JR? Or maybe he tore apart one of somebody else or a camera man.)

The colossal monster leaned against the door. Making a thud hard enough that it shook the desk and paintings on the walls around Catrina and Spade.

Matanza was listening…

Catrina turned to Spade. Her asked asking, what do we do?"

 **Choice**

 **A** Search the desk

 _ **B**_ _Do NOT move or make a sound!_

 **C** Fight Matanza

"Get off him," Rell barked, "Leave him alone." Pulling Pegasus back.

The Mack leapt to his feet. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!" He shouted.

"He'll wake the whole building." Pegasus hissed. "We should just take him out"

The Mack raised his fists.

"Hold up." Rell whispered. "Ain't no one taking anybody out. We got the wrong guy."

The Mack didn't drop his fists. "You're damn right you jumped the wrong guy. I don't have shit to do with Dario grabbing your girls. Half of us can't stand that fool either."

"See." Rell winked at Pegasus. "Look, all we want is get the girls and get the hell out of here. We don't want no trouble with you guys."

"I understand that but if Dario sees me helping you guys out. I might _**be next.**_ "

JR was perplexed. "Next for what?"

"The sacrifice to the gods." Mack answered. "Look, I'm the last black man standing in this company. I'm just trying to keep getting dem checks, ya know."

"We understand that." Rell nodded. "But how's he going to see you."

"He's got cameras everywhere except here in the men's lockers." Mack explained.

Pegasus cracked his neck. "Well that's no problem." Pulling a smartphone out of his pocket. "We're good."

"What did you do?" Mack asked as Pegasus pocketed his phone.

"Disabled the cameras. It's tough to be dead if people seeing you walking around on camera everywhere." Pegasus explained.

Mack was intrigued, "You look familiar, who are you?"

"Later for that." JR interrupted. "Take us to the girls."

"I don't know where they are but I can take you to a guy that does. We gotta go past gorilla tho."

 **Choice**

 **A** He's leading us into a trap

 _ **B**_ _Trust Mack._

 **C** Hide and wait for someone else.

(Shit.) Spade and Catrina stared at the static monitor. (What the fuck happened to the cameras?)

They stood in silence and waited.

 _BANG!_ The door shook.

Catrina's lips parted and a shrill shriek escaped before Spade silenced her. His lips locked with hers.

" **HuaaaaaaAAARRGH!"** Matanza screamed before loudly stomping away. The faint echo of the steel chains being dragged across the concrete floor of the tunnel confirming Matanza's departure.

(Cool.) Spade thought breaking the kiss and staring at Catrina.

Catrina smiled, "I liked it better when you were rougher with me. Maybe I'll scream a bit louder."

"You'll be on your own if that monster comes back then." Spade exhaled, "We're getting out of here." His eyes scanned the desk. "Get your phone ready. Dario pushed a button or something and that kicked everything off. We need to see what happens when they lights go out."

Catrina sat atop the desk, "Okay." Digging in her purse and retrieving her I Phone.

Spade curtly sighed, "I need to search the desk, Catrina."

"Yeah," She smiled, "You really do."

"You have your needs, Spade." Catrina smiled, "But what about my needs," seductively staring at him, "I've been here lonely, bored and patiently waiting for a long time."

"I've got my guys out there waiting for me." Spade reasoned.

"So," licking her lips, "let's make em wait," she whispered seductively.

 **Choice**

 _ **A**_ _Bust them cheeks!_

 **B** Move Catrina and search the desk.

Hunter hung up the phone. "Those four-uhhh," he sighed to his half-awake wife, "they remind me-uhhh a lot of what it was like when I took over **DX** -uhhh."

Stephanie yawned, "What did they do now?"

"Some bitch-uhhh from Lucha Underground showed up-uhhh. Now they're off playing hero-uhhh to rescue a few of the girls from The Temple-uhhh."

Stephanie's eyes were wide as marbles. "Are you sending help? Call the veterans! Kane! Mark! Big Show!" She snapped.

"Did your dad-uhhh send backup-uhhh when we invaded **WCW** **Nitro** -uhhh?"

Stephanie sighed, "Who did Dario take?"

"Panicking the entire roster-uhhh and going public will give Lucha-uhhh publicity. If they handle it quietly-uhhh, by the time the fans try to pour gasoline-uhhh the fire's already out."

Stephanie shook her head. "You're just living vicariously through them."

"Maybe-uhhh, I am-uhhh, Steph." Hunter sighed, "They can handle it-uhhh."

The roar of the monster shook the temple.

Pegasus, JR, Rell and The Mack stood in the tunnel frozen until The Mack said, "Aww shit! Matanza's been let loose and he's headed this way. We gotta go!"

"Hold up! A human being made that noise?!" Rell gawked.

"That ain't no man, bro." Mack shook his head. "Matanza's a monster."

The group searched the area. Behind them, at gorilla position, a wily old man with long feral gray hair and a thick beard stood alone.

The shower room they'd just left from was to their left. In front of them was door that led to an unknown part of The Temple.

 **Choice**

 **A** Run past the old man through Gorilla Position to the ring.

 _ **B**_ _Go to the Unknown Area_

 **C** Hide in the shower room

Melissa felt lightheaded when she opened her eyes later.

"You okay?" Matt Striker asked, blocking her view of the unconscious Cage.

She could hear music. "What's going on?" Melissa noticed the fans in the crowd holding up their smartphones and recording.

Striker explained, "Prince got bored waiting so he went in the crowd and painted his face," pointing at the zebra-striped Prince, "then this."

Prince was lying in the ring like a centerfold model while a woman stripped in it.

"Is he really getting female fans to give him lapdances in the ring?" Melissa gawked.

Strike could see the fury in his partner, "Why don't you get in there, Vampiro?"

Vampiro shook his head, "I'm old but I'm not dumb." Counting all the bat-wielding goons that formed a blockade of fresh between Prince and the rest of the world.

Melissa whispered to Striker and Vampiro, "Is this a work?"

Striker shook his head, "no one told me."

"It's disrespectful. Him to be doing that and making Lucha look bad." Vampiro added

" _ENOUGH OF THIS!"_ A hoarse voice boomed through the speakers. The one-eyed old man emerged from the back. _"BELIEVER'S WE SHALL WELCOME CLUBATLANTIS,"_ **Antonio Cueto** growled, _"TO OUR TEMPLE BY HAVING A_ _ **SACRIFICE TO THE GODS MATCH!"**_ The arena darkened as Matanza strode to the ring.

Catrina lied on the desk with her legs wide and her vocal chords composing soft moans as Spade's tongue traced kanji between her thighs.

"She adores," A voice interrupted.

Spade and Catrina both nearly leapt out of their skin. "Your tongue," Aerostar stood in the corner of the room. "I wish I was her."

 **Choice**

 **A** What do you mean you wish you her? What the fuck, man?!

 **B** You nearly blinded me! Now you cockblocking me! I'ma beat yo ass!

 _ **C**_ _How did you get in here?_


	11. S2 C2 Black Beatles

**Chapter Two – The Black Beatles**

Spade, dressed as **Naruto,** walked through Target with Rell dressed as **Kakashi** , JR dressed as **Batman** and Prince dressed as **Link** from The Legend of Zelda. The four pointed to the gaming aisle where **The New Day** stood. **Big E** dressed as **Darkseid**. **Kofi Kingston** dressed as **Ganondorf** and **Xavier Woods** dressed as **Sasuke**.

"We told y'all that y'all don't run this shit no more." Prince declared.

"Got beef?" Xavier shouted. "You want beef?"

The children and fans watched as the two groups met and strangely silly melee broke out amongst them.

 _ **In the year 2045…**_

"I still remember the day that video went viral." **Sasha** sat beside X and the two gently embraced. "But it just goes back to what Prince used to always brag about."

"Oh yeah," Renee chuckled, "Black people gave anime swag and made the world stop looking at the anime and gaming community as just nerds."

"There's a lot of truth to that." Sasha, a living legend/hall of famer/greatest female wrestler that ever lived smiled. "I remember watching that and texting all of them the next day and Bayley and me being angry that they didn't invite us. It was four-on-one! They could've used my help."

Renee turned to Sasha, "Who would you have cosplayed as?"

Sasha thought for a moment and answered.

 **Choice**

 **A** Sakura from Naruto

 **B** Catwoman

 _ **C**_ _Sailor Moon_

X smiled at Sasha's answer. The memories Atlantis gave the world. Nostalgia was a complicated emotion for X. She wasn't sure whether to smile or cry.

"So," Renee continued, "The cameras had been shut down. All we had was cell phone footage that the fans shot. What else was going on in the temple?"

X reminisced on it all. "Well…in the end Atlantis did the right thing." X continued

As the platoon of bat-wielding goons swarmed Matanza, Prince watched with one thought in mind. (Come on guys. Hurry up, get the girls so we can go)

Catrina climbed off the desk and glared at the bargain-basement power ranger, "Get out before I make you!" She hissed.

"Now, now, now, Catrina," Aerostar wagged his finger, "Need I remind you it was your witchcraft that placed us all in this predicament to begin with."

Spade eyed them both awkwardly.

"AH HAH! It was you that suggested Dario get vengeance by luring Spade here." Aerostar revealed. "AH HAH! It was also you that suggested that the blood of black men was the most potent so sacrificing all four members of Atlantis would satisfy the Aztec Gods. AH HAH! It was also you that broke into the Full Sail and dosed everyone's coffee. AH HAH! It was you-"

"WE GET IT, MAN!" Spade snapped. He turned to Catrina, "Why am I not surprised?"

"The Gift of the Gods is all I can offer **Mils Muertes** so that he spares my life." Catrina explained. "If I give him that he'll let me walk and live my new life. We can be together Spade. Really?" Placing a hand on his cheek.

 **Choice**

 _ **A**_ _If Young Metro don't trust you…_

 **B** Get out, Aerostar. I don't trust you BUT I'ma smash and we'll get out of here.

 **C** Okay, I trust you, Catrina. Let's be together.

Rell, JR and Pegasus examined the strange room they'd wandered into.

A long table covered with cups of tea and plates of crumpets stretched in front of them.

"Atlantis," A man with swirling glasses leaned forward, "Welcome. Take your shoes and please have tea with us?"

Rell, JR and Pegasus exchanged confused glances.

"Who the hell are you guys?" Rell asked glanced at the table where a few more men sat in the darkness.

"I know you," JR pointed to a man with neck-length dark hair at the corner of the table, " **Paul London** , but who are the rest of these people?"

"We're the **Rabbit Tribe**." One member chuckled. "Now please have a seat. Don't be rude. We have tea for you."

JR shook his head. "I am not sitting down. Fuck this bullshit."

"If you don't sit then how else will we be able to tell you how to find **Marty** and the women that he's kidnapped?" Paul London questioned.

"We could just MAKE YOU SQUEAL!" Pegasus countered.

"In the realm of our tribe, violence isn't always the answer." The man with swirling glasses smiled. "If you want to learn the secret to finding **Marty the Moth** and the extremely chocolatey **Naomi** , caliente hot tamale **Zelina** , sweet and sexually deprived little miss **Alexa** **Bliss,** who is guaranteed to give a gentleman a lot of bliss but its debatable whether or not she drinks piss because she kisses pigs-"

Rell rolled his eyes.

He continued, "The flat-assed, plastic, Plain Jane blond that no one wants to see nude but for some reason there's always a picture on the internet of her showing her boobs, Charlotte Flair, then you shall sit and not be a prude."

 **Choice**

 **A** Fuck this shit. Make em squeal!

 _ **B**_ _Sit and have tea._

Renee Young smiled at the two women, "So there are a few interesting theories on Club Atlantis. One in particular is the origin of Prince G-MO and it happened because of this photograph that was taken a few days after the invasion of The Temple." Renee held up a photograph of Prince hugging **The Million Dollar Man Ted DiBiase** in an unidentified restaurant.

"The theory goes," Renee began, "When Prince was a child that The Million Dollar Man basically took him out and spoiled him."

"You mean like adopted him?" Sasha asked.

"No." Renee shook her head. "Basically, Prince as a child got extremely spoiled by hanging out with The Million Dollar Man and Virgil and that's what caused him to grow up to become the bratty boy-diva that evolved into."

X nodded. In her mind the theory did make sense in some ways.

Sasha turned her head. "I thought Prince was the embodiment of all the negative stereotypes about black athletes. He was extremely athletic and couldn't be beaten at his craft, given special treatment because of his ability, careless with money, chasing after every woman in sight that wasn't black, always partying and buying flashy things for no reason. I always thought that was the gimmick."

X crossed her arms. "The Million Dollar Man and Virgil as the catalyst for that is an interesting way of looking at it."

(But if The Million Dollar Man groomed Prince then Prince would have grown up extremely coonish and acting like Virgil.) Sasha thought. "It kind of makes sense in some way but in other ways it doesn't."

Stephanie smiled and sat beside the two women.

"What do you think of the theory?" Renee asked Stephanie.

 **Choice**

 **A |** That's a good theory

 **B |** I disagree with that theory

 _ **C |**_ _I have a different theory on that._

Pegasus took a deep breath to calm himself but joined JR and Rell at the table.

The **Checker-Board Man, Saltador,** gestured to the full cups of tea on the table.

Rell and JR exchanged glances.

"Should we…drink the tea?" JR wondered.

"I'm not thirsty." Benoit seethed angrily pushing his cup of tea away and spilling some of its contents on the table cloth.

The man with swirling glasses leaned over the table, "Now that is beyond rude."

Paul London sighed, "I spent over an hour brewing the tea at precise temperature just for tonight's occasion and now you won't drink any of it." Shaking his head exasperated.

The Checker-Board Man nodded and pointed at JR. He then gestured for JR to pluck his cup of tea up and have a sip.

JR shook his head. "How are you of all people going to ask anyone to drink anything? Your mouth is covered up. Did you drink any of this specially brewed tea at all?"

The Checker-Board Man, Saltador, stared at JR.

JR stared back.

The pudgy man masked man with goggles, **Mala Suerte** smiled, "This is the best tea you guys will ever have." Lifting the cup to his lips and having a sip. "Umm, so good!" Mala Suerte declared. "You should try some." He smiled at Larrell.

Pegasus glared at Mala Suerte, "Then why is the water in your cup _clear_? And ours is," Pegasus pointed to the amber liquid in the cups of tea in front of them.

Mala Suerte stared at Rell.

Rell stared back.

 **Choice**

 **A |** Drink the tea.

 _ **B |**_ _Smell the tea._

 **C |** Make them squeal!

Rell leaned forward, inhaling the fumes. It had a gentle aroma that reminded him of a greenhouse filled with wildflowers.

Paul London's face drooped, "Your paranoia insults me. If you can't trust me to brew you a simple cup of tea…then how would you trust me to help you find your ladies?"

JR scratched his chin. "You do kind of have a point now that you mention it."

Pegasus was rubbing his hands together and cracking the bones in his neck, "Well, I say to hell with this Alice In Wonderland tea party crap. I say we tear them, rip them, smash them and make them _SQUEAL!"_

Rell and JR awkwardly stared at Benoit.

(He's doing a terrible job convincing us that he didn't murder anyone.) Rell thought.

"Does it smell like tea to you?" Rell openly asked.

"I don't know." JR admitted. "I'm more of a coffee guy."

"Damn," Rell hissed, "Prince mixes sho-chu into his tea sometimes. He'd know better than anyone. Damn, I wish he was here."

"If we don't find the girls then he won't be around much longer." Pegasus reminded. "That monster is on his way to the ring. We should make them _SQUEAL_ and tell us where the girls are."

Mala Suerte sipped his cup, " **Marty the Moth** is quite a character. Your friend Prince may be a brat at times because of his talent but Marty was a spoiled rich kid that always got what he wanted. NO ONE ever says 'no' to him. Marty doesn't understand what 'NO' means. He especially hates when girls say 'no.'"

(What does he mean by that exactly?) Rell wondered as the dark context played with his mind.

Saltador, the checkerboard man, gestured to the three cups of tea in front of them.

 **Choice**

 _ **A |**_ _Drink the tea_

 **B |** Refuse the tea

 **C |** Make them squeal

Spade shook his head, "I'm sorry, Catrina." He turned away from her, "but this is goodbye."

Catrina pleadingly stared at Spade:

She had ruined the peace he had found in WWE.

Had his friends kidnapped and held for ransom.

Drugged/bewitched one of his allies for her own gain.

Catrina may truly have loved him but the way she so easily sold out his happiness and didn't harbor an ounce of remorse.

Spade shook his head. (If Young Metro don't trust you…) He turned to Aerostar, "Get me out here."

"AH HAH!" Aerostar pointed to Catrina, "Your lies and deceit are coming to an end now. The wicked witch of Lucha will soon be no more."

"Shut up, you fool!" Catrina hissed. "The only thing that kept Mils Muertes from ripping your heart out has been me. If I'm gone what do you think will happen?"

Spade rolled his eyes impatiently, "Can we get out of here this millennium?"

Aerostar ignored Spade and continued his verbal war with Catrina, "He'll be a shell of himself and lose to role-players like The Mack, King Cuerno and El Dragon Azteca."

Catrina folded her arms across her chest.

"AH HAH!" Aerostar pointed to plumes of dark mist that were entering the room from outside the locked door. "Mils Muertes has arrived to collect your soul. Well, we shall depart and leave you to face your end Catrina."

Catrina pleadingly stared at Spade. "Help me." She mouthed.

 **Choice**

 _ **A |**_ _Get me out of here, Aerostar_

 **B |** Open the door and offer to team up with Mils Muertes

 **C |** Save Catrina

(Fuck it.) Rell shrugged. He and JR carefully sipped the amber liquid. The tea had a smooth taste. It definitely had an anthill of sugar mixed in. It was sweeter than Kool-Aid. Pegasus shook his head and took a step back, refusing the tea.

"Hehehe," Paul London deviously smiled, "JR, Rell… _ **I didn't know you like to get wet**_ _."_

"I KNEW IT!" Benoit flipped the table, kicking over chairs and dove on Saltador.

"Oh shit," Rell backed away in horror. (He spiked it!)

Mala Suerte sang, _"We put a molly in the champagne…and you ain't even know it…Aerostar gon enjoy that…and you don't even know it."_

JR could hear the clunk of his own heart in his chest. What had they dosed them with? He wondered as Pegasus slapped Saltador with a hard knife-edge chop.

"Well, we're ALL mad here," London smiled at Pegasus.

Rell wondered. (Why is he just allowing his guys to get beat up? What the fuck?)

As JR and Rell leaned against the wall, their hearts pounding and every sound echoing in their eardrums, Paul London smiled at them, "You did good to drink the tea. Marty is rich and has sensors that would detect the average man with an average blood sugar. Because of the high dosage of sugar your body is a bit hyper and adjusting but you'll be fine in a few minutes."

"You mean," Spade glanced around, "You're not going to rape us?"

London exhaled with disappointment, "We're not Aerostar."

"Then why did tubby sing that Rick Ross song just now?" JR asked.

"I'm a fan of Rozay." Suerte smiled as Benoit began German Suplexing Saltador.

"Y'all just gon let him get beat up?"

"It'll keep him distracted. He didn't drink the tea. If he goes with you guys it'll trigger the alarms. "You'll find Marty and your ladies in **Dario's Ringside Office**."

 **Choice**

 _ **A |**_ We're not leaving without him. Benoit comes with us.

 **B |** Thanks. We're going now.

 **C |** They on some freak shit. Help Benoit make them squeal

"The vertigo should subside in a moment." Aerostar coached.

Spade's forehead throbbed. He examined his new surroundings. They stood inside a skybox near the rafters.

"So you managed to save him from the witch." **Drago** strode forward and smiled.

"We were lucky Spade didn't find himself under her spell…again." Aerostar added.

From the skybox windows, Spade watched as Matanza overpowered goon-after-goon on his way to the astonished Prince.

"I apologize for blinding you." Aerostar lamented.

"Water under the bridge." Spade waved off. "You've been bueno amigos to me over the years." Spade sighed, "And It's cool you don't have to hide it anymore."

"AH HAH!" Aerostar pointed. "So you know our true identities?"

Spade wryly smiled, "Something like that."

Drago nodded, "So you know. That's right, Spade. I'm gay and you've already noticed…so is Aerostar-"

Aerostar looked puzzled, "What? I'm not gay."

"But," Drago argued, "You took me to **Village People** concert."

"AH HAH!" Aerostar pointed, "They play good music."

"What about the trip to **San Francisco**?"

"AH HAH!" Aerostar pointed, "We were going shopping with **Tessa**."

"But," Drago glanced around, "you made love to me-"

Aerostar shook his head, "AH HAH! I didn't do anything you sucked my-"

"Whatever!" Drago hissed, "And then you had Tessa pretend to be with me on Instagram to keep people from suspecting."

"AH HAH!" Prince is in trouble." He pointed, CONVENIENTLY changing the subject.

 **Choice**

 **A** Prince can handle himself. Aerostar just admit already man.

 _ **B**_ _Let's go finish this with Matanza._

 **C** Where are the girls?

Matanza mounted the apron and slowly climbed into the ring. " _Rrruaaaaargghhh!"_ He roared advancing on Prince. He grabbed Prince by the throat.

Then, every nerve in Matanza's body felt as if it'd been struck by lightning. His grip loosened and he tumbled to the ground, clutching his groin. (OOH DA NUTZ!)

Spade tore through the crowd, slid into the ring and stomped away at Matanza.

"I was about to run." Prince admitted, "Well, fuck it!" Together the two stomped the fallen monster.

" _NO!"_ Antonio growled. _"THERE WILL BE A SACRIFICE TO -"_ He was knocked over as **Johnny Mundo** stood over him, "For someone with a voice as annoying as yours you talk too much." Grabbing Antonio neck and dragging him to the ring.

"You know what," **Famous B** grimaced as he got to his feet, "Why we fighting em?"

"That asshole put his hands on my girl!" Cage pointed at Prince.

"Well," Famous B shrugged, "You kinda have a point but Dario and Antonio are why we're still here anyway. Shudda been gone by 9. Now its 3 and he still ain't paid us."

The Mack poked his head in, "Yeah, we trying to keep getting dem checks."

"Weren't you with the other group?" Melissa asked.

"I was until they went to the Rabbit Tribe's room." Mack admitted. "I was like fuck that shit. Hell nah. Those fools are crazy."

After loading Antonio into the ring, Mundo looked at the recovering roster and the goons Prince had brought. "You know what. They killing off the best characters and don't wanna pay us. What do you say we get a little payback?"

" _NO! NOOOOOO!"_ Antonio growled as the entire Lucha Underground locker room aided Atlantis in stomping away at Matanza and Antonio.

 **Choice**

 _ **A |**_ _Call out Dario_

 **B |** Finish Matanza

 **C |** Finish Antonio

Hall of Famer, **Theodore Long** smiled warmly at the modest chorus of applause the audience showered him with.

"So," Stephanie McMahon nodded at the hybrid-crowd, "Here he is. The manager of Club Atlantis who needs no introduction."

Renee Young readied her first question, "the WWE Universe sent in and voted on questions and this was an extremely popular question one. Cenation500 'you've managed a lot of groups and tag teams. What made managing Club Atlantis different? What was the first meeting like?"

Teddy paused, "The first meeting? I sat in the room and I had to look at myself in the mirror and pause. My heart hadn't pounded like that since my first date." Teddy chuckled, "and I was so nervous, I forgot to wear my underwear."

As the audience laughed, Teddy continued, "Everything was different. For example, Prince G-MO has a garage full of dolls of each woman he's ever slept with."

Stephanie, Renee, Sasha and X stared at Teddy oddly.

Teddy blinked, "dolls he handpicks that has to look exactly like the woman. He'd get a girl and the day after he just had to find a doll that looked the most like her. So we'd be shopping for hours looking for a Scandinavian Goth Girl with double-"

"Ahem," Stephanie cleared her throat, "Can we," she whispered, "move on?"

Renee coughed, "So Teddy, who was it that asked you to manage the group?"

Teddy laughed, "It definitely wasn't Prince. Prince hated me at first but that young man hated anyone that ever tried to give him discipline. Charlotte may have been the only person that could ever get through to him **.** But the one that suggested I manage the group was…-"

 **Choice**

 **A |** Triple H

 **B |** DOKDA OOMAH

 _ **C |**_ _Jim Ross_

"Each member of Atlantis had something about them that the average person would deem odd," Teddy continued, "but the term odd is relative so I try not to use that word to describe the quirks of each member." Teddy paused. "It was just genius of Hunter and Vince to get behind them and support the group. After the success of Black Panther and shows like Power, Empire there was this sudden thirst to see a powerful African-American wrestler and we definitely had some great ones over the years but no one ever seemed able to pull it all together except maybe-"

"R Truth." Renee smiled.

"Correct." Teddy smiled. "Truth had all the tools he was just over forty years old and, well-"

Renee turned to X, "That night in The Temple. What exactly happened?"

X inhaled and said…

Dario emerged from the tunnel. "There are still those that are loyal to me." From behind him a large man wearing a black man strode forward.

A man Spade recognized.

 **Mil Muertes** casually approached the ring. In his hands, he clutched a strange stone. He glanced at the violet stone. Then, he looked at Spade.

Mils lifted the magic stone and dropped it onto the floor. "She died for you…slowly."

Another man in a dark mask stood beside Mils, **Pentagon Dark.**

"What is that?" Prince pointed to the **golden gauntlet on the arm** of Pentagon.

Melissa explained, "The **gauntlet of the gods**. With it all tribes must bow."

 **Choice**

 **A |** Settle the score with Mils and take the **magic stone**

 _ **B |**_ _Fight Pentagon and take the gauntlet._

 **C |** Do something else

Stephanie McMahon crossed her legs and said, "I think it was refreshing for the WWE Universe to see a group of intelligent, powerful and…," she paused searching for the correct word.

"Unique." Sasha lent.

"Thank you." Stephanie smiled, "Unique African-American men together and creating business opportunities and making a lot of money together."

"Unique is right." Sasha spoke. "The paradigm was always to either be the silent giant or a goofball to a wrestling audience for black men. **Booker T** was one of the few that was able to walk the line at first but eventually were got **King Booker.** "

X nodded, "In Lucha we had **Killshot** ,The Mack and **Dante Fox**. They were all good wrestlers but Atlantis, after that night, they were the **Black Beatles** of entertainment."

Paul London and Mala Suerte cringed. "Damn! He's really whooping Saltador's ass, isn't he?"

Pegasus' wrists were locked around the waist of Saltador. He lifted the checkerboard man high before throwing him on his head for a fifth German suplex.

JR stared at the two. "You're really just going to watch him destroy your friend?"

Mala Suerte invited, "You're more than welcome to try and stop him."

London looked at JR and Rell, "I'm surprised that you're still here. That tea will wear off in a few minutes if you don't hurry. I'd give you more but I don't want your hearts to explode."

JR and Rell cringed, the echo of Pegasus' chop thundered throughout the tea room.

Mala Suerte turned to JR and Rell. "What are you going to do? You don't have much time."

 _ **A |**_ _We're not leaving without him. Benoit comes with us._

 **B |** Thanks. We're going now.

 **C |** Help Benoit make them squeal

"Timing was a huge reason why they became so popular." Teddy Long nodded. "There's no denying that. Plus, Trump threatening to remove himself from the Hall of Fame if the group wasn't broken up only made them more popular."

Renee giggled. "Then, the **Russian Rap Video** that made them huge overseas."

Teddy shook his head. "I'll have to plead the fifth on that one. I," he chuckled, "Have no idea what Rellwas thinking when he agreed to do that but in the end it worked out. All these years later, they still occasionally play that song."

"Even more odd," Renee revealed, " _Shokolodniy Zayat_ was a nickname that Lana gave Prince. Backstage, she would always call him that and no one else quite understood what it meant except them."

"And I wonder," Sasha sang with a smile.

Alexa, Charlotte, Zelina and Naomi were all tied to chairs. The mouths gagged.

"I have," The plump Marty smiled at the women, "the best beauties of WWE." He extended his hand, caressing the face of Zelina. "You," he pointed to Charlotte, "always say **Mella is Money** and you're a lot of money to me."

( **Carmella**?) Alexa thought. (This dumbass thinks Charlotte is Carmella.)

"And you," He smiled at Naomi, " **The Boss** , hehehe, well who's The Boss now?"

He smiled at Zelina, "I have taken that crusty racist bastard **Michael Hayes'** toy."

(He thinks Naomi is Sasha and Zelina is **Rosa**.) Alexa shook her head.

"And you…are going to give me so much **stratusfaction** later." He chuckled.

(He thinks I'm **Trish?!** This idiot! Really?) Alexa thought.

"If you scream," he gestured to the syringe on the table behind him. "It's nighty night. Now tell me. How can I please you?" Marty removed the gag.

 **Choice**

 **A |** Pretend to be Trish

 _ **B |**_ _Tell him that he's kidnapped the wrong girls_

 _ **C |**_ Scream

Marty the Moth blinked his eyes. "Huh?" He tip-toed around the room and flipped on the lights.

"What?" Examining the face of Naomi. "Your face is beautiful but…you're not Sasha. You're Nestle-chocolate. Sasha is usually," he scratched his chin, "I don't know. She does tend to bleach her skin at times so I don't know what shade of chocolate she is but you're not her." Removing the gag from her mouth. "Don't scream and don't move." He instructed.

Marty examined the face of each woman and growled, "Dario lied to me! Stomping his feet like a three-year-old. "Treated me like a punk!"

Zelina breathed and carefully exhaled. "I don't know if you've been listening to what's been going on outside but I have."

"WWE has sent for us." Charlotte blurted. "They'll be in here any minute now. Instead of Dario getting in trouble for kidnapping it looks like he's leaving you holding the bag."

Marty stared at the four women. "No one move. There are traps here." He untied all four of them. "This wasn't supposed to be this way. We only wanted Spade."

Alexa bit her lower lip. "But," she pointed to Zelina, "nevermind."

"Not to make you change your mind," Alexa pried, "But you're really letting us go?"

Marty nodded, "These," holding up vials of clear liquid, "Are not meant for you guys?"

"What is that?" Charlotte pointed.

"My sperm," Marty smiled. "I will produce the perfect heirs to the family. I just need Sasha, Trish, Rosa and Carmella. Letting you go ensures I'll have a chance to get them in the future."

 **Choice**

 _ **A |**_ _This fool is crazy. Let's whoop his ass._

 _ **B |**_ Good luck with that, Marty.

It wasn't clear who threw the first punch.

After the first one landed, the other women pounced. All punching, kicking and hitting Marty with anything they could get their hands on.

"Stop!" Marty shouted.

Suddenly, the lights went out.

"You didn't listen." Marty panted. "You just activated my traps."

BOOM! Sounded throughout the room.

Alexa felt something coil around and constrict her body.

With loud clunks she and the women fell to the floor.

"You," Marty panted, "Didn't listen to me. I specifically said, 'No one move. There are traps here'." Pointing to the women as the lights came on. "I wanted to save you." He crossed the room and filled his backpacks with the vials and electronics.

With the lights on, the women could see what had restrained them. Giant pythons were coiled and wrapped around them.

"Special thanks to Cobra Moon and the Reptile Tribe." Marty revealed. "Good luck removing them. Only Cobra Moon can control, train or remove them."

Marty the Moth slipped the backpack on and tip-toed out of the room. "There are still other traps. Bye, bye, you ungrateful whores." He spat before slipping out of the front door and sneaking through the gorilla position.

The four women all looked at eachother.

Each wondering what was the best thing to do in the situation.

The snakes eyed the women in their grasp. They weren't biting them. Had Cobra trained the snakes to not bite their captors? If they called for help it could set off the other traps but they couldn't just sit and do nothing.

 **Choice**

 _ **A |**_ _Scream!_

 _ **B |**_ Stay silent!

 **C |** Bite the snake's tail

"Cero!" Pentagon raised the gauntlet above his head.

A shockwave of golden energy exploded from the gauntlet, throwing everyone in the arena backwards. Mil Muertes was unconscious on the ground now.

Prince turned to Spade. "Okay? What the fuck is going on? I thought none of this shit was real, man. What in the fuck?"

Spade didn't take his eyes off Pentagon. "Welcome to the world of Lucha. This isn't American wrestling. Witchcraft, sacrifices, murders, all of those things aren't just kayfabe, man. It goes down in Mexico, for real."

Prince understood, "In that case…," he rolled out of the ring, "bye Spade."

Spade stared at Prince. "What the fuck?! I ran out here to save you from Matanza! Now you just gon leave me to get my ass whooped?"

"I'm not leaving you." Prince explained as he hopped the railing. "You have just as much time as I do to run."

"Don't be a coward!" Spade snarled. "Fight them."

"Did you not just see what homie with the glove just did?" Prince contested as Pentagon walked up the steps.

Behind Spade, Matanza, the monster was back on his feet. "Rrraauugh!" The monster growled approaching Pentagon.

"Cero." Pentagon smiled, cocking back his arm and throwing a haymaker.

A second shockwave erupted through the arena.  
Spade blinked his eyes and seconds later, his body and everyone in the ring was covered in blood. (Did he? Just kill Matanza?) Staring at the bloody gauntlet.

"I feel," Pentagon's eyes began to glow, "Like a God!" Bolts of lightning surging through the gauntlet.

 **Choice**

 _ **A |**_ _Run for it_

 _ **B |**_ Stand and fight Pentagon Dark

 **C |** Talk

As soon as a beam of light cut through the darkness a scream filled their ears, Naomi breathed. "Don't come any closer!"

"The floor, its booby trapped." Charlotte shouted.

"Okay," Rell exhaled, finding the lights and flipping them on. "Oh shit!" He gawked at the sight of the giant pythons wrapped around the bodies of the women.

"Before he left." Zelina groaned, "Marty said that only **Cobra Moon** can free us. The snakes will only listen to her orders."

Pegasus growled, "Well, I say, we take a knife and cut the snake's heads off."

Rell turned to Pegasus, "We have no idea of knowing if it'll be that easy."

Rell took his phone and switched on the flashlight. "I watched the snakes move when the lights were turned on."

"They've been trained to react differently to certain situations." JR surmised.

Charlotte nodded, "When the lights are off they tend to loosen their grip a little."

"So if I shine this light on one," Rell slowly raised the light.

"No." JR grabbed his wrist. "It's too risky. We don't know if the snake will crush one of the girls or bite her."

"True." Rell sighed. "What can we do?"

"We can find-what's her name again?" Pegasus mused.

"Cobra Moon." Alexa said as the door opened again. "She controls the snakes."

Suddenly, the doors burst open.

Prince and Spade hurried inside. "Guys, we need to get out of here." Spade panted.

"Cero!" Pentagon's howled and a third wave of energy boomed through the arena.

The energy through everyone in the room on their backs.

 **Choice**

 **A** Escape and leave the women.

 **B** Find Cobra Moon

 **C** Fight Pentagon Dark

After slipping through gorilla position, the men were back at square one.

Prince eyed the masked Pegasus, "Who are you?"

Before Pegasus could say anything, JR said, "He's a friend. Just the backup we needed for the situation. You called the goons and we called a hitman."

Prince nodded, "Okay. So where do we start?"

Pegasus smiled a toothless grin, "This is the part where the writer smiles at you. You guys made the right decision to not leave me with the rabbit tribe." Pegasus nodded, "because I'm with you, I can reveal that while I was interrogating-"

"Torturing." JR corrected.

"Questioning." Pegasus redefined, "That freak, he let it slip. All the traps that Marty had planted and also where to find **Cobra Moon and the Reptile Tribe.** Follow me." Pegasus led the men down the tunnel and into the basement of the building.

"He totally just broke the fourth wall." Rell whispered.

Cobra Moon sat upon a golden throne sculpted in the shape of a snake.

When the four men entered, she was sipping a crimson-colored cocktail out of goblet.

Prince tipsily strode forward. Her guards **Pindar** and **Vibora** formed a blockade. "We need your pets to release our girls."

"That's no problem." She sipped her glass, "But one of you must do something for me first." She smiled.

The men questioned what this 'favor' would be but looked at eachother.

Pegasus took a step back. "Your girls, not mine. It's between you three."

 **Choice**

 **A** Rell

 **B** Prince

 **C** JR

Pentagon, golden lightning shooting through his body. "Bow!" He ordered before throwing a punch that vaporized Chavo Guerrero.

Cage dropped to his knees and swung an uppercut, hitting Pentagon in the groin.

Pentagon kneeled down and said, "I no sold low blows when I was human. I took a ladder to the balls from Son of Havoc. I took a hammer to the balls. I took a steel chair to the balls and it didn't affect me when I was merely a human. Now, I feel like a God. What made you believe that would work on me?"

Cage raised his hands. "Lo siento. I'm sorry. Please don't kill me Pentagon. I'm just a role-player with a lot of muscles."

Pentagon shook his head. "And now you're merely a sacrifice throwing a punch that vaporized the body of Cage."

Melissa dropped to her knees. Tears in her eyes. Pentagon had just destroyed the body of her husband Cage and sacrificed his soul to the Aztec Gods.

Vampiro stood at ringside. A twisted smile on his lips. He looked a child molester driving an ice-cream truck.

"Why are you smiling?" Matt Striker snapped but Vampiro creepily looked on.

Spade strode through gorilla position and stared at the ring. Pentagon had been clearing out the top stars of Lucha.

"I'm out of here." Johnny Mundo squeezed past Spade. "This perfect body is not about to be lost protecting this place. They don't pay me enough."

Spade stared at Pentagon. He had to figure out a way to beat a man that had been given the powers of an ancient Aztec God.

"BOW!" Pentagon ordered The Temple.

 **Choice**

 **A** Bow

 **B** Run

 **C** Charge Pentagon

Kobra sat her glass on the armrest and stood. "You," grabbing Rell by the collar, "Follow me."

Rell nodded and followed her like a terrier on a leash through a set of doors behind the Serpent Throne.

Pindar and Vibora stood in front of the door. Barring passage to the other three men.

(Rell, please be okay.) JR clenched his teeth together.

Rell followed Kobra through a narrow tunnel.

"So you're going to be a big star one day?" She asked, pulling his body closer to hers. Rell inhaled, he could faintly inhale the love spell her perfume was putting on his nostrils. "I hope so."

Kobra smiled, "Well, if you'd like my help, there's something I'd like for you to do for me first."

"Okay." Rell nodded as she led him past three bunk beds, a standing closet and dressers. (This must be where the goons sleep.) Rell quickly realized.

She led him down another narrow corridor to another door. The second door led to a room filled with dozens of glass tanks filled with snakes, iguanas and lizards.

Kobra immediately crossed the room and gathered insects to drop into the tanks to feed her companions. "For years my pets have been my only companions and I have really missed the warmth of a man." She revealed.

(So she wants me to sleep with her?)

Kobra unstrapped and removed her mask. "It's been years since I took off this mask and allowed any man to see my face. Tell me…," she closed her eyes and exhaled, "Tell me…am I…am I beautiful?"

 **Choice**

 **A** Sing "Beauties only skin deep…yeah, yeah, yeah," – The Temptations

 **B** Nah, you're third world ugly

 _ **C**_ _You're beautiful_

"You're sweet." Kobra smiled, retrieving an iguana and sitting on the mammoth-sized bed. "But am I really beautiful?"

Rell was unsure of what she meant. "I'm not following."

"If I stand next to Catrina, Melissa, Ivellise or any other the girls that Dario kidnapped, would I still be beautiful?"

(This girl has some serious self-esteem issues.) Rell concluded. "Yeah, you would be." He carefully crossed the room and sat beside her. "Is that why you wear the mask? Because you don't think you're beautiful. Is that why?"

"Part of it." Kobra planted kiss on the neck of the iguana. "The reptiles are all I've had since I was a child. It never mattered to them how many pimples I had, how much I weighed or if I did my hair. They always looked at me with the same eyes."

Rell wrapped an arm around her. "I'm sorry you had to go through that in the way you did but at least you found a way through it. We all get shunned to a degree and confused during our teen years."

Kobra exhaled, "And now that Pentagon has the gauntlet this Temple. The only home I have will be destroyed but before that happens just once I'd like to feel the warmth of a man."

Rell calculated her sentences and asked, "You've never been with a man before?"

Kobra shook her head. "I'm scared but if these are my last moments then I'd like to feel that just one time."

"And if I don't?" Rell asked.

Kobra wiped her eyes, "Then I will wear the mask and die here. There is no other place in this world for me except this temple. Make me feel beautiful just once so that I can go on."

 **Choice**

 _ **A |**_ _Are you sure it's me that you want to do that?_

 **B |** Okay. I'll do it.

 **C |** No way. I'm not doing it.

JR turned to Prince and Pegasus, "Spade? Where did he go?"

Prince shrugged, "He's probably off pulling blind heroics which I personally don't get. I mean, Matanza's dead. He settled that beef. I guess Mil Muertes killed his girl but Pentagon iced him so everyone he should want vengeance on is gone except one person to be honest. He could be going back to take out Dario or maybe he's trying to be on some Mickey Mouse shit and save The Temple."

JR exhaled, "I'm going to head back and check on him."

"Um, yeah," Prince cheered, "Go get em. You the man! Have fun fighting that freak with the gauntlet that just went Super Saiyan."

Pegasus shook his head at Prince. "Quit being such a coward."

Prince snorted. "There's a fine line between being a coward and being stupid, man."

Vibora, the giant of the Reptile Tribe relaxed and nodded to JR, " _lead the way._ "

JR suspiciously eyed the **Undersnaker** , "You're coming with us…why?"

" _The gauntlet of the gods."_ The snake hissed, _"If today is the day that I meet my hand, I would prefer to go down fighting and not on my knees."_

Pegasus gave Prince a glare of death.

"I'd prefer to not go down at all." Prince objected, "You can have the hero bullshit," sipping his rum.

Vibora patted the shoulder of Pindar, " _Adios, hermano._ " The two nodded to eachother. _"Vamanos._ " The Undersnaker nodded and the three, JR, Pegasus and Vibora headed towards the ring.

" _ **Fear the wrath of God**_ ," Pentagon spoke in a deep booming voice that echoed through the entire temple. Vibora trembled. Pegasus was stretching his arms and wrists. JR looked around. (Am I really sure about doing this?)

 **Choice**

 **A |** Yeah, I have to help Spade.

 **B |** Nah, y'all can fight him. I'm going to wait for Rell save the girls and leaven

"When I was a boy," Pentagon reminisced.

Melissa rolled her eyes, "Here we go…," she sighed, "A **Wilson Fisk** monologue."

"My cousin babysat me and my brothers and sisters. My sister was older than us and felt like she was awarded special privileges.

"One night, my brothers and I were somewhere we weren't supposed to be and so was my sister.

"My cousins and I took a good beating. Then, it was time for my sister. She laughed at my cousin and called my mother.

"My mother said no to my cousin. To not beat my sister. As children, we thought it was unfair. All we did was sneak into our uncle's room to play video games after dark while she sneak completely out of the house to be with a boy.

"Well, guess what my cousin did. My cousin looked at her and said, I am the law here and now. Your mother isn't here. Your mother didn't catch you with that boy, I did. And if you have any problem with what I have to do. You come find me when you're put in my position. And my cousin beat her too."

Melissa yawned loudly, "Okay. What does that have to do with this?"

"I must punish all of you." Pentagon explained, "Even the ones that think they are above the law. My law. You must all be punished if you do not follow my law. Now bow!" Pentagon ordered.

Melissa glanced at Pentagon before saying, "NuuaaoOOOO!"

Everyone in the arena facepalmed. (What the fuck? That sounded like a Mario character or something.) Matt Striker thought.

Pentagon pointed the gauntlet at her, "Then you shall be punished with them." Motioning the ring that he had painted crimson with the blood of others that had refused to bow.

 **Choice**

 **A |** Attack Pentagon

 **B |** Talk to Pentagon

Vibora, the Undersnaker, stomped through the bloody ring and launched his body in the air. Diving over the ropes.

Pentagon turned on heel, cocked back and swung his arm to the sky, uppercutting the flying snake.

In the blink of an eye, Vibora was reduced to a stream of blood that soaked the dress of Melissa and the shirts of Mat Striker and the still creepy Vampiro.

"What the-" Pegasus paused. He had never seen anything quite like that. "Did you see that?"

JR nodded. "Hell yeah." The two men approached Spade.

"Now I get why you haven't made a move yet." JR understood. "There is an art to _da low blow_ but in this case we better off getting the girls and getting out of here."

"I think." Spade glanced down at the unconscious Dario, "There may be a way out of this." Grabbing Dario, "Maybe if we sacrifice this clown we'll be fine."

Pentagon was standing over Melissa again. "Bow." He ordered.

Melissa glared at Pentagon, the man that destroyed her husband cage and said, "Nuuaaaooo!"

Pegasus, JR and Spade all facepalmed.

"Maybe there is some truth to what that fool said earlier about there being a fine line between courage and stupidity." Pegasus mused.

"Where are Prince's goons?" JR asked.

"After Prince ran, they ran too." Pointing out the Range Rover that was no longer blocking the ramp. "They've been gone. Once they saw the gauntlet they were gone."

"So what's the plan?" Pegasus turned to JR and Spade.

 **Choice**

 **A** We should jump him.

 _ **B**_ _Sacrifice Dario_

 **C** Join Pentagon and become his zealots.

"Cero." Pentagon muttered, cocking back his arm to vanquish Melissa.

"Pentagon!" Spade shouted.

The reincarnated god spun around. Spade, JR and Pegasus stood in the ring over the unconscious Dario.

"Here," Spade exhaled, "I offer you the most valuable sacrifice within this temple. Dario Cueto."

Dario rolled onto his stomach and opened his eyes. In the audience, he stared at the tangled and wild gray hair of Antonio who had retreated into hiding, "Papa," he reached.

Antonio turned away, disappearing into the ground.

"Sacrifice." Spade reiterated, "the creator of the temple that held you hostage inside that gauntlet and the man that divided the tribes and forced them to fight amongst eachother for power. We should sacrifice him and not an innocent woman that just needed a way to care for her child. Are you a generous god?"

Pentagon stared at the man, "Only to those that bow to me."

Pegasus, JR and Spade all turned to eachother.

Vampiro and Matt Striker were already kneeling before Pentagon.

Melissa still stood out of pure defiance.

(This broad is crazy.) Spade thought.

"She clearly has a death-wish." JR shook his head.

Pegasus dropped to one knee.

"Huh?"

Pegasus turned to them, "This," he whispered, "Is our chance to take the gauntlet."

(Benoit has a plan.) They realized.

 **Choice**

 _ **A |**_ _Kneel._

 _ **B**_ Ask what the plan is.

 **C |** Refuse to kneel.

Pindar lazily swayed, "Tu," pointing to Prince, "Tu es bien, cabron." The lizard faced man slumped forward and crashed onto the cold concrete floor.

Prince took a swig of his rum, "Good." He then peaked over his shoulder, "Goon squad," raising his phone to his.

Hornswoggle marched into the basement with a dozen goons wearing ski-masks.

"You know what to do." Prince nodded, entering the once upon a time guarded chambers of the reptile tribe.

Hornswoggle nodded, "There's a lot of **Aztec gold** in this temple guys. The more we find the bigger your cut."

The leader of the goons nodded, "Wow, we really getting the hook up," he smiled as they plundered the Reptile Tribe's stash of gold.

"Is that why you guys agreed to come here?" Hornswoggle asked.

"Of course." The leader smugly replied. "No one in Atlantis is a gang banger, they're businessmen at the end of the day and so am I. There's thousands of pounds of gold here and I'm going to say no to it? We just need to get it out of here before Pentagon Fart blows the joint up."

Kobra turned away, "If you don't wanna do it."

"It's not like that," Rell quickly countered, "Because you've waited so long for this moment I just wanted to make sure you that I was the man you wanted for it."

Kobra was shaking her head. "How am I supposed to know who the man I really want is?" She thought aloud. "All I've ever loved are my pets and all I've ever had was my tribe and," she exhaled. "It's okay. You don't have to do it but I'm not saving your girlfriends. If I have to die alone than she can too."

 **Choice**

 _ **A |**_ I'm not doing it. This moment is special and you should save it for the right guy.

 _ **B**_ Undress her.

 **C |** Pimp-slap her. "Look here, bitch, you gon do this shit."

"Seize her." Pentagon ordered.

Vampiro and Striker restrained Melissa.

"Watch and learn." Pentagon sneered before rolling into the ring.

Pentagon stood over the three kneeling guerillas. "Hmm, you have shown great bravery breaking into this temple. I offer each of you a place by my side." Extending his arm.

Spade blinked. (His guard is down. There's no energy in the gauntlet.)

"NOW!" Pegasus pounced on the arm of Pentagon and in the blink of an eye he had dragged the luchador onto the canvas, trapped the arm between his legs and locked in the crippler cross face. "GET THE GAUNTLET!" Pegasus shouted, torturing the neck of Pentagon.

JR and Spade dove on the arm, pulling and yanking until the golden glove was free.

(It worked!) Spade gawked with surprise.

Pentagon still lay on the ground, trapped in the crossface.

Melissa smiled delight.

Vampiro still stood at ringside, smiling extremely creepily.

"What about him?" JR motioned to Dario who was trying to slither his way out of the ring.

The remaining Lucha roster pooled out of the locker room and surrounded the ring, blocking Dario from any means of escaping.

Johnny Mundo stood outside the ring. He stared at the gauntlet in Spade's hand and said, "You got the juice now."

"Oh shut up." JR rolled his eyes. "Seriously, tho. What are we doing with Dario?"

 **Choice**

 **A** Sacrifice Dario

 **B** Release Dario

 _ **C**_ _Whoop his ass_

Rell leaned close to Kobra. He carefully placed a hand on her shoulder. She was tense, nervous and lost.

(I have to lead her.) Rell realized. (I mean, I did just have sex a few hours ago.)

"Umm," She breathed, "Aren't we supposed to listen to music?"

"Sure." Rell dug his phone out of his pocket. Rell selected his _signature song_ for moments such as these, sat it on the dresser and gently pinned her to the mattress.

When he reached for the iguana, "No," Kobra hissed. "Let her watch. I want her to see me happy for once." Kobra explained.

(What the fuck?) Rell asked. "Okay." The iguana slowly walked across the sheets.

Kobra looked up at Rell. She'd imagined this moment countless times but she'd never thought it would unfold this way. She felt his lips on hers, his hands on her and the gentle weight of his body on top of her.

The sensual notes and voice of Marques Houston conducted and coached Rell as they always seemed to. From his worst days to his best days, the music was always an ethereal coach for the young man in all aspects of his life. The notes and chords of Naked directed his hands to her spine where unclipped her top and peeled it off her body, exposing her ripe breasts.

In the shadows of the doorway, Prince looked over his shoulder at a camera.

(All the cameras that haven't been working have been digital. This one is old school though. I wonder if it works. Did Rell notice it? Maybe he doesn't care.)

"Aah," she moaned.

Prince smiled proudly. (YEAH! Get her, Rell! GET HER! GET HER! GET HER!)

As the intensity boiled it was time for Rell to move to a new level but how should he begin with Kobra. She was a virgin, after all.

 **Choice**

 _ **A**_ _Kiss of Life by Sade_

 **B** Lose My Breath by Destiny's Child

 **C** Hold On We're Going Home by Drake

 **LEMON:** Scroll past the **xoxoxoxo** to fast forward past the cheek-busting scene.

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

(Gentle.) Rell reminded himself as coiled his arms around her body and his lips traced her down her collarbone to her breasts.

"Huh," Kobra gasped as shockwaves of delight rippled through her body with each soft pull he made.

After sampling her nectar, Rell glanced down at her. She seemed ready. This was it. The moment she'd feared and yearned for.

(Damn, I don't have any rubbers.) Rell then glanced on the dresser. (Where did that come from? It wasn't there before. Hmm. Well better than nothing. Gentle.) Rell slowly guided himself into the gateway. (Damn...even after all that…still tight.) He thought feeling the squeeze of warmth around him.

Kobra seemed fine.

(Okay.) Rell watched her eyes, reading her face and body as probed deeper, slow enough to not hurt her to much. He could see her lips tugging, eyes widening as she fought against the trial of agony.

(Let's pull back a bit.) He coached himself. The warmth faded a bit but her comfort was his priority. He instinctively leaned down, rewarding her resilience with a soft kiss.

Then, he felt her hands on his back. Her arms pulling him, she was ready. She wanted more.

Rell slowly pushed deeper.

She gasped her eyes wide as he reached a point she'd never dreamed of.

Rell cautiously gazed down at her bewildered eyes, "Want me to stop?"

She immediately declined, shaking her head. She leaned forward, kissing him to reward his empathy.

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

The iguana licked its lips and curiously watched as Kobra slung her arms around the torso of Rell. "I wish…we could just lay here forever. That I could keep this moment forever." Glancing over her shoulder at the camera.

(!) In that instant, she spotted a man dressed like a bargain-basement power ranger. "YOU!" She shrieked at the sight of Aerostar.

"Sorry to intrude." Aerostar innocently raised his hands.

"What the fuck, dude?" Rell shook his head.

"How long have you been there?" Kobra snapped.

"I teleported in after Prince walked out." Aerostar replied.

"Hold on," Kobra shook her head, "Prince was here."

"Can't it wait, bruh?" Rell asked.

"AH HAH! So ungrateful after I left you protection and I bring news. They stopped Pentagon." Aerostar reported. "They took the gauntlet off him. The Temple is safe."

Rell shook his head, "Dude, I'm butt-naked in the bed. That news could have waited."

"AH HAH," Aerostar pointed, "You have forgotten your entire purpose for really giving it Kobra. I saw the whole thing. And wow, you really gave it to her. You were so deep inside her. She looked so happy to have you in her I started to get jealous."

(What the fuck?)

"And we still have to get the pythons off-"

"I'll handle it, Aerostar." Rell nodded, "Just give me a minute okay."

After Aerostar sashayed out of the room, Rell turned to Kobra. "Are you alright?"

She smiled at him, "Yeah. I just…I wish our lovemaking scene could have been longer."

"Yeah, me too." Rell nodded, "I think everyone wanted it to be. It's been ages since there was a cheek-busting scene but the writer didn't wanna get too sexual because having to imagine his brother or friends who are like brothers to him naked was bit

much."

"You're breaking the fourth wall, Rell." Kobra pointed out.

"We tend to do that a lot here on Sail, don't we?" Rell cocked his head, "Plus writing cheek-busting scenes for other men is a bit odd. Each man has a different approach to cheek-busting so if I really want a longer or more descriptive scene then it's moreso on me to write that.

Kobra smiled. "I'd like to have a lot more scenes with you. I want you to stay."

Rell smiled, "We both know that isn't possible."

"I know," Kobra sighed, "Not forever. Just a bit longer."

Rell bit his lower lip. "I mean, I got my guys waiting for me."

"So what?" Kobra smiled, eagerly crawling on top of him, "I'm using my Latina Heat just like Carla from Next Friday before me. Just like Catrina used on Spade a few chapters ago in Dario's office and I'm suggesting…we make 'em wait."

Rell didn't think twice about it.

After a second round of cheek-busting, Rell turned to Kobra and said, "I'm a WWE Superstar; you're prime to take the crown as the queen of Lucha."

"I don't wanna be the queen of Lucha. I want to be _your_ queen. I want you to make me feel like…like thunder. Like I don't need the mask anymore."

"You don't." Rell smiled, "And I'll always call you my _**thunder**_ but I gotta go now."

Kobra downcast your eyes, "You're leaving me for one of them, right?"

"I'm not with any of them. I'm single." Rell iterated. "But I am a WWE Superstar…and so are they. I have to get them back."

Kobra glared at him, Kobra glared at him, "Don't lie to me." She hissed threateningly before pulling on her clothes and mask.

 **Choice**

 **A |** We had fun, Kobra but I don't do relationships. That wasn't part of the deal.

 **B |** I'm not lying. I am single.

 **C |** I'm interested in Alexa and maybe Tessa Blanchard too. WHITE MEAT ONLY!

With Club Atlantis behind her, Cobra Moon entered Dario's ringside office.

"Help!" A man's voice cried out to them.

JR turned to Pegasus. "So that's why you didn't disarm the traps."

"Hehehe," Pegasus chuckled. "I wanted to see them _SQUEAL_." They flipped on the lights and found each man ensnared by serpents.

Spade turned to Kobra, "Why would you help Marty with all of this?"

Kobra shrugged, "I have mouths to feed. Marty is a rich kid with money to blow. He pays very well for the services that I provide."

"Help!" One of the men squealed.

Prince tipsily stepped through and pointed at the captured Chavo Guerrero, "Funny how each man these traps caught are all role players."

JR pointed at Mil Muertes and **King Cuerno** , "Them too, huh?"

"Yup." Prince nodded. "Mil without Catrina is like Bella with Edward in Twilight," drawing chuckles from everyone, "And **King Corn-Hole** had the all-powerful gauntlet and didn't use it, sell it for money or anything. He gave it away to a man in a Halloween Costume."

Naomi rolled her eyes, "Can we focus?" Gathering their attention, "Thank you."

While Prince sipped his rum, Spade kneeled over Zelina, "Sorry for the wait."

Charlotte glared at Prince, "Can you even pretend to care?!"

Prince turned to Charlotte. "I just broke in here, led a legion of goons that beat down half the roster and now we're getting you out and you're asking me do I care?"

"Just," Charlotte rolled her eyes, "Please, get me out here." Looking at Kobra Moon.

"To hell with that," Prince hissed, "Let the others go but leave her." He demanded.

(Prince, really?) The others though. Prince was being the typical boy-diva as usual.

 **Choice**

 **A |** Free everyone

 **B |** Free everyone except Charlotte.

 **C |** Leave everyone trapped.

Kobra watched Rell immediately hurry to the side of Alexa and help her stand. How he cared for her? (That white bitch!) How he looked at her? (He's mine.)

Prince childishly turned away from the group like a five-year old that hadn't been given a cookie.

Charlotte rolled her eyes at the tantrum and followed Naomi towards JR.

"Let's get you home." JR nodded.

"Can I have a ride?" Charlotte asked.

JR held his tongue. Pegasus had mysteriously vanished but the effects of his jamming were still cast over the area. No one was able to get a signal or use a phone in the area. Only one person had access to a car to get out of the temple, Prince. The childish brat that everyone had pissed off by letting his ungrateful girlfriend go.

"I'm not going to lie to you." JR exhaled, "Prince…is our ride home."

Charles face fell. "Well don't expect me to-"

Naomi blinked, "I don't expect you to do anything. I mean," Naomi gently stepped away from JR, "Both of you pissed him off. Not me. I'll see you guys back at Full Sail and I'll call you a taxi as soon as we're out of range of this jamming signal."

"Thanks." Both drawled.

Naomi hurried away, "Prince…" she called.

Zelina nodded to Spade, "That's probably a good idea." Hurrying after Prince.

Rell rolled his eyes, "You too huh?"

Alexa sighed, "We kinda have been locked in a basement with giant snakes all day. We just wanna go home."

"I can't believe that asshole is going to leave us here." Carlito exhaled.

"Don't worry," Hornswoggle winked, "I'll send an Uber out here as soon as we get out of range of this shit."

"Thanks, man." Everyone waved as the caravan of Range Rovers pulled away from the arena.

Charlotte stood in the desert. Hungry, tired and thirsty as the sun peaked over the horizon.

"What a night?" Rell stretched his arms and yawned.

"Yeah." Kobra suddenly strode forward, "From this day forward," unstrapping and removing her mask, "I will be **Thunder Rosa**. One day, I'll be a WWE Superstar, Rell. I'll be better than Alexa could ever dream of."

Charlotte shrugged. "But everyone's better than Alexa. Even Alicia Fox. All Alexa can do well is talk really good."

"Well, I'll still be better than her at everything."

"What if I told you that you were already better than her?" Charlotte asked.

"Then why." Thunder directly turned to Rell. "Why do you wanna be with her and not me?"

Spade smiled, "Because…WHITE MEAT ONLY!"

Rell shook his head, "It honestly isn't even like that."

 **Choice**

 _ **A**_ _I wanna be with you_

 **B** The deal is over. We had fun. Move on.

 **C** I'm really attracted to white women. Get over it.


	12. S2 C3 All of the Lights

Chapter Three – **"** All of the Lights **"**

Charlotte took a deep breath and stepped onto the Comic-Con stage. She elated to see the fans, her sisters and to hear the roar of the crowd again. It had been years since she'd retired and the love of the audience was a drug that was hard to kick.

Charlotte gently hugged her long time SUPERIOR and MORE TALENTED rival, Sasha. She accepted a gentle hug and kiss on the cheek from Teddy Long. Hugged X, Renee, Stephanie and sat down on the long couch.

Renee held up a card, "Let's start with most liked question from the WWE Universe, What was it like being in a relationship and then marrying Prince G-MO?"

Sasha rolled her eyes at the question.

Charlotte inhaled, "Well, it was hard. Very hard, at first because of the way we marketed. I mean, in the entertainment business a guy makes more if he's this single playboy heartthrob and a woman makes more if she's a virtuoso heartbroken angel that never seems to find Mr. Right. So we dated for a long time but it had to be kept secret from the fans."

Stephanie interrupted, "Before anyone says anything. Let me say what everyone else is thinking. You both sucked at lying about it or even fooling anyone. We got so many tweets and emails about it that I thought we were going to crash the server."

Charlotte shrugged, "Neither of us wanted to hide the relationship. That was a decision made by management and…it was just business but he did irritate the hell out of me at first. I think my father was the only person who didn't quite know about it. He was honestly the last person on earth to figure out we were together."

Sasha crossed her arms and coyly asked, "Who proposed?"

 **Choice**

 **A |** I did.

 **B |** He did.

Hunter hung up the phone and turned to Stephanie, "Lucha Underground is finished. They lost a lot of stars during the invasion. Not by the hand of any of our people. Their own man did it. Our hands are clean."

Stephanie sat up and stared at her husband. "Are they safe?"

Hunter nodded, "Just as I knew they'd be. A few Ubers picked them up and got them out there. And…," he exhaled, "look at social media."

Stephanie scrolled through her phone for a moment finding fan-recorded footage from the event. She read the comments and the cheers of praise and adulation the people had for this **New Nation of Domination** that had invaded and destroyed Lucha Underground. Four men that dominated and took out an entire company.

Hunter smiled, "Baby," crawling over the sheets and smiling at her, "I think we've got something big here."

Stephanie smiled, "I think…you're right."

Charlotte exhaled and turned to the slumbering group that laid sprawled out on every couch and bed in the penthouse.

Rell rubbed his eyes and yawned loudly. "What time is-" He blinked. Staring at Charlotte dressed in sweatpants with her hair pulled back in a ponytail.

In that instant, Spade leaned against Rell and whispered, "White meat only!"

He felt a hard tug on his ear, "You need to shut the hell up." Thunder Rosa warned.

JR sat at the table, "It's two in the afternoon," reading the Wall Street Journal. JR was wearing a tanktop and shorts. He looked as if he had just finished a workout.

"AH HAH!" Aerostar pointed. "You and Charlotte are both sweating!"

JR's face drawled. "Because we just came from the gym."

"AH HAH!" Aerostar pointed. "Awful funny you two went at the exact same time. What kind of workout were you both doing?"

Charlotte turned to JR. "Who the hell is this guy?"

"That's Aerostar." Spade drawled. "Don't mind him. He's just Queer Eye for the Sane Guy."

"AH HAH!" Aerostar pointed at Spade. "I slept alone while you slept in a room with two men and two women."

Spade wrinkled his face. "Bruh, we just stopped at the first hotel we saw. We had just wrestled an entire show, went to the vanilla-" he felt a sharp elbow from JR.

Charlotte blinked her eyes, "The Vanilla what?" She probed.

"The Vanilla Sky." Rell lied. "We went to see Vanilla Sky. It's Prince's favorite Tom Cruise movie."

Charlotte eyed the men suspiciously.  
"AH HAH!" Aerostar pointed. "That's a lie. Eyes Wide Shut is Prince's favorite Tom Cruise movie."

Charlotte stared at Aerostar. "And how would you know that?"

"I hide in his closet when he was watches it."

"Dude, what the fuck?" Spade walked away not saying anything.

Charlotte shook her head. "I'm just going to walk away and curse him out later."

Thunder Rosa poured herself a glass of orange juice. "What do you want, Aerostar?"

"I am here to speak with the three men of the house that lost their ladies." Aerostar answered.

"Don't you mean two?" Thunder corrected.

"No," Aerostar shook his head, "I meant three. I don't see Naomi. I don't see Zelina. And I don't see-"

"Don't say it." Rell warned.

"AH HAH!" Aerostar pointed. "I don't see Alexa."

Thunder's face melted into a glare of death.

 **Choice**

 **A |** Listen to what he has to say.

 _ **B |**_ _OOH DA NUTZ!_

 _ **C |**_ _Throw him out the window._

Thunder Rosa marched up and punted Aerostar in the groin.

"AH HAH!" Aerostar pointed. "I thought you react impulsively to the truth so I came well prepared with a titanium cup shaped like a caterpillar."

"What the fuck?" Spade mused. "Man," grabbing Aerostar by the scruff of his neck. "Get yo ass," opening the window, "Out of here!" Launching the luchador off the twenty-third floor.

"AAHHHH!" He screamed and then a loud POP filled their ears. "AH HAH!" Aerostar pointed behind Spade. "You forgot I possess the power of teleportation."

Spade exhaled, "When are we checking out here so I can go home?"

"AH HAH!" Aerostar pointed. "How did the group get from Florida to Southern California in a taxi in a matter of minutes? PLOT HOLE from the writer?"

JR stared at Aerostar, "Lucha Underground never said exactly where The Temple is. It could be on the Georgia border for all we know."

"AH HAH!" Aerostar pointed. "But how would the Guerrero family which has influence in El, Paso on the Texas border have so much control if it weren't in Texas?"

Cobra rolled her eyes. "I give up."

"AH HAH!" Aerostar pointed. "You surrender because-"

"Por que tu idiota pendejo (Because you're a dumb dickhead)." She clutched Rell's arm and dragged him to the bedroom.

"AH HAH!" Aerostar pointed. "You're just conveniently leaving so you can make babies without the babies."

Before Rell could turn around to retort, Thunder yanked him into the bedroom, slammed and locked the door.

Charlotte looked on. She felt both puzzled and intrigued. She had never seen or heard of Aerostar. Was he legend? Someone that had been around the business a long time? Charlotte was still new to the business, after all. "That's a good point," She turned to JR, "Are we still in Florida?"

JR stared at his newspaper, "The writers aren't going to answer that. Even though it's lazy, it's also smart not to address it."

"I guess." Charlotte agreed.

"AH HAH!" Aerostar pointed. "You're breaking the fourth wall."

"Aerostar, right?" Charlotte stepped forward and offered her hand. "I'm Charlotte and since you know a lot about everything I have a question to ask you…"

Aerostar smiled at JR. "Finally, someone that appreciates my talents." He smiled at Charlotte, "Ask me anything?"

"Prince," Charlotte hesitated, "Last night…" she exhaled, looking at JR, "He left angry and well-"

"He can be the most childish person in the world when he's angry." JR agreed.

"Yeah," Charlotte nodded, "Do you know if he was with any other girl last night?"

"AH HAH!" Aerostar pointed. "You're feeling insecure."

Charlotte downcast her eyes. Beads of sweat rolled down her body. Her and JR were both waiting to use the shower. JR, being a gentlemen, had said, "ladies first…" then all the commotion with Aerostar had began. "Just-"

"Shut up, Aerostar." JR said immediately. "Charlotte," JR turned to her, "If you can't trust, Prince," he turned his head, "You know what, I'm not trying to get into you guys business but why be with him if you don't trust him."

"I do." Charlotte said immediately, "But I'm still getting to know him. And, I really like him and-"

"AH HAH!" Aerostar pointed. "You're well aware that a lot of women in the locker room also like him." Aerostar nodded. "I mean, he's so hot and-"

"WHOA!" JR leaned back. "Aerostar, that was very suspect."  
Aerostar backed away, "Is what those women in the locker room say. I was quoting them."

"It didn't sound like your were." JR eyed him suspiciously.

"AH HAH!" Aerostar pointed. "You're trying to change the subject so I don't address

Charlotte's concern. Well, nice try JR Simmons but I am a hero and I am a proprietor and a symbol of justice."

"Heroes don't lie about stupid shit." Spade yawned as he changed his shirt.

"AH HAH!" Aerostar pointed. "The Winter Soldier lied to Iron Man about-"

"Ahem," Charlotte cleared her throat, "After Prince left The Temple last night," she decided to add more detail to her question, "did he spend the night with another woman?"

JR blinked his eyes. (What is Charlotte really trying to ask?) He thought about what this was really about.

Where else would Prince have gone?

The guy was likely worn out and tired. He'd wrestled, fought an entire roster, had sex twice and drank enough to alcohol to shut down the average person's liver.

(Please.) Charlotte squeezed her wrist. (I mean, if he did go to Sasha's then…) She sighed. (It would make sense. She's beautiful and…management wouldn't bar them from being out in public together because they're both black and…) Charlotte insecurely sighed. (He'd be happier with her…right?)

JR scratched his goatee. (What does she really wanna know? Hopefully this fool doesn't snitch. What we did at The Vanilla Unicorn was business…period. In order for people to trust us we had to get a bit of dirt on us. Had we said no we wouldn't get whatever push is coming to us. What was it she really wants to know?)

Then, it hit JR like a bolt of lightning. (Charlotte has always felt threatened by one woman in particular and it's no secret the woman Prince always seemed to have his eye on is Sasha.)

Charlotte stared at Aerostar. "What did Prince do after he left?"

 **Choice**

 **A |** Prince is passed out drunk at his house.

 **B |** Prince is passed out drunk at a club.

 **C |** Prince is passed out drunk at your house, Charlotte.

After showering, JR stared at the pulsing electric-blue light on smartphone.

(Who called me? My uncle, maybe.) He thought.

Charlotte, golden blond hair cascading onto her shoulders nodded to the group, "Ready to checkout?"

Spade finished his glass of orange juice. "Right behind you." He stared at his phone. Zelina hadn't texted. (Damn women.)

(If you really wanna talk to her, you should text her.) Charlotte had advised.

Spade thought for a moment. (Maybe when I get home.) Pocketing the phone.

Rell was exhausted from the round of lovemaking. (I've created a monster) He was bewildered by how much sex Thunder Rosa seemed to need. Every second of the day she seemed to want more of him. It wasn't a bad problem to have, he realized.

JR stared at the caller ID. It was a number he didn't realize. (It could be WWE management.) He thought, redialing the number.

After a few rings, a woman's voice answered: *Hello*

"Hey, you called me a few minutes ago, I was just returning your call."

*Oh* the strange woman happily said *Here*

After a strange exchange a man's voice spoke into the *Is this JR Simmons*

"Who's asking?"

*I got your number from your uncle. He's close friends with my brother and my father."

"Erm," JR paused, "Who am I speaking to?"

* **Cody Rhodes,** I hear you guys contracts expire in a week. How would you like to push up the price of your big payday? You guys been to Japan before? The Black Beatles invade **New Japan Pro Wrestling!** What do you think?*

 **Choice**

 **A |** We're in.

 **B |** Nope. We're resigning with WWE. Already decided it.

 **C |** Let me talk to the guys about it. I'll give you an answer by tonight.

Under the sugar-pink lights of a Miami nightclub, Charlotte swayed and danced.

"What's your name?" Prince dressed in a cheap blue suit asked, "Charlotte, what?"

"Flair?" She answered.

"What?" Prince leaned forward

"Flair?!" She shouted over the music.

"Flair?" He repeated. "That sound's like a bird…," flapping his arms like a pigeon, "Flying around." He twirled and took a puff of his cigar. "Where you from?"

"Charlotte." She answered.

"Huh?"

"Charlotte?!" She said again.

Prince gave her a puzzled look, "I thought that was your name though."

"Look, it doesn't really matter, does it?" Refocusing her mind on the music.

"I'm just trying to be friendly, ya know." Prince shrugged.

"Oh I have enough friends. Believe me, the last thing I need is a friend that came off the banana boat."

"Banana boat?" Prince gave her a bewildered look. "What does that mean?"

"Aren't you one of those African's that sell essential oils, bean pies or a Jamaican that's going to sell me some pot?" Charlotte asked.

"What are you talking crazy for? I'm a historical refugee here. So take it easy. Don't talk crazy." Prince snarled.  
"Sorry." Charlotte smiled, not looking sorry at all. "I didn't mean to offend your political status."

"Okay, what is wrong with you, lady?" Prince smiled, "You got a beautiful face, beautiful legs, beautiful body all these guys in love you. Only you got a look in your eye like you haven't seen the **WWE Network** in a year."

"Hey Tyrone, when, how and where I see **The Network** is none of your business." Charlotte retorted.

"Now you talking to me, baby." Prince smiled. "That I like! Keep it coming!"

"Don't call me baby! I'm not your baby!" Charlotte shot back.

"Not yet, you gotta give me some time." Prince smiled cheekily.

"Even if I were blind, desperate, starved and begging for it, you would be the last guy I watched the network with." Charlotte declared.

 **1 Hour Later…**

"OH GOD YES," Charlotte moaned, "I miss watching Nitro, Thunder, Raw, ECW and the older episodes."

"Oh here it goes," Prince pointed, two shared a bucket of popcorn.

"GOLDBERG! GOLDBERG!" The both cheered.

*WWE Network, 1 month free trial, order now!*

Charlotte's face was scarlet. "I remember when we shot that. I didn't wanna do it."

"And we were never going to air that commercial." Stephanie laughed.

Sasha rolled her eyes, "It's easy to see why."

"The Scarface reference. The fans loved it but we did get in a bit hot water. DOKDA OOMAH wasn't too happy about it." Sasha mumbled, "Broke Niggas Anonymous always got a solution when they aren't spending any money."

"Well," Charlotte sighed, "management had me and Prince hiding our relationship. He would do interviews and take shots at me and I would take shots at him and the fans were shipping us. Vince got a call from **Scott Hall** about doing the commercial and he loved it. And well, a lot of **Trump supporters** loved it until the very end."

Sasha laughed, "And **Tommy Sotomayor** hated it until the end."

Renee smiled, "So what happened on that couch after the camera stopped rolling."

 **Choice**

 _ **A |**_ _I'll never tell._

 _ **B |**_ _I rode him like a pony and banged me like a Salvation Army drum! That's what_

 **C |** We went to I Hop and had pancakes.

Charlotte whispered to Renee, "After the cameras were gone…what do you think we did? I mean, have you seen him? You know how hot he is. I had to. I couldn't help myself." She gloated.

Sasha snorted and irritably turned away.

"I rode him like a pony and he banged me like a Salvation Army drum." Charlotte whispered.

Sasha stood, "I've gotta take this," suddenly finding her phone and leaving the set.

Charlotte watched Sasha stride away. She had made her mark very clear for Sasha to see.

 **After the Temple's destruction…**

When Charlotte arrived home, she was surprised to find passed out on her couch with an open bottle of Jack Daniels whiskey in front of him.

(He's here.) Charlotte crossed the room and plucked up the bottle of whiskey. (After everything I went through last night…) She took a swig of the potion and sat it down. (How does he drink this stuff?) She wondered.

She stared at the almond-angel on her couch. He snored softly, his leather jacket draped on the shoulders of her dining chair. He could have gone anywhere else but he chose to come to her house. Why?

She lazily plopped down on the couch and leaned against him. Her head resting on his throat.

Prince shook awake and tipsily glanced down at her. "Hey."

Charlotte turned away, "And bye," marching away.

"Huh?" Prince scratched his head. "Hold up," catching her arm, "How long have you been home?"

"Awhile." She lied. "And all you did was come here and get drunk and-"

Prince smiled at her, "Liar."

Charlotte glared at him.

"If you'd been here long enough then you'd be yelling at me for what I did in the bathroom."

(What did he do in the bathroom?!) Charlotte jerked away and made a beeline for the bathroom.

She threw open the door to find a warm candlelit bubble bath, a pot of Rooibos tea, bottle of red wine and a playlist of soft techno music playing.

"I thought," Prince draped his arms around her and pulled her smaller frame into him.

He smelled of whiskey and cologne. He smelled like a new sense of comfort to her. She just wanted to evanesce into the wind with him. "What's this?" She asked.

"I apologize." Prince shot out. "I was an asshole in the desert."

Charlotte spun around, "Just the desert?"

"That was business." Prince defended.

"You called me a golden retriever. In front of everyone." She snarled.

Then, she felt his hand on her hips and lips on hers. He'd silenced her. (Is he even listening to me?!) She wondered with a flare of anger.

Then, she felt her clothes falling off her. Piece-by-piece they were peeled off her like leaves in the autumn. (He's probably used to undressing women.) Charlotte thought darkly.

She felt her body in his arms and in the arm.

Prince carefully lifted her into the water. At first, she was worried it would either be too hot or too cold but it was just fair bit of warm.

"Here," Prince placed a remote in one hand and a glass of wine in the other. "As warm as you want. I'll be waiting when you're done."

Charlotte shook her head. "No, you won't. I want you here with me." Gesturing to all the extra space in the giant bathtub.

Prince smiled, "Feeling dirty? A bit of Aguilera?"

Charlotte mischievously smiled, "Maybe I've been around the other girls a bit but after a bit of anime all I'll say is, **simple is clean is the way that you're making me feel** right now."

Prince chuckled at the Kingdom Hearts reference and slipped his shirt and jeans off, stuck one toe in the water, "Almost forgot," he hurried away before returning with the bottle of Jack Daniels.

Charlotte rolled her eyes and smiled.

 **Warning: Lemon Time. Just skip past the** xoxoxoxoxo to get the next scene.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

(Am I beautiful to him?) Charlotte wondered. (Maybe I'm too manly like the people on the internet say. I mean, he has been with international pop stars, models and now-) Charlotte couldn't contain her insecurity. (We made love and it was a bit darker. Now we can really see eachother and he looks…delicious.) Her eyes traced the contours of his face and the delicate blend of machismo and beauty that his dreadlocks loaned to him. Looking at him, to her, was like beholding a lion roaring atop a mountain. Alluring, dangerous and beautiful.

Prince lifted the whiskey to his lips. (I do know how to make a nice bath.) He thought.

Charlotte stared at him, daring him to make a move but just continued to drink.

"So, how did you get back?"

"You didn't send the UBER for me?!" Charlotte snapped.

"No. The other girls said they had you covered so I just focused on getting everyone home."

"Everyone except me." Charlotte drawled. "You know what," Shaking her head. "To hell with this bath and to hell with you. You are an asshole." Ready to climb out of the water.

Moments later, Charlotte's eyes were wide with bliss. How did it happen? She had no

idea. Within the warm bathwater, Prince moved within her. She felt the warmth of the elements around her body and the strength of her lover inside her body.

"Ohh," her legs quaking around his torso.

Prince only smiled. He had the confirmation he needed as she leaned ontop of him. Her body craved more but could she handle more. She hadn't slept well. "Come," She breathed into his ear sensing that he had been holding back. "I want you to come."

Prince's **Jedi-mind tricks** had restrained his hormones from going nuclear.

The moment he had felt the warmth within her, he had done what he'd trained himself to do countless times before. Prince had begun to imagine the most repulsive things he could think of…

(Spiders.)

(Cockroaches.)

(Maggots.)

The moment Charlotte had leaned forward gently bit his earlobe and said, "I want you to come." The filter had been removed. He'd finally allowed himself to truly feel her. The spongy warmth that cradled him, squeezing and milking his ecstasy.

"Come," She seductively whispered as her grip on his body tightened. Her collarbone at his lips as she rode him tighter.

As she rode him near climax a thought struck Prince. (In this water, pulling out won't be as easy. It's risky.)

Then the voice of Webbie entered his mind, *if it don't get hawd fa da juice, it betta get hawd fa da money*

Prince fought against his primal urges, gripped Charlotte by her hips and lifted her off him. He pulled out and finished. His body peaking as he came on her backside.

Charlotte breathed and leaned against him. "You don't…," she breathed, "You don't wanna come inside me?"

Prince was still in a miracle mile of pleasure. He blinked and stared at her, "You wanted me to?"

Charlotte shrugged, "I mean, if you wanted to."

(WHOA!) Prince thought.

Charlotte planted a kiss on his cheek and leaned against him. It felt good to feel his blissful gravy on her. She had the proof she needed. Proof that she could be sexy enough for him. That he really was attracted to her. She'd gone out her way everyday. Waking an extra hour just to do her makeup. Asking his friends what women he liked and trying to copy their makeup so that it fit her. She just wanted to look good for him. She felt his arms around her and his lips on her neck. He was claiming her.

(Does he want more?) She was partly excited and terrified at the thought of him reentering her. (What if I get pregnant?) She wondered.

After her long bath, Charlotte passed the dining table and stared at an envelope filled with money. "What's this money for?!" She called.

"The furniture we made together." Prince called. "The time we got bored, went to Home Depot and made those tables. Well, they found their way to an unnamed Instagram account and a couple of people paid top dollar for them."

Charlotte smiled at Prince, "You know, if god forbid we ever had to leave wrestling." Draping her arms around his neck. She immediately his lips on her neck, "We make a pretty good team when it comes to making tables for us to have sex on."

"Yeah we do." Prince smiled.  
"Did you at least clean the table before you shipped it to him?"

"Nope."

Charlotte glared at him.

"Kidding." Prince joked. "Of course I did."

Charlotte smiled. They weren't just a physically sexual couple, they'd also found a side business to hustle and make money together from. Her hand was on him, "What do you wanna do today?"

Prince shrugged, "Maybe we'll just stay in. Catch a movie. We've had more than enough adventure this week."

Charlotte smiled, "I think…that's a good idea. Marvel Marathon?"

Prince shook his head, "Batman Marathon."

Charlotte smiled at him, "We're watching Marvel. I have ways of persuading you," planting a deep kiss on his lips.

Moments later, Prince nodded, "You know," He gawked, "Fantastic Four-stique wasn't," he shuddered, "as bad as Unc made it seem."

Charlotte glanced up at him, "It was worse! We'll skip that, Spider Man 3 and the first Hulk movie, okay."

Prince said nothing.

Charlotte slipped him back into her mouth.

"Okay." He agreed feeling the warmth of her mouth persuading his nerves to yes.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

 **Choice**

 _ **A |**_ Nah we're still watching Batman

 _ **B |**_ _We'll watch WHATEVER YOU WANT, Charlotte_

 **C |** Spider Man 3 still cool

Tuna salad, golden apple and green tea.

A new style of lunch for Spade. He still felt a tad bit exhausted from last night's festivities. Had he gained something deeper than a friend in Ruby while he eternally lost Catrina? What about Zelina?

Spade glanced down at his phone. (Still nothing.) He felt a bit irritated. (Is that woman even alive? Damn. I should text her but I don't wanna look thirsty.)

 **Choice**

 **A** | Text her

 **B** | Don't text her

Charlotte nervously smiled as she carried a plate of macaroni-and-cheese, steak, potatoes and milkshakes to the table.

"Really?" Charlotte scoffed as Prince unscrewed the top of his whiskey to mix into his milkshake.

Prince innocently shrugged, "What?"

Charlotte frowned.

"Okay," Prince replaced the cap and sat beside her, "What is it?"

"It's nothing," She lied. Remembering the image of her father hooked up to vital machines due to the demons he tried to drown with alcoholism. "I," she breathed as he planted a kiss on the valley between her throat and collarbone. His favorite place to kiss her, it seemed. "I hope you like it."

Charlotte then smiled as **Captain America: The Winter Soldier** began.

"Noooooooooo," Prince drawled.

"What's wrong?" Charlotte asked suddenly.

"Is this a Captain America movie?" Prince asked.

"Yeah." Charlotte nodded.

"Noooooooooo," Prince continued.

"Don't tell me all that gossip about you hating Captain America was actually true?" Charlotte suppressed a giggle.

"That's not gossip. I can't stand Captain America and I can't stand Superman either." Prince hissed.

"Why?" Charlotte asked.

Prince stared at the bottle of whiskey. He hesitated reaching for it. Why did it break Charlotte's heart earlier when he immediately turned to it? He wondered. He didn't want to upset her again. He'd already been an asshole and abandoned her in the desert.

"Huh?" Prince thought about whether it would be okay to say what he really wanted to say about Captain America. (Well, if we're going to hang out and be together I should be able to say how I really feel and so should she, right?) "Captain America is the embodiment of _the great white hope."_

Charlotte blinked, "What do you mean?" Not understanding.

"He's the goodie-two-shoes hero that can do no wrong. He's Mr. Perfect at just about everything." Prince drawled.

"Not really." Charlotte sat beside him and gently began to cut his steak into small cubes for him, "If you really look at both Superman and Captain America they're pretty messed up. Captain America got frozen. His family and friends have all died off. No one alive understands him or what he went through. He's basically alone in the world. Its kinda the same with Superman. I mean, if Superman really wanted to he could take over the world but yet he doesn't. Why?"

"Because he's a role player." Prince answered.

Charlotte smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek, "Because he's trying to _make a connection,"_ lifting a cube of steak to his lips.

In that instant, the doorbell rang.

Charlotte blinked. "You'll like this movie. Trust me." She smiled, hurrying to the door and answering.

"Wow," **Becky Lynch** smiled, "es good ta 'ave ya back in one piece. I was a bit worried, ya know." The **Irish Lass Kicker** stood in the doorway with a backpack filled to the brim with something.

With no invitation, Becky strode past Charlotte and into the house, "So, how are ya feelin' after," Becky flinched at the sight of Prince sitting on the couch shirtless eating steak. "Hi," she waved.

"Sup." Prince waved, returning his eyes to the screen.

Becky turned to Charlotte with a sinister smile, "Did ya?"

"Becky!" Charlotte hissed.

"Wow!" Becky giggled, "My anaconda don't want none unless oo got buns, girl!" She quoted. "Oo know wha', lemme see," spinning Charlotte around and inspecting Charlotte's ass. "Oo're tryna give Mickie James some competition, eh?"

Charlotte's face was red, "Did you seriously come here to troll me?"

"No," Becky innocently smiled, "So chocolate does help a gal expand the shape of her arse. Hmmmm…" She thought aloud.

Charlotte nervously leaned forward. "Does it really?"

Becky nodded, "By the looks of yours, I woul' say so."

Charlotte nervously smiled.

"So wha' are oo two doin'?" Becky asked, "Better yet…what are oo nah doin?"

Charlotte shook her head. "Well, right now we're having lunch and right now we're not doing anything like what it is you're teasing me about us doing."

Becky smiled, "So…is it really really,"

Charlotte walked away.

"What?" Becky innocently shrugged. "I mean, I've never…ya know. So I was jes curious." Following her to the couch. "Well, I'll use da ladies roo' since ya wanna be roo an' ignore me." Walking into the bathroom. "WOW!" Gawking at the candles, wine bottles, tea and eccentric lightning. "I wonder wha' happened here."

"Becky." Charlotte exhaled. Then, she paused. Becky had just come over to be a

good friend and check on her. Sure, it was embarrassing for Becky to be getting an eyeful of Charlotte's not so secret relationship and sex-life but Becky was alone.

Charlotte was all she had.

"You know what," Charlotte sighed, "I made some extra mac-and-cheese and we're watching Marvel movies. You wanna stay?"

"Of course." Becky smiled. "Besides, I know **Black Panther** is your favorite hero now. "Your bedroom shall be renamed **Wakanda** now."

Charlotte frowned at Becky.

Becky leaned forward, "I mean, we are talkin' just as girls. How was it?"

 **Choice**

 **A |** You should find out for yourself, Becky.

 _ **B |**_ _It was intense. I can't put it into words._ _ **  
**_ **C |** No comment. It's a sacred act between two people, Becky.

Spade rolled his eyes and answered his cell, "Yeah?"

"My name is Prince," the tipsy chuckle of his friend quoting **Fit Finlay** made Spade laugh, "And I love to talk."

"And be an asshole." Spade yawned, scratching his chin. "What's good?"

"Well," Prince stared at the tile walls of the bathroom, "I'm kind of outnumbered over here now that Becky is over here."

Spade stared at the paused screen of Tekken. "By Becky, do you mean Charlotte or some ring rat you picked up in a bar?"

"I mean Becky Lynch." Prince elucidated. "Stop being so racist."

"What?" Spade yawned. "I'm not a racist. Well, maybe to an extent," He quoted. "Seriously, **Ginger Spice** is over there?"

Prince nodded, "Yeah, we're doing a Marvel Movie Marathon. If you're not doing shit just slide through and keep me from getting cock-blocked."

Spade scratched his head. "I'll think about it, man." Before hanging up.

"Oo know wha' oo sha' do?" Becky pried. "Why nah 'ave a potluck?"

Charlotte turned away from the Winter Soldier and eyed Becky, "another party?" She shook her head, "No. Not after what happened last time."

"Oh," Becky had a surprised look in her eyes, "Wha' 'appened last time? I wasn't 'ere, the writer's didn't write me in til jes now. Oops," covering her mouth, "I'm breakin' da fourth wall, aren' I?"

"Why does **Raticate** hate your accent so much?" Prince inquired.

Becky furrowed her brow, "Raticate?"

"What?" Charlotte giggled, "You mean the pokemon?" Charlotte nearly choked on her wine. "Oh my god! Kevin Dunn does look like Raticate!" Charlotte realized, "Oh my god!"

After googling a picture of the fantasy creature, Becky was on the verge of tears. "Tha' es too much, gosh Prince! 'ow lon' 'ave oo been 'oldin tha' one in?"

"We and Rell joke about it each time he's walking around backstage." Becky smiled at Charlotte. "Well, thes es wha' I mean. After wha' oo all went through people need a bit a laughter, wine an' Marvel movies."

Charlotte nested her head on Prince's sternum. "You're right but I don't want a rager. I mean, I'm happy now. It's quiet and we're all relaxing."

"Yeah, we are." Becky cheerfully agreed. "Why nah spread tha' happiness?"

"Because people got shot last time." Prince added.

"Oo my gah," Becky covered her mouth, "Why didn' any wun say anyting yesterday? Was it a FUCK DA POLICE, Eazy E, gangsta-gangsta type of shooting?"

Prince facepalmed.

Charlotte smiled, "We're being so white, Becky."

"Yeah we are." Becky cheered. "Oo know I'm white." After a distinct pause. "Oo know I'm right. Oo know I'm white. Forget it." She waved off the pun. "Well, et doesn't 'ave ta be a Rager jes a good time fer a small group a friends an' you can face 'or fear of a 187 happenin' en 'or 'crib', right?"

Prince suppressed a smile, "This is why I don't understand the mind of Raticate. Most men would find the accent sexy."

Becky blushed slight, "Sexy? Oh, really?"

Charlotte's heart twisted into knots of envy. Here Prince was, obliviously focused on another woman. (I'm lying in your arms and you're focused on Becky. Really?!) "You know what," Charlotte nodded, "Inviting a few of the guys," turning to Prince, "would be a good idea." (Let them chase Becky so he can focus on me more.) Charlotte schemed. (Who should I invite though?)

 **Choice**

 **A |** All the women that were kidnapped.

 _ **B |**_ _My girls and a few extras outside of WWE._ _ **  
**_ **C |** No one. Just the three of us.

Zelina stared at the paused Tekken screen and fell backwards into her bed. Training Mode had gotten boring after awhile.

She'd spent the entire day in her studio. A Safe Haven where she felt comfortable. Something she seriously needed after what had taken place the night before.

But now, the solitude and loneliness were beginning to betray her. The isolation alone felt like torture.

When her phone rang, Zelina felt elated to answer. "Hello?"

*Hey, Zelina* Charlotte's voice nervously greeted. *How's it going?*

"It's, uhh, it's going." Zelina awkwardly answered.

*Gimme 'or phone* Becky volunteered. *Oo're makin' et awkwood an' oo are goin' ta scare her* wrestling the phone from Charlotte. *'Ai Zelina, we're 'aving a potluck Marvel Movie marathon with' lots ah wine. Come on over, okay!*

"Umm," Zelina thought, "Okay…"

*We jes finished Winter Soldier now we're watchin' Charlotte's favorite, **Black Panther!** *

"Becky!" Charlotte reached for the phone. "Are you seriously trying to tell everyone?"

*Wha',* Becky shrugged from within Charlotte's room, *Ah mean ef I was ridin' tha' stallion I'd be braggin'. Ah mean, et es as big as they say, righ? Tha's sumtin' ta be proud of*

Zelina shook her head and smiled, trying not to laugh. (Wow. They made me laugh. I kinda needed that.) "I'll cook something and be over." Zelina smiled before hanging up.

Zelina sat the controller down and inspected her refrigerator. (What should I cook?)

 **Choice**

 _ **A |**_ _Tacos_

 **B |** Elotes

 **C |** Tamales

Rosa thumbed through the small collection of vinyl records.

Meteora by Linkin Park

Hybrid Theory by Linkin Park

The Chronic by Dr. Dre

Kissland by The Weeknd

SPICE by The Spice Girls

American Idiot by Green Day

Fallen by Evanescence

Enter the 36 Chambers by Wu Tang Clan

Ride the Lightning by Metallica

Millenium by The Backstreet Boys

Stripped by Christina Aguilera

Mutter by Rammstein

Loose by Nelly Furtado

"Furtado." Thunder Rosa pulled the album from his collection and examined the art. "You really should hear her spanish albums."

"Sure," Rell exhaled as he carefully placed the glass tank that housed Rosa's favorite iguana near the wall of his apartment. He then spo

"She's moving in." Spade scoffed. "Dude, you two hooked up fifteen hours ago and you're already shacking up?"

"I can't just take a girl's virginity and throw her away, man." Spade sighed.

Spade looked bewildered. "It was just business. You were doing what you had to do to save Alexa. I mean," Spade exhaled, "You gotta trust your instincts and do you but if it was me…I wouldn't do it."

"The Temple was her home, man. And since Prince stole all the gold out of it, its getting demolished."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Spade coughed. "Gold? Nah, I don't know anything about that over this Fed Book chat. I don't know anything so don't come

knocking on my door asking me, Fed book!" Spade said loudly. "I repeat, I didn't see nothing and I don't know nothing!"

Rell shook his head, "I think they get it."

"I hope so. You're dry snitching on him over the internet now. Damn! Well, I guess everyone's calling me today. Speaking of Prince, he invited me over to stop some whole cockblock thing over at Charlotte's house."

"Hold up," Rell paused, "checking a text. Well, I see what you mean. I just got a text about a potluck happening in an hour or two over there."

"You goin?" Spade asked.

"I dunno. I mean, it would be nice. I'm burnt out from moving Rosa's stuff in." Rell stretched his arms. "I might."

"You sure you don't wanna just call her Thunder?" Spade asked. "Everytime you say Rosa I think of Rosa Mendes."

"Nah, it'd be too weird. Calling someone an element like she's an X-Men or something would be weird. Why do you still think of Mendes anyway?"

"She was hot, bruh. Had that MILF vibe going and everything."

"Until Michael Hayes ruined it," Rell snickered, "Well, apparently they're doing a Marvel Movie marathon too."

"I might go." Spade sighed.

"You going with Zelina? I mean, you've texted her right?"

Spade stretched his arm. "I've been busy. I mean-"

"Well," Rell stretched his arms, "We'll likely go. Just gotta decide what we should cook to bring to the potluck."

 **Choice**

 **A |** Potato Salad

 **B |** Cole Slaw

 **C |** Buttered rolls

Hoop earrings shining, Jidenna blaring, **Tessa Blanchard** held the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

*Hey* Charlotte nervously addressed *Long time no see. I saw your Instagram and it says you're in town*

"Yeah," Tessa nodded, "Just got out the shower. Cardio was a killer today."

*Well, I'm having a potluck at the house if you wanna come by* Charlotte invited.

Becky shook her head. *Oo've really gotta get better ah tha'* Taking the phone *Hey Tessa come by when oo can, ee're 'avin a Marvel Marathon. Lotsa wine from Slick Ric's private stash.*

Tessa gnawed on her fingernails, "Tempting…tempting…"

*Oh and es a co-ed party tonight girl. I'ma need a few twerkin' lessons.*

"Really?" Tessa giggled. "I thought you guys had Naomi."

*We do. She's our Billy Blanks but ah need oo ta be me motivation. I don' 'ave a donk like oo and now Charlotte.* Receiving an elbow from Charlotte.

Tessa blinked, "Charlotte's ass has gotten bigger?"

*I mean, da proof es in da poodin' at this rate. Ah mean, oo had some chocolate and oo 'ave an amazing donk. Charles jes started getting' chocolate an' now she's getting a really nice wun too*

"Hold on," Tessa giggled, "Charlotte's dating black men now? Who is is?"

*Well* Becky teased *Come to da potluck an meet 'im yerself*

 **Choice**

 **A |** Just tell me Becky.

 **B |** Nah, I'm hanging with Drago

 _ **C |**_ _I'll be there_

Tessa softly knocked, twisted the doorknob and entered the small house. "Hey," she pulled Charlotte into a soft hug, "How've you been?" Sitting her bag down.

Tessa's eyes instantly locked-onto the man staring at her on the couch.

He stood, he was extremely tall and had the build of a basketball player.

"I thought we learned to not leave doors unlocked," Prince glanced at Charlotte.

Charlotte shrugged, "Not everyone was raised in Chicago, Prince. Be nice." Squeezing his wrist as she collected Tessa's plates and went to the kitchen.

(So this must be Charlotte's boyfriend.) Tessa realized. (She definitely has good taste.)

"Prince," He nodded.

Tessa nearly giggled at the name, "Like the singer?"

Prince softly gripped her fingertips, "Mom was a Stan. And that's how I got my name."

Tessa smiled. "Well," remembering to breathe, "I'll go help Charlotte in the kitchen." The ladies then ran off to huddle in the kitchen.

"Him, huh?" Tessa mischievously smiled. "I'll hand it to ya. You really know how to pick em, Charlotte."

Charlotte stared at Becky, "You really have to tell the world, don't you? I may as well have made a sex tape at this point."

"Ah mean," Becky shrugged, "Um happy fer ya. Ah mean, es yer first in awhile an' I thought oo'd ride sumtin a bi' nah so big to ease yer way back inter…ya know."

"How long had it been?" Tessa asked curiously.

"I lost count but over a year." Charlotte exhaled.

Tessa's eyes widened with shock. "How? I mean, I can go a few months but over a year? I mean, didn't you see anyone you liked?"

"I was more focused on my career and getting better in the ring." Charlotte admitted. "And well, it's different for us."

Tessa giggled, "I know what you mean."

"Well, I don'," Becky confessed. "Tell me yer secret. I won' tell." Raising her hand. "Scout's honor."

"When you're the daughter of a wrestling legend, you're a walking target for all the boys in the locker room. Moreso than the average woman." Tessa enlightened. "If you're going to have a little fun with a guy it has to be one that isn't a loudmouth or going to broadcast it."

"It's not Prince I have to worry about broadcasting my sex life." Charlotte shot a glare at Becky.

Becky scoffed, "Well forgive me fer encouraging my bestie ta get back on that horse."

The women shared a laugh.

"Oo've gotta," standing on top of one of the chairs, "gidde up!" Swinging her arm like a lasso.

"Becky!" Charlotte with a face and body welling with embarrassment gently dragged Becky down to the floor.

"Et was 'er firs' time 'aving a dose of chocolate." Becky smiled. "So now, I can get a second opinion. Es et as intense as I hear?"

Tessa rolled her eyes, "Not all dick is created equal." Opening the Styrofoam container and revealing baked chicken to the group. "I've dated every color in the rainbow and let me be the first to tell you that just because a guy is black doesn't mean he's packing."

"I figured but," Becky peaked around the corner. Prince was sipping his whiskey and watching **Tokio Hotel** music videos while he waited for the group to arrive, "On average," returning to the girls, "when oo are wit' a black guy it usually is-"

Tessa nodded, "Yeah," she agreed, "usually, yeah."

"Hehehehe," Becky deviously rubbed her hands together.

"Are you seriously thinking about-" Charlotte gawked.

"All the cool kids are doin it." Becky joked. "No, of course nah. I wouldn't be with a guy jes because ee was black or white or asian or whatever. No but les jes say oo both 'ave aroused my curiosity."

There was a knock on the door followed by the arrival of a few faces everyone embraced on sight.

Bayley quickly plopped on the couch and stared at Prince, "Are you drunk already?"

Prince cocked his head, "Is that all you think of me, Bayley?" Prince lowered his head, "Don't judge me."

Bayley giggled, "Oh, there, there," she revealed a fresh bottle of Jack Daniels from behind her back, "Sasha was shocked when they carded me. It's a gift from her."

Charlotte paused and glared at the raspberry haired lass who smiled, "Hi, Charlotte." Hugging her frienemy. "I'm here to make sure you're okay. Now that I've done that," Sasha whipped out her phone, "Keyed in a text and nodded, "Let's be besties."

Charlotte stared at the fresh bottle of Jack Daniels that Sasha had delivered via Bayley.

"Oops," Bayley covered her mouth, "I mean, it's a gift from US!" She said loudly.

Naomi shook her head. (Too late, Bayley. You may have already started some shit. Well, let me fix this.) Pulling a bottle of Belvedere out. "I brought us girls some options."

Moments later, standing behind the vibing Prince, Tessa sang, "As I recall I know you love to show off-"

"But I never thought that you would take it this far…what do I know?" Prince, Tessa and Naomi sang together.

"This was the shit when it came out." Naomi declared.

"Probably Kanye's best song." Prince shrugged. "For me, at least."

"Kanye's got some better ones." Tessa contested. "It's definitely up there though."

Charlotte sipped a glass of wine and looked on like a hawk.

"Wha's wrong?" Becky asked.

"Nothing." Charlotte lied as the conversation continued.

"Damn," Prince hissed, "You know who would have loved this conversation?"

In that instant, the front door opened and Thunder Rosa, her neck-length hair pulled back by a headband entered carrying caps bowls of potato salad.

"Speak of the devil," Naomi mimicked the voice of Bane, "And he shall appear."

"Y'all really started playing Kanye without me?" Rell protested. "That's just cold."

"You're the one that took forever to get here." Prince countered.

"I had to make potato salad. Do you know how long that takes?" Rell defended.

Rosa turned to Prince, "What did you make?"

Prince turned to Charlotte, "We-" wrapping his arms around her.

"Hosted the event," Charlotte pointed out, "So we have immunity." Charlotte smiled. (So he does still remember I exist.) Gently caressing his hands.

Becky chuckled, "Good one."

Tessa extended her hand, "So you're the huge Kanye fan they were talking about?"

"Since the first Blueprint album." Rell declared. "I'm Rell."

"Tessa." She smiled.

"Thunder Rosa!" The Latina bogarted her introduction.

"So we're asking what Kanye's best song is. Prince said Flashing Lights."

"I'd have to think about that." Naomi admitted. "I mean he has so many good ones."

Tessa smiled at Rell. "What do you think?"

Thunder Rosa immediately answered, "Heartless." Rosa seemed as territorial as a tiger with an intruder in its den.

(Damn.) Rell thought. (Rosa seems really uncomfortable.)

 **Choice**

 _ **A |**_ _Agree with Rosa._

 **B |** Choose a different song.

 **C |** Have a drink with Prince.

Charlotte listened to the discussion. "Umm," She delicately probed, "Kanye…," everyone turned to her. (Oh no!) She thought. "Forget it," she waved off.

Then, she felt the warmth of Prince's arms around her. She felt his support.

"I mean," Charlotte exhaled, "I'm a white girl but-"

Prince immediately interrupted, "You've gotta stop that," he scoffed, "It ain't the 90s no more. A hip hop fan is a hip hop fan."

"Amen," Rell smiled, raising his beer.

Charlotte exhaled, "It's just," shaking her heads, "Well maybe you guys don't get it." Looking at Naomi, Zelina, Sasha, Rell and Prince. They were all black and Hispanic and were the founding cultures of hip hop.

"Ah do." Becky cheerfully waved.

"I don't," Prince shrugged looking at Charlotte for an explanation.

"I mean," Charlotte resumed, "a white girls opinion."

Before Prince could interrupt, Naomi wagged her finger and gestured for Charlotte to continue.

Charlotte felt nervous and under a microscope with each word she said. (Am I blushing? Oh, why did I have to open my mouth?) "With rap music it's hard for a lot of people to take a white person, especially a white woman's, opinion seriously."

Everyone in the room was speechless except for Rell.

"I can see where you're coming from." Rell agreed. "I mean, Iggy Azalea and the Cash Me Outside Girl aren't making it any easier."

"Yuh," Becky nodded, "'ee miss da days of Eminem, don' ee. Those 'er da good ol' days." Wiping her eyes.

"Nowadays everybody wanna act like they got something to say but nothing comes out when they moves their lips just a bunch of gibberish," Charlotte recited.

Prince blinked, "Well damn."

(Oh no!) Charlotte thought. (I should NOT have done that.) KNOWING her face had to be rose-red after rehearsing the hook of 'Forgot About Dre'.

In that instant, Prince clutched her wrists, his eyes wide as the full moon, "My sista," sounding like preacher that just caught the Holy Ghost, "Let me introduce you to **The 36 Chambers**."

Charlotte smiled at Prince, "I think we're already acquainted. I met **Bobby Digital** when I played basketball in high school."

Prince's eyes widened.

Rell glanced around. He wasn't the only one. Charlotte and Prince may as well had been speaking Mandarin or Portuguese with eachother. The only other person that seemed to follow the conversation easily was Naomi.

"Bobby Digital," Naomi smiled, "is a nickname for **RZA**. The producer of-"

Before Naomi finished the sentence everyone immediately understood the nicknames and quotes both Prince and Charlotte were referencing and smiling at one another.

"The Oo Tang Clan?" Becky gnawed on her fingernail. "I've 'erd of 'em. I didn' know oo 'er a fan, Charlotte."

Rell felt warmth within his soul as he witnessed the smiles, laughter, headshakes of disagreement, hugs and kisses as Charlotte and Prince debated the Wu Tang discography.

"If Carmelo goes to Golden State," Charlotte stated, "I don't want to hear anyone say a word."

Prince's eyes grew wider-and-wider.

(The guy may have just hit the jackpot.) Rell thought sipping his beer.

Rell felt a soft pat on his back.

"What'd I miss?" JR gestured to Prince and Charlotte who were now debating Kobe Bryant versus LeBron James.

"Kobe never cried to the media for help. He beat Kevin Garnett, Paul Pierce and Ray Allen with no superstar help." Prince discussed.

"Kobe had help, c'mon. What about Pau Gasol?" Charlotte countered.

JR chuckled, "Ain't it funny how the ONE guy we know that isn't attracted to the kryptonite, as you like to call it, seems to be getting along extremely with the kryptonite."

"It is," Spade popped the top of a corona, "ain't it."

Rell glanced around with confusion. "Damn, you two just magically appeared here. Who the hell are you guys? Aerostar?"

"AH HAH!" Spade mocked drawing chuckles from the group.

"Nah, we just got here." JR nodded. "We rode together once we got Prince's S.O.S." Holding up the text.

"You can't be serious." Rell shook his head at the animated invitation card of the gingerbread man singing:

*Do you really want to hurt me…do you really wanna make me cry*

"There goes that man." Rell thought glancing up as Prince and Charlotte physically did a replay of a classic pin-down screen then compared Kobe and LeBron's efficiency in the situation.

Becky crept closer to the men, "Ummm, 'kay, ta basketball talk es startin' ta get scarier an' scarier."

Prince stared at the golden-blond and paused. He honestly would never have expected any of this from Charlotte. He had expected the stereotypical white girl that had grown up going to cotillion, listening to Celine Dion, dancing Fred Astaire and probably a snobbish cheerleader that exiled every girl in school from her table.

Rell glanced at the TV. 'I Wonder' by Kanye West was fading and it was time to select a second song. "What song should we play next?"

 **Choice**

 _ **A |**_ The Backstreet Boys

 **B |** Blink 182

 **C |** Korn

JR watched Naomi mouth the words of the song. For a moment, he had to peel back the curtain of shock value. Why should he feel shocked and amazed to see another black person enjoying and singing a non-hip-hop or R&B song? He shook his head and smiled.

Naomi snapped her fingers to the rhythm and approached Becky.

"Oh," Becky clapped with excitement, "Ya see tis es wha' **Lavar Ball** talked abou' this es my lane." Standing beside Naomi and vibing very off-beat.

Part of JR wanted to join, he knew the lyrics but he was always tone-deaf when it came to singing songs and being in public didn't help matters. The shower was the only place where he was known to croon.

Spade stood beside him, "Yup, stayin' in our lane right," extending his bottle.

"Yup." JR toasted Spade and the two took a swig of their beers while the others sang. "You good after everything that happened at The Temple."

"I'm good." Spade took a quick swig.

(Catrina died. You hadn't been together for a long time but she was still part of your life. If you need time to grieve just let us know and we got you.) JR wanted to say.

"How are you?" Spade shifted attention.

"Me," JR chuckled, "I'm worried about everyone else as usual." He admitted. "Prince looks…happy for once."

"That's not the odd part." Spade glanced at the bottle of Jack Daniels that Prince hadn't touched yet. "I haven't seen him have a sip of that yet."

"That is interesting." JR agreed.

"So, Naomi's here," Spade highlighted under the cover of the music. "And man does she look sexy tonight."

JR rescanned Naomi. For the longest time, he had avoided doing it. Not wanting to appear thirsty or desperate.

Her chocolate-brown skin had the glow of a goddess of the sallow-moon lights, her spiraling locks were free-falling past her shoulders, peach-like lips and doe brown

eyes, neon-green nail polish wearing jeans that appraised and curated her oatmeal-thick apple-bottom and across her chocolate toned body and full breasts she wore a **Rolling Stones** T-Shirt.

A subtle rebellion against the stereotypical box blacks were categorized into sonically.

"Transformers…" Spade sang as he read the true meaning of the T-Shirt, "… _more than meets the eye…_ "

The same things that intrigued JR and drew him closer to Naomi also crafted invisible hurdles and barriers that kept him away from her.

"When I'm ready," JR stated flatly, "Right now. Nah, just not my style to do it right now." As Marvin Gaye's Funky Space Reincarnation played.

*You know you look somebody I met…a long time ago* Prince mimicked Marvin Gaye as he and Naomi danced and laughed, *I know I ain't never met you but…I got the feeling that I've been knowing you for a thousand years*

Rell stood beside Rosa, nodding and singing while the festive energy flowed.

"Damnit, Prince." JR glanced at Charlotte. It seemed Prince and Charlotte had over a mountain with their relationship and they were now back to square one thanks to the combination of Charlotte's insecurity and Prince's carefree devil may cry cavalier attitude toward, well, all things.

At that instant, the door opened and Zelina stood carrying Tupperwares of food nervously entered, "Hey," she wryly smiled. She seemed a bit overwhelmed by how wild things had become. She had initially pictured a silent get together not singing Marvin Gaye and dancing.

JR elbowed Spade, " _more than meets the eye,_ " gesturing to the **Tekken** shirt Zelina wore.

 **Choice**

 _ **A |**_ Greet Zelina

 **B |** Hang back

Charlotte shyly stepped back and looked on with jealousy as Prince danced to _As Long As You Love Me_ by Justin Bieber.

At first, she awed (So good!) as he criss-crossed his forearms, contorted/twisted his body and traced his ultra-black NIKE socks through the carpet. Then, when Naomi joined him and their dance moved complemented and supplemented the others, Charlotte couldn't help but turn to the nearest glass of Chardonnay. (Why couldn't I have been born black?) She wondered swallowing a pint.

(Oh no!) Charlotte caught herself. (Is that racist? Just because a person's black doesn't mean they can dance. I mean, Rell isn't-nevermind) She thought watching as Rell began to casually vibe.

Rell wasn't actually dancing. He was merely bouncing and vibing with a cup of whiskey in his hand.

Tessa was also vibing and moving nicely with the music.

(I wish I could dance.) Charlotte thought watching Naomi move. (God, I wish I could dance with you, Prince.) Watching him move.

"Ooh oh," Becky leaned close, "I like the waaaay oooo mooove," She sang tipsily.

Prince looked so happy. So did Naomi. And Tessa. Tessa.

(Tessa. She is so hot! What does Prince think? Naomi. So beautiful and she keeps dancing with him. Why does she keep dancing with my man?) Charlotte thought. (Why does he keep dancing with her? Does he want her? Or maybe he just wants to be with one of his own and not…someone like me…)

"Oo look blue, wha's wrong Charlotte?" Becky asked.

 **Choice**

 **A |** That's it. I'm dancing with my man now.

 _ **B |**_ _Drink more wine._

 **C |** End the party

Becky watched as Charlotte poured another glass of chardonnay.

"Wha's wrong?" Becky asked curiously. "I know tha' look."

Charlotte exhaled, "I wish I could dance like Naomi." Shaking her head. "God, she's so hot."

"Yah, she is." Becky agreed. "I can dance too, tho. Watch me move, Charlotte. Oo shuh jes 'ave fun. Nah everyting es a competition."

"I know." Charlotte thought watching Prince and Naomi move together. Two different shades of chocolate swirling together. A chocolate milk shake with being placed on top.

(What would sex look like with those two? OH NO!) Charlotte thought. (I must be drunk.) She thought.

Then, she heard a voice that made her cringe.

"WOO!" Charlotte watched as her father, the legend, **Ric Flair** entered the house, his hands sliding down his arms, "You're having a party, Charlotte! WOO!"

(Oh no!) Her heart sank.

Ric Flair strutted in the middle of the dance and took Naomi's hand. The Nature Boy joining the fiesta made the heat of the potluck nuclear. Everyone instantly seemed to festive and more relaxed, everyone except Charlotte.

"Wow, yer dad has some moves." Becky nodded.

"Oh no!" Charlotte exhaled, "Erm, hi, dad." She waved nervously.

"Woo!" He strutted. "Celebrating your debut?"

(He doesn't know about what happened with Lucha Underground.) Charlotte realized. (Of course he doesn't. If he'd known he would have been at the arena with them.)

"Umm, yeah." Charlotte lied. "We thought we'd just a have potluck. Share culture and all."

Ric glanced over his shoulder, "And what a beautiful cast of family you have here."

"I see you brought one of my favorite talents to watch," Ric smiled, "He's got some moves."

"That he does." Charlotte said darkly.

"I have noticed on social a lot of pictures with you guys," Ric thought, "And now he's here at your parties. He's also the only person with his shoes and he seems really comfortable here."

"Yeah?" Charlotte nervously cringed.

(Oh no…Dad knows. Oh, please don't hate me dad!) Charlotte thought.

"And look at you," pointing to Charlotte, "That T-Shirt your wearing isn't yours. It's definitely his. Which means he has clothes here too."

(Damn!) Charles glanced down at the **Chicago Bulls** T-Shirt that was obviously a size too big for her. (Dad knows. He knows I'm dating Prince. He knows I'm dating a black man.)

"You picked a very good training partner, Charlotte." Ric nodded, "I mean, if I were in your position. He'd be my training partner too. It looks like you were both probably watching film earlier and making working on a few holds earlier."

Charlotte face-palmed. "Yeah, something like that, Dad. So, why are you here?"

"Well, this is my house." Ric justified.

"Oo," Becky gawked, "tha' kinda es a checkmate."

"I just dropped by to pick up my favorite pair of gators. **Pusha T** is in town and I'm having lunch him, **Kanye** and that very lovely, WOO! **Kim Kardashian**."

(Is Prince like dad? Just a magnetic guy. I wonder how mom dealt with it.) "Erm, dad—"

 **Choice**

 _ **A |**_ _Don't hit on_ _ **Kim K**_ _. Have fun._

 _ **B |**_ What should I do about a guy that is just naturally flirty. Kinda like you.

 **C |** Prince and I are dating. Please don't be mad.

After slipping on his sapphire-blue alligator shoes, the Nature Boy wooed and strutted his way out of the house.

Charlotte glared across the room, her temper flaring at the tight of Tessa Blanchard twerking directly in front of Prince.

"Whoa," Becky wisely slipped in the path of Charlotte, "now, les be calm fer a sec."

"She knows what she's doing." Charles combated.

Becky crossed her arms. "Gimme a sec." Becky strode across the room, "Hey 'oo." Tapping Prince on the shoulder. "Yeah," he tipsily whirled around.

"Charlotte wants ya." Becky stated.

Before Prince could drunkenly brush her off, "Er ol' man was in da hospital nah too long ago fer partying. Seein em at a party es 'ard fer 'er."

Prince sighed and nodded. As much fun as he was having it did sound like something that Charlotte may need a shoulder to cry on.

Then, a thought struck Prince. "You're her best friend though. You're here! So what does she need me for? All those feelings. That's what the girls are for."

"Nah exactly." Becky disagreed but in that instant he'd slipped away.

(Arsehole.) Becky watched Charlotte turn away. ( es bad. Real bad.)

Prince was tipsy and too caught up in partying to care about Charlotte's feelings? He was maverick and immature about with being in a serious relationship.

Charlotte's wounds still raw from her previous relationships.

As a friend Becky still questioned how ready Charlotte was for a relationship. There was nothing wrong with just being casual with Prince but he seemed too young and carefree to take Charlotte or any woman seriously at the stage of life he was at.)

 **Choice**

 _ **A |**_ _Demand Prince go to Charlotte_

 **B |** Persuade the men of Atlantis to convince Prince to talk to Charlotte

 **C |** Leave it alone. I'ma get my freak on now.

"Ee've gotta tink uv a way ta get Prince ta talk with Charlotte befer she gets too drunk ta care bou' punchin' sumwoon." Becky thought aloud.

Zelina exhaled, "I couldn't help but overhear because you were talking loud enough so that anyone that just so happened to be nearby could hear."

"Ah 'ell, eh kinda 'ad ta, ah mean, da writer did listen ta tha' one hour podcast of ya talkin' bou' yer life an' ee wants ta put tha' knowledge ter use an' tha' es why oo jes so 'appen ter be a one in tis scene wit me."

"Oh no," Zelina gasped, "You broke the fourth wall again"

"Um tryin' to get a worl' record." Becky admitted.  
Zelina nervously spoke, "Well, this is just my verdict, so take it with a grain of salt but If he's just going to party instead of tending to her when she needs attention like this then maybe isn't the right guy for her.

"You can't be with Charlotte twenty four hours a day. What happens when you're not there or it's a situation you can't control? If their relationship dies let it be 100% on them and have little to do with you. That's all I'm saying." Zelina added.

Becky nodded. "Oo are

1000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000% right."

Zelina scratched her head, "I don't even know what number that is."

"Neither do I," Becky shrugged, "but oo get it. I jes can' leh mah girl get hurt while em here so c'mon, help me out."

"Well, Ima tomboy and I know how boys think. Going directly at a guy like Prince is not going to work. He'll just drink more and get bolder. We'll use the language of music to communicate with him and they song we'll use is," Zelina suggested:

 **A |** Give it 2 Me by Jay-Z

 **B |** 1000 Miles by Vanessa Carlton

 _ **C |**_ _Stand By My Woman by Lenny Kravitz_

(Maybe it was the loud music? I was too focused on Prince?)

Those were the two excuses Charlotte conjured for having eight missed calls. She checked her phone and stared at a text that read:

PICK UP YOUR FUCKING PHONE!

From a number she didn't know.

(Who the hell is this?) She wondered. It could have been a crazed fan that just happened to get her number a dirt sheet or industry insider. Or, it could be an opportunity to expand her name and brand.

Charlotte double-tapped the screen and returned the call.

*You need to learn how to answer the goddamn phone* a familiar voice snapped. *I'm on my way over there now*

At the sound of the voice, Charlotte was paralyzed for a second. "Don't come over here."

*Fuck that! I'm almost there. We gotta talk! You really thought you could lie about in that book* **Bram** snarled. *You wrote it like I was woman-beater. You didn't write a damn thing about the dirty shit you were doing*

Charlotte felt a stroke of lightning hit her, "You'd better not come here or else."

*Or else what?*

"My boyfriend is here." Charlotte said with authority. " _And he's black and he'll kick your ass!"_

*Oh really?*

"Yeah!" Charlotte shot back.

"You mean the one that wears makeup and dresses like a woman?" Bram chuckled.

"XO Licious isn't my boyfriend." Charlotte shook her head. "Look-"

 **Choice**

 **A |** Bring it on and my man will beat your ass!

 **B |** Don't come over. Let's resolve this a better way.

 **C |** Come over. We'll settle this just you and me.

Hunter shook his head, "The toughest part about having a group like **Club Atlantis** was we were a wrestling company. Promoting rap stars we had no idea what we were doing. And walking into meetings wanting to do things was always a chore because we had shareholders answer to and," Hunter snickered, "I got woken up A LOT after midnight over things that some of the guys were doing."

Renee Young giggled, "What wake up call angered you the most?"

Hunter shook his head. "Prince decided to take matters into his own hands. He hired his own security team which is basically me saying he paid a handful of goons off the street to protect him at a mall and he staged his own personal autograph session."

Renee laughed, "The first Europe tour. That's the one where Club Atlantis were on Instagram drinking wine with the **Spice Girls** right?"

"There was that," Hunter nodded, "More power to them for that. A man-to-man salute. But that night with the Spice Girls, well, Prince missed his meet and greet and management called him and chewed his ass for it so Prince decided to give them the finger and have his own personal autograph session and," Hunter shook his head, "he banned children and women that didn't have a cup size of B or higher from getting an autograph. He decided he would only autograph a woman's breasts and with Me Too it got us in hot water for awhile."

"How bad was it?" Renee asked.

"I nearly had to fire him." Hunter exhaled. "It was that bad. I mean back in the day it would have been fine. Kids wanted to see him and we were like…he's a bad guy that pees on people you're not supposed to like him. Atlantis were heels so it should have been fine but in this era people get sensitive about the smallest things"

"How did the other members respond?"

 **Choice**

 **A |** The handled it in house and we never had the problem again.

 **B |** The whooped his ass, lol

 **C |** They didn't care to be honest. They were worth billions. They didn't need WWE.

Charlotte nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt a pair of arms around her. Believing it was Bram; Charlotte darted to the corner and spun around.

"Damn," Prince blinked, "What's wrong with you?" He stared at her in confusion.

Charlotte shook her head, unable to talk over the romantic ballad of Lenny Kravitz. She just shelled up and felt the tears pouring out of her eyes as old wounds were opened.

"What's wrong?" Prince dropped to his knees. "Hey, c'mon," his voice was no longer tipsy and mocking. It felt empathetic and soothing, "Tell me what's wrong."

(I don't want to get you involved.) Charlotte thought. (It's my problem. It's my fault. I was the one who married Bram. I was the one who put up with all his shit for that time. Prince shouldn't have to deal with that. He shouldn't have to-)

"Did I do something wrong?" Prince asked.

Then, she felt his arms around her again and the warmth of his body against hers. She felt safe again. She felt invincible in his arms.

Then, the music stopped.

"Oo need ta leave!" Becky shouted.

(Oh no!) Charlotte heard the sound of furniture breaking.

Without a word, Prince and Charlotte hurried to the living room.

Charlotte the blood drain from her face at the sight of her ex-husband, Bram, in her house. There cuts and drops of blood on his neck and shoulders.

Spade had seized Becky and was holding her back.

Half of the house was confused by the sudden tension in the house.

Rell looked around the room, "What's going on?"

"Tha' piece a shit es Bram!" Becky snarled. "Ee used ta beat Charlotte!" She blurted, sending a shockwave of distress through the house.

 **Choice**

 **A |** Let Charlotte handle it

 **B |** Jump him.

Charlotte wiped tears of joy out of her tear ducts and smiled at Renee Young. "I remember feeling so scared and embarrassing seeing Bram at my house. And I don't remember who said it. It was either Rell or Spade but one of them said 'GET HIM!' and the entire house just charged." Charlotte laughed. "I remember just standing in my living room watching everything. Then, Aerostar pops into living room and does his AH HAH and jumps in too and I was just-It was an out of body experience."

Stephanie smiled with approval, "Did Bram ever stop by your house again?"

"No." Charlotte shook her head. "To this day, I haven't heard a word from him. The last I heard from him was at the courthouse when he tried to sue WWE and get everyone arrested."

"And we handled that case because he was trespassing plus the restraining order you had against him." Stephanie nodded.

"It just felt so awesome to know that I had people in my corner. Well, not just people but everyone in corner." Charlotte smiled. "It was overwhelming."

"Now," Renee sighed, "The preliminary hearing incident."

Charlotte rolled her eyes, "You know what, people took what Prince said too literally. JR even called him on it right after he said what he said."

Renee stared at the newspaper clipping, "Prince said to Bram and I quote 'I ain't paying you a nickel you piece of crap. I'll shoot up this courtroom like The Punisher before I do'."

"We try to tell him all the time," Teddy Long interjected, "The Punisher DID NOT shoot up the courtroom it was the guy trying to frame him but that's Prince."

Charlotte smiled, "For every one story the press or dirt-sheets have about Prince doing something childish or off the wall there are a thousand of him doing something amazing and mature that don't get reported by the press. That same day when he made that statement Prince had just closed a deal with a multi-media company hours ago."

Everyone in the room nodded.

"You know," Teddy smiled, "If someone would have looked anyone in this room in the eye and told them that Prince G-MO, Rell, Spade and JR Simmons each would have more money than Vince McMahon himself by the end of their careers no one would have believed them but with business savvy and the moves each man made outside of the ring its easy to see why. And I love that Charlotte pointed that out. Sure, we look at the over-the-top diva antics of Prince. The other issues the others guys had here-and-there but no one ever wants to talk about how smart they were with themselves as a brand."

"The fact that they had so much money from the beginning and were making so much money outside of WWE was made it so difficult to reign them in." Stephanie admitted. "When things would get a bit out of hand it was usually a phone call to JR or a Teddy since they were the most mature. Rell, I could usually text. Spade was more of a face-to-face type of guy. Prince was a nightmare to negotiate with."

Charlotte covered her mouth trying not to laugh, "Do you remember Prince's first day on the main roster when Kevin Dunn tried to fire him?"

Everyone in the room downcast their eyes trying not to laugh.

"Yeah," Teddy blurted, "When Prince slapped him in the face with 50 Racks and gave the money away to the fans that were sitting in the nosebleeds."

"That was a crazy day." Stephanie remembered trying not to laugh. "Because Kevin had security grab him and throw him out the building. Then Prince hops on Instagram and he's driving to TNA and the TNA fans are cheering him on and we're on his Instagram trying to get him to come back and yeah-" Stephanie laughed, "Rell had to stop him from going to TNA that day. It was funny looking back on it now but it was a nightmare."

"Why did Prince slap him again?"

"Kevin wanted to present Club Atlantis in a more PR and kid-friendly way so rather than them walk out to their usual theme music and do their usual routines, Kevin

Dunn pitches this idea of the four of them losing to Sami Zayn and then Zayn becoming the 'Master' of Atlantis.

"Prince pointed out how it the booking was racist and he refused to do it. When Dunn got offended, Prince took 50 thousand bucks out of his pocket, slapped him in the face with it and said fire me, I don't need your money. I make your entire yearly salary in month.

"Then, Prince choked him against the wall til the others pulled him off. Then he went off and boy that was a crazy day.

"The others stood behind Prince but they didn't go nuclear about it like he did." Renee explained.

Charlotte exhaled, "Well, just because everyone's black doesn't mean they have the same experiences with racial politics and racism in America. Same with us as white people. Not all white people were brought up the same or experienced the exact same thing in regards to racial politics in our country. Prince, as a child saw the burning crosses, he had rocks and beer bottles thrown at him while walking to school by trucks of rednecks when he was a kid so…was the way he reacted professional. No it wasn't but planning and booking an angle where you're going to have four strong and intelligent black men on their knees calling one white man master wasn't professional either so before people want to label my husband unprofessional for that I tell them to have several seats."

Sasha blinked her eyes with bewilderment. "Wow." Was all she could say, "Do you guys wanna hear about what happened after we all kicked Bram's ass?"

Renee smiled, "I'd love to."

Charlotte nodded, "I think everyone getting their licks in and then us all going back to partying was the best thing. I mean, if one person would have fought him then everyone else would have been a bit on the edge the rest of the night but because we all pretty much whooped his ass it just relaxed everyone."

"The first thing we all did was play some of the most ridiculous fight songs. You know, 'Knuck if You Buck' by Crime Mob, 'Neva Scared' by Bonecrusher-"

"Whoop Dat Trick," Charlotte pointed, "that was my favorite one."

"A lot of Lil Jon was played that night." X nodded.

"What the hell?" X shrugged to everyone. "Why are they still calling me X? Isn't it obvious by now that I'm Rosa?"

"I think the writers wanted to keep hinting that you were Melissa Santos. For whatever reason people wanted to believe a certain member of Atlantis busted Melissa's cheeks after everything that happened at the Temple." Stephanie explained.

"That actually did happen." Teddy nodded, "And-"

"Oh no," Stephanie gawked, "Did I just break the fourth wall?"

"The wall has been shattered at this point." Charlotte shrugged, "But after the ass whooping of Bram the potluck continued-"

"All es well again. Tha' was gangsta. Uh feel gangsta." She nodded, marching up to Spade, "Uh don' appreciate oo walkin' up an' makin' me take ma flag off an' testin' ma gangster befo' when oo challenged ma in Soul Calibur. Ah didn't 'ave time tha' day but…" Becky awkwardly boasted, "Uh gah time taday, cuz! Uh gah time taday, cuz!" Drawing chuckles from the group.

Spade surveyed the room. Zelina was still around and so was Tessa.

"Uh gah time taday, cuz!" Becky repeated.

 **Choice**

 _ **A |**_ _I got time too._

 **B |** I'll play you later.

With so many new faces in the house, Tessa was a lot more reserved then she normally would be but already she'd been having an amazing time. Drinks, food, alcohol, her kind of music, a goon squad beat-down to help a friend out and now bravado, camaraderie and comfort blanketed the atmosphere of the house.

(I wish there were more guys here.) She couldn't help but think. Her eyes shot to Spade who was playing Playstation with Becky.

Prince and Charlotte had retreated deeper into the fortress for 'alone time'. Thunder Rosa was Rell's extra shadow. Every step he took she was right there. (She is seriously smothering that man.)

Then, there was JR. He was casually observing the entire event. Overlooking the events like a king and ensuring his court had fun. With JR it was just strangely a different wavelength of energy.

(Hmm?) Tessa thought. The poise of the man intrigued her.

Before Tessa could approach JR, Rell held up his smartphone. Four squares displayed four faces. "One gotta go." He smiled.

Tessa studied the four celebrities:

Wu Tang Clan

Outkast

G Unit

Bone Thugs N Harmony

Tessa chewed her lip and thought. It wasn't an easy choice.

"I really had to think about it for a minute myself." Rell admitted.

Tessa curiously asked, "Well who did you pick?"

 **Choice**

 _ **A |**_ Wu Tang

 **B |** Outkast

 **C |** G Unit

 **D |** Bone Thugs

Renee exhaled, "I still remember the initial backlash that you had to endure when it was first confirmed that you and Prince were dating and then how even worse it got when people learned how long you guys had been together."

Charlotte exhaled, "We fell apart right after that." Charlotte exhaled. "I remember waking up and having thousands of people tweeting and DM'ing me and I didn't know if WWE announced something or had something happened with my family I didn't know about. So I look at the first message and its something like _'white women always have to take all the good black men'_ and I was wondering, huh, then there were a couple thousand more of them calling Prince bad names and then that's when I saw the article. Then I saw the pictures and I was like, oh my God-"

Sasha paused and spoke, "We all get attacked when we get married. I remember getting attacked after I got married too but that was wrong for them to attack you just because you were white."

"I used to be so jealous watching you with him, Sasha. I used to at times wish I were you or Naomi or even looked like you because if I did the world wouldn't make such a big deal about us being together. I just," she shook her head, "it was annoying to read those tweets and hear all those women mad at me for being in love with him just because I was white and he was black. I love him. That has nothing to do with him being black. He could be green, orange or purple. I didn't fall in love with him because he was black and he didn't fall in love with me because I was white and we went through so much together. Me, feeling like I wasn't good enough and dealing with my past and then dealing with his past too, all at once, it was a lot."

"What would you say was the hardest thing?"

Charlotte exhaled and thought for a moment.

 **Choice**

 _ **A |**_ When I found out he and Asuka used to date and almost got married.

 **B |** Dealing with the bitter black women on social media.

 **C |** Prince being young and drinking and partying all the time.

Alexa Bliss carried a bowl of chocolate chip cookies into the house. Coal-black nail polish, platinum blond hair with sugar-pink highlights, crystal-blue eyes, petite frame, oatmeal-cookie tan, wearing a T-Shirt, shorts and sneakers.

"Hey guys," Alexa smiled at the party.

"Hey!" All the guys greeted.

Alexa scanned the rooms. "You guys just gonna stand there or is someone going to offer me a seat?"

Naomi face-palmed as all of the men grabbed a chair for Alexa. "It's warmed up for you. Best seat in the house." Spade winked. Spade, feeling something stuff under him, spun around in horror.

"Second best," Aerostar smiled at Spade, who, unknown to himself, sat on Aerostar.

"What the fuck, man?! Why would you teleport in the seat and open your legs right before I sit down?" Spade asked.

"It wasn't my fault you didn't look before you sat." Aerostar countered.

"Dude, I did. You were in the corner over there." Spade pointed.

"AH HAH!" Aerostar pointed. "You were looking at me! So insinuating that I have gay tendencies, it don't apply in this situation because you were watching me."

"Dude, you let Drago blow you." Spade shook his head. "You are gay, just own it."

Aerostar shook his head, "I am not gay."

"You let another man blow you and then you sat there so that my butt would be on your meat. That's pretty gay, Aerostar."

"AH HAH!" Aerostar pointed. "We'll let a woman's intuition decide." Turning to Alexa.

Alexa exhaled and said, "…"

 **Choice**

 _ **A |**_ Maybe Aerostar is bisexual.

 **B |** Nah, that sounds pretty gay Aerostar.

 **C |** Getting head doesn't make a man gay.

Renee Young read the cue card that management handed to her moments ago. She glanced behind the camera at the producers, "You really want me to ask that?"

After getting the nod of approval, Renee took a deep breath and asked, "From the WWE Universe, What are some of the craziest Atlantis' groupie story that comes to mind?" Everyone stared at Teddy Long.

"Well," Teddy exhaled, "This is a PG product, right?"

"This documentary isn't." Stephanie waved. "PG-13. It's almost impossible to do a completely PG documentary on Atlantis. We're child-locking it on the Network."

Charlotte crossed her arms and curiously smiled at Teddy. What had her husband done that she didn't know about? "I really wanna know."

Teddy paused, "Well, there was a fan. A woman-"

"Tell me more." Charlotte leaned forward.

Teddy continued, "There was this one time we going through fan mail."

"Right after WWE started the fan club, right?" Stephanie asked. "We got some crazy gifts. I remember the Saudi Arabian oil heiress that sent cars to each of them. She had them parked outside of WWE headquarters and then invited them to have dinner with her and her sisters."

"Did they go?!" Charlotte asked immediately..

"They had to promote Crown Jewel." Stephanie smiled, "It was _best for business."_

Charlotte had a look of disapproval in her eyes.

"One female fan sent blood-soaked fan mail. She took her period-blood, took a pen, dipped it in her vagina while she was on her period and wrote Prince a love letter." Teddy nodded.

Everyone turned away shaking their head in disgust.

 **Choice**

 **A |** We really didn't need to know that

 **B |** What did Prince do with the love letter?

Teddy smiled, "He returned the favor. He got busted open wrestling a match. Right before they stitched him up backstage, he took a pen and wrote a thank you letter back to the girl."

Charlotte shook her head, "That sounds like something he'd do."

After sitting down, having a drink a small plate of food, Alexa surveyed her prey.

JR was quietly doing the same as her. Observing and not making a move yet. He was oddly stagnant.

Rell was smothered by his girlfriend Thunder Rosa.

Becky seemed to have all of Spade's attention.

Charlotte was watching Prince like a hawk. One would think the two were boyfriend and girlfriend based on her behavior.

Alexa, based off Prince's behavior, believed Prince was single and Charlotte was crushing on him. The man was a social butterfly, drinking, singing, dancing and playing playstation with everyone.

(Which one do I want?) Alexa gently gnawed her lip. Her hormones were burning her up today. She couldn't help but want the warmth and security of a man beside her tonight, especially after the nightmare she'd just experienced.

Alexa scrolled through social media.

(Let's see.) Alexa smiled deviously, "Did you guys hear about this?" Alexa held up her phone and read the article, " _Blackfishing?"_

Naomi and Sasha almost instantly turned to Alexa skeptical and curious.

The side-by-side comparison of a pasty white woman with a racially ambiguous version on the other side of the screen.

Naomi skimmed through the article. Scoffed, shook her head, rolled her eyes and said, "Really?" Waved her hand and sipped her drink.

Sasha rolled her eyes and said nothing.

Charlotte crossed the room out of curiosity and combed through the article. She studied the pictures. (Oh my god.) Carrying the phone across the room. "Have you heard about this?" Showing it to Prince.

Prince blinked, "Hell yeah." He tipsily smiled. "I support it."

Naomi and Sasha looked in surprise. "Really, Prince?" Sasha gawked. "Really?"

"I mean," Prince shrugged, "We know what they're fishing for. It ain't white boys."

JR exhaled, "Prince, not everything is about sex, man."

Alexa deviously smiled. (For some people it is.) She thought, smiling at Prince.

"I get why y'all don't like it." Prince nodded. "I do. Believe me, I do but-" pointing to one particular Instagram model, "I mean, if this extremely hot snowbunny wants to attract Tyrone or Darius that damn badly then why should I be mad? There's a guy in the hood that likes marshmallows and now he knows there is hope." Prince chuckled.

"That ain't funny, man." Spade sighed.

"It's not." Charlotte agreed. "They're kinda wearing blackface. This is kinda racist."

"Them white girls want some chocolate dick." Prince chuckled recklessly. "And if under all that make up they can still get that juice, get that wet, let a brotha-"

Charlotte rolled her eyes and walked away.

"What?" Prince shrugged, "What I say?" Alexa crossed the room and glanced up at Prince, "It's messed up those girls are doing that. I would never do something like that. I mean, if I wanted to date a black man I would just walk up, look him in the eye," staring into Prince's chocolate brown eyes, "and let him know."

Sasha glared at Alexa. (What a slut!) She thought angrily.

 **Choice**

 **A |** Loudly remind Prince and everyone that he's with Charlotte

 **B |** Focus on your own girl

 **C |** If Charlotte wanted him she'd be there. That's on her and him if Prince takes the bait.

 **DJ Vlad** smiled wryly and stared at the legend sitting in the armchair across from him. Only Prince G MO could walk into an interview wearing sunglasses, a bathrobe with a masseuse and a random woman to cut his pancakes specifically in swirls, drown them in syrup and feed him throughout the interview.

Then, a man dressed from head to toe like **Michael Jackson** carried a bottle of _Shiraz_ wine and moonwalk in circles around the room while occasionally refilling Prince's glass with **G-MO Juice**.

"I heard that after everything went down at The Temple," Vlad looked on in awe, "you guys had no idea how big it had made you guys."

Prince exhaled, opened his mouth chewed a pancake, then leaned forward and sipped his wine. "We didn't. I mean most of us sleep the entire day because we'd been training, then we had TV, then we hard 'company obligations' after the show, then everything with the temple happens. We woke up 7 in the morning and most of us didn't get to bed until 8 the next morning."

"Wow." Vlad nodded. "So how did you find out how big you guys were."

"Alexa," Prince tipsily smiled, "Shout out to her. She was looking through her phone and man that snowbunny is always full of surprises. She goes on World Star and I see it and I'm like, okay, whatever. I didn't care because a lot of wrestling stuff from time to time goes on there."

"Right." Vlad nodded.

"And then a few minutes later," Prince shook his head, "My wife. We had just started dating at the time. I guess, my phone had been turned off the entire day. Nah, the battery had died and I didn't charge it. So she plugged it in and starts going through my phone Vlad."

"Typical woman," Vlad chuckled. As Michael Jackson began to make his rounds again while humming the tune of _Billie Jean_.

"And so," Prince paused, chewed a pancake, sipped his Shiraz and leaned back. The masseuse smiled and planted a kiss on his forehead.

"Hold on," Vlad put his sunglasses on, "Is that…," looking a bit more closely at the masseuse. "I don't believe it."

(This guy really has _Jessica Bangkok_ as his masseuse. How the hell did he pull that off?) Vlad thought. (How does his wife approve of it?)

" **Jessica Bangkok**?" Vlad asked.

She looked down at Prince, who nodded.

"That's me." She giggled continuing her massage.

"How?" Vlad mouthed. "You know what. Let me stay focused. Just, wow, you're full of surprises, Prince."

Prince exhaled, "What was I sayin' again?"

"The moment you realized how big Atlantis had gotten."

"Oh yeah, so my wife comes marching into the room mad at me about some woman in my DMs on social media or something." Prince smiled wryly. "And everyone figured, man, she's just drunk and then the other women checked the messages-"

"Who messaged you?" Vlad asked.

"Let's see," Prince shook his head, "I mean, I can only remember a few but there were a lot of high-profile women messaging me. Not just for dates and all that sometimes it would be for business reasons but yeah some wanted some D."

"From you?"

"Not only from me. Wanted all of us. All of us, Vlad. At the same time Vlad."

"Like who?"

"I'll name you one." Prince smiled. "And I still got the message if she try to swear it ain't true or she got hacked. There's more than enough proof, Vlad."

"Okay." Vlad smiled.

 **Choice**

 **A |** Zoey Kravitz

 **B |** Arianna Grande

 **C |** Nikki Minaj

A squat man with wild blond hair, a thin beard, neck covered in gold chains entered the house and smiled immediately at Sasha, he lowered his sunglasses and said, "How you doin'?"

Sasha rolled her eyes at **Enzo Amore.** "My name is Enzo Amore," he introduced, "And I am a STRAIGHT UP G and a bonafide stud."

Sasha nodded, "My name is Not Interested and I am HAVING A GOOD TIME and talking with a GOOD FRIEND." She turned back to Naomi and Charlotte.

Enzo took a step back, "Whoa, whoa, mama, I didn't mean any harm." He pleaded. "But can you blame a guy for trying with how good you lookin'." Enzo rubbed his hands together and slowly revisited Sasha, "Damn, mama, you should come get some of this white chocolate!"

JR downcast his eyes, "This clown obviously isn't taking the hint."

"I mean the great Aaliyah once said that if at first you don't succeed to dust your self off and try again, right?" He smiled.

Becky Lynch and Spade were still nested on the couch, playing a round of Mortal Kombat together.

Spade suppressed a chuckle. "Prince would destroy this clown."

Becky looked around the living room, "Ah wonder 'ere ee went to."

Spade checked the room as well and also noticed. Alexa was gone too. (Oh shit.)

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Alexa kissed the tip and trailed her tongue down the base lubricating it before taking Prince into her mouth with a combination of saliva and pre-cum. With each bob of her head she moaned softly, notifying Prince of her enjoyment of the taste and feel of him. She looked up at him with her piercing blue eyes and engulfed his shaft until it vanished.

"Oh shit," Prince whispered, staring at the pearl white ceiling. The warmth of her mouth, her narrow throat, her teeth and canines grazing him.

(That was the best blowjob I've ever had.) Prince thought. There was no way he'd reveal that to her. "I should get back-" suddenly remembering Charlotte.

Alexa pulled a pair of baby wipes from her purse, "You've gotta be smarter if you don't wanna get caught. Wipe yourself down." Alexa popped an Altoid and planted a gentle kiss on Prince's cheek. "No worries, this'll be our little secret." She smiled, peaking out the door before striding back to the party.

(Damn.) Prince thought makeshift cleaning himself. (Alexa is a freak.) He could feel his adrenaline and blood rushing through his body.

The urge to inject himself into Alexa was Herculean strong, it always was after a blowjob but he had to fight to not succumb to the demands of his flesh. (I wonder how tight she is.) He thought, remembering her eyes. (Damn, I want her.) He wanted to lose himself between her legs, to coat his deck with her juice, play with her tits and to hammer her into submission. He'd gauged and contrasted their size. He would easily destroy her.

(C'mon, Prince.) He exhaled. (Gotta move past what happened. Damn, she was good.) He thought.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Rell and Rosa sat on the couch as the showdown between them Becky and Spade commenced. As the first round ended, Alexa Bliss plopped down on the couch, sitting between Rell and Spade.

Enzo was still maneuvering around a visibly annoyed Sasha. (Who invited that clown?) Spade and Rell thought for a moment. What would each man do?

 **Choice**

 **A | "** Hey, Alexa."

 **B |** I'm going to check Enzo and get away from Alexa at the same time.

 **C |** Sips tea, focus on the game.

Naomi smiled, "Its dope that you get it, Charlotte."

Charlotte shrugged, "It's not difficult to get. It's wrong. I just wish Prince understood that. I mean, I was never the model or the beauty queen and it feels good for a man to see you like that. Especially my own man, right?"

The women nodded in agreement.

"It's just," Charlotte exhaled, "Him approving of women darkening their skin to that level just to get attention or to feel beautiful—I just don't know what to think. Does he expect me to do that too?"

Sasha smiled, "He doesn't. He's just-"

"Hey mama," Enzo interrupted. Still hovering over Sasha like an annoying gnat. "You giving all that precious attention to the wrong guy. Don'tcha think?"

Sasha stared at Charlotte, "Did you invite him here?"

Charlotte shook her head and turned to Naomi. "Did you?"

Naomi shook her head. "I wonder who did."

"I hope we don't have to throw another guy out of here." Naomi turned to Enzo.

JR was still a fly on the wall, casually observing everything that had transpired. Prince had an uncanny ability to slip-in-and-out of places unnoticed when he wanted to for short periods of time. After a few minutes, it would become too quiet and his absence was abruptly noticed.

Sasha ignoring Enzo continued her point, "Prince is just trolling everyone. I mean, he hates Carmella." Sasha waved her hand. "Even though she's a sweet girl he can't stand Carmella because of her gimmick."

Enzo leaned forward, "Well wait til he gets a look at me then," brushing his chin and eyebrows, "I'ma stand-up decent guy, right?"

JR monitored the body language and energy. The women looked annoyed.

 **Choice**

 **A |** Throw Enzo out of the house.

 **B |** Observe.

JR exhaled. He couldn't take anymore of Enzo's bullshit. "It's time for you to go."

Enzo leapt backwards, "Oh," looking at Sasha, Charlotte, JR, Naomi and everyone in the house, "I guess y'all thought I was a busta but I'm still rich!" Beating his chest, "But watch this right here." He snapped his fingers and shouted, "GOON SQUAD!"

Nothing happened.

"GOON SQUAD!" He repeated.

Nothing happened.

"I said every goon that's with me, c'mhere!" He shouted.

JR and the others frowned as **The Blue Meanie, Fandango, Adam Rose, Disco Inferno** and **Kaitlyn** walked into the house.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Carlito rolled his eyes.

Becky observed the situation. She then turned to Rell and Spade, "Shouldn't you guys help him."

Prince strode across the scene and paid it to no mind. He reached for his whiskey, "Why are all these role players here?"

JR nodded, "They were just leaving." He glanced down at Enzo, "OOOOOH!" Punting Enzo in the groin, "DA NUTZ!"

Enzo dropped to knees in agony.

JR grabbed Enzo's skull and nailed Enzo in the face with a hard knee. Knocking him unconscious with his patented _**TIGER CLAW**_.

Meanie, Fandango, Rose, Disco Inferno and Kaitlyn raised their hands out of innocence. "Look, man. We're just here to get paid." Adam Rose pleaded.

Kaitlyn cautiously stepped forward, "I gotta put the money into my radiator."

Atlantis looked at Kaitlyn. Without **AJ Lee** , the woman had become a role player.

 **Choice**

 _ **A |**_ _Invite Kaitlyn to the potluck_

 **B |** Give Kaitlyn 300 dollars for her radiator

 **C |** Laugh at Kaitlyn and let her stay a role player.

Charlotte crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I feel bad for kicking the other four out. Look at them;" glancing through her window at the sullen men that had nothing left, "They have no food. They have no money. They're forever role players."

"And," feeling Prince's hands on her waists, "That is why," feeling his lips on her skin, "They're not here. We're the sum of all parts. We need the energy of leaders in our atmosphere."

Charlotte frowned playfully. It seemed she'd forgiven or let go of their earlier disagreement, "It's kinda cruel though."

Prince kissed her, "Come on, I'll help you forget about them." Playfully chasing the tipsy Charlotte through the house.

Sasha enviously rolled her eyes and took a long sip of her wine.

"I heard about Bill Cosby going to jail." Kaitlyn sighed.

JR took a deep breath, "That was truly…some bullshit!" He sang.

"Yeah," Prince called, "It was bullshit but if it was true its creepy as fuck. Fucking someone passed out. Isn't that basically necrophilia?"

"I mean," Prince blurted, "You're supposed to fuck somebody until they're unconscious."

Alexa covered her mouth and giggled, batting her eyelashes at him.

Prince continued, "You are not supposed to fuck somebody that is already unconscious. Isn't that the same as necrophilia?"

"On that note," Spade coughed and stood, "I'm going to store. We need more beer."

"I got your back." Rell exhaled, "In case the goons circle around the block to get you or something."

Rosa instantly rose to follow Rell, "It's alright." Rell waved, "Have some girl time. You'll be fine."  
Rosa gave him a pleading look, "I don't wanna be without you, baby."

Rell pointed out the window. "The store is down the street. You can see it here."

Rosa sighed glumly, "Okay."

Rell and Spade walked out of the house together. As they passed the four goons, The Blue Meanie crassly glared at them, "What are YOOOU looking at?"

"A role player." Spade chuckled. The two simply walked away and went to the store.

"I like her." Rell defended after paying for the beer. "I just wish she'd let me," he glanced around; afraid Rosa was behind him, "Give me some space. We haven't even been together a half of a single day yet."

"And yet you move her into your crib?" Spade contested, "Just saying. It's not just her fault she's clingy. You led her on. You shoulda just hit it and quit it."

Rell exhaled, "I can't just dump her after taking her virginity, man."

"It was just business." Spade countered. "She knew what it was from the get go."

" _Or Maybe,"_ a strong dark voice invaded the conversation. **Sean O'Haire** dressed in a coal black suit smiled, "You should **both** chase the things you want. I mean, YOLO, right? You only live once, right?" O'Haire smiled deviously.

"How you gon say, YOLO. I thought you died." Spade pointed out.

"I did." O'Haire muttered, "But the writers know this is the perfect spot for my character's gimmick, man. Play along, and you made me break the fourth wall."

O'Haire cleared his throat, "You know in your heart that Rosa is just a snack. She'll never satisfy you but you have the three women in your dreams in front of you and yet you can't make a move?"

"I should…get rid of Rosa and go after Tessa, Kaitlyn or Alexa?" Rell pondered.

"YOLO?" Spade carried on. "Sooooo, I should be a bit more aggressive with Becky?"

O'Haire smiled at them, "I'm not telling you…what you don't already know."

 **Choice**

 **A |** Resist your desires.

 **B |** Give in to your desires.

"I hope we can do this again sometime." Aerostar read over the shoulder of Prince, "Heart emojis." He advanced on Prince, "Hmmmm?" Scratching his chin. "And who could that be from, loverboy."

Prince instinctively pressed DELETE. He looked over the shoulder of Aerostar. Alexa smiled at him before plopping onto the couch with the gossiping women. "None of your business, man."

"AH HAH!" Aerostar pointed. "You're hiding something." He leaned closer. "You have a deep dark secret."

Prince warily leaned back, "Man, you're starting to get Vampiro level creepy."

"Oh," Aerostar whispered, "Don't be frightened, Prince. We all have our little secrets." Aerostar opened his legs.

"What the fuck, man?!" Prince leapt backwards, drawing the attention of everyone.

Everyone stared at the ground; a tampon lay between Aerostar's boots.

Rell and Spade hurried up the stairs and entered the room. "What's going on?"

Rosa immediately threw her arms around Rell's neck, "Aerostar scared me!"

"It's alright," Rell smiled soothingly.

Tessa glared at Aerostar, "Are you wearing one of my tampons?!"

Aerostar paused and smiled wryly, "…maaaaaaaaybe."

Tessa rolled her eyes, "You know what," slapping her thighs and sitting on the couch.

"Aerostar," Spade exhaled, grabbing him by the scruff of his neck.

"Really, Spade?"

Spade nodded.

The door opened.

"AAAH!" Aerostar shouted as Spade threw Aerostar onto the lawn beside Meanie and the other role players.

Tessa looked exasperated, "What man walks around wearing tampons?!"

"OOOOOOKAY," **Cody Rhodes,** wearing a suit, entered the house with his wife **Brandi Rhodes** , "What the hell did we just walk into?"

JR was breathless at the sight of Brandi. He instantly felt the weight of Prince on his shoulder, "Bruh," he smiled, "She is like a young **Diamond Jackson.**

Then, JR felt Becky on his shoulder, "Yah," Becky agreed, "she es hot. Sizzlin'! Whoa, are oo in trouble eef oo go after 'er?"

JR looked at both Prince and Becky. "Am I that obvious?"

Becky thought, "Nah exactly. Ah mean oo've bin kinda jes relaxin' da entire nigh'." Becky whispered. "Ah mean, ervyrwoon knows ya like Naomi an'-"

"I'm just having a good time." JR nodded comfortably, "That time will come."

"True," Becky agreed, "Ah well, 'ere they come. Prince, les run away an' pretend we never talked ta 'em." The two scurried away in opposite directions.

JR and Cody shook hands. "I didn't expect to see you tonight." JR admitted.

 **Brandi Rhodes** carried a _warm apple pie_ past JR, "Where's the kitchen?"

"Ya know, R. Kelly had a song about kitchen if I -" Prince mumbled before receiving a soft elbow to the ribs from Charlotte. "I'll show her." Guiding Brandi away.

Cody smiled, "I came to talk to personally pitch my offer to all four of you guys."

Upon hearing that, Rell, Spade and Prince converged onto the conversation.

"I didn't mean to creepily get your number the way I did."Cody apologized. "Time was of the essence so I asked Aerostar and he-"

JRs gasped. (That fool is giving out my number to people I don't even know?!)

"We'll have dinner." Cody smiled, "Then, you guys can tell me if we have deal or not?"

 **Choice**

 **A |** We already decided. No deal

 **B |** What deal is Cody talking about.

 **C |** Maybe if he offer's Brandi we'll definitely say yes, hehehehe.

 **XO Licious** also had made his way to the house to _teach_ the girls a special lesson that Charlotte recommended. This class was to be held in Charlotte's bedroom.

"Hey," Prince clutched onto the fingertips of Charlotte, "Where you goin'?"

XO Licious swatted Prince's hand away, "PULEAZE, you gon be," dropping down onto the ground and popping his ass, "thankin' me when I'm done with her, okay."

Prince drunkenly snapped his fingers, "Work it, honey," and popping his neck.

Charlotte turned to XO Licious, "Are you seriously going to teach me how to twerk?"

XO Licious batted his eyelashes, "Naomi can handle the advanced training but me, I'ma give you the basics because I saw that tragedy and honey I dropped to knees and prayed for the Lawd to take me higher or to give you some soul."

Charlotte tipsily gawked. "I have a soul. I'm not some demon."

XO Licious gawked, "Lucifer himself got more rhythm that that but don't you worry. I'ma teach you how to drop it like it's hot on that thang," pointing to Prince's crotch.

Alexa strode forward, "Is this a group session?" Everyone stared at her apprehensively, "I mean, I'd like to get twerking skills up too."

"AH HAH!" Aerostar pointed, "Your timing insinuated that you wanted to learn how to ride Prince's bologna pony which would insinuate that you wanted to have sexual relations with him or you may already have had sexual relations with him or you are scheming on having sexual relations with another man at this party."

Spade threatening glared at Aerostar.

"Sorry." Aerostar waved, teleporting himself back onto the window sill.

"Follow me girls, I'm going to turn you all into the belle of the ball and the dancehall. Sista Naomi, Sista Brandi, Sista Sasha will you aide me?" XO Licious strutted.

Naomi, Brandi and Sasha exchanged glances.

"Well that wasn't a bit racist was it?" Aerostar whispered through the window.

Spade glared at him.

Aerostar was silent as a mouse.

JR exhaled. "When we were leaving the hotel earlier, Cody called me. He offered a deal for us to go to New Japan Pro Wrestling."

Prince sternly stared at JR. "Are they doing a show in Los Angeles or something?"

JR exhaled, "The Tokyo Dome. He wants us to work maybe two to four weeks. Us against **The Bullet Club** against **The Elite**."

Rell couldn't contain his excitement. "Japan? Tokyo? Oh shit! Really?"

Spade smiled. "I've always wanted to Akihibara, Tokyo Tower, Kamakura and the old battlegrounds of the samurai. Dude, not just wrestling but everything. Growing up a gaming fan and an anime fan. Man, it's be dope if we could go."

"All expenses paid." JR continued, "We would be made men are entire time over there and this how much New Japan is offering to pay us." Opening his phone and showing them a picture of four paychecks with more zeroes than they could have imagined.

"For less than a month of work?" Rell gawked.

"No deal," Prince shook his head immediately. "Forget it. I'm not going."

Spade blinked. "Prince think about this. We get to expand the group as a brand. Our WWE contracts are pretty much up. If we wanna be Vince's dogs like everyone else in the back then we stay loyal, keep on going and pray we don't future endeavored like JTG, Michael Tarver and so many other black talents that they didn't know what to do with once one gimmick ran its course."

"Yeah," Rell agreed.

"You guys can go." Prince stated. "I won't say anything against you guys wanting to go. I get it. You've never been there. You're hype and excited to go. But me, nah," He shook his head. "I'm not going there."

"Why?" JR gawked, "That's where you started your career as a wrestler. You became a star over there."

"Exactly." Prince nodded, "There's a lot of history over there that I'd rather leave alone."

Rell, Spade and JR looked at eachother in the huddle. "Did you see the news? **Sullivan's** over there working in **NOAH**." Spade whispered. "And with Catrina gone, us not having a way into IMPACT this may be our shot to get the truth out of him."

"Well, we leave him here then." JR suggested.

"NO WAY!" Spade declined. "NWA can't go on without Eazy E. Tony Toni Tone without Rafael? Korn don't feel the same without Silverra as the drummer."

"You're right about that." Rell nodded, "Korn is trash now for real."

"Maybe if Prince knew about _**The Taskmaster**_ he'd agree to come with us." JR thought, "But I don't know if it's a good idea to tell him."

"AH HAH!" Aerostar pointed from outside the window. "I asked that question back in Season 1 and The Taskmaster said it was okay."

"Then," Rell scratched his head, "Why are you just now telling us this?"

"AH HAH!" Aerostar pointed, "Because YOU didn't ask. You can't put this on me."

"What's **The Taskmaster**?" Rosa interrupted. The group stared at her, she'd been in the huddle THE ENTIRE TIME!

Rell shook his head. Rosa could NOT keep doing this. The information spoken could potentially make her a target. "Rosa, you can't-"

Rosa exhaled. "I really want this relationship. I want us to work, Rell. And the only way it's going to work is if we trust eachother, right? So please. No secrets."

JR and Spade warily eyed Spade.

From the window, Aerostar smiled while rubbing his hands together like Birdman.

Spade shook his head, "Bruh, you are getting creepier-and-creepier."

"What?" Aerostar shrugged. "We all wanna know he is going to handle this one."

Rosa pleading looked into Rell's eyes. "No secrets, please."

 **Choice**

 **A |** Tell Prince AND ROSA about **The Taskmaster's Mission**

 **B |** Tell neither of them


	13. S2 C4 He Got Game

Chapter Four - He Got Game

Prince poured himself a glass of red-wine, sat on the couch and fired up a game of NBA2K without a second thought.

"Hey, man." Spade nervously sat beside him.

Prince glanced at Spade but said nothing.

"We're a group." Spade attested. "I'm not for us doing this deal without you."

"I am." Prince selected his favorite team, the Chicago Bulls. "This motherfucker," he waved at the TV, "everyone picks Golden State," Shaking his head.

"You could just quit and get a different team." Spade suggested.

"The Bulls are MY TEAM." Prince proudly smiled. "Through good times and bad."

JR took a seat on the couch. "The Jordan and Pippen days were something to behold. Then it was Derrick Rose against the world, the MVP season."

Rell, with Rosa with him, sat on the couch. "Jimmy did what he could to carry the team until they traded him and now they're going through a rough patch."

Prince scooped his wine glass and poured the crimson fluid between his lips. "What exactly are you guys saying?"

Rosa leaned forward with a smile, "It's a metaphor to your situation. You were on the Chicago Bulls team last time you were in Japan but if you choose a new team, a stronger team," Rosa plucked the controller from Prince's hand and scrolled to the Boston Celtics, "it'll be a much different game this time."

Wine glass in hand, Prince chuckled, "She would pick the Celtics."

Rell stared at **Kyrie Irving** **'** **s** picture. "Yeah," he sighed hopelessly.

Spade smiled, "Kyrie is a metaphor to Rell's situation because the only reason LeBron was powerful enough to survive against a western team was with Kyrie. The only reason Rosa is still even around in the story is because Rell has an eerie loyalty to her. Even though, similar to Kyrie it was just business from the beginning."

"And," Aerostar entered the conversation and pointed, "White meat only."

Rosa seemed confused by the last comment.

The entire group stared at Aerostar.

"I'm not here to cause any creepy vibes like I usually do." Aerostar innocently raised his hands. "This is what is in front of you all." He crossed his legs and levitated in the air.

"Really, Aerostar?" Prince plucked up his glass of wine and strode to the question.

"I'm not listening." Rosa plugged her ears with earbuds, plugged them into the controller and loaded up the predicted NBA Finals of 2019.

"Those," Aerostar highlighted, "were convenient excuses the writer's cooked up so that Rosa and Prince didn't hear the cheat codes I'm giving away. I have to be in _Zen Mode_." Pulling out a vape pen.

JR scoffed, "You're smoking weed now, Aerostar?"

"I'm vaping." Aerostar corrected. "In _Zen Mode_ , I'm not an insecure closet homosexual that does creepy things for comic relief. In _Zen Mode,_ I give sight to the blind." Waving his hands in circles and spreading the fumes into indiscernible kanji symbols that no one could read. "In _Zen Mode_ , I help the lost. This is a game of chess. It isn't checkers."

"Zen mode or not." Spade threatened, "I can still throw you out the window."

"AH HAH!" Aerostar pointed. "Then I wouldn't give you the cheat codes."

JR uncrossed his arms and rested his hands on his knees. "What is it we aren't seeing?"

"For one," Aerostar inhaled, "This entire potluck was a low-key Thanksgiving Special. That's why everyone is bringing a different plate and there's so much sexual tension in the updates the entire week.

"Rell wants to be with Kaitlyn, Alexa or Tessa but as long as he's with Rosa it feels impossible because of how clingy she is. Now, if you were to tell her about _**The Taskmaster**_ -"

"She'd be in danger." Rell shook his head. "I can't do that to her."

"You don't owe her anything, Rell." Spade contested.

Aerostar smiled, "If you were searching for a way to make Rosa disappear. Then, there it is on a silver platter."

"What are you saying?" Rell asked.

"The Taskmaster doesn't take too kindly to the wrong people knowing that he is still alive." Aerostar chuckled maniacally.

"What the hell?" JR gawked. "Benoit's going to kill her."  
"CABRON!" Aerostar snapped, "Don't say his name," he hissed, glancing around and checking the room, "Cono."

"Sorry." JR rubbed his forehead. "I thought this was conveniently set up moment where no one could hear us."

"It is but come on." Aerostar shrugged as silver mist evanesced in the air.

"I can not just set her up to be killed." Rell declined.

"She was a pawn, Rell. You used her to accomplish the mission." Aerostar shrugged.

"And a pawn can be a queen if you get them to the other side." Rell countered.

"That woman brain already on the other side." Spade muttered. "What about my situation?"

"Becky's original purpose was the living-single friend that each reader openly lusted after. When _The Architect,_ whatever, the writer originally injected Becky into the story it was to balance out Charlotte and also to toy with the hormones of everyone because each man has a bit of him that would love to sleep with Becky." Aerostar explained.

"So," Spade scratched his head, "What do I do?"

Aerostar rolled his eyes. "Do you wanna smash her or not?"

"Yeah, obviously." Spade nodded.

"Then," Aerostar shrugged, "You make a move."

"What move?" Spade asked.

Aerostar facepalmed. "I'm supposed to be the homosexual character. I'm supposed to have no idea about these things."

"Hey, gay dudes know a lot of bad ass chicks." Spade contested.

"True." Aerostar agreed.

"I'm just not sure," Spade softly clapped his hands together, "what I want out of it."

Aerostar inhaled. "A nut, maybe."

"But Becky-"

"Is not a Mickey Mouse character." Aerostar interrupted. "She's a bad ass chick and this whole protecting _her_ emotions and feelings. I mean, this is Becky Lynch you're talking about not Thunder Rosa who spent majority of her life surrounded by reptiles."

"Hey." Rell shrugged innocently. "And we see through what it is you're doing Aerostar. This isn't Zen Mode at all. This is you basically saying what boy-diva Prince would have said if we had flipped him but because we didn't the writers have to say it through you."

"Yup," Aerostar smiled, "I'm just happy to be more than wearing tampons and watching dicks for once."

The luchador inhaled, "Now while the writer listens to that song _Fingerprints_ let me break something down." Aerostar extended his hand, a Playstation controller floated into his hand, "How many times have you played Playstation, X Box or whatever with your sisters, friends or cousins?"

Rell and Spade both answered. "Thousands."

"There you have it." Aerostar discarded the controller. "Right now, you're doing activities you do with every friend you have.

"Now allow me to ask this question, how many times have you played Playstation, X Box or whatever with a woman whose cheeks you have actually busted?"

JR shrugged and answered, "Never."

Rell shrugged, "I'd have to agree. One at the most but its not a thing we did we just kinda," He shrugged, "Ya know. And what happened to the whole friends first-"

"I'm not saying that it isn't possible." Aerostar nodded, "It definitely is BUT how do you expect to not get pushed into the box known as the _friend zone_ when all you're doing with women are activities that to both you and them symbolize…"

"Friendship." Spade nodded in realization.

"I mean," Aerostar pointed across the room to Prince, "You and Prince have played Playstation a million times. You don't have sex afterwards."

Spade facepalmed. "Bruh, that was both gay and creepy but I get what you mean. So does that mean Becky has already friend zoned me?"

Aerostar shook his head. "It doesn't mean anything yet and you'll never know what until you try but…going off of patterns how many people after have sex with the person they just played playstation with versus a person they just watched Netflix with?"

JR shrugged, "He may be very very very gay but he does have a point. Dinner and a movie are often associated as the classic date and gaming is often associated with-"

"Right." Spade exhaled.

"This is the part of the game where we call what is known as an audible." Aerostar inhaled. "You're still seeing this as a game of checkers. Maybe Becky is an option, maybe she isn't. What other options are there?"

"Hold on." Spade thought. "Prince and Charlotte. Prince and Alexa. All they've done is drink together, touch and feed eachother and-" smacking his forehead and realizing it. "Every ounce of what he's done besides being drunk and almost walking into walls has set the tone for it to be sexual to the women he wanted. Even Sasha, who crushes on, they haven't really played any games like that the entire story which prevents her from-"

"The important thing is to not dwell on it." Aerostar exhaled, "Chess not checkers. You can still get Becky."

"But that's Prince's way of doing things and maneuvering around women not mine." Spade defended. "Drinking a gallon of wine and walking into walls and everything. That ain't me, man."

"What has JR done the entire time?"

Then, Spade and Rell both took note of that. "He's just a gentlemen and observing what the women are doing. So you're saying I should just hang back?"

"What do you wanna do?" Aerostar shrugged.

"I don't know." Spade sighed glumly.

Aerostar pointed at Rell, "Are you playing Playstation with Rosa now?"

"No." Rell suddenly realized. "But even if I did we're already together so at this point she's already established that we-aaah!" He realized.

"Come to think of it. Couples that are together, and I mean together for real, and both of them can play games really good, you rarely see them playing."

"So I should never play video games with girls then?" Spade shrugged hopelessly.

"Nah," Aerostar waved his hands, "You should…if they look like Whoopi Goldberg or Rosie O'Donnell OR if a girl invites you to.

"Maybe a quick date at a game arcade. You know, the crane game, drum game but you're not sitting down playing The Last of Us, Devil May Cry or shit like that with her. Mario may be pushing it. Mario Kart might be the only thing that I can think of but that's only after you smash."

"Gaming is my hobby though." Spade shrugged. "I mean, I work hard, hit the gym, travel and do other stuff but gaming is my hobby and I'm not going to hide just so that a girl can like me a bit more."

"That isn't necessarily hiding it tho. "Hold on," Rell paused, "Remember…did Becky invite you to play Soul Caliber or did you invite her to play?"

"Damn," Spade scratched his head. "Let's have the writer cheat and scroll up, okay.

"The writer forgot too," Aerostar chuckled. "Please don't kill me off." He muttered.

 _Earlier that day_ _…_

"All es well again. Tha' was gangsta. Uh feel gangsta." She nodded, marching up to Spade, "Uh don' appreciate oo walkin' up an' makin' me take ma flag off an' testin' ma gangster befo' when oo challenged ma in Soul Calibur. Ah didn't 'ave time tha' day but…" Becky awkwardly boasted, "Uh gah time taday, cuz! Uh gah time taday, cuz!" Drawing chuckles from the group.

I got time too. Spade smiled

Spade smiled, "She invited me." Rubbing his hands together. "So what do I have to do now?"

Aerostar began to slowly dance, "Why don't you take her to someplace that's nice and quiet," reminiscent of Usher, "Maybe no one can interrupt…ain't gotta rush-"

"I just wanna take it nice aaaaaaand slooooooow," All of the men sang together.

"So I should find someway to get Becky away from this couch where it's just me and her?" Spade deduced.

Aerostar bowed, "You're both obviously too shy to make a move one another in public. There are small things you can do to see how comfortable she is with you but you gotta be very observant and then again there are no guarantees.

"What happens when she sits with you? Is she sliding closer or scooting away. When she leans forward to get her drink what does she do? Is she playing with her hair in a way around you?

"Trying to get attention. Gotta read the body language and based off what you see you can make the judgment call on whether, ' _she likes ya and she wants ya_.

"Then again," JR interjected, "This is a woman we're dealing with, so remember. Nothing is absolute at the end of the day."

Spade downcast his eyes, "That helped and then it didn't help. What do I say to her?"

"Pour a four, dropping money, outer space, Kid Cudi-" Aerostar joked.

"The thing about women is," Cody Rhodes entered the den and sat his glass down, "Don't worry. I didn't hear much. The writer definitely wouldn't want that but…the thing about women is this _**at the end of the day**_ you have to figure them out on your own and then when you do figure them out you realize you don't know anything at all because each woman is different. Although, I do agree with doing a lot of activities that are associated with friendship. There's probably a lot of truth to that. Its not just gaming but other stuff too."

Rosa unplugged her ears. "Love and basketball though."

Prince tipsily wandered back to the den, "Wow, they are whooping your ass!" Pointing to the score.

"Steph Curry," Rosa rolled her eyes, "Nuff said."

Rell watched as Prince and Rosa played against the computer and in that instance, the sexual energy that Prince typically carried vanished in that instance while they both worked together to beat the Golden State Warriors he felt merely like a friend.

"Hmmmm…." Rell had to admit. (There may be some truth to what Aerostar was saying." Then Rell thought. (Can I really save her though?) Looking at the smile of happiness in her eyes as Kyrie Irving nailed another three.

"Piss break." Prince announced handing the controller to Rell.

As the couple played together, Rell thought. (I don't owe her anything. It was just business but she's a sweet girl and…)

Aerostar vanished and was back on the window sill moping. One-by-one the women reentered the room, more than ready to put on some music and test their new twerking skills.

"This," Rell smiled, "I'm going to enjoy."

Rosa's face faltered to a frown. "You mean, you're going to like watching them and not me."

Prince shrugged, "It ain't his fault you wanted to play playstation and not practice."

(Well damn.) Rell scratched his head. "Its moreso the rhythm and the art of it."

Rosa frowned. "I think," looking at the final score. They'd only lost by five points, "We should have a rematch."

Everyone groaned.

"You guys can play Playstation together any time. It's not everyday XO Licious shows up and teaches some moves."

"No, honey," XO Licious corrected, "I didn't teach you some moves. I showed how to DIP IT LOW!" Bouncing his ass on the floor, "PICK IT UP SLOW-"

"WE GET IT, MAN!" Spade interrupted.

XO Licious rolled his eyes, "Hater."

Charlotte leaned against Prince. Her teeth on his earlobe, "I can't wait to show you my new moves tonight."

(Lucky bastard.) Spade thought watching as Becky gingerly crossed the room with a nervous grin on her face. She could see the Playstation controller in the hands of Rosa and Rell.

The only thing her and Spade had done together so far was no longer an option.

Spade watched her.

She casually pulled a loose strand of her flaming red hair behind her ear and smiled at him.

(Was that a sign?) He wondered.

Then, he heard a voice in his ear, "Now the pink Butterfree is doing the courtship dance for your Butterfree." Aerostar quoted.

Spade glared at Aerostar. "Butterfree?" Spade rolled his eyes. "Really?"

"Well, if you won't make a move then I will." Aerostar teleported three feet from Becky. "He looked into her eyes and said, _"_ _Pour a four, dropping money, outer space, Kid Cudi-_ _"_

Becky looked surprised. "Kid Cudi, wha'?" Cocking her head, "Uh mean, ah know, Day N Nite bu' thas abou' eet."

Aerostar downcast his eyes. "How is it you can resist the power of the Quavo?"

Becky crossed her arms and smiled, "Because The Quavo es jes a term da writer jokingly oozes ta reference a man askin' a girl ou' ee doesn't actually talk ta girls like tha' especially eef ee's bein' serious abou' hangin' wit em."

"Oh," Aerostar scratched his head. "How the hell did you know that?"

"We all did, righ'?" Becky gestured to everyone.

(I'm up.) Spade cleared his throat and approached. "Twerk time, eh?"  
"Tha's righ'," Becky smiled, "An' all tha girlies say I'm pretty fly fa a white-" she paused, "ah don' wanna say guy but I am callin' mahself The Man so…yah, an' all the girles say I'm pretty fly fa a white guy." She giggled.

(I've gotta take her somewhere private so I can make my move but how? Where? What if she says no? Shit! Damn, don't shut down. C'mon. Hold it together.)

Rosa stared defiantly at Tessa. "So we're supposed to stop our game so you can all act ratchet? I don't think so."

"This isn't even your house." Tessa challenged. "Besides, you're the only one here that wants to play video games right now. Every one else wants to dance."

"Not alone. Rell wants to play a rematch too." Rosa turned to her man, "Right, Rell?"

 **Choice**

 **A |** Nah, I wanna see a twerk battle

 **B |** Yeah, let's beat The Warriors

"Hey," Spade shyly smiled, "Got a second before you start dancing?"

Becky nodded nervously, "Sure." Following Spade.

(Where should I take her?)

 **Choice**

 **A |** The kitchen

 _ **B |**_ _The bedroom_

 **C |** The hallway

Becky nervously followed Spade to Charlotte's bedroom. Whatever it was he wanted to say was obviously private.

Her eyes traced the contours of his jaw-line.

(Just ask her.) Spade coached himself. (Tell her, Damnit tell her.)

Becky nervously traced her forearm down to her bracelet and glanced up at him.

(Okay? What would Prince do?) Spade imagined Prince wouldn't say much. He'd probably just kiss a woman at this point. (Hell no! I can't do that. Can I?) Looking into Becky's eyes. (Can I?)

"I can't talk right now." Spade admitted. (The more nervous I am about this the more nervous I'll make her.) He told himself. (Gotta be confident. But how?)

Becky smiled at him.

(I'm thinking too much. Damn, why can't this be like the movies?)

"Wha' are oo thinkin'?" Becky asked curiously.

"I was thinking," Spade fumbled, "Why can't this be like the movies?"

Becky smiled, "'ell maybe eet could." Becky gasped around glanced around with surprise, "Oh," she gawked, "oo bought me to a bedroom. Ah wonder why oo bought me here of all places?" She smiled. "Ah will also naively believe tha' oo really jes wanna talk ta me abou'," Becky listed, "Video games, wrasslin an' moozik in a bedroom when oo could 'ave easily talked ta me bout et on da couch."

Spade smiled nervously, "You're making it just like the movies."

"'Ell, et es a story." Becky shrugged, "Based in a bit a realism but yeah, usually I'll jes stand 'ere," Clearing her throat, fixing her air, "Like tes and wait nervously for oo ta do er say something. Okay, back ta reality, right?"

Spade paused. Becky was quite the firecracker. (What does she want me to do?)

 **Choice**

 _ **A |**_ _Kiss her_

 **B |** Tell her you like her

 **C |** Wait til you talk to her later.

With a new air of confidence, Charlotte crossed her legs with each step. She now had the weapons to tame the dragon.

Rosa disapprovingly watched while Rell and everyone else watched a different display of athleticism and body control.

Prince had a Kool-Aid smile on his face as Charlotte straddled his chair and with a bit more rhythm than before gyrated to awaken his libido.

Becky gripped Spade's wrists and guided his hands beneath her shirt, "Squeeze my tits," She instructed.

Her moans only encouraged him to do more as he kissed her. The more he squeezed her tits the more he craved his lips on them.

"Harder." Becky guided, pulling Spade close and gently biting his earlobe, her teeth grazing the Zircon cube in his left ear. "Oo're so gentle," She hissed, "ooh," she moaned as his lips found her nipples.

Guided by hormones and instinct, Spade's hands trailed down her spine, gently squeezing her ass before peeling her blue jeans and panties off.

"Oo are treatin' like a good gal," Becky moaned, "I'ma bad gal. I've been a very bad gal," she confessed, "An' ee know wha' 'appens ta bad gals." Clutching Spade's wrist.

Becky moaned with ecstasy as she felt Spade's hand spanking her exposed her ass nd leaving cherry-red handprints on her ivory skin.

As soon as Becky lifted her ankles through her panties, Spade was on cruise-control. Instinct took over. He needed to lessons or guidance. His hand found its way over her lilac. He could feel the warmth brewing within her core. He gently massaged it and within seconds he was surprised with how slick and juicy she had become.

"Wow," Becky looked astonished, "Oo make me so wet." Her hand trailed down his sternum to his crotch, "An' I'm making oo hard as a brick."

Spade was always taken aback with how unorthodox and brash Becky could be.

The door had creaked open moments before, "Oh my god," Charlotte turned to Prince, "Is Becky really about to have sex in my bed?!"

Prince shrugged, "I mean, Spade's finally getting some and who am I to interrupt that?"

Charlotte glared at him, "Well I am not going to rolling in the sweat and body fluids of people that aren't you and me."

(I guess Charlotte's never been to the Vanilla Unicorn.) Prince mentally noted.

Spade carefully lined up his shaft and his eyes lowered as a primal high overtook him. The combination of warmth, wetness and the walls of her lilac stretching to accommodate him shot elevated the man to an all-new high. He glanced up to see Becky playing with her tits as she moaned.

Suddenly, he felt the walls of her pussy tighten around his dick; she was squeezing him with his muscles he didn't know existed! Milking him! He countered with a gentle thrust, a Spartan shadow-boxing in the meadows and preparing for battle.

Becky's eyes widened for a moment, and then he felt her rebelliously tightening the walls of her pussy again to take control.

Another thrust. Then another, nice-and-slow, gentle. He watched as Becky's eyes rolled in the back of her head. She was silent besides the soft moans and gasps she'd been making. He could feel the warmth and wetness intensifying and he could feel the energy of his body elevating.

 _Until_ _…_

The door swung open and Charlotte stomped in, "You are NOT fucking in my bed!"

 **Choice**

 **A |** Sorry.

 **B |** C'mon guys just let me finish

 **C |** I mean, there's enough room for all of us in this giant bed.

Rosa crossed her arms out of disapproval as The Weeknd's 'Nomads' played and Tessa Blanchard strode forward. XO Licious, JR, Rell, Aerostar, Cody Rhodes, and **Killshot** , an affiliate of the group watched together.

"You taught her well." JR acknowledged.

"Well, I can't take all the credit. Naomi," XO Licious gestured to the grandmaster.

Naomi sipped wine in the armchair, her eyes on Tessa and the girls.

Killshot's eyes outlined Tessa's fingers. (No ring.) "She single?" He muttered to the guys. When they returned blank glances to him, his gaze focused on XO Licious.

XO Licious smiled, "I haven't heard anything. All I know is that she had all that and no idea what to do with it."

Killshot nodded, "So she's single?"

"As far as I know." XO Licious answered.

While Tessa slinked her body against the portable stripper pole XO Licious had provided, Rell noticed the discomfort in Rosa's face. He turned to Rosa, "You okay?"

With a sourpuss face, Rosa exhaled sharply and explained, "You chose them over me?" She turned away. "I mean-" she stared at Tessa. The shape of that woman was transcendent. Then, Rosa studied her own body. She was frail compared to Tessa. Maybe, Rell preferred to be with a woman like Tessa over her.

After Tessa, Kaitlyn took center-stage. (Another one.) Rosa thought darkly as she stared at the over-the-top body of Kaitlyn.

JR noticed the window-of-opportunity that was closing. There Tessa was across the room and there Naomi was, lounging in the chair alone with a glass of wine.

Killshot was already poised to make a move on Tessa. Tessa Blanchard, the object of Rell's attention was ripe for the picking.

 **Choice**

 **A |** Leave the room to regroup.

 **B |** Keep watching.

 **C |** Stake your **claim** , amongst the guys, for either Tessa/Naomi/Kaitlyn.

Becky groaned, "'ave a heart, Charlotte."

Charlotte shook her head, "There's a guest room down the hall."

Spade blinked incredulously, "Oh, I didn't know," Pulling up his pants.

"Well," Aerostar slid open the closet door. A bag of microwave popcorn in his hand, "What you're doing Spade is perfectly normal?"

Spade shook his head, "Were you in there watching the whole time?"

"I was." Aerostar nodded.

Charlotte pointed at Aerostar. "You were eating popcorn around my shoes?!"

"I was." Aerostar nodded again

Before Charlotte could grab him, Aerostar threw an arm around Spade. "Ya know, the first time I had sex…," he breathed, "…I used a condom and it broke and-"

"I don't need to know these things." Spade tried to ignore the awkward atmosphere but Aerostar just continued, "You hung in there. Most guys would have exploded inside of Becky in less than a minute-"

Becky cringed. "Okay, now tes es getting' weird-"

"But," Aerostar continued anyway, "You hung in there. For future reference, the best thing to do is to duck into the bathroom and to rub one out first."

Spade quietly fastened his belt and took Becky's hand and left the room.

"Okay," Charlotte exhaled, "Time for you to go."

"AH HAH!" Aerostar pointed. "You must have forgotten the real reason you brought Prince here. You too are a secret-keeper, Charlotte. You must tell Prince the truth."

Prince turned to Charlotte. "Don't let this be one of those 'I was born a man' things."

Charlotte glared at Prince. "NO! Why would you even?"

Prince pointed to Aerostar, "Have you not seen the shit this guy does?"

Charlotte rolled her eyes.

 **Choice**

 **A |** Let me tell you about _**The Taskmaster**_

 **B |** I know what you did last night

Prince's eyes were wide with disbelief as he absorbed the information. "Let's say everything you're saying is true and not just some prank that you and this fool," pointing to Aerostar, "are both in on. What the fuck does the Benoit going bat-shit crazy have to do with me?"

"Let me guess," Prince sighed, "The writers thought that if I was in on the secret I would be all, YEAH, let's clear Benoit name?"

"Well, I'm rich." Prince smiled. "Thanks to him doing that, I don't have to take chair shots to the head or go through flaming tables to get a million dollar contract."

"You do realize if he's cleared it could change the WWE, hell, the entire wrestling industry." Aerostar offered.

"At this point," Prince contested, "In what way? _Nobody cares about the truth if the lie is more entertaining._ _"_

"True," Charlotte exhaled, "but what if the McMahons set up to take the fall?"

Prince blinked. "Why would I wanna put the man that's paying me in jail?"

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "You are so impossible!"

Prince smiled at her and said, "I mean, maybe I could use a bit ' _convincing_ _'_

Charlotte's soul soared hearing that. The fact that sex with her was something of value to him made her happy on one hand.

"Why would they trust you with a secret like that though?" Prince questioned.

Charlotte smiled, "They didn't. I happened to overhear a few conversations," sitting on Prince's lap, "and then as soon as I was in NXT I followed my trainer around a bit too much." Her breasts on his chin.

"Hehe, I don't care how you found out OR what you know. Benoit and his legacy can ROT for all I care." Prince heartlessly declared. "What has he ever done for me?"

"AH HAH!" Aerostar pointed. "Nah, nevermind, that is a very good point."

 **Choice**

 **A |** I'm going to fuck you until you submit!

 **B |** Let me explain it to you in a simpler way.


End file.
